


Perfect Nightmare

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Broken Promises, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Sumario: La ciudad tiembla si pones tus manos entre las mías.--AU: donde Mark está en su segundo año de Universidad y no está satisfecho con su relación de años con su novio. Para evitar romperle el corazón, crea una estrategia para que Donghyuck encuentre al chico que pueda reemplazar su lugar. Él tiene de vuelta su vida como soltero y el corazón de Donghyuck está a salvo. Claro está que no iba a ser una tarea fácil, y eso lo sabe cualquiera, por poco que sepa.





	1. Parte uno

**Author's Note:**

> Si en el camino encuentro a alguien que le guste también, estaré muy satisfecha. Por eso, si estás leyendo esto, muchas gracias.
> 
> Está es una comedía-drama, por favor leerla como tal.

 

—Yo… quería decirte…  que…  tal vez, no sé… creo que necesito tiempo… para pensar mejor las cosas, pensar sobre nosotros… sobre esto que tenemos… y lo que somos, pero quiero decirte que lo siento mucho, no quiero lastimarte… si no quieres que seamos amigos lo entiendo, te juro que lo entiendo pero si existe una pequeña oportunidad… de que tal vez podamos vernos de vez en cuando o salir con los chicos los viernes después de la escuela como ahora… me gustaría que  — No, patético.

 

Mark negó con la cabeza, no eso no.

 

—Mira… Donghyuck yo te quiero, te quise… no mierda… aún te quiero y mucho… de verdad lo hago pero… tu y yo… hemos discutido tanto las últimas semanas… estoy cansado… lo siento de verdad pero creo que debemos terminar — De ninguna manera.

 

Faltaba poco para encontrarse con él en la cafetería de siempre, en su cita número… honestamente, había perdido la cuenta después del encuentro número setenta y tres. Faltaba poco para las siete y aún no sabía cómo hacerlo, qué iba a decirle, cómo iba a explicarle y qué palabras eran las correctas para lastimarlo menos.

 

Mark miró a su alrededor para buscar a su novio cuando fue la hora exacta, las personas iban y venían en todas las direcciones, nadie prestaba atención a su presencia ni sabían del café frío sobre la mesa.

 

Los pensamientos de Mark causaban un huracán en su estómago y también en su pecho, no podía arruinarlo todo tan fácil, ¿verdad? porque eso estaba pasando, o al menos eso iba a pasar esta tarde,  estaba apunto de mandar a la mierda tres años de relación, arruinar su vida y también la de Donghyuck. Su persona favorita, su compañero de equipo, su alma gemela y novio.

No es que hubiera dejado de quererlo de la noche de a la mañana, no.

 

Mark lo había notado meses atrás y para ser exactos el sentimiento de frustración se había sentido por primera vez, el martes pasado durante  las vacaciones de verano. 

Mark había hecho planes con su hermano mayor para ir al cine. Johnny nunca estaba en la ciudad desde que había ingresado a un posgrado en una universidad  y se había mudado con amigos a una localidad vecina.

 

Los planes eran después de la película, cenar y comprar la versión actualizada de su videojuego favorito para seguir la diversión en casa.

Pero… por supuesto eso no paso.

 

—Yo no quiero ir al cine, me prometiste que íbamos a ir juntos a la fiesta de Jeno  — su voz sonaba decepcionada más de lo normal mientras se quejaba como si la presencia de su hermano fuera invisible.

 

—Lo había olvidado…enserio… yo creo que ambos podemos…  —

 

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? — interrumpió Johnny mirando a Mark quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

—No. No hyung no es eso… sólo dame cinco minutos y nos iremos —murmuró Mark, arrastrando a Donghyuck para hablar en privado en su habitación.

 

—¡No Mark! — Donghyuck se soltó antes de llegar a la habitación con intención de volver a la sala de la casa de su novio para hablar con Johnny  y pedirle perdón por los dos. —Vamos a decirle a tu hermano que no puedes ir —

 

—¡Espera! — Mark lo abrazo por detrás, levantándolo para llevarlo a la habitación a la fuerza.  —Ve a esa maldita fiesta solo… no puedo ir  — le dijo, apenas cerró la puerta y se giró sobre sus pies.

 

Donghyuck lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

 

—Entiendo que no has visto a tu hermano en mucho tiempo pero… —

 

—No… no lo haces, quieres que esté contigo todo el tiempo… si no son las malditas fiestas, es la universidad… — reprochó sentándose en su cama y mirando al suelo.

 

Increíblemente el otro se quedó callado y eso rara vez pasaba. Lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado y recargar con miedo la cabeza en su hombro. Mark se negaba a mirarlo o incluso tocarlo a pesar de la corta distancia. Escuchaba su respiración intranquila mientras sentía sus pestañas contra su ropa.

 

Se obligó a respirar profundo y calmarse un poco.

 

—No creo ir a la fiesta de todos modos, mis padres no me dejarán si no vas… —

 

Mark se separó un poco para mirarlo con gravedad.

 

—¿Cómo que no irás? ¡Sólo porque no puedo ir! Jeno es tu amigo, no estarás solo… los chicos irán, puedes ir a la fiesta… puedo llamarle a tu mamá y le puedo decir que iré, paso por ti en la noche y te llevó a casa  —

 

—No es eso —

 

—¿Entonces qué es? porque no te estoy entendiendo… — pidió saber Mark.

 

El mayor leyó las intenciones del pelirrojo al querer tomar su mano pero antes de que lo hiciera, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por su habitación como si tratará de buscar algo que no encontraba. 

 

—Quiero ir contigo —

 

—No puedo — y esa fue su última palabra.

 

Johnny miró a la pareja bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa nostálgica, de verdad habían crecido mucho, a caso sus padres lo habían notado o es que era él único. Había visto correr a ese par desde que eran niños, incluso había enseñado a ambos a montar la bicicleta como un buen hermano mayor, para ser sincero cuando supo que estaban juntos no fue una sorpresa, siempre había notado las miradas culpables entre ellos a los quince años, las citas fallidas de Donghyuck con chicas a los dieciséis y las canciones que había escrito Mark hablando de mejores amigos enamorados a los diecisiete.

 

—Hyung… podemos dejarlo para otro día? — se disculpó Mark mientras Donghyuck permanecía en la espalda de Mark sin poder mirar al más grande de los tres, sintiéndose culpable. Mark se hizo a un lado para no protegerlo de la mirada irritada de su hermano.

 

—Esta bien. No hay problema, usaré los boletos con Ten ¿esta bien? — aquello último iba para Mark, quien con una sonrisa decepcionada dijo que sí.

 

Johnny paso su mano por el cabello de Mark y sonrió pacíficamente hacia Donghyuck, luego tomó las llaves del auto y salió de la casa, no volvió hasta el otro día.

 

 

continuará... 


	2. Mientes también

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo, tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego. Yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego".

La segunda vez que había ocurrido fue camino a casa desde la escuela. Donghyuck quería ir en la espalda de Mark pero su novio estaba cansado y el calor de ese jueves era insoportable. En el trayecto a pie, justo al pasar la florería de la señora Phoebe, sin previo aviso  el menor se había escapado de su vista y subió de golpe a su espalda, usando sus manos sobre sus hombros para escalar su cuerpo.

 

—Hyuck… — suplicó mientras su espalda comenzaba a doler, no por el peso del chico, sino por la fuerza que había usado y la forma posesiva en la que estaba abrazando su cuello.

 

Habían hecho esto antes, muchas veces, él sujetaba al menor por las piernas mientras sentía la contagiosa risa en su oído y luego su cálido aliento mientras tarareaba una canción popular. El menor le había robado siete besos en la mejilla pero esa vez, cuando Donghyuck le robo un par no se sentía igual. Mark culpó a la canción que había escogido para cantar en su oído y a la posición en la que estaba sin poder acercarse adecuadamente.

 

—Gracias y perdón por eso — Donghyuck dijo suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios apenas  se soltó de su cuerpo y sus pies estaban en el piso.

 

—Esta bien, no importa  — agregó Mark con un tono de voz tranquilo.

 

—Ya no lo haré más si te molesta —

 

—No. No. No es eso… me gusta pero creo que hoy no me sentía bien — excusas.

 

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? te hubiera acompañando a la enfermería —

 

—Olvidalo…  — pidió Mark acercándose hacia él.

 

Donghyuck recargo su espalda en su puerta y miró su reloj y después a Mark para decirle:

 

—Tenemos tres minutos — tocó sus labios —  antes de que mi mamá se pregunte— lo besó suavemente — porque no he entrado —

 

Era una rutina. Abrazarlo e incluso besarlo se trataba de algo básico. Sabía que si primero mordía su boca le gustaba y lo hacía, porque era seguro, porque era un clásico y porque lo conocía. A veces, Mark también quería recordar las cosas buenas, pero el cerebro funcionaba de esta manera tan cruel. Después de todo, no había pareja en el mundo que fuera perfecta, se dijo así mismo muchas veces. Lo había besado en su puerta hasta que sus labios se quedarán entumidos y rojos. Donghyuck tenía la costumbre de despeinar su cabello en cada beso como si fuera necesario, como si no fuera un beso real si no lo hacía.

  


*

 

No fue la tercera vez ni la octava, en realidad fue como entre la novena y décima vez, cuando ocurrió de nuevo, rayos de desilusión, fracturas en el cielo o incluso malos sabores de boca. Donghyuck y él habían discutido ese día en la mañana porque Mark había guardado el número de teléfono de su compañera de laboratorio con un corazón en su teléfono.

 

En realidad, Donghyuck no era de los chicos que se ponían celosos muy fácilmente, habían sido mejores amigos mucho tiempo, así que era normal salir con otras personas, causaba un dolor en el corazón terrible al otro (nunca lo dijeron) pero era normal. Sin embargo, estaban desayunando juntos con los chicos y el torpe de Jisung tuvo que mencionarlo.

 

—Mark hyung… si te ayudo a guardar las pelotas del campo luego del entrenamiento me podrías pasar el teléfono de Yeri nona — Mark casi se ahogaba con el jugo de naranja y comenzó a toser precipitadamente.

 

Donghyuck no parecía importarle nada en absoluto hasta que…

 

—Todos dicen que son los únicos que aprobaron el examen y que se ayudaron a estudiar mutuamente — Jisung hasta que lo dijo todo, se detuvo un momento como si hubiera dicho algo grave y la mirada de todos sobre él en la mesa,  lo comprobó. —Ahhh Hyung… no quise decir eso, lo siento — dijo mirando avergonzando a Donghyuck.

 

—Sólo detente Jisung — dijo Renjun en un intento de calmar las cosas y hacer que la atmósfera incómoda se fuera. — Estoy seguro que es un rumor estúpido, yo no lo había escuchado ¿y tu Jaemin? —

 

Jaemin miro con cuidado a la pareja sentada enfrente antes de contestar; Mark había recuperado el aliento después del atraco mientras Donghyuck había dejado de comer para mirar con interés un punto fijo sobre la mesa.

 

—Sí tienes razón yo no lo he escuchado — contestó Jaemin.

 

Jeno los miro a ambos hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

 

—Lo siento — Jisung volvió a decir esta vez cambiando su lugar en la mesa con Chenle para acercarse a Donghyuck.

 

—Está bien no me molesta, no es la primera vez que pasa esto, ¿recuerdas a Herin? — Donghyuck luchó contra sus propios sentimientos para mantener una conversación decente e incluir a Mark, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra y podría detener la tormenta que había causado si tan sólo dijera algo que lo calmará.

 

—Sí la recuerdo — susurró Mark. — Es una estupidez — dijo para Jisung casi amenazándolo.

 

Era una lastima que sus amigos supieran leer su mirada.

 

—¿Donghyuck me acompañas  al baño? — preguntó Jaemin luego de diez minutos y una conversación de salir el próximo viernes todos juntos.

 

—Vamos — dijo Donghyuck poniéndose de pie y arrastrando su abrigo consigo.

 

Apenas entraron ambos chicos al cubículo y estuvieron frente a frente, Jaemin preguntó algo con la mirada y la única respuesta de Donghyuck fue sacar el celular de su novio que había robado sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ocultado en su abrigo.

 

—No puedes hablar enserio… —

 

—No confió en él Jaemin, no como antes… — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — Sólo… quiero ver su historial de mensajes y… — Donghyuck se detuvo con los dedos congelados en el aparato.

 

—¿Y…? ¿Qué viste Hyuck?  — preguntó Jaemin preocupado, al no obtener respuesta de su amigo, él mismo tomó el celular para comprobar por sus propios ojos.

 

Mark había hecho siete llamadas a su madre en la semana, cuatro a Donghyuck y sólo una  a Yeri.

 

—Pero… ¿Quién mierda guarda el número de alguien con un corazón? es tan 2014 —dijo Jaemin intentando sonar relajado mientras observaba los ágiles movimientos de su amigo sobre el teléfono para decir después — Esto no se dice nada… puede ser cualquier cosa… tienes que hablar con él, hyuck...no saques tus propias conclusiones —

 

Donghyuck busco en el teléfono, su historial de conversación, no había mensajes, sólo esa llamada con ese nombre y el peculiar registro. Había borrado todo, seguro.

 

—Vamos a salir, vas a dejar ese teléfono con cuidado antes de que se de cuenta y deja que todo siga normal. Apenas tengan oportunidad hablen… seguro que Hyung sabrá que decirte, él siempre lo hace — sugirió Jaemin.

 

Parecía que estaba con dos Donghyuck, él que había entrado al baño con miedo y celos y él que estaba saliendo, ocultando la decepción en una sonrisa amarga. Ambos amigos volvieron a la mesa y la conversación que había se detuvo. Jisung ya no estaba en la mesa y Mark parecía exaltado de alguna forma.

 

Dongyuck sonrió hacia el resto de sus compañeros fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Jaemin lo miró dejando con mucho cuidado el teléfono de Mark sobre la mesa, sin ningún tipo de ruido o movimiento en falso. Perfecto.

 

—¿A dónde fue Jisung? — preguntó Jaemin curioso.

 

—Dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca — contestó Chenle no muy seguro. —Eso me recuerda a que debería irme también, nos vemos más tarde —

 

—Yo también debería irme, tengo… si, tengo que cambiarme antes de la práctica… nos vemos por ahí — fue el turno de Donghyuck para guardar sus cosas despidiéndose rápidamente de todos.

 

Renjun se fue de la mesa no sin antes decir un “yo voy” con la mirada a Jaemin, quien ya estaba mirando a Mark a punto de explotar.

 

—¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?  — preguntó Jaemin hacia el mayor.

 

—Jaemin, espera  — aquello vino de Jeno quien se acercó para calmar su temperamento.  

 

—Antes que nada, escúchame… me di cuenta como se llevaron mi teléfono, ¿así es como él quiere hacer las cosas? nunca había hecho algo así… — Jaemin se quedó en silencio, avergonzado por los dos, por actuar así.

 

—Es porque no confía en ti — quiso excusarse pero…

 

—Ya lo hizo obvio… no necesitas ser su guardaespaldas — dijo arrojando  de mala gana su teléfono celular a las manos de Jaemin. —¿No encontró nada, verdad? — el otro negó con la cabeza, mirando cualquier duda en los ojos de su amigo — Ayer conversamos después de clase Yeri y yo... porque somos amigos, creyó que sería divertido si guardaba su teléfono de esa manera, la verdad es que no me importó, no pensé que… sería algo grande —

 

—No es normal,  se lo dijimos —  agregó Jeno quién adivinó las palabras de Jaemin.

 

—Voy a hablar con él más tarde… e incluso puede borrar el número, el nombre de quien sea, puede quedarse con mi celular si quiere…  no me importa, para ser honesto con ambos, estoy cansado —

 

—Lamento mucho lo que paso — Mark aceptó la disculpa de Jaemin con una leve sonrisa.

 

—Creo que han cambiado hyung — esta vez fue Jeno quien hablo.

 

—Sí, lo sé — dijo tomando un gran sorbo a su botella de agua —Y no sé qué hacer para solucionarlo—

 

—Creo que sí lo sabes — dijo Jaemin dando en el clavo — o al menos lo has pensado —

 

*  


Entre los brazos de su amigo y un fuerte suspiro, Donghyuck lloró en silencio en el salón al final del pasillo, en ese lugar que pocos en la escuela conocían. Las lágrimas caían una por una ensuciando todo su rostro y luego su ropa, había abierto la boca para decir algo sobre que iban a llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas pero en lugar de eso salieron vocales desgastadas que no pudo decir en voz alta.

 

—Lo estoy perdiendo Renjun — le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. —Ya no me quiere —

 

Rejun lo dejó llorar hasta que se canso y sus ojos cafés se secaron. Intento por mantener una compostura firme y estar en su papel de mejor amigo pero había comenzado a llorar también sólo que más bajo.

  


—No quiero que nadie me vea así — dijo incorporándose y tratando de arreglar un poco la camisa del uniforme. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y al mirar la pantalla solo bastó mostrar una mueca triste hacia Rejun para saber de quién se trataba. —No voy a contestar ¿mi voz se escucha débil? — el otro dijo que sí.

 

Respiro profundo tres veces.

 

—¿Vas a volver a clases? —preguntó limpiándose la cara.

 

—Quiero irme a mi casa, ¿puedes cubrirme con la maestra? — Renjun dijo que sí.

 

—Y con el entrenamiento ¿Qué le digo a Mark? —

 

—Que lo odio — agregó pasando su brazo por la nariz.

 

—Vamos… no puedes decir eso, no puedo decir eso… —

 

—Inventa que estoy en el cubículo de algún profesor —

 

Mark escuchó a Renjun pero no le creyó ni una sola palabra, su amigo no sabía mentir.  Jaemin intentó ayudarlo un poco pero no tenía sentido y Jeno sólo evitaba las miradas de Mark que ocultaban dos o tres veces las palabras “te lo dije”.

 

—Voy a ir a buscarlo — dijo Mark de repente en el campo a minutos antes de comenzar el entrenamiento del miércoles.

 

—No puedes irte hyung… eres el capitán del equipo ¿cómo vamos a entrenar? —preguntó un Jisung preocupado.

 

—Pueden decirle al entrenador que me ha llamado un profesor — intentó.

 

—Esa es la excusa de Donghyuck — fue el turno de Renjun. —No mierda… perdón —

 

—Estoy enfermo, eso sería creíble —Ahora con más prisa dijo Mark y tomando sus cosas de la banca.

 

—¿Qué creen que pasaría si ellos…? Nosotros nos separaríamos también…  —

 

—Bueno… no es como si fuéramos sus hijos y uno tendría que irse con otro pero… tal vez me quedé de lado de Mark hyung — soltó Chenle. —Es el capitán… —

 

—Donghyuck hyung sabe cocinar — debatió Jisung.

 

—Hey ustedes dos… paren… esto no nos importa a nosotros, de acuerdo? ellos van a  resolver las cosas y nosotros sólo vamos a apoyarlos… a ambos… a los dos — les dijo Jeno seriamente.

 

continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :3


	3. El problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema no es que mientas, el problema es que te creo.  
> El problema no es que juegues, el problema es que es conmigo.  
> El problema no es quererte, es que tu no sientas lo mismo.

Mark tocó la puerta de la casa de su novio tres veces y hasta la cuarta vez,  el padre de Donghyuck salió para saludarlo, Mark escondió los nervios e  intentó sonreír para hablar lo más tranquilo posible.

 

—Buenas noches señor Lee, ¿está Donghyuck en casa? —

 

—¡Mark!  ¿cómo has estado? —

 

—Muy bien muchas gracias ¿usted? —

 

—También esperado el día en que aceptes nuestra invitación a cenar, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es que no sé, creo que salió desde la mañana —

 

—Mi amor ¿quién toca la puerta? —la mamá de Donghyuck apareció. —Mark, hola… — sonrió habitualmente.

 

—Señora estoy buscando a Donghyuck ¿puedo hablar con él? —

 

—Dijo algo de aire libre y que necesitaba concentrarse y por eso iría al parque. Eso fue como hace diez minutos… —  Mark asintió en comprensión y agradeció después. —Él tiene que estar en casa a las once, le falta media hora — agregó como dato hacia el chico.

 

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Mark llegar al parque más cercano de la casa de su novio y tampoco encontrarlo en una de las bancas más iluminadas del lugar, con dos o tal vez eran tres de libros a su lado, sin embargo, no leía ninguno, sólo se mantenía observando las portadas de todas las piezas, una colección de cómics quizás. Mark no estaba interesado en los objetos.

 

Era impresionante, pensaba. Su figura, su mirada, mierda...  seguía siendo impresionante.

 

Donghyuck siempre había sido una persona única y mirarlo sin que se diera cuenta había sido una de sus cosas favoritas en el pasado, no sólo era torpe, además era increíblemente atractivo. Así como era egoísta, extrovertido, celoso, punzante y mal hablado. También había encontrado algo en el menor que le inspiraba querer cuidarlo, protegerlo de todos y de todo. Aún no encontraba las palabras exactas para describirlo pero al principio cuando negaba los sentimientos de atracción pensaba que se trataba de la diferencia de edad y nada más. Estaba muy equivocado.

 

El pelirrojo había renunciando a leer las reseñas de todos esos libros con una actitud enfadada para concentrarse en mirar sus zapatos y perderse en ellos. La marca del modelo, el color, las partes desgastadas y sucias. Estuvo atrapado en esa telaraña de pensamientos por más o menos dos minutos que Mark contó. En el fondo, sabía que podía ser de aquello el protagonista pero no se sentía especial al respecto.

 

Dudó en acercarse e interrumpir aquel momento íntimo pero Donghyuck tenía que estar en casa temprano y antes de eso, él debía una explicación que estaba dispuesto a entregar.

 

Con pasos firmes el mayor se acercó por detrás y colocó con cuidado la palma de sus manos sobre sus ojos, con rapidez para no asustarlo con el contacto se atrevió a hablar.

 

—Soy yo no te asustes — Donghyuck ya quería a reaccionar para protegerse cuando se calmó al escucharlo. —No quiero que abras los ojos en este momento hasta que me escuches, puedes aceptar? — Mark seguía con sus manos en el mismo lugar.

 

El castaño dijo que sí.

 

—Fue una broma que ella hizo de guardar su nombre, somos amigos de clase pero eso es todo. No hay nada entre nosotros. —Mark sintió como el menor comenzó a suspirar usando sus manos como paredes, él iba a apartarlas pero entonces Donghyuck no lo dejó y puso sus manos encima de las suyas para llorar con libertad sin que él pudiera interferir y lo único que vino a su mente fue seguir hablando —Robaste mi celular mientras comía, ¿no confías en mí? de verdad pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta, honestamente he querido preguntarlo desde la mañana pero ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? — Donghyuck negó con la cabeza pero las lágrimas no disminuyeron. —Ya no llores, por favor, vamos… hablemos — Mark intentó apartar sus manos de nuevo pero el otro no quiso.

 

Pasó un largo minuto de silencio que para Mark fue eterno.

 

—¿Lloras porque no me crees? — Donghyuck negó con la cabeza y Mark casi se rompe por lo tierno que lucía. —¿Por qué de verdad pensaste que me gustaba Yeri? — Donghyuck negó de nuevo.

 

Mark beso suavemente la parte trasera de su cabeza. —Ojalá pudiera verte a los ojos para decirte que todo estará bien — Dijo en un intento de convencimiento para ceder.

 

Poco a poco, Donghyuck apartó sus manos de las manos de Mark y lo que este último hizo fue remover sus manos para por primera vez en la noche mirarlo a los ojos. Mark casi llora al verlo en ese estado. La sonrisa burbujeante que tanto le encantaba ya no estaba ahí y le dolió hasta el hueso ser el culpable.

 

Respiro profundo mirándolo fijamente y le dijo —Lamento haber robado tu teléfono —  

  


—Yo lo siento por todo… odio verte llorar, de verdad lo odio… — se quejó Mark sentándose a un lado de él en la banca. Donghyuck se limpió con su misma ropa la cara y miró hacia el cielo para contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de nuevo. Ya fue suficiente, se dijo.

 

Mark lo acercó hacia él para sentarlo en su regazo y abrazarlo por la espalda como si quisiera retenerlo, mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio de su cuello y hombro. Respiró su aroma tan fuertemente que causó cosquillas al más chico. Donghyuck abrazo sus manos, sonriendo con tranquilidad y se recargo completamente en su cuerpo.

 

Las medidas de Donghyuck eran perfectas, pensó el otro. Encajó perfecto en sus brazos y mientras envolvía sus caderas sonrió al notar  como el menor cooperaba para aunque en fuera esa posición dejarse llevar por las caricias.

 

—Toma — dijo Mark de golpe ofreciéndole su celular. —Puedes borrarlo —

 

Donghyuck se giró hacia él en esa posición, aceptó su celular pero negó con la cabeza. Más que buscar la aplicación de mensajes eligió la cámara y se puso en posición para tomar una selfie de ambos. Mark pensó en mirar a la cámara pero se encontró con un beso suave sobre su boca que le desconectó del mundo real.

 

El castaño dejó su dedo presionando durante cada beso mientras contó hasta diez. Estaban en el octavo cuando este fue más lento y posesivo. Donghyuck se apartó bruscamente de él para cambiar la aplicación del celular hacia una cámara de vídeo y comenzar a grabar.  

 

—No es cierto… — murmuró Mark pero antes de reprochar otra cosa fue interrumpido de la manera más dulce que pueda existir. O al menos eso pensaba él cuando una de las manos de Donghyuck se aferraba a su camisa y la otra sostenía su teléfono celular. Mark trazó pequeños círculos en su espalda por encima de la ropa mientras lo abrazaba.

 

El beso tomó un ritmo suave, el menor mordió su labio inferior y lo hizo sentirse increíble. Mark presionó sus cuerpos más juntos y le quitó el celular de las manos para apagarlo y se olvidará de la tecnología en estos momentos. Donghyuck se acomodó de tal manera que permitiera a los dos estar sentados en la banca, usando las piernas de Mark como su almohada personal.

 

—Me gustas mucho y me gustan tus besos — susurró Donghyuck para iniciar con otra ronda de besos.

 

Donghyuck nunca notó las llamadas perdidas en el teléfono de Mark ni cuál fue la razón por la cual se lo quitó de las manos. En realidad, sólo se aferraba a él y jamás miro las manos del otro congeladas sobre la banca. Los besos eran correspondidos pero los ojos negros del mayor estaban abiertos para espiarlo, mirándole como si quisiera guardar esa imagen en su memoria. Como si se estuviera despidiendo poco a poco y sin prisa. El castaño no se dio cuenta que los labios de Mark ya estaban cansados y rojos mientras los suyos tenían otro tipo de sed.

 

*

 

Cada vez que Mark imaginaba cómo sería esa conversación final, el chico de sus sueños le gritaba, le empujaba furioso e incluso le pegaba hasta romperle la nariz. Mark lloraba mucho por el estado en el que estaba Hyuck, porque lo había lastimado hasta a hacerle llorar en delante de tanta gente. Siempre despertaba y volvía al mundo real en ese punto, nunca iba más allá porque era demasiado cobarde para soportar el final.

 

—Lamento llegar tarde… — se disculpó el menor mientras saludaba con rapidez hasta avanzar a la mesa donde se encontraba Mark. —Mis padres… lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí… — antes de tomar asiento beso velozmente a su novio y luego recuperó la compostura y el aliento — qué es eso de lo querías hablarme… —

 

—Sí… bueno… —

 

—Espera… pediré algo de beber ¿tienes café? —

 

—Sí pero se ha enfriado —le dijo, mostrándole la taza con una media sonrisa.

 

—Lo siento de nuevo… te traeré otro café… espera… —

 

Mark lo observó hablar con el chico de la caja, incluso si callaba sus pensamientos podía escucharlo claramente pedir dos tazas de capuchino moka y luego añadir el por favor. Lo estudio mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera para pagar pero si era honesto con él mismo, ninguna de sus acciones podían impresionarlo más que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara todo el tiempo. Es decir… sólo pedía una orden de bebidas, sólo hablaba con un desconocido ¿por qué esa sonrisa aparecía y le robaba tan fácil el aliento?

 

—Aquí — Donghyuck dejó las tazas sobre la mesa mientras apagaba su teléfono celular.

 

—Gracias — contestó Mark saliendo del trance observando la hora en el suyo.

 

—¿Quieres empezar a contarme tú o inicio yo? — Mark lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando entre su cara o gestos alguna pizca de intuición sobre lo que podía tratarse pero él seguía sonriendo.

 

—Yo… — Donghyuck supo que algo iba mal cuando su mirada cayó en la humeante taza.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez sacaste un ocho? — preguntó con seriedad acercando una de sus manos. —Hyung dime… — aquello sonó como suplica.

 

—Yo… creo que necesito algo de tiempo… —

 

—Esta bien. Voy a pedir azúcar y vuelvo ¿eso es suficiente? — preguntó su novio.

 

Mark lo miró para buscar el chiste en su mirada o sus labios pero Donghyuck hablaba en serio. No lo estaba entendiendo, es más si esto fuera un libro ambos no estaban en la misma página. Probablemente Hyuck estaría en el drama y núcleo mientras que él avanzaba hacia el epílogo.

 

—No esa clase de tiempo… algo como un descanso… necesito  — ¿cómo describirlo, mejor?

 

Donghyuck incrédulo se cruzó de brazos y dijo — Entonces vamos a mi casa mis padres salieron a cenar afuera ¿eso es lo que estás tratando de decirme? —Mark tomó el café como si fuera una vaso de agua y estuviera en un desierto. —Puedes ser más creativo al respecto… yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hemos intentado — Donghyuck tuvo que acercar su rostro de su novio para evitar que escuchará alguien más  — ya sabes, lo que quiero decir… —

  


Los ojos negros del mayor lo miraron sorprendido. Se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, incrédulo.  Él de verdad dominaba la conversación y pasaba de hablar del azúcar del café a llevarlo a la cama en segundos. A este paso, sería imposible romper con él.

 

Donghyuck sonrió ampliamente  —¡Hyuck espera! déjame a hablar un momento… —  le pidió Mark evitando que se pusiera de pie deteniéndolo con firmeza por su brazo.

 

Mark no recuerda exactamente, cómo sucedió todo y qué fue lo que le dijo para convencerlo, pero lo único que el mayor deseaba en estos momentos, era que a los padres de su novio no se les ocurriera llegar temprano a casa y mucho menos abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor. Donghyuck estaba susurrando una de sus canciones favoritas en su oído mientras él tomaba ventaja para besar su cuello, mejillas y mandíbula.

 

—Me gusta esto… — confesó Donghyuck. —Me gustas mucho —

 

Mark respiró profundamente su aroma y saboreó sus dientes dulces mientras poco poco se inclinaban sobre la cama. Donghyuck se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios que Mark besó sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

—Creo que ya estoy listo… —

 

Las palabras que Mark imagino por mucho tiempo, ahora de sus labios se escuchaban más bonitas, lo pensaba como un sueño que se había vuelto una realidad. No sólo había esperado muchos años hasta que su novio se sintiera listo, él había esperado con paciencia hasta sentirse listo también.  Durante ese espera se sintió como una constante agonía pero hoy algo en su mirada había cambiado.

 

Estaba tan preocupado que nunca notó que su novio había madurado y crecido con él.

 

—¿Por qué hoy? — exigió saber Mark con mucho cuidado de no romper el momento y entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio con ternura. Mirándolo con anhelo.

 

Donghyuck antes de responder se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones con la otra mano y dedos temblorosos y lo miro a los ojos con una mezcla de orgullo —Porque sí —.

 

*

 

Después de pasar la primera noche juntos, todo cambio, si ambos discutían o se lastimaban al otro, sabían cómo terminar las peleas de una forma muy dulce y egoísta también. Porque él que pedía perdón dominaba la situación y besaba más fuerte.

 

Pero eso duró poco, seis meses tal vez.

 

En noviembre, Mark pensaba que tal vez contarle a uno de sus amigos lo que pasaba por su mente lo ayudaría un poco. Quiso platicar con Jaemin una vez que se quedó a dormir en su casa, iba a decirle a Jeno la verdad cuando estuvieran solos después del partido de futbol en los vestuarios y pensó en pedirle a Renjun un consejo cuando pasaba la tarde del miércoles en el grupo de estudio…  pero decirlo en voz alta, vamos, incluso reflexionarlo de alguna manera le hacían sentir culpable. Y él no quería eso.

 

—Mark hyung — Jeno llamó su atención para señalar que debía poner la mirada en el libro.

 

—Lo siento. Estoy cansando… debería irme a casa  —  

 

—Sé que hemos hablado de esto antes pero… los chicos y yo estábamos pensando, que cuando tu y hyuck se separen, quién se irá con quién…  —Jeno lo dijo tan tranquilamente que Mark se preocupo por los dos.

 

Lo miró como si hubiera dicho una locura, alarmado logró preguntar —¿Qué? — Pero Jeno quería saber sí fue la idea de separarse de Donghyuck o la separación de sus amigos a qué se debía su estado.

 

— Ya sabes… Chenle, Jisung y yo nos iremos contigo… Renjun y Jaemin, creo que ellos…  —Mark lo miró con la boca abierta, incrédulo. —Estoy bromeando… Dios… Hyung deberías haber visto tu cara… —

 

Mark dejó caer su rostro avergonzado a la mesa y ocultó una sonrisa amarga con el libro.

 

—Puedo ver que ya no eres feliz hyung… ojalá pudiera evitarlo —

 

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo… yo creo que esto pasará, que volveremos a estar bien y que volveré a sentir lo mismo que antes — Mark cerró los ojos luego de confesar sus pensamientos en voz alta, lucía arrepentido.

 

Jeno asintió la cabeza en señal de comprensión —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo decírselo? —

 

—Lo siento Jeno —

 

—¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? —

 

—Porque sé que Hyuck es tu amigo y voy a lastimarlo pronto —

 

Jeno sonrió gentilmente —Te preocupas tanto por él que te olvidas de ti mismo… no tienes que sentirte mal, además… estoy seguro que tal vez lo tomé mal por semanas, de acuerdo…  quizás meses, lo conocemos muy bien, pero después todo estará bien… serán amigos, lo quieres y él te quiere, sólo será un sentimiento diferente.

 

Mark reflexionó sus palabras y más tarde, durante la noche mientras leía el mensaje de buenas noches que le había enviado su novio, volvió a hacerlo  también. “serán amigos, lo quieres y él te quiere, sólo será un sentimiento diferente” y, esa parte sobre todo con más frecuencia. No se escuchaba algo imposible, no estaba mal.

 

¿Amigo de Hyuck? ¿Cómo los viejos tiempos?

  


Para: Mark

De: Hyuck

 

(23:30)  Si te asomas por la ventana está lloviendo, ¿verdad que es hermoso? (*:

Buenas noches. Te amo.  

Para: Hyuck

De: Mark

 

(23:40) Fue imposible vernos hoy pero espero mañana poder verte, tengo mucho que contarte.

 

(23:40) Después del entrenamiento.  ¿Vamos a cenar juntos? tu eliges el lugar :)

  


Para: Mark

De: Hyuck

 

(23:45) Después del entrenamiento prometí cuidar a mis hermanas. Si no tienes problema podemos venir a mi casa y cenar pizza.

 

(23:45) Si me dices que no, terminamos. Enserio.

 

(23:46) Lo siento por eso. Entiendo si dices que no puedes.

 

(23:46) Lo siento enserio. Me siento muy mal por favor contesta.

 

Para: Hyuck

De: Mark

 

(23:49) Esta bien. Terminando vamos a tu casa. Buenas noches hyuck :)

 

 

continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi idea es que cada sumario de capítulo sea una canción o una frase que en algún momento pueda decir Mark y en otro Donghyuck. 
> 
> Con respecto a este capítulo quiero aclarar que Mark tiene 19 y Hyuck 18.  
> Muchas gracias por leer :D


	4. Mi punto débil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actúes tan extraño, tan duro como una roca, si te mostré pedazos de piel que la luz del sol aún no toca y tantos lunares que ni yo mismo conocía. Te mostré mi fuerza bruta, mi talón de Aquiles, mi poesía.

****—No sé cómo hacerlo… no quiero lastimarle — confesó Mark mientras caminaba hombro con hombro con su mejor amigo por los pasillos. —De verdad no quiero lastimarlo, le quiero demasiado — agregó sin levantar la vista.

 

—Pero le estás mintiendo… — Jeno se detuvo e hizo que Mark se detuviera también con la mano. —He visto como eres con él últimamente hyung, todos notamos que te alejas, es peor eso que ser sincero — el menor de los dos, le hizo una seña con el dedo para que colocará la mirada hacia el interior de uno de los salones de clase con la puerta abierta.  

 

Jeno compartía ciencias con Donghyuck. A diferencia de Jeno, Donghyuck había llegado a tiempo a clase y por eso tenía oportunidad de hablar con sus compañeros. No había nada especial en su uniforme o en su peinado que llamará la atención de Mark, simplemente Donghyuck tenía una especie de imán como al hierro que lo atrapaba. Hoy llevaba una sonrisa en los labios más bonita que otros días mientras le contaba alguna historia divertida a una de sus amigas.

 

Hina parecía estar llorando de la risa por cada palabra que él otro pronunciaba, como si le estuviera hablando mal de alguien pero luego hiciera una lista de sus defectos. Hina comenzó a golpearle el brazo para que se detuviera.

 

Poco a poco la mirada de Mark se posó en su cuello y también en un par de marcas rojas que fueron ocultadas torpemente con el uniforme. Habían pasado dos días desde que se vieron y aún las marcas no habían perdido su color. Mark sintió vergüenza y al mismo tiempo se estremeció recordando lo mucho que Hyuck había gritado cuando sus labios y sus dientes chuparon su piel.

 

—Él podrá recuperarse… es más fuerte de lo que crees — le dijo Jeno despidiéndose con la mano antes de entrar a su salón — nos vemos más tarde —

 

La puerta cerrada interrumpió que siguiera mirando y sus pensamientos. Se fue al poco tiempo a su siguiente clase, no sin antes escribir un mensaje de texto en su teléfono.

 

Para: Hyuck

De: Mark

 

(12:33) Pasé por tu salón de clases, por favor  no sonrías tanto, no puedo resistirlo :D

 

Para: Mark

De: Hyuck

 

(12:34) ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás cerca? quiero verte.

 

(12:34) Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo *(:

 

 

Mark guardó su teléfono en su pantalón y sonrió al caminar. Jeno tenía razón, tal vez Donghyuck podía sobrevivir sin él pero no estaba seguro de que él pudiera hacer lo mismo.

 

*

 

Dicen que lo mejor es terminar con un perdón y un buen adiós. Habían estado todo el domingo juntos y Mark había preparado todo. El paseo en bicicleta fue idea de Hyuck mientras que comer hamburguesas a la orilla de río había sido de Mark. Ahora que la fuerza del sol estaba suave y las nubes dejaban espacio para avanzar, ambos se encontraban echados en la hierba con la mirada hacia arriba.

 

El tiempo pasaba muy lento y Mark apreció cada microsegundo  del día.

 

Donghyuck alcanzó la mano derecha de Mark y entrelazo sus dedos. Luego se acercó para colocar su cabeza sobre el corazón de su novio y escuchar a un volumen más alto el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.  El siguiente movimiento del menor fue levantarse un poco, apoyarse sobre sus codos para hundir sus labios sobre los del más grande.

 

Fue un beso suave y muy corto para el gusto de Mark pero no podía quejarse. Esos besos su novio los usaba antes de comenzar una conversación.

 

—Fue increíble hoy — confesó Donghyuck sin mirarlo a los ojos.

 

Mark sonrió pacíficamente ante eso, era cierto. Para él también había sido uno de sus mejores días.

 

—La próxima vez deberíamos invitar a los chicos — agregó Hyuck sentándose a un lado de su novio, aún sin mirarlo.

 

—Sí lo haremos pero no me arrepiento que solo seamos tu y yo —  esta vez fue Mark quien habló, incorporándose.

 

El castaño se rio fuertemente avergonzado.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguno dijo nada.

 

—Hyuck, te puedo besar? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? claro que puedes — Mark se quedó quieto esperando que lo mirará para hacer su primer movimiento.

 

—Será diferente — le prometió antes de sostener con sus dedos su barbilla y acercarse.

 

Las pestañas de Hyuck temblaron y al contacto con sus labios y cuerpo también. Mark lo beso con mucha fuerza pero delicado al mismo tiempo: como si quisiera lastimarlo y luego disculparse. Donghyuck no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y entregarse por completo a las caricias y a la forma de sus labios. Quizás Mark había pedido el beso pero él tenía muchas ganas también de prolongar e incluso hacer más.

 

Se separó lentamente y valientemente le dijo —Perdón, debemos terminar —

 

La primera reacción del más chico fue mirarlo como si hubiera recibido un disparo.

 

—¿Mark…? — preguntó con hilo de voz, tal vez había escuchado algo mal.

 

—Ya no es lo mismo Hyuck, hemos cambiado… yo lo he hecho — explicó, se disculpó y volvía a explicar.

 

—Yo… no lo esperaba… debo confesarlo… no pensé… no sé qué decir — Hyuck miraba sus zapatos y también su ropa, cualquier objeto o cosa era bueno para no mirarlo a él. No podría, no quería.

 

—Lo pensé mucho, cómo te lo diría… cómo hacer muchas cosas… incluso lo dudé porque te quiero tanto… —  

 

El menor interrumpió de golpe—Pero me quieres como al resto ¿no? igual a los demás…  yo confundí las cosas —

 

—No. No. De verdad te amaba… te ame mucho, siempre fuimos diferentes, contigo todo era distinto, no creo que se pueda comparar —  

  


Mark estaba nervioso y confundido. Está no fue la reacción que imagino, pensó que Donghyuck le gritaría, que lloraría o incluso le pegaría. Sin embargo, estaba sentando, paciente, tranquilo y eso sí, distinto al huracán de felicidad que siempre solía ser.

 

— Dime que piensas  —  insistió Mark poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su ahora ex pero se trató de milisegundos antes de que Donghyuck se apartará de inmediato, como si el contacto de piel a piel quemará.

 

Hyuck tenía los ojos llorosos pero aún así levantó la vista haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Las lágrimas caían pero él se mantuvo firme para asomar una sonrisa.

 

—Lloró porque estoy triste no porque te culpe o te odie, voy a estar bien hyung —

 

Mark sintió como si todo su mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

 

—Lo siento por todo, debí haberte ocasionado muchos problemas… es porque soy muy tonto a veces pero…  yo… — lo último con trabajo se escuchó.

 

Mark estaba sorprendido al mirarle llorar pero recuperando el aliento para ofrecer unas palabras sinceras. Por mucho que le pueda doler el rechazo, ignoro su última reacción y lo abrazó fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de eso. Besó dos veces su frente y pensó que quizás si lo abrazaba de está manera podía aliviar el dolor un poco.

 

Donghyuck se mantenía usando sus manos para alejarlo pero la posición calmaba su llanto y Mark lo había notado mucho antes por eso nunca lo soltó. En este punto, Mark también lloraba pero lo escondió del menor muy bien. No había vuelta atrás, pensaba. Ya estaba hecho. Uno no se retracta de sus decisiones.

 

—Voy a casa… — dijo alejándose por quinta vez.

 

—Te acompaño —

 

—No está bien… quiero estar un rato solo —

 

—Pero ya es noche… por favor — suplicó el otro.

 

—Mark… estoy bien, mi casa está a quince minutos… los necesito — agregó.

 

Y su voz estable, convenció al mayor.

 

—Entonces toma — Mark se quitó su abrigo verde favorito para ofrecerlo.

 

Donghyuck lo tomó como si no pudiera aceptarlo, pero  el otro siguió insistiendo y se lo puso ante la vista de Mark, sin tener los suficientes ánimos para nadar contracorriente.

 

Mark lo miró tomar la bicicleta de mala gana  y caminar junto con esta, de vuelta a casa. Más tarde, el mayor nunca lo dejó sólo, en cambio avanzó a varios metros de distancia sobre el menor, lo suficiente como para no ser notado pero si el necesario para verlo quitarse su abrigo y dejarlo en el suelo, no sin antes girar hacia atrás y hacerle una seña a Mark del lugar donde lo había dejado para que lo recuperará.

 

Por supuesto que Donghyuck sabía que lo estaba siguiendo y por supuesto que era patético.

 

Mark volvió a casa cansado, apenas había tocado su plato y prestado atención a la conversación que mantenían sus padres en la mesa.  Su madre lo notaba diferente pero una mirada no bastaba para preguntar por los sentimientos de su hijo mientras su padre le hablaba del regreso de su hermano el próximo mes.

 

—¿Cómo fue tu cita con Donghyuck? — preguntó ella y al segundo, supo que había dado justo en el clavo.  —¿no funciono? — quiso saber — pensé que ambos les gustaría salir de la ciudad un poco —

 

—No eso mamá — dijo como si de en ese momento se hubiera quedado sin palabras para luego encogerse de hombros — Ya terminamos —

 

Su padre que había estado al tanto de la conversación desde un rincón de la mesa, no dijo nada después de eso y se mantenía mirando a su esposa para que respirara y se lo tomará  con calma si tenía pensado soltar alguna pregunta.

 

—Dale tiempo cariño… seguro podrán ser amigos y ser como siempre — Mark asintió por una extraña razón esa frase le seguía a todas partes.

 

—Apenas llegué Johnny y su amigo podemos hacer planes los cuatro, sólo nosotros — sugirió.

 

Mark encontró divertida esa frase, porque no podía ser peor, su hermano vendría con su novio o debería decir “amigo” frente a sus padres. Su padre se sintió orgulloso por haber causado la sonrisa en el rostro y no perdió la oportunidad de presumir frente a su esposa.

 

Esa noche se convirtió en la primera de mil noches que vinieron después; Mark no volvió a recibir un mensaje de buenas noches y tampoco un suave te amo. Estaba arrepentido, pensaba, esta noche iba a llorar hasta el último aliento, quejarse, patear la puerta, mirarse en el baño para odiarse y escuchado toda la música que le hiciera recordar el pasado.

 

Estaba arrepentido, pensaba, pero mañana, apenas amanezca se daría cuenta de que hizo lo correcto y que no había arrepentimientos. Ya no más.

 

continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justo en el punto final de este capítulo será el núcleo de la historia.  
> Espero que les guste mucho, será como un drama-comedia pero con angustia... algo así. 
> 
>  
> 
> muchas gracias.


	5. ¿Amigos para qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos, ¿amigos para qué? A un amigo lo perdono, pero a ti te amo.

 

—Chicos tengo un anuncio que hacerles… todos reúnanse aquí —El entrenador llamó al resto del equipo y de inmediato, hicieron un círculo a su alrededor —Lee Donghyuck ha renunciado al equipo, a partir de ahora, no participará con nosotros, así que habrá un cambio de posiciones —

 

—¡¿Cómo que renunciado?! —

 

Mirando únicamente a Mark dijo—Pensé que ya lo sabías… —y luego hacía al resto del equipo, agregó — ha tomado esa decisión en la mañana, no pude convencerlo de quedarse, dijo algo de otros planes… no puedo hacer nada al respecto, aunque debo admitir que será  silencioso sin él  —

 

—¿Es una broma, verdad? ¡No me lo dijo! —Mark miró a sus amigos en busca de una explicación pero ninguno parecía estar sorprendido.

 

—Esperen  los cambios de posición en el juego — Levantó la voz su profesor hacia el resto de los alumnos ignorando al capitán.

 

Renjun empujó a Mark del hombro para que caminará con él  y Jaemin le hizo una seña a Jeno para que también fuera a seguirlos mientras cubría a los tres con el entrenador. Jeno asintió en comprensión y los alcanzó detrás de las bancas.

 

—¿Lo sabían? — exigió saber Mark mirándolos a ambos.

 

—A él ni siquiera le gustaba el fútbol — explicó Jeno en un intento de calmarlo.

 

—¿Qué? —

 

—Es verdad Mark. Él sólo lo hizo porque estabas en el equipo… — aportó Renjun.

 

—¡No… no! a ver esperen… los dos… esperen — Mark tomó asiento en la primera fila, las ganas de vomitar se estancaron en su estómago.  —Estamos hablando de hace años… me están diciendo que él sólo entró al equipo por mí… ¡hace TRES MALDITOS años! — Jeno asintió. —¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué continuó si no le gustaba entonces? —

 

—Mark no hagas esto más grande… él quiere poner una distancia, no debe ser fácil,  cuando nos lo dijo nosotros lo apoyamos, dijo que tal vez te volverás loco pero que bastaba con explicarte —

 

—No Renjun. No se trata de que me expliquen y ya. Se trata de que ahora resulta que es una persona totalmente diferente. Me mintió al respecto, me dijo que le gustaba el fútbol y el entrenamiento, íbamos a los partidos juntos…  hablamos por horas de jugadores y de las ligas coreanas… las ligas europeas —

 

—Ah… eso es mi culpa. Yo le enseñe todo eso — Jeno levantó la voz pero apenas Mark lo fulminó con la mirada se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. — Me pagó, fue hace mucho tiempo,  lo siento mucho de verdad hyung…  —

 

Mark se acostó en la banca  para tratar de calmar su enojo y cerrar los ojos. —Quiero estar solo por favor, cinco minutos, los veo en la cancha —  ambos amigos entendieron y se marcharon.

 

Estaba solo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió como tal.

 

*

 

Había pasado una semana y evitar encontrarse con Mark en la Universidad había sido una locura y la cosa más difícil por hacer. Renunciar al equipo de fútbol fue sencillo porque no le gustaba pero, aquello sólo se trató de un primer paso. Luego, evitó encontrarse con sus amigos durante el almuerzo o al salir de clases, no porque no quisiera verlos sino porque habría que dar explicaciones que aún no estaba listo para ofrecer.

 

Se excusó a través de un mensaje de texto para salir este viernes con sus amigos diciendo que saldría de vacaciones el fin de semana con sus padres. Hecho, que Jaemin había desmentido cuando les dijo al resto que se encontró con la señora Lee en el supermercado el sábado.

 

Durante la clase de ciencias hablaba mucho con Jeno pero ninguno de los dos mencionaba el tema y si por si casualidad, alguno de los dos cruzaba la línea, la conversación terminaba en ese momento con una mirada incómoda entre ambos. Así que Jeno aprendió mucho durante la semana sobre cómo cuidar el corazón roto de Donghyuck y el otro de alguna manera estaba agradecido.

 

Renjun vivía muy cerca de su casa, así que sólo bastaba un par de mensajes antes de dormir para encontrarse de vez en cuando y salir. Para ser honestos, Jaemin, Chenle y Jisung no lo habían contactado desde entonces y dudaba si Mark se los había dicho, pero probablemente su ausencia en el entrenamiento y su casillero vacío, contestaron sus dudas.

 

A veces tenía muchas ganas de llamar a Jaemin y preguntarle; si tenía tiempo y si podría algún día verlo al salir de clases. Hubo otros momentos donde quería gritar el nombre de Chenle cuando lo miraba completamente solo esperando el autobús después de la seis en la estación y también, quería decirle a Jisung que podían seguir estudiando química y bromear sobre el sistema planetario en su casa por las tardes.

 

En ese tiempo sólo hubo seis mensajes de texto en su teléfono, cuatro el miércoles y el resto el sábado por la noche, no decían lo mismo pero sí pertenecían a la misma persona.

 

Para: Hyuck

De: 34834014834

 

 **(20:00)** ¿Entonces nunca te gustó el fútbol? ¿en qué más me has mentido?

 

 **(20:23)** Lo siento. Yo creo que me molestó que te fueras del equipo.

 

 **(20:23)** Espero estés bien. Espero que seas feliz.

 

 **(20: 24)** Buenas noches.

 

Y el sábado, mientras estaba frente a su escritorio redactando un ensayo para la clase de historia, volvió a vibrar su teléfono y a sentir las malditas  ganas de llorar que no lograba alejar. Odiaba llorar más que nada el mundo, lo hacía. Y, ya estaba cansado además.

 

Dejó de ir al parque de siempre, no podía comer más hamburguesas, le había pedido a su primo que se quedará con su bicicleta hasta nuevo aviso y las películas románticas se habían extinguido junto con su membresía de Netflix.  

 

Las tareas, exámenes y proyectos resultaban ser una salida de emergencia para distraerse, por eso había comenzando a hacerlas antes de dormir, el sábado en especial, no tenía planes y sus hermanas se habían dormido temprano. Una vez más, vibró su teléfono.

 

 **(22:30)** Si un día estás disponible después de clases me gustaría hablar contigo.  

 

Lo leyó tres veces y después pasó sus dedos sobre el teclado nervioso . Ahora que le latía el corazón no sería una buena idea contestar, así que espero, y valió la pena porque él había entendido un mensaje completamente diferente que horas más tarde su ex aclaró.  

 

 **(23:00)** Lo siento de nuevo, seguro estás dormido, buenas noches.

 

 **(23:02)** Los chicos y yo te extrañamos, creo que eres un gran amigo.

 

Esperaba que su razón decidiera que contestarle, que el coraje que sentía no lo empujara a escribirle, que esperará un poco más para no escribir cualquiera cosa pero no pudo contenerse.

 

Para: Mark

De: Hyuck

 

 **(23:02)** ¿Soy un gran amigo para ti? ¿Es enserio? ¡Vete a la mierda!

 

—¡Te odio tanto! — se encontró diciéndole al teléfono antes de aventarlo a su cama como si fuera una pelota de plástico.

 

Volvían las ganas de llorar y volvían tan rápido.

 

*

 

—Mira ese mensaje, nunca me había hablado así…  está mal, lo conozco — les dijo a sus amigos mientras calentaban en la cancha.  

 

Estaba desesperado honestamente y en este punto se le notaba, era imposible no sentirse culpable. Si su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente podía tolerarlo, total, fue una decisión suya que pensó durante mucho tiempo, sabía de las consecuencias y hasta las imaginó. Pero el simple hecho de saber que Donghyuck, alguien importante, recibía un daño directo y colateral, no podía resistirlo o simplemente resignarse.

 

Él no era capaz de quedarse sentado viendo como la luz que tanto había brillado para él como agua se le fuera de las manos.

 

—¿Por qué le estás escribiendo? — preguntó Jeno confundido. —Ya te hemos dicho que le des un espacio —

 

Renjun negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos. —Yo he hablado con él esta mañana y no me mencionó nada, es como si no quisiera que nosotros supiéramos, si se siente mal  o ha llorado… es tan orgulloso —

 

—Necesitó hablar con él, no podemos seguir así… tienen que ayudarme por favor — les pidió observando sus reacciones. Jaemin parecía ausente, Jeno dijo que sí en silencio y Renjun ni siquiera lo miraba.

 

—Es sólo que… porque no le das un tiempo — sugirió. —Hyung entiendo que te preocupes por él… pero nosotros nos lo vamos a dejar solo con esto — Renjun siguió la mirada de su profesor para ver que no se acercará y seguir hablando en privado. —No es tu culpa —

 

Mark necesitaba escuchar eso pero por mucho que su amigo intentará ayudar no podía confiar en sus palabras. No podía creerle. Mark les dio la espalda y su postura dejaba ver que estaba incómodo con el tema. No fue necesario inventar una excusa para comenzar a correr alrededor de la cancha y liderar al resto de los miembros.

 

*****

 

Donghyuck había permanecido esa tarde afuera de la oficina del coordinador escolar, quien estaba con un alumno dentro de la oficina por alrededor de veinte minutos, mientras esperaba tuvo tiempo de escuchar un poco de música y abrir una barra de chocolate.

 

Encima del asiento a su lado había dejado sus cosas, mochila, libros y audífonos. Estaba demasiado aburrido para continuar esperando, pero en realidad necesitaba hablar con el maestro para inscribirse en el taller de fotografía para obtener puntos extras ahora que había dejado el equipo.

 

—No es mi día de suerte — una voz familiar golpeó la puerta de la oficina y se quejó visiblemente de su presencia. —¿Cuánto llevas esperando? — preguntó ella con los ojos bien puestos sobre de él.

 

Donghyuck se quedó quieto por un segundo, preguntando porque tenía que gastar su aliento en responderle a Kim Yeri, de segundo año.

 

—¿Qué tienes cinco años? ¿Por qué no me contestas? —

 

La observó cruzar el espacio hasta su banca y hacerle una seña para que le dejara sentarse a su lado. Donghyuck la odiaba pero era un caballero. Empujó su mochila al suelo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas adentro, evitando su mirada hasta el final.

 

A un lado de él, Yeri se preguntó si se lo estaba imaginando o si el Donghyuck que conocía de palabras filosas, mirada punzante  y chistes malvados todavía estaba ahí, sobre la piel de este callado y muy observador chico.

 

—¿Estas bien? — quiso saber de inmediato, dejando a un lado la actitud del principio.

 

Donghyuck la miró incómodo, no pudo contener un suspiro bastante ahogado por mucho que se esforzará. Por supuesto que Kim Yeri lo sabía y aunque aún dudaba sobre el cómo, su primer pensamiento fue culpar a Mark por decirle.

 

—Hay un rumor, no sé si lo sepas pero… dicen que Mark y tú… — comenzó ella, confundida.

 

—Es verdad — le aclaró.

 

Para Donghyuck fue patético e un poco irónico que la primera vez que hablará de esto en la Universidad fuera ella, quien no era su amiga ni jamás lo sería.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado? — sonaba preocupada y Donghyuck la miró para comprobar que no se estuviera burlando. —Lo siento mucho — estaba siendo sincera.

 

—Yo… no lo sé — dijo la verdad — Pensé que ya lo sabías, eres amiga de… —

 

—Sí, somos compañeros de clase e incluso hicimos un proyecto juntos pero amigos… no lo creo —  

 

Donghyuck quiso responder que para Mark ella era más importante de lo que pensaba pero no pudo. En cambio, carraspeó y miró su reloj preocupado, no quería seguir hablando. 

 

—Entiendo si no quieres contarme — contestó ella mirando en dirección a la ventana sin forzar el tema.

 

—No es eso, es que… no tengo nada para contar — el nudo en la garganta aparecía de nuevo y una parte de él, quizás la más sensata le dijo que se pusiera de pie para irse.

 

—¿Es por eso que no estás más con tus amigos? — Donghyuck la miró —Vamos, los pasillos de esta universidad hablan, sabes que… puedes, podemos comer juntos de vez en cuando — quizás fue por compasión o lástima pero aquella frase se sintió tibia.

 

—Gracias —

 

Yeri se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la luz del techo —Tal vez no puedas entender porque hago esto, pero he pasado por esto antes… y me agradas —

Donghyuck sonrió con una expresión nerviosa —¿Te agrado? —  

 

—¡Oh no! no de esa manera… es porque… ¿Recuerdas la vez  que trataste realmente mal a Mingyu hace un año en la fiesta de su graduación? nunca se lo dije a nadie pero fui tan feliz, le habías gritado por haber salido con Hina y luego conmigo  —  

 

—¿Estabas ahí? —  preguntó él mostrando interés. — No lo sabía… —

 

—Sé que lo hiciste porque Hina es tu amiga pero… estaba sorprendida —  dijo ella con aires de orgullo —  Él era más grande que todos nosotros, pero obtuvo su merecido… —  

 

Donghyuck sonrió por eso y tal vez fue una sonrisa breve, casi irrealista, fuera de contexto para dos personas que mantenían un perfil opuesto y habían permanecido como rivales anónimamente.

 

—Donghyuck… — Hasta que ella tuvo su atención siguió hablando — No luches con esto solo, habla con alguien, no me malinterpretes, porque  yo no soy esa persona pero si quieres puedo intentarlo, sólo te estoy regresando el favor... que un día me hiciste —

 

—Gracias  — contestó con una sonrisa más sincera que la anterior todavía.

 

La puerta de la oficina se abrió a los pocos minutos, exponiendo al maestro y uno de los alumnos —¡Hola chicos! ¿quién llegó primero? — preguntó haciendo una seña para que pasaran a su oficina. 

 

—Yo — contestó Yeri molestando a  Donghyuck de repente y desfilando por el pasillo con una sonrisa ganadora  en su dirección hasta caminar detrás del hombre. 

Donghyuck no se quejó en voz alta, en cambio, tenía algo más importante que hacer en estos momentos que no le importaría esperar cinco minutos más. Marcó un número telefónico y espero pacientemente por la respuesta.

 

—¡Hey! — escuchó al chico del otro lado de la línea.

 

—Renjun ¿sigues en la Universidad? —

 

—Acaba de terminar el entrenamiento ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —

 

—¿Podemos vernos?  —

 

—¿Dónde estás? no tienes que venir hasta la cancha, dime en que lugar nos vemos y apenas tomé un baño, voy para allá —

 

—¿Puedes encontrarme afuera del área de profesores? —

 

Con prisa en sus palabras y voces del otro lado de la línea, prometió —Ahí estaré… tengo que colgar, nos vemos —

 

Más tarde, inseguro de saber si su amigo estaba ahí esperando, caminó despacio, mirando hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda, su reloj decía que era tarde, pero el coordinador se había tardado demasiado por algo tan insignificante como anotar su nombre en el curso.

 

No había señales de Renjun por el lugar, excepto la presencia de otros estudiantes caminando de un lado al otro con libros sobre el brazo y rostros preocupados, estaba solo. Pero entonces, lo notó. Un chico de cabello rubio mojado corriendo por el campus como si fuera perseguido por la policía.

 

—¡Son las ocho de la noche y sigues aquí idiota! — le gritó a pocos metros de distancia.

 

La reacción de Donghyuck al ver su figura, fue liberar un largo suspiro que había aguantado durante mucho tiempo y apenas su amigo estuvo en frente de él, lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo amistoso, como si no lo hubiera visto hace días, como si lo necesitará, como si no lo acabará de llamar idiota, que por cierto, iba a pagar por eso más tarde.

 

Renjun correspondió al abrazo de vuelta un poco confundido —¿Qué haces aquí? —

 

—Me inscribí en el taller de fotografía — dijo casualmente —Necesito los puntos extras — agregó sin mucho animo y al notar su humor corroboró sus palabras —No es que no se me guste pero era eso o el taller de artes plásticas así que —

 

—Esta bien…  — Donghyuck sonrió débilmente.

 

—Es martes y probablemente pague las consecuencias mañana pero vamos a comprar una botella de Soju…  y platicar un rato ¿qué opinas? —

 

Donghyuck lo miró ofendido — Renjun… yo necesito más que una botella de Soju probablemente necesite seis  —

 

Para su alivio, el otro sonreía —Bueno… tienes razón, ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no? de todos modos podemos faltar mañana a la primera hora — agregó, asegurándole querer tomar esa cantidad de botellas también.  

 

continuará... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí se que es muy triste pero vamos a disfrutar un poquito. Renjun me gusta mucho como amigo de hyuck, creo que es de esos amigos que si les dices volar, él haría lo mismo por el valor de la amistad, algo así... en fin, muchas gracias por leer :D


	6. uno más uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta porque uno más uno, no siempre son dos.

El mayor no estaba prestando atención a la conversación que había a su alrededor cuando su mirada atrapó la presencia de un chico de cabello castaño y sonrisa extrañamente familiar. La expresión de Mark pronto pasó de sorpresa a estar confundido, nervioso e incluso curioso del porqué ese cambio tan drástico.

Honestamente, Donghyuck se veía malditamente atractivo, con una sonrisa abierta en los labios y su nuevo cabello, vestía unos jeans rotos, tennis blancos, una camisa roja con mangas y encima llevaba otra camisa a juego de manga larga, a primera vista escondía una imagen más madura y peligrosa, y por lo visto, Mark no era el único en darse cuenta que ese nuevo color resaltaba el brillo sus ojos. 

Había robado varias miradas, unas por curiosas y otras sorprendidas. 

El mayor juraba que en los recuerdos que guardaba de cuando eran novios, nunca sintió la necesidad de acercarse, nunca tuvo prisa, porque de algún modo sabía que su novio le esperaba y también porque cualquier tipo de afección o intimidad era mutuo, sin embargo, allí estaba, luchando consigo mismo, conteniendo las ganas de ir a respirar su mismo aire.

—Mark hyung cierra la boca — le suplicó Chenle —¿Por qué somos amigos de ellos, Jisung? — quiso saber robando un poco de fruta del plato de un Jeno distraído.

—Ya te dije que los necesitamos… Mark hyung es el capitán del equipo y los hyungs nos pasan los exámenes — a pesar de haberlo dicho en un tono más bajo y en privado únicamente para su mejor amigo, el puño de Renjun en su hombro que le hizo gritar muy alto arrepentido —¡Hyung! —

—Callate Jisung —

—Chenle tiene razón, no seas tan obvio — susurró Jaemin disimuladamente.

Mark ignoró el consejo y en cambio, siguió los pasos de Donghyuck con la mirada atenta, como el resto de sus amigos. Jeno ocultaba la cara de shock, Jaemin observaba preocupado la escena, mientras que por otra parte, Renjun guardaba una tímida sonrisa por encima de la botella de agua que estaba bebiendo. El chico no necesito ver a Donghyuck para darse cuenta lo que a sus espaldas estaba sucediendo que tenía al resto de la mesa estupefactos.

—¿Es lo que creo que está haciendo? Él está con… — Jisung preguntó sobándose la piel donde había golpeado Renjun.

Contratodo el momento, lo más increíble de la situación, además de su cabello y su nueva sonrisa, fue verlo sentarse durante el almuerzo en la misma mesa que Yeri y el resto de sus amigos, a los que poco conocía, en realidad sólo un par de ellos: Lee Chan y Park Ji Hoon. 

Llevaba dos semanas sin haber aparecido, en realidad, fueron dos semanas con tres días para ser exacto, sin haberse dignado en aparecer en la cafetería, mucho menos en los pasillos del edificio y en el entrenamiento, lo último no le sorprendió tanto pero ¿qué hay del resto? 

Justo hoy que volvía, estaba tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, a nueve mesas de distancia. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, mientras el otro permanecía sentado conversando con ella como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Imposible.

—¿Qué... ? — Jaemin intentó formular una pregunta pero Renjun lo miró para que no lo hiciera.

—Estoy igual de confundido que ustedes — mintió, por supuesto.

—No sabía… que… fueran amigos — Esta vez habló Mark enfocando su atención hacia su plato de comida —Es amigo de todos pero no puede ser el mío — Mark lamentó haberlo dicho en voz alta —No fue lo que quice decir, es que estoy preocupado que no podamos a hacer los mismos de antes —

—¿Por qué no le presentas a alguien? — sugirió Chenle quien había estado atento a la conversación sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta el momento. El resto de la mesa le miró confundido, excepto Jisung.

—No porque funcionó con tu hermana significa que esto funcionará, Donghyuck hyung no es estúpido — le aseguró Jisung.

—¿De qué están hablando chicos? — preguntó Jaemin por los demás.

—Mi noona no quería terminar con su novio, así que le pidió a una amiga que lo convenciera para salir con ella, su amiga, no me acuerdo cómo se llama, no me pregunten por eso pero lo logró. Después de varios intentos, salió con su novio y le escribió la dirección de la cita para que mi hermana fuera y los encontrará juntos — Chenle suspiro dramaticamente —El resto es historia —

—Chenle necesitás dar detalles, es la peor historia que he escuchado — reprochó el menor.

—A ver Jisung, iluminanos… — esta vez fue Renjun, quién quiso saber el final.

—Joy nona se involucró en este proceso, ella literalmente le dijo a su amiga como lo tenía que conquistar, algo tonto si me preguntas, pero ella en realidad lo hizo, se lo dijo todo, incluso compraban regalos juntas para él, ella sólo quería terminar con su novio pero no perder su amistad, creo que tuvo suerte, eso no pasa en la vida real… —

—Es porque ella es muy inteligente y tú eres tan negativo — dijo defendiendo a su hermana para después agregar mirando a Mark seriamente — Yo creo que no es un mala idea, siempre y cuando busques a la persona correcta, necesitas encontrar alguien que de verdad le guste hyung —

Mark sintió una especie de frío recorriendo su columna vertebral, si ya era patético recibir consejos de Chenle y Jisung, ver el consejo como una opción era aún peor.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses — soltó Jaemin negando con la cabeza.

—Es una idea muy estúpida — le apoyó Renjun — Él está bien, yo… yo ¡Hyung! —

Mark escuchó a ambos asintiendo pero reflexionaba la situación por su cuenta, luego se giro hacía la mesa de Yeri y sus amigos para fijar su atención en Donghyuck, quien se despedía con una media sonrisa educada que nunca había visto y que, no coincidía con su personalidad, tan serio... tan fuera de sí.

Sus pensamientos, todos ellos, se interrumpieron de golpe cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y toda su atención se estancó sobre él. Mark trató de corazón, encontrar una sonrisa sincera para ofrecerle pero se quedó congelado, sólo había alguien más en aquella mesa que se había quedado congelada también, Yeri, quien le hablo como cualquier amiga hubiera hecho para que evitará el momento incómodo y se volviera a sentar. Estaba a su lado, para tomar su brazo y tocándolo para distraerlo. 

Era extraño, estar de pie, mirando sólo a una persona, de entre todas las que había ahí en la cafetería que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Donghyuck lo observó detenidamente, sin sonrisa ni mirada brillante únicamente estudiando sus reacciones con sus labios presionados en una mueca. 

Donghyuck quería que Mark se pusiera de pie, lo tomará de la mano para guiar el camino hacia otro lugar, afuera y lejos, con el fin de platicar. Él de verdad deseaba poder besarlo en estos momentos o abrazarlo, lo que sea.

No lo había visto en dos semanas pero se sintió como una eternidad, su último contacto había sido un mensaje, en donde le había dejado en claro que lo odiaba hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo y honestamente, no estaba arrepentido. Pero, en estos momentos, se detuvo a pensar en lo mucho que Mark había cambiado, en las miradas que le daba, en que nunca lucía triste o desesperado por demostrar afecto como él.

Tal vez era un mal momento, pero Donghyuck se sentía aún como un niño a un lado de él aunque su físico hubiera cambiado, incluso se tiñó el pelo, pensando en él. 

Mark lo miraba como sí luchará con su yo interno, mientras Donghyuck se sentía torpe e inquieto, por qué nunca se dio cuenta, que de los dos él siempre lo había amado más, siempre le había pedido más, y Mark le cumplia cada uno de sus caprichos, porque, bueno, porque era Mark.

Renjun golpeó la mesa molesto para llamar la atención de Mark pero en realidad consiguió despertar a Donghyuck, quién dirigió su mirada al resto de sus amigos y su rostro cambió al instante a una expresión más tranquila y relajada. 

Al poco tiempo agradeció en silencio a Yeri y sus amigos por su tiempo y se fue. 

—Eso fue… — Jeno iba a comenzar hasta que fue interrumpido.

—Necesitaré de su ayuda — dijo Mark inseguro y no del todo feliz con la idea. Quizás lo pensaría mejor por la noche y cuando tuviera más tiempo. 

 

*

—¿Hyung te gusta Donghyuck? —

Habían intentado con Kun hyung y Jungwoo hyung primero, la opción uno estaba en la misma clase de fotografía que Donghyuck y los había visto conversar después de la clase del viernes. Apenas le preguntaron, el mayor los fulminó con la mirada y esa fue la señal para alejarse. 

Jungwoo hyung por su parte, le había sonreído a Donghyuck al cruzar el pasillo y desde ese momento, era la persona correcta para Jaemin, quien juraba compartía los mismos gustos con Donghyuck por el canto. Esa mañana, cuándo se lo preguntaron, el otro chico se quedó en silencio avergonzado, guardo sus libros en su mochila con prisa y huyó de su salón de clases. 

—¿Yukhei hyung te gusta Donghyuck? — repitió Jaemin, como si el otro no hubiera escuchado la primera vez.

El chico mordió su manzana y mastico la fruta muy fuerte. Había escuchado esa pregunta dos veces el mismo día, primero sus amigos y luego por Jaemin y su grupo de secuaces. Tenía que pensar muy bien en cómo contestar a esa pregunta para que no volvieran a molestarlo hasta las próximas vacaciones. 

Sobre todo porque, ¿Desde cuándo el grupo de primer año le habla? ¿Jaemin le ha dicho hyung? Yukhei miro al trío a los ojos de cada uno con rabia — Tengo una duda… ¿Qué es lo que comen todos ustedes que hace que digan tantas estupideces en un día? — Yukhei miró su reloj impacientemente.

Renjun exhaló aire por la boca, Jeno se cruzó de brazos y Jaemin sólo buscaba leer su mirada, acercandose a él cuidadosamente —Esta bien… creo que debemos cambiar la pregunta ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos entonces en el último pasillo de la biblioteca a las 9:00 horas? No trates de negarlo, lo vimos todo —

—No entiendo porque mierda me siguen molestando cuando falta poco para acabar mi hora libre y ¿ven esto? — levantó su manzana roja hasta su vista — no he terminando de comer, así que pueden irse, muchas gracias —

—Chicos basta — esta vez la voz de Mark se escuchó sorprendiendo a todos, estaba lejos de ellos a cuatro mesas de distancia pero había escuchado la conversación hasta el final. 

Un poco más paciente, Yukhei agregó — Estaba en biblioteca, olvidó su libro y se lo he entregado. ¿Eso contesta a su pregunta? bueno de todos modos es lo único que voy a contestar y si tienen más preguntas que hacer sobre Lee Donghyuck van y se las hacen a su novio — puntualizó señalando a Mark de mala gana.

—¿Por qué hyung? Ya casi decía la verdad — preguntó Jaemin volviendo a la mesa inicial.

—En realidad yo creo que dijo lo necesario — agregó Jeno con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué dices Jeno? — Renjun estaba curioso.

—Dos veces le preguntamos por Donghyuck y no dijo que no le gustaba, aunque tampoco dijo que sí. Chicos… piensen, parecía estar al tanto de la relación entre Mark y Donghyuck. Y no miraba a hyung como si fueran grandes amigos. Creo que le gusta —

—Eso no tiene sentido Jeno — Mark lo miró confundido, necesitaba más explicación.

—No… en realidad creo que Jeno tiene razón… Yukhei no es amable con todos ni es una caja de objetos perdidos.... deberíamos, tal vez, espiarlo un poco más — 

Jaemin y Jeno apoyaron a Renjun y Mark tenía que obligarse así mismo. Iniciaba el plan.

—Además… le gustan las manzanas rojas — puntualizó Jeno a la investigación. 

—¿Y? — preguntó Renjun.

como si fuera demasiado obvio, contestó —Rojo… ¿Recuerdan? — 

Renjun golpeó tan fuerte el hombro de Jeno provocando una carcajada en Jaemin y una mueca de dolor en el rostro del chico. 

continuara…


	7. Después de la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma pero sé que después de ti no hay nada

No había algo o alguien que pudiera calmar los nervios ni el frío que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Sobre sus hombros colgaba su mochila y el extraño recuerdo de haber estado en esta misma casa siendo la persona más feliz del mundo.

Desde la entrada principal de la casa de Mark, podía ver la luz de su habitación encendida y a un par de metros de distancia de la puerta, escuchaba el murmullo de alguna conversación en el interior. No había vuelto a pisar su casa desde hace tiempo, en realidad fue después de terminar.

Probablemente Mark le había contado a sus padres o quizás al poco de tiempo de no verlos juntos ellos mismos lo habrían deducido. No era el momento indicado para reflexionar aquello, pensó. No cuando por su bien y el de su futuro, lo único que quería era conversar con Mark, estar frente a frente con él para preguntarle un par de cosas importantes que no lo dejaron dormir semanas atrás.

Bastó un poco de valentía, para tocar la puerta y que al poco tiempo, la mamá de Mark lo recibiera con un abrazo —¡Oh querido! ¿cómo has estado? ¿estás comiendo bien? ¿te has pintado el cabello?—

—Hola señora… sí… es… diferente ahora… ¿le gusta? —

—¡Me encanta! te queda muy bien… ¿buscas a Mark? porque no te pasas y lo esperas en la sala, ha estado desde hace un rato con Jaemin en su habitación estudiando —

Caminó al interior de la casa mientras nerviosamente pasaba sus manos por su pantalón como si tuviera que limpiarlo y él honestamente, haría cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar en la situación, esperando que la madre de Mark llamará a su hijo.

—¡Mark tienes visita! —

—¿Quién es mamá? — escuchó su voz y su única reacción fue contener el aliento ahí sentado.

Donghyuck miró a la mamá de Mark con ojos suplicantes para que no dijera su nombre.

—Es una sorpresa — gritó ella después, sonriendo al ahora castaño.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue escuchar varios pasos firmes bajar la escalera hasta que el sonido se hizo más fuerte, él se puso de pie y bastó sólo un par de segundos para que sus miradas se volvieran a encontrar. Diferente a la vez pasada en la cafetería, muy diferente.

Al principio fue incómodo para las cuatro personas en la habitación, y hasta Donghyuck llegó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto con haber venido sin avisar.

Donghyuck había enfocado toda su atención a Mark, hasta que un suspiro de asombro vino de parte de Jaemin, quien caminaba atrás de Mark y con ello, su aterrizaje a la realidad.

—¡Donghyuck! — saludo Jaemin de inmediato atravesando a Mark para correr hacia su amigo con un abrazo. —¡Te queda muy lindo ese color! ¡Lo hemos notado en la cafetería hace unos días! — Donghyuck contestó el abrazo inseguro, mirando al otro chico de la cabeza a los pies, notando como Jaemin llevaba puesta la ropa de Mark.

En esa habitación sólo Mark notó el pensamiento de Donghyuck, lo conocía a la perfección que no podría equivocarse, esa mueca, esas manías, estaba molesto, estaba celoso.

Mark se había quedado congelado a tres escalones de terminar el camino hasta la sala, su madre le hacía señas y le reprochaba con la mirada para que reaccionara e incluso para que volviera a respirar, cualquier cosa para que cerrara la boca. Que no era ético, ni normal.

Pero Mark luchaba con un huracán en su pecho.

—Hyung y yo hemos estado estudiando toda la tarde… casi olvido la hora ¿deberia irme a casa? — aquella última frase Jaemin la había dicho para buscar la confirmación de Donghyuck.

Mirando a Jaemin le dijo seriamente —Sí, creo que deberías… vine a verlo a él — y con eso, miró a Mark por segunda vez en tres minutos, concentrándose en el color negro de su mirada, la misma que se tragaba todos los colores del resto de la habitación.

Quizás era una lástima o una ventaja que Jaemin también lo conociera como la palma de su mano, eran mejores amigos después de todo, habían pasado por mucho, que era imposible no darse cuenta, en ese momento algo hizo clic en su mente, su ropa y sus palabras. Era un malentendido, tenía que explicarle a Donghyuck y de inmediato.

—Donghyuck lo siento… hyung me ha prestado ropa porque la mía está húmeda por error, no es lo que estás pensa… —

—No tienes que explicarle nada — Mark habló sin fuerza de voluntad y bajo el resto de los escalones que faltaban para estar más cerca de Donghyuck.

—¡Lee Min Hyung! — protestó la mamá de Mark mirando confundida a su hijo por la respuesta y su actitud.

Ignorando a su madre y a su propio amigo, se dirigió hacia él —¿Qué haces aquí? —

Jaemin miró a Mark con la boca abierta, enojado y desesperado. Era una estupidez tratarlo así, cuando hace un par de horas le acababa de preguntar por él. Parecía estar decidido a querer lastimarlo, aún cuando lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más valiosa del mundo.

Donghyuck se quedó quieto y mirando al piso, se dijo a sí mismo que definitivamente haber venido había sido un error.

—Jaemin estoy segura que puedo llevarte a casa, porque no vas por tus cosas… — ordenó la mamá de Mark incitando al menor de los tres a hacerlo rápido.

Mark no quería quedarse solo con Donghyuck porque uno, sabía que era peligroso y dos, aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Su madre había tomado su teléfono celular y su billetera de la mesa, antes de depositar un tierno beso en la mejilla a un Donghyuck nervioso y después salió de la casa junto a Jaemin, quien procuró no intercambiar una palabra o mirada con ambos.

En la soledad de su casa, Mark le hizo una seña con la mano para que comenzará a caminar hacia la escalera con dirección al piso de arriba. Su habitación para ser más preciso, aunque no tenía porque decirle, el otro simplemente lo dio por hecho el lugar.

Mark siguió a cierta distancia el paso del chico. Donghyuck abrió la puerta y lo primero que hizo fue observar en el interior el escritorio de Mark con dos sillas y libros sobre la mesa. Habían estudiado, él no dudaba de eso.

La cama como el resto de su habitación estaba ordenada, la puerta de su baño cerrada, la ventana entreabierta, nada había cambiado, pero hubo una excepción, un detalle en realidad que si no fuera tan serio al respecto no hubiera notado, las fotografías de ambos que adornaban la pared habían desaparecido.

Donghyuck miraba a todo en la habitación menos a él mientras Mark hacía todo lo contrario, no pudo apartar su mirada del menor, todo en él lo distraía: su nuevo cabello, su perfume, sus pequeñas manos, sus labios titubeando y su mirada apagada, como si no hubiera dormido.

—¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó primero Mark.

Donghyuck sonrió amargamente antes de contestar —Intento estar bien ¿tú? —

—Te he extrañado, no sólo dejaste de comer con nosotros, también el entrenamiento ¿nunca te gusto el fútbol? — preguntó con mucho cuidado, pero sobre todo estudiando sus reacciones. —No trates de mentirme, los chicos me lo han contando y también que le pagaste a Jeno —

—Quería impresionarte — lo dijo tan casual como podía.

El menor no podía mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio, se mantenía imaginando cómo reaccionaría Mark, si en este momento le ponía el seguro a la puerta, lo hundía en el colchón y lo besaba hasta con los dientes, pero si eso era mucho para él, entonces un abrazo y nada más que eso, estaba bien.

—Lo hiciste — dijo sinceramente. — ¿Podemos hablar de vez en cuando como ahora? ¿Estas bien con eso? —

Donghyuck movió un poco los libros y tomó asiento en el escritorio, en medio de los libros de inglés y algebra. Suspiro al escuchar las preguntas, sabía que tenía que responderle, pero en cambio sentía ganas de salir corriendo porque esta escena no era la que había imaginado anoche que pasaría.

—Yo… tal vez me arrepienta… pero… quise venir por la explicación que me debes — aún sin poderlo mirar a los ojos continuó — Esa vez, no te dejé hablar… sólo me pediste disculpas pero no he escuchado que fue lo que hice mal… ¿En qué me equivoque? —

— ¡No es eso!— dijo interrumpiendolo de inmediato. Mark lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego a su figura, fue como un golpe directo al hígado. Le dolía mucho. — Tú no has hecho nada malo, soy yo— entonces, tuvo el impulso de romper la distancia entre los dos y tomar una de las sillas para arrastrarla lo más cerca posible del escritorio, acomodándose de tal forma que sus manos estuvieran cerca de las rodillas de Donghyuck pero sin tocarlo.

Donghyuck ya no podía mirar hacia el piso porque unos ojos negros le estaban estorbando y una cálida respiración sabor a menta y coca cola, a poco metros de su cara le hizo contener el aliento. Aunque en realidad no había nada en lo que Mark pudiera pensar en estos momentos, si alguien más pudiera ver esa imagen de ambos desde afuera, pensaría que Mark estaba disculpandose cuando el mayor en lo único que pensaba era que estaban teniendo su primera conversación decente.

—No te disculpes de nuevo, será como la sexta vez — le suplicó Donghyuck sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en sus piernas por el calor de las manos de Mark.

Para Mark, Donghyuck se veía más pequeño que de costumbre, sentía que debía darle lo que quería en estos momentos, que después de ver su sonrisa todo valdría la pena de nuevo. Pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de cansancio porque todo volvería a lo mismo, no podía seguir regalando ilusiones cuando la realidad era otra.

Suspiro profundo antes de contestar e incluso se quedó unos segundos callado para razonar que decir que pudiera lastimar menos — Me di cuenta de que te quiero como amigo más que como un novio —

Donghyuck soltó una carcajada sin humor.

—Hyung… no creo que podamos ser amigos y te juro que estoy siendo sincero —

Mark tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró con gravedad antes de contestar.

—Sé que no puedes perdonarme pero voy a estar esperando el día en el que podamos ser amigos como antes — susurró, subiendo sus manos para tocarle las rodillas.

Donghyuck no se apartó pero le grito muy fuerte —¡Por qué simplemente no entiendes que yo no puedo ser tu amigo! ¡No quiero! —

—Por favor, intenta… —

—No puedo Hyung. Yo intento… pero te sueño todas las noches y no puedo verte a los ojos como si no sintiera nada, la amistad es muy simple… lo que siento por tí es más complicado que eso y lo sabes —

—Donghyuck… yo… —

—Sí… ya sé que cruce los límites — admitió poniéndose de pie de un brinco, evitando chocar con Mark y su estúpida silla para marcharse.

Mark se quedó sólo en su habitación por segundos con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Era normal estar confundido, Donghyuck siempre había sido inteligente y bueno con las palabras. Una frase bien planeada por él podría quebrar a cualquiera a propósito o sin querer. Pero, incluso aunque tenga que arrepentirse mañana, hoy iba a tenerlo de nuevo.

—¡Espera! ¡sólo espera un segundo! — le gritó para que detuviera sus pasos. Mark corrió atrás de él y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza para que girará su cuerpo, lo miró destrozado e intentando quitarse las lágrimas o cualquiera evidencia de humedad en el rostro para que Mark no lo notará. Pero era inútil. Porque aunque se limpiará la cara, todavía temblaba.

—Te sientes culpable yo lo entiendo pero no hagas esto, no trates de seguirme o incluso abrazarme, porque hyung… dame tiempo y será como antes, podemos ser amigos, sólo necesito un espacio, vine porque pensé que tenía una última oportunidad de cambiar, que se trataba del orgullo, pero ahora sé que no es así, que ya no me miras igual —

Mark se quejó en silencio y se acercó más hacia él hasta estrellarlo sobre la pared con su cuerpo, en esa posición subió sus manos para limpiar su cara con los dedos y acariciar suavemente su cabello, sin pedir permiso le dejó un tierno beso en su frente.

Donghyuck contestó el gesto rodeando su cintura también y gimiendo un “no hagas esto”.

—Te quise mucho hyuck, de verdad lo hice — le susurró despacio.

Donghyuck bajo los brazos que segundos se mantenían abrazados a la cintura de Mark mientras miraba hacia la camisa del otro. El mayor en cambio aunque el abrazo no fuera correspondido no se apartó de él ni un solo segundo. Seguía respirando su mismo aire.

—Hagámoslo una última vez — sugirió Mark obligándole a levantar su rostro para depositar dos besos largos en el cuello. —serán veinte minutos — Donghyuck gimió por la falta de oxígeno. —Por favor — Mark lo estaba sofocando, de todas las maneras posibles.

Donghyuck desearía ser un poco más fuerte para alejarlo, para dejarlo a él en verguenza, humillarlo, golpearlo, mejor. Gritarle a la cara un comentario sarcástico e hiriente como que su hermano sería un mejor partido o que sus habilidades de cocina siempre serían una mierda, pero en cambio se quedaba callado y se acercaba un poco más hacia él. Cooperando a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerle en estos momentos, aunque nada estuviera a su favor.

Con la mirada fija sobre su boca entre abierta, Mark tocó sus labios suavemente y dejó tres pequeños besos después, Donghyuck se acercó lo suficiente hasta hablarle al oído. Su aliento era caliente pero su voz se escuchaba muy rota — Siempre te voy a amar aunque tú no lo hagas de vuelta — Mark se quedó en una especie de shock.

 

—Es un bonito gesto de tu parte — volvió a decir aunque con lágrimas muy seguro — Pero no puedo hacerlo, lo siento —

Donghyuck se alejó y bajo de sus hombros la mochila para abrirla y vaciarla por completo en la sala de Mark. Regalos viejos, libretas, cartas, discos, fotografías, juegos de mesa e incluso ropa, lo dejó caer con un ruido escandaloso sobre el piso, sin mirarlo.

Volvió a ponerse la mochila pero esta vez se sentía más ligera sobre sus hombros y se sintió un poco mejor —Pon todo esto dónde has puesto nuestras fotografías que has quitado de la pared, dona o regala, haz lo que quieras —

Mark se preguntó si acaso se veía tan mal como se sentía, y se percató que desde su confesión hasta que se marchó lo había mirado con la boca abierta y la cerró.

Tenía mucho miedo de hablarle o incluso de tocarlo. Observo el gran desastre que había causado en su sala (y también en su vida pero eso no lo notaría hasta después) cuando se fue golpeando con fuerza la puerta de su casa.

*

—Vive a cuarenta minutos de la casa de Donghyuck — informó Jaemin.

—Le gustan los deportes pero no practica ninguno — fue el turno de Chenle.

—Tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, le he visto ayer — agregó Jeno.

—Yo no hice mi tarea — Jisung habló y fingió sentirse mal al respecto—No pude averiguar nada, estamos en época de exámenes, lo siento hyung —

Conversar mientras corrían por el perímetro de la cancha era la mejor manera de ganarle al tiempo. Mark los escuchó con atención a todos y cuido su respiración para aumentar su ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Le gustan los chicos? — preguntó Chenle curioso mirando al resto.

—Obviamente, ha salido con Jaehyun y Yuta de sexto año — esta vez fue Jaemin quien sacada de dudas.

—¿Yuta? ¿tu amor platonico desde que será... dos años? — Jaemin lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Nakamoto Yuta es un gran chico y por lo visto no soy el único detrás de él —

—¿Jaehyun o Yuta? ¿Dos relaciones? no estoy seguro chicos… — dijo honestamente —Me preocupa que él pueda ver a Hyuck como uno más de su lista, ¿saben por qué terminó con ellos? —

—Puedo averiguar — sugirió Renjun — pero será hasta mañana, hoy tengo cosas importantes que hacer — dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, adelantándose en la pista.

—Bañar a tu perro, no cuenta — gritó Jisung desde atrás.

—Por eso te golpea —le dejó en claro Chenle antes de romper la línea e ir por una botella de agua.

—¿Hyung quieres hablar de lo que paso en tu casa? será raro si no lo hacemos — preguntó Jaemin cuando el resto de sus amigos se adelantó en el entrenamiento y sólo quedaron ellos dos.

—No realmente — dijo pretendiendo que no le afectaba — pero gracias —

Jaemin no dijo nada, sólo hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza, como si lo entendiera.

—¿Cuáles son esos planes que no puedes decirnos? — quiso saber Jeno durante el descanso.

—No fue por eso… Donghyuck me pidió ayuda con unas fotos, no sabía como explicar en delante de Mark —

—Oh, bueno ya que lo verás, le puedes decir que me siento mal que sólo me hable en el salón de clase, pensé que éramos cercanos… — dijo ofendido.

—Estoy seguro que él también te extraña, deberías venir conmigo y verlo — insistió con una sonrisa.

—Iré ¿A qué hora? —

—Terminando el entrenamiento ¿estás libre? —

*

A diferencia de sus amigos, él no buscó información sobre ninguno de los prospectos de citas para Donghyuck, aún la idea era absurda e imposible de imaginar en su cabeza. Por muchas ganas que tuviera en convertirse en amigo de Donghyuck, tenía que pensar muy bien en todo, tanto en las cosas buenas como en las consecuencias que este plan traería.

Para empezar, lo poco que sabía de Yukhei Wong no era lo que esperaba, dos relaciones en menos de un año, ambas con chicos mayores que él, honestamente y lo más importante en todo esto, es que aún no estaba seguro porque ni siquiera sospechaba, que a ese chico le gustará Donghyuck.

¿Entregar un libro? eso es algo que hace cualquiera que fuera honesto; las sospechas de sus amigos, ninguna tenía fundamento,  no estaban siendo lógicos; que si lo había mirado... cualquiera con dos ojos lo hubiera hecho; que si habían tenido una conversación en la biblioteca, bueno… Donghyuck tenía esa manía de hablar hasta dormido; que si compartían los mismos gustos de música, por Dios, se trataba de Michael Jackson, entonces eran ellos dos contra el resto del mundo. Debería tomar un respiro sobre el tema.

Lo único que en ese momento él quería era concentrarse en estudiar para su examen, por lo mismo había escapado de casa y de las preguntas de su madre sobre lo que pasó anoche; la cafetería de la esquina cuarenta le gustaba, porque era más tranquila que el resto y tenía asientos privados cómodos para leer y escribir.

Coincidencia o no, se giro hacia la puerta principal del negocio, en donde cierto chico, analizado hace un momento por él, hizo su aparición. El otro ni siquiera lo había visto o sospechaba que él había estado mirando desde que llegó. Yukhei saludó a sus compañeros de trabajo, se vistió con el uniforme en la parte de atrás de la barra y bastó un segundo para que la mente de Mark hiciera clic.

Estaba apunto de colocar la última pieza del rompecabezas: era él.

Había estado con Donghyuck hace meses en este mismo lugar, él llegó tarde y se ofreció a comprar café para los dos porque el suyo se había enfriado. Era extraño porque la etiqueta del chico tenía un apodo distinto en su camisa, pero era muy fácil reconocerlo ahora que lucía exactamente igual al chico que recordaba, ese que, estaba detrás de la caja registradora con habilidades culinarias y pésimos chistes que una vez hicieron reír a su ~~novio~~ , ex novio… perdón.

Se odio así mismo por no darse cuenta antes pero se odio aún más cuando se puso de pie, guardando el libro debajo de su hombro para ir en su búsqueda.

—¿Lucas? — llamó el nombre que tenía en su camisa y el chico se giró en su dirección.

—¿Qué vas a llevar? — le dijo como si se tratará de un cliente más.

—¿Tienes cinco minutos? y será un café del día sin azúcar, por favor — le ofreció el billete y esperaba el cambio como su respuesta.

El chico dedicó toda su atención hacia la caja registradora y las monedas en esta, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Si vas a disculparte por lo que paso con tus amigos, mejor ahorralo. Estoy ocupado y no lo tomé enserio — le regresó su cambio y también una falsa sonrisa. —Va a tardar tu café un poco, están arreglando la maquina —

—¿Tardará lo suficiente para conversar? —

—¡No me gusta! — confesó, sin darse cuenta que había subido el tono de su voz y sus compañeros le habían lanzado una mirada interesada en la conversación —Escucha, no me interesa, no me gusta y no le conozco, tampoco tengo su número, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte — se le dejó en claro un poco más tranquilo. —Además, hasta un ciego vería que él se muere por tí —

—En realidad, sé todo eso, pero es algo diferente por lo que quiero conversar —

Yukhei resignado a terminar con esto pronto, volteo a sus compañeros y dijo —Voy a limpiar la mesa seis, ahora vuelvo — más que avisar, lo hizo para que alguien más se encargará de la caja registradora.

Mark lo siguió y fingió ser un cliente que esperaba su mesa seis limpia. Al poco tiempo, las palabras y luego las frases fueron escuchadas por un Yukhei, quien no daba crédito a la petición del de enfrente en este momento. No sólo los amigos de Mark eran estúpidos, él era el mayor de todos ellos.

—Te pagaré —

—¿Estás de broma?— Yukhei se pusó de pie hiperactivo — Es lo más divertido que te he escuchado decir — agregó caminando de un lugar hacia otro.

—10 dólares a la semana —

—¿Te das cuenta de que es la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir? —

—Lo sé pero creo que eres el tipo correcto —

—La respuesta es no — dijo convencido —sé que soy un idiota pero no lastimo a las personas por querer y mucho menos por dinero —

Mark asintió y pensó que tal vez el otro tenía razón. Suspiro con cansancio y antes de irse le ofreció una disculpa sincera que Yukhei aceptó.

—La verdad es que puedo entenderte pero tengo que hacerlo, no tengo opción — le dijo mientras otro de los compañeros del chico, le entregaba en sus manos, su café ahora listo.

—Pero es que sí la tienes — Mark lo miró curioso — Mira a mi no me importa que es lo que hagas, ni que tan mal estás para tener que hacer esto, pero de vez en cuando... no sé tienes que dejar que el tiempo pasé y no es la gran cosa, tienes más amigos, perder uno, no te matará —

—Él es importante —

—Si bueno, pues no se nota, le has pedido a un completo extraño, que salga con él y lo enamoré para que pueda olvidarte y así puedan tomarse de la mano y prometerse ser amigos por siempre —

Mark no lo vio venir y sintió el golpe con guante blanco justo en su estómago.

—Lamento todo enserio — se disculpó una vez y caminó hasta la puerta.

En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos y uno, sintió un golpe en su hombro que lo obligó a detener su paso y observar a un Yukhei inseguro — ¿Si no soy yo, buscarás a otro? — el otro se quedó callado — ¡contesta rápido! ¿Estás seguro de esto? — Mark asintió. — Ocupo algo de dinero extra, lo haré —

Mark no dijo nada más, sólo hizo un suave gesto con la cabeza para despedirse.

continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias, estoy esperando el v app está noche! aunque no es muy seguro pero tal vez existan momentos Markhyuck o Yukhyun :D nobody knows!!


	8. Como si no nos hubiéramos amado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me quedo inmóvil y sin poder decir nada, sin poder aburrirme de ti y decirte ven, mejor no te vayas. Eliminaré cada momento que nos trajo el viento para poder vivir, como si no nos hubieramos amado, como nunca hubieses estado aquí…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la escena de la galería, Donghyuck está vestido como fue al último concierto de Super Junior. Esto es todo, muchas gracias por seguir hasta el final.

—Debes saber una cosa, no creo que Donghyuck sea un chico fácil, debes ganarte primero su confianza, ser el primero en pedirle que te guarde secretos, no se tomará los cumplidos como algo personal, tiene mal carácter por las mañanas pero no es nada grave que no se pueda arreglar invitándolo a dar un paseo en bicicleta, le gusta más la carne con verduras que la pasta, su helado favorito es de vainilla porque no es muy dulce, no es de las personas que se enojara contigo por llegar tarde a una cita pero se vengará de alguna manera y llegará treinta minutos tarde la próxima vez que se vean  —

 

Yukhei escuchó con atención mientras servía el café para el cliente que estaba primero en la fila, adelante de Mark. Podía hacer las dos cosas, hacer una estrategia y vender, él lo llamaría efectividad. 

 

—Pensé en que podemos tener algunas reglas para que esto funcione  — sugirió Mark con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con paciencia observando al chico trabajar. 

 

—Yo recibo mi dinero y tu me dirás que hacer, así que no puedo negarme… pero no estoy seguro de recordarlas, mejor anótalas — Entregó el expreso al cliente —Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto —y se volvió hacia Mark para pasarle un ticket de compra viejo y una pluma que tenía a un lado de la caja registradora. 

 

Mark tomó ambos objetos y buscó una mesa, no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado porque ya sabía que escribir mucho antes de venir, así que a los cinco minutos volvió a encontrarse con él. 

 

Yukhei tomó el papel con sus grandes manos y leyó en voz alta:

 

  1. No hables con él de mí o de relaciones pasadas. 
  2. Siempre ríe por sus bromas. 
  3. No lo toques  si no él no quiere. 
  4. Antes de las 11 debes llevarlo a casa. 
  5. Nunca lo beses a la fuerza. 
  6. No lo lastimes con comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos. 
  7. Debes romper sus dietas estrictas y comprarle chocolates de vez en cuando.
  8. No duerman juntos. 
  9. No bebas demasiado en delante de él.
  10. Presentale a tus amigos o amigas, eso lo hace sentir importante. 
  11. No lo puedes tratar como un objeto ni lo obligues a tomar decisiones. 



 

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Todo esto?— preguntó Yukhei cansando de leer la nota que parecía ser un ensayo de un artículo científico. —¿Puedo respirar a su lado o siquiera hablarle, verdad? ¡Cumplir todo es imposible! — expresó incrédulo con la mano arrugando el papel. 

 

—Esto lo hago para que sea más fácil para tí— 

 

Yukhei seguía sin creerle. 

 

—Entonces digamos que cumpló todos estos puntos… pero en ésta… tengo dudas ¿No dormir juntos? eso es lo básico en una relación, no me digas que tu y él nunca han… —

 

—No es asunto tuyo —le aseguró con un tono de voz más punzante. 

 

Cambiando de tema, Yukhei le dijo —Tengo  mis reglas también — y luego miro al resto de sus compañeros de trabajo para comprobar que ninguno estuviera cercas. 

 

Mark lo observó pensativo —¿Cuáles? —

 

—No te acerques a él, si tienes algún consejo como el pago, será en privado. evita enviar mensajes o llamar al menos por un tiempo, necesita sentirse solo, ¿me entiendes?, si todo el tiempo estás interactuando con él, pensará que tiene una oportunidad contigo y no quieres eso. Tus amigos, diles que hablen bien de mí, si les pide una opinión — 

—Ellos lo harán… sí — 

 

—Entonces iniciaré el viernes  — 

 

—Bien, avísame si necesitas ayuda —

 

—Te avisaré si logro besarlo en la primera cita ¿un beso es fácil, no? — 

 

—No hables de él así y no, no es fácil, no te besará en la primera cita ni en la segunda — 

 

—Bueno, ya veremos — prometió con aires de grandeza. 

 

—Me tengo que ir tengo entrenamiento… — dijo con intenciones de caminar hacia la puerta pero al recordar algo volvió —  una última cosa... ¿Por qué el viernes? — 

 

—Pensé que ya lo sabías, my hyung está con él  en el taller de fotografia, tendrán una exposición y me ha invitado, así que   —  

 

—Oh no lo sabía — 

 

Yukhei lo miró irse y no pudo evitar disimular una mueca de ansiedad detrás del mostrador. No se sentía seguro por la situación que se avecinaba y no estaba seguro del porqué aceptó en primer lugar, porque una buena excusa era el dinero pero hablando con honestidad quería intentarlo, deseaba poder volver a ver esa mirada rebelde tan distinta al resto del mundo y… no eso último no. Tenía que olvidar ese pensamiento, se dijo. 

 

Luego de hacer una lectura rápida del papel que tenía en sus manos, lo guardó en el  bolsillo de su pantalón y se limitó analizar que era una lástima pero bueno al mismo tiempo que Mark no supiera, que él nunca había sido bueno para seguir las reglas y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.  

 

*

 

—Creo que tengo unas capturas que pueden funcionar pero no son lo suficientemente buenas como las fotos de hyung, intenté cortar la visión pero el diafragma de la cámara no me funciona muy bien, tal vez necesite otro lente — 

 

Kun sonrió al escucharlo con cierta incredulidad mientras pasaba cada una de las fotos por la pantalla de su computadora, encontró un par de archivos que seleccionó y los dejó en su escritorio con las iniciales de DH. 

 

—Lo que sea, te espero mañana a las siete, puedes invitar a alguien si quieres —

 

Donghyuck dudaba en ir en primer lugar pero no dijo nada y se limitó a guardar la cámara en su protector para irse temprano. Pasó a proposito por la cancha de fútbol del campus porque a esa hora era seguro, porque a esa hora no había nadie y porque sí. 

 

El olor a pasto sintetico le traía recuerdos y sus cabeza estaba llena de dolorosos pensamientos últimamente; en ese preciso momento las luces de la cancha seguían encendidas porque los guardias así las mantenían pero hubo veces, días como hoy para ser exacto, que las luces apagadas se volvían su mejor escondite. 

 

Mark lo había abrazado y besado tanto sobre este lugar como método de disculpa después de anotarle un gol, los reflejos de Donghyuck para cuidar la portería siempre fueron buenos pero  es que era muy feliz viéndolo ganar. 

 

Le gustaba como las manos de los dos se encontraban en la oscuridad y como se dejaba de oír el ruido de la comunidad estudiantil para solo concentrarse en sus respiraciones. Mark sabía a sandía y a saliva, pero a él eso le gustaba. 

 

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre un partido muy importante o mi cumpleaños ¿cuál— ni siquiera lo dejaba terminar de hacer la pregunta correspondiente cuando el otro contestaba. 

 

—Ya sabes la respuesta hyuck —  respondía tomando con más fuerza su cintura para que se acercará y así pudiera hundirlo mejor con su cuerpo sobre el césped. 

 

—¿Yo? —  preguntó con sus labios temblando por la respuesta. 

 

Y Mark con un beso en el cuello le susurraba — Sí —  

 

Donghyuck, entonces, despertó. 

 

El camino a casa era tranquilo. No debía perder el tiempo de esta manera cuando hoy tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas pero encontró el caminar por la ciudad un sentimiento reconfortante. Miro a todas partes; casas, edificios, el centro comercial, autos que esperaban el verde del semáforo, personas que entraban y salían de los locales y tiendas departamentales. Tal vez era él era único en notarlo pero el ritmo de vida de ese jueves en especial  era lento y aburrido. 

 

No era que nunca hubiese caminado por la ciudad porque si lo había hecho pero nunca lo había hecho solo: siempre había alguien con él a esta hora acompañándolo a casa.  

 

Preparado o no para las sorpresas del destino, quiso retroceder  y cruzar la calle para no tener que encontrar a la pareja de chicos que caminaban de lado contrario pero no pudo y en cambio, los observó salir de la veterinaria con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. 

 

—Es sólo un baño… te dijeron que puedes venir en media hora… — dijo Jisung esperando una respuesta que nunca vino, cuando su amigo levantó la mirada y bastó un segundo para que su expresión cambiara a una sonrisa alegre y soltara risas contagiosas  —¿Qué... ? — confundido miró hacia la misma dirección.

 

—¡Hyung! — Chenle corrió hasta el otro chico y detrás de él Jisung. 

 

—¡Chicos! ¡Woa! ¡Me alegro mucho de verlos! — gritó al venirse encima un par de abrazos seguidos. 

 

—Hyung ¿Dónde has estado? — quiso saber Jisung jugando a tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo sin cuidado alguno. 

 

—Estudiando y tomando fotos — dijo lo más breve posible y alejándose un poco para dedicarles la misma atención — ¿Ustedes, cómo han estado? ¡No me han llamado ni escrito!  ¡estoy tan molesto! — se quejó cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos ofendido. 

 

—Perdí mis números de teléfono, lo siento  —respondió con ojos suplicantes Chenle. 

 

—¿Y tu Jisung? —

 

—Yo no quería molestar a hyung… — 

 

Donghyuck revolvió un poco su cabello de forma amistosa del chico para luego tomar asiento en unas de las bancas que se habían desocupado justo en calle.  El mayor de los tres escuchó todo lo que los menores tenían que contarle; sobre la mascota nueva de Chenle y su primer baño en la veterinaria y también que Jisung no lo había llamado más porque las tareas se habían vuelto más fáciles este mes. 

 

—Jeno hyung ocupa tu lugar como portero ahora — comenzó a decir Jisung ante la mirada molesta de Chenle para que dejara de hablar pero el menor no lo había notado —Y Mark hyung se ha vuelto un capitán de mierda con tanto entrenamiento — 

 

—¡Jisung! — gritó Chenle para que reaccionara — Lo siento hyung — Donghyuck se sorprendió por la disculpa de parte del chico. 

 

No pudo hablar por un momento, un minuto tal vez, la garganta se sentía seca  y lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos a ambos intentando encontrar la forma de salir de la incómoda conversación hasta que poco a poco intentó calmarse. 

 

—Esta bien — dijo pero ninguno le creyó. —Enserio chicos… estoy bien, estoy muy bien — 

 

—Hyung no nos dijo nada, nosotros nos dimos cuenta — el tono de voz de Chenle se volvió serio — Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte hyung — Donghyuck sonrió con sinceridad y acercó su mano para tocar la espalda de Chenle y dar pequeñas palmaditas. 

 

—Yo también — contestó lamentando haberse alejado. 

 

En un intento por mejorar el estado de ánimo, el menor de los tres dijo —Avísanos cuando te guste alguien, nosotros te vamos ayudar hyung,  de verdad —

 

Ese comentario había sido tan divertido de escuchar que no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada alegre y enérgica —¡Wow! ¿Es enserio chicos? — ambos asintieron — Gracias pero tengo que rechazar esa oferta, no estoy interesado — los observó a ambos mirarse como si ocultaran algo y luego con una sonrisa más tranquila agregó —  No me alejaré de nuevo, los llamaré más seguido lo prometo —

 

—Bien, bien — dijo Chenle volviéndolo a abrazar por si pensaba irse pronto. 

  
  


*

 

—¡Mark hyung! ¡Yukhei hyung es un idiota! —

 

—¿Por qué? — de inmediato Mark se quitó los audífonos y obtuvó toda su atención.  

 

—Pues casi nada, dijo en delante de todos que le gustaba Donghyuck hyung  — 

 

—¿Qué hizo qué?  — preguntó incrédulo y también asustado mirando al resto de sus amigos en búsqueda de una mejor explicación. 

 

—Relajate. Está exagerando — agregó Renjun quitándose los zapatos frente a su casillero y observando el reloj con media hora antes de iniciar el partido. 

 

—¡No estoy exagerando! Chenle dile —

 

—A ver, yo voy a explicar… Yukhei hyung fue a la exposición de Donghyuck ayer por la noche ¿lo sabías o no?— Mark asintió —Él es amigo de Kun hyung ¿todo bien? — Mark volvió a decir que si y que continuará — Por cierto, hyung… — esta vez mirando a Renjun quien ya lo miraba e ignorando a Mark por completo dijo — Kun hyung fue muy amable con nosotros ¿crees que pueda ser cercano a él? porque me gustaría mucho — Mark puso los ojos en blanco y se enfocó solamente en Jisung. 

 

—¡Dime que hizo! — 

 

Mark había comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras sus amigos bromeaban al rededor y al parecer su única fuente confiable se trataba de Park Jisung. 

 

—Le pidieron que dijera unas palabras para Kun hyung en el micrófono porque son amigos pero lo único que dijo fue, “es un excelente artista” y después, miró a hyung diciendo las cosas más raras que te puedas imaginar…  no sólo eso, hyung estaba tan incómodo y quería irse, y por el micrófono le dijo “hablo de ti, no te vayas” el resto estábamos en shock ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? dime la verdad hyung ¿cuánto le estás pagando para que haga el ridículo?  — 

 

—No puedo creerlo — susurró Mark con un gesto de profunda molestia. 

 

—A mi no me importaría nada de esto pero yo estaba a un lado de Donghyuck hyung —se quejó pateando el casillero dos veces —¡Que verguenza he pasado! — 

 

—Mark respira y tranquilízate  — pidió Renjun — sólo había quince personas fue algo privado  —

 

—¡Eran veinte! — corrigió Jisung todavía afectado. 

 

—A tí que te importa Jisung  — soltó Chenle buscando su uniforme en el casillero. —Lo que hizo fue valiente, él de verdad parecía que estaba interesado en hyung — Mark asintió comprendiendo el punto. 

 

—Voy a hablar con él — en realidad había algo importante que debía preguntar primero antes de volver a su vida habitual y fue — ¿Qué hizo hyuck? ¿Cómo reaccionó? — 

 

Tanto Chenle, Jisung y Renjun se miraron los unos a otros sin saber que contestar a eso específicamente. No porque hubiera algo malo pero no habría más palabras tan detalladas para decirle: 

 

—Le ha golpeado  — 

 

—¿Qué? —

 

—Eso fue lo que me dijo pero no estoy seguro, solo ellos saben que paso, hablaron en privado — Renjun espero que tuvieran un poco más privacidad para decirle —Hyung, deberías llamarle para que te cuente lo que paso, yo no puedo preguntarle a Donghyuck  — 

 

Mark asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo. 

 

—¿Él no está interesado en…? — 

 

Renjun negó con la cabeza muy seguro. Tomó su mochila del piso y una botella de agua para contestar —Sólo ha pasado un mes aún es muy rápido ¿no crees?  — 

 

—Por favor, sigue cuidando de él— 

 

El rubio se rascó la cabeza pensativo y un poco incómodo,  dijo que sí con la cabeza y por alguna razón no se dio cuenta lo que esa petición significaba. 

  
  


*

 

Viernes 12:00 PM  

 

—¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso?! — exigió saber Kun sujetándolo con mucha fuerza por los hombros, aunque el otro hombre fuera más alto seguía siendo menor que él y su mejor amigo. 

 

—¿Hablas coreano, no? ¿O tengo que traducirlo? — Kun lo empujó contra el sofá sin sentir un poco de arrepentimiento. 

 

En el filo de la puerta de su departamento sin poder entender la situación estaba Sicheng con las manos ocupadas sosteniendo un pastel. Sus ojos iban y venían entre sus dos compañeros de habitación. 

 

—¿Qué hiciste Yukhei? — preguntó una vez que estuvo en el interior del departamento y dejó el pastel en la cocina. Kun escuchó su voz y se giro en su lugar para encontrarse con él con una sonrisa ajena al resto de la situación. 

 

—Arruine la exposición de hyung — contestó sin mirar a ambos a los ojos. —¿Otra vez dijiste que sus fotografías eran robadas? — preguntó Sicheng buscando tres platos y cubiertos  para ponerlos en la mesa. 

 

—Pues que a Yukhei se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a uno de los chicos nuevos — contó el afectado, mirándolo con desdén — Le pedí que dijera unas palabras por el trabajo de todos, porque él sabía lo mucho que me esforcé para lograr tener mi propio taller, nadie más, además de ustedes dos saben eso. Y en lugar de decir, estoy orgulloso de ti hyung, de tus logros, de tu perfecta mirada y olfato periodístico, confesó que le gustaba uno de mis alumnos, ya te imaginarás el resto… — dijo aún incrédulo y de puro enojo, se metió una cucharada de pastel a la boca. 

 

Sicheng se río mientras lo miraba con los ojos abiertos — ¡No! ¿Y al menos te gusta o fue una broma? — 

 

—¡Por supuesto que fue una broma! — contestó Kun con la boca llena. 

 

Yukhei suspiró con intención de irse a su habitación para evitar escucharlos. 

 

—No lo sé, sería algo que Yukhei haría por diversión pero… — se detuvo para mirarlo siendo incómodo con el tema un poco — Yukhei ¿no vas a defenderte? — 

 

—Ya me disculpé con hyung pero no va a perdonarme —  dijo mirando con interés a su porción de pastel sobre la mesa de cocina.  

 

—No lo vuelvas a hacer o me voy a enojar contigo enserio — Kun tomó el plato de pastel y caminó hacia el menor como ofrenda de paz mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. 

 

—Nunca más — aceptó con una sonrisa. 

 

—¿Quién era el chico, hyung? — preguntó Sicheng tomando asiento en el sofá desocupado. —¿Le conozco? —

 

—Lee Donghyuck — 

 

Sicheng trató de recordar  pero su mente estaba en blanco. No estaba seguro de conocerlo o siquiera haber escuchado su nombre antes. —Lo siento, no sé de quién se trata — 

 

—La verdad es que yo tampoco le conozco mucho, le he visto dos o tres veces   — dijo Yukhei con sinceridad — pero al menos sé que después de hoy no olvidará mi nombre — 

 

Sicheng y Kun no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto pero lo miraron de reojo para estar seguro de lo que salía de la boca de su amigo. Yukhei tenía ese pequeño detalle en su personalidad, no podía renunciar si algo o alguien le gustaba, él simplemente iba a llegar hasta el final aunque hubiera altas y bajas; aunque tuviera todas las oportunidades y no aunque no existiera ninguna. 

  
  


*

 

Ese viernes, Donghyuck apareció con zapatos de vestir, un pantalón negro y un saco de cuadros color rojo y blanco. A decir verdad, quería que el día avanzará muy rápido pero tan sólo eran las nueve. 

 

Por otro lado, no estaba seguro si vendrían Chenle y Jisung como lo prometieron y Renjun no le había asegurado nada en el mensaje que le envió anoche. 

 

—¿Entonces, cómo te sientes de ver tus obras expuestas? — preguntó Kun acercándose al notar que estaba solo en el salón de clases de paredes blancas y cuadros que ahora funcionaban como galería. 

 

Donghyuck quería decirle que la verdad —Sólo son fotografías — Kun negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

 

—Oh no. no son solo fotografías, tus amigos hicieron un gran trabajo posando, esa foto de Renjun en la banca y Jeno con anteojos… debes estar orgulloso, lograste el objetivo — 

 

Donghyuck se detuvo a pensar en cómo pudo olvidar que hyung era la persona más positiva y emocional que conocía, prácticamente si hubiese tomando una foto de Renjun llorando también lo habría considerado una obra de arte, de hecho, Jeno comiendo un sandwich debe ser también como la octava maravilla ante sus ojos. 

 

—Creo que he visto a mis amigos… gracias por esta oportunidad hyung — Escapó inteligentemente de la situación y agradeció que Jisung apareciera justo en ese momento con Chenle al lado suyo. 

 

—¡Hyung!  —

 

—Me alegra tanto verlos —dijo abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo. 

 

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando Renjun entró con una disculpa y tratando de ocultar sus cabello húmedo. —Lo siento, ya estoy aquí… WOW — lo primero que notó fue su rostro en uno de los estantes del tamaño de una figura humana. 

 

—No sabía que para eso eran las fotos — agregó Donghyuck. 

 

—¡No puedo creerlo! — Los ojos de Renjun no lucían felices pero reconoció que no se veía mal y que su ropa estaba bien, siempre y cuando las fotografías se quedarán en este lugar. Tomó captura de algunas de las fotos y las envió a Jeno más tarde. 

 

Jisung lucía divertido por las reacciones de Renjun sobre sus fotografías mientras Chenle comía unos cuantos bocadillos de la mesa, los tres habían mejorado su humor tan rápido cuando Kun se acercó, Donghyuck se aseguró de presentarle a todos. 

 

—Kun hyung es la mente maestra de todo esto sin él todas estas fotos no existirían y hyung ellos son Chenle, Renjun y Jisung— él mayor los saludó uno por uno.

 

Se trató de minutos para que Kun se diera cuenta del acento familiar que tenían al hablar Renjun y Chenle —¿De dónde son? — 

 

—Ahhh claro, olvide esa parte, Kun hyung es de Fújiàn, China —

 

Chenle lo miró sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro, Kun vio el gesto del chico y la alegría contenida que simplemente causó una gran impresión en él. —Reunámonos de nuevo para hablar en nuestro idioma de vez en cuando — 

 

No había mucha gente y Donghyuck estaba agradecido por eso. Renjun por otro lado lo miraba de vez en cuando para hacerle ver que era agradable volver a compartir la noche del viernes juntos aunque no estuviera el grupo completo. Pudo darse cuenta que Donghyuck parecía el mismo de siempre y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. 

 

—Un minuto… todos, por favor reúnanse aquí — La voz de Kun hizo a todos voltearse al micrófono —Chenle puedes comer todo lo que quieras más tarde, ven aquí— el más chico con una sonrisa y un gesto avergonzando sólo metió el último dulce a su boca y se escondió detrás de Jisung. 

 

—Te dije que dejaras de comer —

 

—Jisung, dejalo en paz— reprocho divertido Donghyuck para defenderlo. 

 

—Ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría decirles lo que ha pasado antes de ver este sueño realidad — 

 

—Oh no por favor — alguien desde la parte de atrás susurró ganando la risa de todos. 

 

—Bueno ya que estás dispuesto a hablar libremente, te daré la oportunidad de que tu voz se escuche en el micrófono, vamos Yukhei — 

 

—¡Hyung no preparé nada! — amenazó mirando gravemente. 

 

—Un aplauso por favor, les presento a mi mejor amigo Wong Yukhei — 

 

Donghyuck estaba bastante entretenido con la idea de que Kun hyung hablará al micrófono como si hubiera una multitud de personas y se tratará de la inauguración de un museo importante. Él hizo esas fotos días antes y apostaba a que sus demás compañeros también. 

 

—¿Está encendido, si, no, si? — preguntó ese chico golpeando el micrófono. 

 

Una voz de entre todas dijo que sí y sólo así, pudo continuar. Donghyuck estaba sorprendido por su altura y sus ojos tan grandes, estaba nervioso por hablar en público y, eso lo podía notar cualquiera sin embargo, apenas habló parecía buscar algo con la mirada y todos los detalles que había mencionado con anterioridad se borraron de su mente. 

 

—Creo que todos hemos notado lo increíble y magnética que es la exposición de hyung — se ganó la risa de todos en la sala por usar esas palabras en especial pero así como encendió las voces también las apagó — En realidad, quiero aprovechar este momento para hacer algo fuera de lo común... si no lo digo ahora no podré hacerlo nunca —Kun lo miró como si hubiera matado a alguien pero Yukhei se olvidó de él por  un rato—Es que…  uno de los fotógrafos, bueno en realidad…  hablo de él  —dijo encontrándolo y señalando con el dedo a la persona.  

 

Donghyuck se quedó quieto, tal vez estaba en el lugar equivocado, había alguien atrás o quizás a su lado. No había nadie, sólo estaba él. 

 

Yukhei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, comenzó… 

 

—No sabes mi nombre pero yo sí se el tuyo — la gente comenzó a murmurar — te he regresado el libro que dejaste en la biblioteca y suelo preparar tu café cuando frecuentas la cafetería de la esquina cuarenta —Donghyuck sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral mientras lo escuchaba —me gustas mucho y no he podido hablarte porque no sé como hacerlo, creo que vas en primer año y yo voy en segundo — Donghyuck miró nervioso a Jisung porque estaba a su lado pero luego volvió la mirada hacia el frente; sentía tanto calor en sus mejillas y no podía respirar, Yukhei lo debió de haber notado porque siguió hablando— Sé que antes solías jugar fútbol pero ahora tomas fotografías y sé que cambiaste tu color de cabello. Me gustaba más el rojo pero este color también te va muy bien. No quiero molestarte, estoy siendo sincero, no sé si vas a contarle a tu novio sobre esto pero ojalá lo hagas para que no existan malos entendidos. No sé que estoy haciendo ahora mismo pero pensé que tal vez podría hacerte sonreír con mis palabras y eso, sería más que sufici — Kun se acercó a él para quitarle el micrófono de inmediato. 

 

—¡Bien! ¡Todos! — hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala — Gracias por venir, esperamos que les haya gustado — intentó recuperar el ambiente familiar y amigable pero fue inútil. Las miradas estaban sobre su amigo y su alumno, esperando una respuesta. 

 

Yukhei mantuvo la mirada con valentía sobre él chico pero se dijo así mismo que había cometido un error al observar su reacción. Donghyuck abrió la boca para responder pero enseguida se detenía. Por su mirada parecía que quería llorar pero también había rabia y desesperación. 

 

Bajo de ese lugar, y caminó hacia él, al menos tendría que disculparse. Donghyuck miró hacia el piso y luego le dio la espalda para que no lo hiciera. 

 

—Vamos — susurró Donghyuck hacía Renjun y el resto de sus amigos. 

 

Jisung se puso de mala gana su gorra y Chenle se despidió con la mirada de Kun, quien asintió con una tímida sonrisa, mirándolos irse. Yukhei salió a buscarlo de todos modos. 

 

—Espera, espera — corrió para tomarlo del brazo. 

 

—No — dijo alejandose. 

 

—Me quiero disculpar — 

 

—No hiciste nada malo — contestó Donghyuck avanzando más rápido. 

 

—Sí lo hice — La diferencia de fuerza, lo obligó a hacerlo girar y mirarlo de frente. —¿Puedo hablar con él a solas? — aquello iba para el resto de sus amigos. 

 

Renjun le dijo que no con la cabeza pero el otro seguía insistiendo. 

 

—¿Donghyuck? — preguntó Renjun pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta verbal sólo un movimiento de cabeza. —Vamos chicos, estaremos cercas — agregó.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No vamos a ningún lado! — explotó Jisung separando a Donghyuck del otro chico con mucha voluntad, el castaño lo miró sorprendido —¡Eso fue ridículo! — le hizo saber el menor.

 

—Lo sé por eso necesito hablar con él — 

 

—Se lo escribes en un mensaje — agregó Jisung tomando a Donghyuck del brazo para que caminará con él. —Camina rápido hyung — 

 

—Jisung está bien — habló Donghyuck conmovido por esa actitud. 

 

—¿Estás seguro? — Donghyuck asintió y por primera vez asomó una sonrisa. 

 

Jisung dejó el pasillo no sin antes mirar con cara de pocos amigos al otro chico; mientras el más grande  reconocía que de todos los amigos de Donghyuck, él era el mejor. 

 

Donghyuck volvió hacia él con pasos inseguros y lentos mientras esperaba que estuvieran frente a frente para comenzar. Habían cruzado miradas antes pero hasta ahora Yukhei podía conocer el verdadero color de sus ojos. 

 

En cierto punto, Yukhei comenzaba a sentirse estúpido, atravesó su límite, rompió el vaso con agua y todos los sinónimos posibles, fue imposible hablar. 

 

Donghyuck por su parte, respiró profundo y dijo —No sé si se trata de una broma o fue cierto todo lo que dijiste,   pero no puedo ser persona que sonría con tus palabras  — Yukhei asintió, estaba bien, lo merecía. 

 

Dolía en su orgullo pero podía soportarlo. 

 

—Fue verdad — agregó seguro y luego se lamió los labios para quitarse la sed. —De todas maneras, lo siento mucho — 

 

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza —No creo que tengas que pedir disculpas por eso, vamos a olvidarlo ¿si? quizás debas arreglar las cosas con tu hyung, parecía bastante molesto — 

 

—¿Vas a contarte a tu novio? — preguntó, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. 

 

Donghyuck lo miró tan intensamente que el otro tuvo frío. —Sí — contestó. 

 

Mordiéndose una vez más los labios comentó— Pensé que habían terminado — 

 

—Entonces no preguntes — le aseguró y a los segundos, con un distinto tono de voz —Me tengo que ir, ¿Yukhei, verdad? —

 

Yukhei sonrió — Sí — 

 

—Buenas noches — sin mostrar interés por que el otro regresará sus palabras de despedida, Donghyuck dió la media vuelta y se fue. 

 

continuará… 


	9. Nada Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que pena, nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica.

Yukhei había ignorado las llamadas de Mark todo el fin de semana  y por eso, cuando el capitán del equipo de fútbol, se presentó el lunes por la tarde en la cafetería con una mirada amenazante y una mueca irritable en su rostro, no se sorprendió. 

 

A juzgar por su actitud nunca iba a existir una gran amistad entre los dos. Yukhei forzó una sonrisa más que saludar fue para disimular lo incómodo que era su presencia. Mark camino directamente hacia la caja registradora, el más alto por otro lado,  le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y en unos momentos, ya que se calmará, podría incorporarse a su mesa para tener una saludable conversación. 

 

Pero Mark tenía otros planes, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, lo miró fijamente y de la nada sacó un sobre blanco con el número “1” escrito en el frente. Yukhei no tuvo que abrirlo para saber qué contenía en el interior. 

 

—Es el primer pago — le dijo  y dejó el paquete en el mostrador — espero no tener que repetirlo, sigue las reglas — agregó arrastrando los diez dólares hasta sus manos.  

 

Mark ya estaba listo para irse cuando el otro lo interrumpió. 

 

—¿No estás curioso por saber lo que paso? — preguntó confundido por su actitud mientras  abría el paquete, verificando que todo el dinero estuviera adentro—siete, ocho, nueve y diez, está completo  — 

 

—Me dijeron que discutieron, ¿te golpeó o algo así? — 

 

Yukhei sabía que debía decirle la verdad, después de todo ambos estaban en el mismo equipo, o no? tal vez lo correcto sería, contarle que Donghyuck nunca lo había lastimado, no físicamente al menos, el chico no mostró interés en él y era tan simple como que dos más dos son cuatro.  Pero él no se lo había tomado personal, estaba bien con eso, porque significaba un reto, y tal vez uno muy grande, inalcanzable puede ser, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse, si eso le preocupaba. 

 

Sin embargo, opto por no decir nada —¿Quién dijo eso?   —

 

—No importa quien lo dijo, ahora sabe que te gusta lo has hecho muy obvio —

 

Yukhei miró otra vez a Mark, no muy seguro de lo que el otro podría estar pensando, le molestaba o no que se acercará, podía hablarle francamente y el otro podía hacerlo igual, o se trataba de una falsa imagen de ex novio arrepentido. 

 

—¿Puedo ser sincero contigo, Mark? — 

 

Mark asintió. 

 

—Creo que sería una excelente idea si puedes convencer a Jisung de intentar llevarse bien conmigo, saludarme al menos. No le gusta mi presencia puedo notarlo pero eso puede afectarme cada vez que me acerco a Donghyuck — 

 

—¿Jisung? — preguntó Mark y le llevó unos minutos entender — se molestó porque odia pasar momentos vergonzosos y creo que estaba a un lado de hyuck cuando paso ¿no fue así como paso todo? —

 

—¿Hyuck? ¿así le llamas? — 

 

—No puedes decirle así, es otra regla —

 

Con la intención de cambiar el tema —Me estabas contando sobre tu amiguito — 

 

—Mira voy a hablar con él pero no te puedo asegurar nada, es un poco complicado, ve a Donghyuck como un hermano mayor, incluso a mi no me quería al principio, tuve que ganarlo poco a poco — Mark se quedó callado un momento como si hubiera recordado algo importante. 

 

—¿Qué pasa? —

 

Mark lo miró inseguro de contarle — Sólo enfócate en Donghyuck, yo voy a hablar con él — 

 

Yukhei asintió, le parecía justo a decir verdad, ahora ambos se estaban entendiendo. 

 

*

 

—No lo había notado pero Yukhei es atractivo —

 

Donghyuck escupió todo el jugo de naranja en su ropa, mirándola sintiéndose confundido y divertido mientras Yeri se reía de su reacción. 

 

—No me mires así… todo mi salón de historia del arte lo sabe — Donghyuck quería esconderse en una cueva y vivir ahí para siempre —¿no sabías? vamos juntos — le informó Yeri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

 

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza simplemente no estaba interesado en continuar pero Yeri aprovechaba las comidas en la cafetería de la universidad para contarle todo lo que sabía de todos. 

 

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta? — 

 

—Supongo que es atractivo pero no es para mí  — le aseguró mirándola a los ojos. 

 

—Lo sé, lo sé…  pero quería que supieras lo que dicen de él, mira vamos a preguntarle a una experta,  Hina — la otra chica se detuvo de conversar con Renjun para mirarlos — ¿Qué sabes de Yukhei, el chico de nuestra clase de historia del arte? —

 

Renjun miró a Donghyuck confundido pero su amigo sólo le hizo una seña ignorar la petición de Yeri y siguiera comiendo. 

 

—¿Quién pregunta? —

 

—¿Estás ciega? ¡Yo! — se quejó Yeri molesta. 

 

—Sí, ósea ya sé que eres tú pero… ¿Para qué quieres saber? —

 

—Pues hoy me desperté en la mañana y me pregunté, ¿Cómo será Wong Yukhei de mi salón de historia del arte? ¡Obvio que para Donghyuck!  — 

 

—¡Noona! — Donghyuck le gritó avergonzado. 

 

—¿Estás interesando?  —preguntó Renjun sorprendido y extrañamente, nervioso. 

 

—¡Renjun no te pongas de su lado! — le advirtió. 

 

—Bueno… hablamos de Yukhei... digamos que no es el chico perfecto,  no es alguien que tenga buena fama, es decir, no es que sea malo, pero es un desastre, impuntual, no recuerdo verlo en las clases con frecuencia,  una vez lo regañaron en delante de mí por fumar en la biblioteca pero lo curioso es que no creo que fume seguro fue uno de sus amigos y lo han atrapado a él. En resumen, no es el mejor partido pero es lindo. Pueden ser una gran historia de amor, el chico es un misterio y tú todo un libro abierto  — 

 

—Bien, agradezco a ambas por la información pero no entiendo cómo saber esto va a cambiar mi vida, a menos de que Yukhei sea el capitán del equipo de fútbol, mida 1.75, tenga cabello castaño, sea la mejor persona del mundo y toqué la guitarra, no me puede interesar —

 

—Como siempre pensando en Mark —dijo Hina con melancolía. 

 

—Tienes que pasar la página — le pidió Yeri. 

 

—No es tan fácil  — susurró con un hilo de voz poniéndose de pie para irse —Nos vemos otro día chicas, ¿vamos Renjun? —  Renjun sonrío a ambas y después ambos amigos se fueron juntos. 

 

*

 

Para: Mark

De: Renjun 

 

(16:48) Donghyuck preguntó por Yukhei  hyung en el desayuno. 

 

Para: Renjun

De: Mark 

 

(17:00) ¿Estas seguro? ¿Qué quiso saber? 

 

(17:00) Llegas tarde al entrenamiento ¿dónde estás? 

 

Para: Mark 

De: Renjun 

 

(17:03) Llegaré tarde, le dije a Jeno que te avisará. 

 

(17:04) Sobre su personalidad y actitud, al parecer tiene una clase con Yeri noona e Hina, pero ambas le hablaron muy  mal de él. No pude hacer nada al respecto. 

 

(17:06) ¿Crees que pueda hablar con Yukhei hyung en estos días? 

 

Para: Renjun 

De: Mark 

 

(17:07) Lo siento pero él me pidió que nuestras conversaciones fueran privadas. Puedes decirme y le contaré. 

 

(17:08) Jeno no ha llegado a la práctica tampoco. ¿Enserio chicos? soy el único que se preocupa por este equipo. Acaba de llegar Jisung, tienes cinco minutos para estar aquí  o tendrás entrenamiento extra. 

 

Para: Mark 

De: Renjun 

 

(17:09)  Hyung dame tiempo, estoy ocupado. 

 

(17:09)  | Renjun ha enviado una foto | 

  
  


Renjun lo había golpeando donde todavía dolía. 

 

Mark contempló la fotografía en silencio y con un nudo en la garganta. Primero notó la figura familiar de la imagen, cada uno de los ángulos en esa posición, sentado en el frío piso de unos de los pasillos de la facultad con más de cincuenta fotografías esparcidas a su alrededor. Memorizó su gesto de preocupación ante el desastre que tenía: parecía estar escogiendo una captura de la otra. 

 

La fotografía estaba mal tomada porque Renjun lo había hecho sin que el otro chico se diera cuenta, porque al chico de ahí, le encantaba las fotos y Mark apostaba que de saber, hubiera levantado la mirada y mostrado su mejor sonrisa. La foto no tenía calidad y estaba borrosa pero seguía siendo fascinante para sus ojos. 

 

Sintió envidia de su amigo por tener este momento con él; estar cerca y para poder oler su perfume. Donghyuck llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y por sobre la tela, fue posible ver un poco de la piel expuesta de sus rodillas, usaba una chamarra color roja y blanco de algún equipo deportivo que probablemente no conocía, ni era fan pero que la había comprado de todas maneras porque se le veía bien y podía combinar con sus tenis blancos. 

 

Aún estaba atrapado en la imagen, memorizando algunos detalles importantes como sus hombros caídos, su cabello suave y despeinado, sus delgados dedos sosteniendo las fotografías con una expresión de estar aburrido en su rostro. 

 

Mark suspiró, tocó fondo y salió del trance, apagó de golpe su teléfono y empujó el aparato a su mochila como si fuera un peligro. Después se puso de pie y miró que su equipo había comenzando a correr sobre la pista, no tardo mucho en igualar su ritmo y colocarse al principio de la línea. Jaemin, Chenle y Jisung estaban ahí. 

 

—Jisung, necesito hablar contigo — le dijo apenas igualaron las distancias. 

 

—¿Ahora?  — 

 

—¿Por qué has llegado tarde? —

 

—Fueron tres minutos, además Renjun y Jeno todavía no han llegado —

 

—Voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez — aceptó y se ganó una mirada sorprendida del más joven. —Debo pedirte algo, tienes que tratar bien a  Yukhei — 

 

Jisung lo miró confundido — La respuesta es no — y continuó corriendo, esta vez más fuerte para que el otro no lo siguiera. 

 

Mark lo alcanzó sin problema —¿No te das cuenta que estoy haciendo esto para que todo vuelva a ser como antes? Él podrá hacerlo, confió en él, te estoy pidiendo algo Jisung — 

 

—Vengo del futuro hyung para decirte que te vas a arrepentir de esto —

  
  


—Lo sé pero es mi única opción — agregó con frío en sus palabras que el otro percibió. 

 

—Bien — aceptó después de todo. 

 

—Gracias — 

 

*

 

— He regresado temprano del trabajo, esto es para ti hyung — entregó en las manos del mayor un paquete de sus galletas favoritas. 

 

Sicheng y Kun se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras escuchaban al menor entrar y en seguida el sonido de unas llaves sobre la mesa. 

 

—¿Las has comprado para mí? — preguntó Kun incrédulo, mirándolo abrir el refrigerador. 

 

—Sí — dijo casualmente. 

 

—Quiere tu perdón —  Sicheng habló mientras notaba que el otro chico no lo estuviera escuchando. —Está arrepentido de verdad, hace dos cumpleaños no me regala nada — 

 

—Shhh… — contestó Kun, espiándolo calentar una rebana de pizza en el microondas. 

 

—¿No me vas a preguntar que quiero cambio? — Mordió la orilla de queso y tomó asiento como todos los finales de cada día, en la sala de su departamento, a un lado de ambos. 

 

—¿Mi perdón? — como si fuera la cosa más obvia. 

 

—No, eso no — dijo y mordió de nuevo — Quiero entrar a tu taller ese — 

 

—Ni hablar, estás soñando despierto —

 

Sicheng comenzó a reírse fuertemente por la actitud arrogante del muchacho que al mismo tiempo lo hacía ver como un niño llorando porque no le cumplían sus caprichos. 

 

Y de la nada, el más joven dijo —Estoy interesando en la fotografía —

 

—¿En la fotografía o en Donghyuck? — preguntó Kun a la defensiva —¿No crees que esto es demasiado? hoy ni siquiera ha podido mirarme a los ojos, todavía está avergonzado por lo que paso hace tres días. Vamos Yukhei, si esto es un capricho tuyo elige a otra persona, alguien más   —

 

—No es un capricho — hablaba con la boca llena y los ojos abiertos, Kun no podía tomar su respuesta con seriedad. 

 

—No puede entrar cualquiera, tienes que saber utilizar la cámara, lo básico al menos,  trabajamos sobre sesiones, nunca has mostrado interés antes, no tienes una cámara profesional tampoco. Hemos iniciado hace un mes. Lo siento mucho pero tengo que decirte que no —  

 

—Él no tiene una cámara pero yo sí — 

 

Yukhei sonrió con esperanza hacia Sicheng y luego con una sonrisa más grande al mayor. 

 

—Estoy seguro que esos conocimientos básicos podrá aprenderlos rápido — agregó, animando a Kun. 

 

—Lo haré hyung — prometió. 

 

—No serás un alumno del taller pero serás mi asistente en las sesiones de campo, una vez por semana, así no descuidas tu trabajo — 

 

—¿Vamos a montar tiendas de campaña y todo eso? ¿Fogata seguro? —

 

—No mierda… él quiso decir que al aire libre — Esta vez lo corrigió  Sicheng metiéndole una galleta de las favoritas de Kun en la boca. 

 

Kun se levantó del sofá con su caja de galletas para buscar paz interna  en su habitación mientras un tímido “te quiero hyung” se escuchó detrás, justo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. 

 

continuará… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero subir el próximo el fin de semana, muchas gracias!! :3


	10. Pisando fuerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son tan fuertes tus miradas, elegantes y estudiadas.  
> Yo soy sólo un adolescente pero entraré en tu mente, pisando fuerte.

A pocos días de iniciar el invierno, Lee Min Hyung o Mark para el resto del mundo, de 19 años, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, obtiene muy altas puntuaciones en las pruebas de memoria en siete de las ocho materias de la carrera. Él es uno de los quinientos setenta alumnos que tiene la Universidad pero desde ahora, se le puede clasificar en el grupo de los mejores del segundo año en curso.

 

Tomó una captura con su teléfono celular de la lista que había colgado el coordinador académico en el muro de avisos para contemplar de cerca la fotografía y tener una evidencia en su bolsillo. Guardó su teléfono para no verse afectado por los resultados, apenas sus propios compañeros se acercaron y lo felicitaron. A todos les sonrió agradecido. Estaba feliz, sí, y satisfecho también pero no dejó que nadie se diera cuenta.

 

—¿Primer lugar? — fue lo primero que escuchó preguntar de Jeno cuando entró a los vestuarios como acostumbraban media hora antes de iniciar el entrenamiento.

 

—Sí — respondió casi sin aliento pero con una tímida sonrisa —Estoy… wow — dijo con honestidad —estoy comprendiendo la situación o al menos intentando hacerlo —

 

—Felicidades hyung, te lo mereces, has trabajado tanto por esto — ambos compartieron un cálido abrazo que no duró lo suficiente antes de que entrará Jaemin y se uniera a ellos.

 

—¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! Yo lo lograré el año que viene hyung — dijo con determinación y alejándose de ambos.

 

—Confió en ti — dijo el mayor orgulloso.

 

—Gracias… escuchaste jeno ¿hyung te ha dicho algo así? — preguntó con un tono divertido sólo para molestarlo.

 

—No es como si yo quisiera ese reconocimiento tampoco—

 

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué faltaste al entrenamiento de ayer? — preguntó Jaemin en un tono más bajo para que Mark no escuchará, enfocándose sólo en el rubio.

 

Pero fue Mark quien contestó —Sí escuché y gracias por preguntar, ¿Jeno? —

 

—Estoy mudándome de casa y no tuve batería en mi celular, no pude avisarles tampoco, lo siento —

 

—Yo también lo siento, estaba ocupado — En ese momento, Renjun entró a los vestidores de prisa para abrir su pequeña maleta y comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

 

—Esta bien, no voy a decirle al entrenador pero —

 

Renjun lo interrumpió y espero para ponerse la camisa —Dentro de poco son las finales, lo sabemos, no vamos a faltar de nuevo — agregó el chico con una sonrisa, la más sincera que tenía —Y, felicidades hyung — Mark lo miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, el otro agregó — es un puntaje muy alto, serás como una celebridad, ahora… —

 

—No es para tanto —

 

—Renjun tiene razón  —soltó Jaemin esperando al resto a que terminara desde una banca—salgamos este viernes, vamos, chicos…. — propuso animando al resto.

 

Mark aprovechó la conversación que había surgido entre Jeno y Jaemin para acercarse a un tercero —¿Sabes si… él sabe la noticia o se enteró? — aunque aquello iba para Renjun, los otros dos se quedaron en silencio y se giraron para mirarlo  esperando una reacción de Mark pero no hubo ninguna, estaba tranquilo.

 

Renjun lo miró con una mirada más seria para decirle —No sé hyung, tengo prohibido decir tu nombre, desde hace más de un mes o han pasado dos — y luego, se puso el short.

 

—¿A ti también? ¡Pensé que era el único! ahora me siento mejor — confesó Jeno.

 

Mark a veces quisiera que sus amigos le mintieran un poco, le hubiese encantado escuchar del otro chico, algo diferente como “Sí y te envío muchas felicitaciones, está muy feliz por ti, te desea mucho éxito y espera que estés muy bien”.  Otra vez soñando, pensó.

 

—Hablando de eso, investigué porque Yuta hyung y Yukhei hyung terminaron— comenzó a decir Jaemin, caminando con el resto hacia la cancha, Mark se puso a su lado para escuchar con atención —No hubo una discusión o un rompimiento oficial entre ellos, ambos decidieron separarse en buenos términos, le pregunté a hyung que sí lo seguía queriendo y me contestó que no y que tampoco el otro chico lo hacía. También dijo que Yukhei está todo el día en el trabajo y era imposible verse, con los exámenes... ya sabes —  

 

Mark asintió — Entonces, elegimos bien — los otros dijeron que sí pero nadie le creía.

 

—Me gustaría hablar con él, hyung —  Renjun volvió a insistir en el tema — Tengo una duda sobre algo que dijo en la galería y quiero respuestas personalmente sobre eso, ¿crees que puedas preguntarle si puedo verlo? — Jaemin y Jeno miraron confundidos hacia Renjun.

 

—¿Qué quieres preguntarle? —

 

—Lo siento hyung  —

 

—Bien, voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto pero no te aseguro nada —

 

Para: Wong Yukhei

De: Mark

 

(18:00) El viernes estoy ocupado, así que te veré el sábado en la cafetería para el segundo pago, uno de mis amigos y de hyuck quiere hablar contigo, ¿Puedo llevarlo?

 

Para: M (trabajo)

De: Yukhei

 

(18:02) Pensé que lo íbamos a mantener en privado pero como quieras.

 

Para: Wong Yukhei

De: Mark

 

(18:04) Se trata de Renjun, dice que se conocieron en la galería.

 

Para: M (trabajo)

De: Yukhei

 

(18:15) Bien, los veo el sábado.

 

—Acepto Renjun, nos vemos el sábado por la tarde  — le dijo Mark.

 

—¿Se verán sin nosotros? así comienzan las amistades largas — dijo Jaemin con una sonrisa divertida mirándolos a ambos con culpa. 

 

—¿Por que no vamos al cine, saliendo? — sugirió Renjun — le avisaré al resto —

—Me parece muy buena idea — contestó Jaemin.

 

*

 

Yukhei observó el lugar detenidamente por la ventana antes de bajar del auto.  Hasta hace unos minutos Kun condujo por alrededor de treinta minutos en carretera a las afueras de la ciudad  y  ahora, estaba estacionando en uno de los lugares más apartados en una zona que ofrecían una vista panorámica impresionante.  El atardecer era lo suficientemente luminoso para notar desde esa altura, la posición de las casas, las sombras de los edificios, la ruta de los puentes y el poco aire limpio que se respiraba en ese lugar.

 

Era su primera vez en este sitio y también podía jurar que iba a ser la última.

 

—¿No vas a bajar del auto? — preguntó Kun golpeando tres veces la ventana para que saliera del trance.

 

—Todavía no llegan tus alumnos ¿o sí? —

 

—No lo sé, creo que debería ir a buscarlos — dijo mirando hacia una de las esquinas donde había un grupo de jóvenes sentados en el césped. No tardo mucho en reconocer las caras familiares y caminar en su dirección.

 

Desde el interior del auto, miro a Kun acercarse a los chicos y saludarlos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como un papá emocionado por un día en el campo, nadie más lucía tan feliz como el mayor, y tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero tenía el presentimiento de que Kun los había obligado a venir en plena mitad de semana a tomar fotografías del campo o era una colina, ¿Dónde rayos estaban?

 

Miró su celular para ver la hora y luego, comenzó a escribir un mensaje para Sicheng sobre lo aburrido que iba ser pasar su día libre con Kun hasta que algo más, el sonido de una risa, específicamente, le quitó su atención del teléfono para seguir el ruido con la mirada, notó que esa persona se comía todo lo impresionante del paisaje. Tal vez su elección de pantalones o su camisa lo hacían ver distinto. Yukhei no supo cómo interpretar eso.

 

Donghyuck con todo el descaro del mundo estaba sonriendo hacia Kun como si tratará de disculparse por algo que hizo, como si hubiera molestado al mayor pero conocía a Kun desde hace años, y sus expresiones le decían que se estaba divertido con sea lo que sea que su alumno le estuviera diciendo.

 

Fue su momento para bajar del auto para acercarse a ellos, caminaba tranquilo, casual y con un perfil bajo hacia su dirección. Uno de los alumnos, que nunca había visto en su vida, pero que una cámara colgada en su cuello revelaba su estado educativo actual, le dijo algo al oído a Donghyuck que lo hizo callarse, detenerse y girarse hacia él.

 

Podía enfrentar su mirada como lo hizo el viernes pasado en el pasillo pero en cambio se volteó hacia Kun con una seña de “ya me baje de tu auto” para que pareciera que no lo había visto, para dejarle en claro que no tenía idea de que él iba a estar ahí, que su risa no era tan importante y que ni siquiera le había prestado atención desde que llegó. Pero justo en el preciso instante que miro al maestro del chico y su mejor amigo, sintió los ojos negros intensos de Donghyuck en su perfil.

 

—Kun hyung no quiero ser esa clase de persona pero… ¿Qué hace él aquí? — preguntó uno de los alumnos sin rodeos, apuntando hacia Yukhei — ¿No va a confesar su amor hacia Donghyuck otra vez, verdad? porque eso sería vergonzoso — agregó ganando una mirada amenazante de su maestro y un golpe en el hombro de Donghyuck.

 

—Tranquilos, eso no va a volver a pasar — aseguró Kun — Él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, por eso será mi ayudante — el mayor estaba agradecido de que Yukhei no hubiera escuchado nada de esto.

 

De camino hacia Kun, al principio estaba incómodo, y hasta llegó a preguntarse si acaso, Mark le estaba pagando lo suficiente por hacer estas estupideces, si quizás tendría que cobrarle más caro porque este trato, le estaba costando tiempo, sudor, adrenalina y le había robado el aliento.

 

Sin embargo, a pocos pasos de que estuvieran cerca el uno del otro, las reacciones de Donghyuck (especialmente cuando tomó distancia de su maestro, su nerviosismo, sus torpes pasos para alejarse hacia ningún punto fijo y sus dedos temblando sobre el lente de la cámara) lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos sobre el dinero y no puedo evitar sonreír con orgullo, como si hubiera  ganado algo pero al mismo tiempo el premio no fuera suyo.

 

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? — preguntó Kun confundido.

 

—Por nada… el clima hyung — dijo cualquier cosa.

 

—Dejé mi cámara en el auto, ve por ella — ordenó. —no olvides cerrar muy bien con seguro después —

 

Yukhei asintió y regresó al auto con la misma sonrisa triunfante que antes.

 

*

 

Kun les dijo que sólo quedaban treinta minutos para que oscureciera y que si querían tomar fotografías de algo en especial, este era el momento correcto o podrían arrepentirse. Yukhei bostezo aburrido al escucharlo mientras mataba un tercer mosco en su brazo, pero al notar que su mejor amigo miraba, asomó una sonrisa hacia él agradecido por esta oportunidad de estar en "contacto con la naturaleza". 

 

No perdió el tiempo, entonces, vio las intenciones del chico de caminar hacia el interior de la colina y acercarse a los árboles más grandes del lugar, que para él no tenían nada de especial porque estaban secos y seguro había hormigas por todos lados pero quién era él para juzgar los gustos del otro.

 

A esa distancia, podía apreciarlo un poco mejor, quizás se trató de un microsegundo, quizás segundos, pero por un momento Donghyuck se quedó ahí, sin moverse a ningún lado, sin presionar el botón, sin buscar el horizonte en su lente, sólo estaba quieto.

 

Esperándolo, tal vez. Pero él no iba a ser el primero en hablar.

 

—¿Desde cuándo tienes ese repentino gusto por la fotografía? — le preguntó apenas el otro dejó de caminar. 

 

—No te estoy siguiendo... por si acaso eso estás pensando. Mi presencia aquí es mi forma de pagar por lo que hice, sólo serán un par de semanas, Kun hyung no suele estar molesto conmigo mucho tiempo... — se acercó, y fue extraño, cuando el menor le devolvió la mirada.

 

—Esta bien — dijo como si no le importará y volviendo a enfocar su atención a la cámara.

 

—¿Por qué no estas con el resto? —

 

—Sólo quería ver esos árboles —le explicó, señalando a uno de ellos. El más horrible de todos para Yukhei pero bueno le había valido una segunda charla con él.

 

—¿No crees que es un poco peligroso que estés aquí solo? Ya está oscuro y no conoces el lugar, vamos a volver con los demás… — apenas se dio cuenta que su tono de voz sonó como una orden, quiso arreglarlo — o puedo esperarte aquí y asegurarme de que te encuentres sano y salvo  —

 

Donghyuck sonrió sorprendido porque enserio, cada vez que abría la boca podría superarse. Yukhei odio por un instante su carcajada ruidosa, aún cuando lo único que realmente podía oírse era el obturador de la cámara capturar la imagen del estúpido árbol ese.

 

—No te parece que para ser una broma o una apuesta, ya diste lo mejor que podías —

 

Yukhei sentía que tenía la frase “Esto es un juego para mi, no me gustas” escrita en su camisa para que él podía observar a detalle y analizar palabra por palabra, después.

 

—Espera… ¿Piensas que hago esto porque estoy bromeando o es una apuesta? — Donghyuck asintió mirándolos a los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio y luego exigió una respuesta franca  — Me gustas de verdad, si no te lo dije antes es porque no me había dado cuenta —

 

Donghyuck se sintió como si hubiera saltado en caída libre.

 

—¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿Cómo vas a explicarme eso?  — preguntó molesto y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

 

—Te mire de cercas... en la biblioteca… ese día… simplemente lo supe…  —

 

Donghyuck se quitó la cámara del cuello y su mochila para dejar ambas sobre la tierra  y comenzar a caminar directamente hacia él — Está es la segunda vez que te lo explicó, no creo que pueda pasar algo entre nosotros ¿necesitas que te lo repita en tu idioma? ¿prefieres el inglés?— Yukhei tragó saliva escuchándolo hablar sin una pizca de miedo en la lengua, señalando con un dedo su pecho cada que terminaba una palabra  —  No conozco tu historia con los chicos pero yo no soy lo que estás buscando  —

 

—¿Y qué estoy buscando según tu conclusión?  —

 

—No lo sé, algo rápido tal vez, algo fácil y sin explicaciones, una aventura entre amigos, no lo sé exactamente, no he pensando sobre ello — mintió y su expresión lo delató.

 

Yukhei caminó con seguridad los pocos pasos que le faltaron al otro chico para estar uno frente al otro —Descúbrelo conmigo —

 

—Ahí está de nuevo. — dijo con los ojos abiertos — Esas frases bien planeadas, tu mirada es muy segura, tu piel no debería sentir escalofríos si hago esto… — a pesar de la altura, Donghyuck buscó su mirada y colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro, tratando de acercarlo —tienes que inclinar tu cabeza — le pidió con seguridad a centímetros de su boca —Sólo hago esto para hacerte entrar en razón y nada más que eso  — sin titubear se puso de puntillas para lograr una altura razonable.

 

Yukhei sonreía complacido por todas sus acciones —Donghyuck — susurró con un tono suave.

 

Estaba sorprendido por su personalidad, lo había imaginado como un chico miserable que rogaba por amor, como alguien frágil e intenso. También lo había imaginado enfadoso y ruidoso con etiqueta de mentiroso.   Un niño que tal vez  no sabía lo que quería excepto ser amado por su primer amor de escuela.

 

Los escalofríos que sentía en estos momentos, sin embargo, venían de un chico totalmente decidido, seguro de lo que quería y de sí mismo, rebelde y también exigente. No había rastros de ojos negros inseguros ni piel nerviosa que una vez demostró. 

 

—Voy a acercarme y te darás cuenta que no pasa nada, no latirá tu corazón tan fuerte, no me parezco a la persona que imaginas, apenas te bese dejarás este juego que sólo te quita el tiempo  — Donghyuck estaba a pocos milímetros de su boca, hablándole, como si estuviera leyendo las instrucciones de un libro, diciéndole cuál paso seguía en el manual.

 

El aliento caliente de Donghyuck sobre su boca le hizo cosquillas, si lo estaba provocando, estaba funcionando. Yukhei inclinó la cabeza, como le dijo, cerró los ojos y espero.

 

Donghyuck se concentró únicamente en mirarle los labios. No tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable, lo hacía porque quería darle una lección, porque estaba cansado de su sonrisa, de que lo hiciera sentir vulnerable, lo hacía porque no quería lastimarlo, porque era mejor cortar desde la raíz, si es que había una creciendo. No miraba lo oscuro de la noche, no miraba la diferencia de altura, no miraba sus ojos ni sabía de sus ganas.

 

Yuhkei no lo estaba tocando pero sentía al otro en todos los sentidos. Donghyuck cerró los ojos y la brecha entre ellos. Luego unos dedos largos se apoyaban en la tela de su camisa, donde empezaba su cintura y poco a poco esos dedos se abrazaban en su espalda. Se imaginó cómo se vería el beso desde afuera pero bastó un pequeño impulso del mayor para olvidarse del tema.

 

Donghyuck tenía una forma agradable de besar, a veces suave y otras fuerte. No se trató de un beso en la comisura de los labios, sino varios de ellos en un solo lugar. Su cuerpo era pequeño y sus labios delgados, Yukhei no quería lastimarlo si pedía un poco más. Aunque realmente lo que quería era avanzar, se mantuvo tranquilo y concentrado en no hacer nada más que morder sus labios para que abriera más la boca y comerlo entre besos despacio.  

 

—¿Interrumpo? — preguntó Kun con una clara molestia en su tono de voz.

 

Sintió las mejillas calientes y Donghyuck rápidamente se alejó, cerró los ojos con fuerza como si hubiera cometido un error pero de inmediato ofreció una respuesta por los dos  —No  —y levantó la mirada hacia Yukhei.

 

—Ya es hora de irnos — agregó sin intención de moverse hasta que ambos caminarán.

 

—Sí. Ya vamos — contestó Yukhei, con los labios húmedos y rotos.

 

Trago saliva y sintió que su pecho quería reventar cuando ahogó un suspiro. Donghyuck aún lo miraba fijamente, confundido, diciéndole algo con la mirada que no podía descifrar.

Yukhei tomó su cámara y mochila del piso para entregarlas a su dueño, ante la mirada de su mejor amigo, intentó seguir la conversación que habían dejado:

 

—Voy a conseguir otro beso, te aviso  —

 

Kun miraba a Yuhkei como una mamá desesperada porque su hijo entrará en razón después de cometer alguna travesura, estaba actuando como un estúpido. Él no era así.

 

Donghyuck lloró todo el camino a casa, sintiéndose culpable, no por el beso, sino porque estaba avergonzando, sus mejillas estaban calientes, su piel también y antes de entrar, espero en la puerta para escribir un mensaje mientras se limpiaba muy bien la cara. El corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido pero dolía demasiado. Mark no iba a perdonarle por esto. Nunca.

 

Para: 34834014834

De: Hyuck

 

(20:54) Lo siento mucho hyung. Te extraño mucho, no te imaginas.

 

De: 34834014834

Para: Hyuck

 

(20:55) ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Puedo llamarte?

 

Mark no esperó una respuesta cuando ya estaba sobre la oreja en su teléfono para escuchar su voz, después del timbre de llamada.

 

—Mark hyung — escucharlo, se sintió para Mark como si algo dentro de su cuerpo se lo estaba comiendo vivo. —Lo siento, te juro que lo siento mucho —

 

—¿Hyuck? ¡Basta! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? —

 

—En mi casa, afuera de mi casa… no ha pasado nada malo pero quería escuchar tu voz, eso me calma —  

 

La primera reacción de Mark fue pensar que seguramente había tomando con Renjun o que tenía un momento de debilidad sobre el rompimiento. Sabía que no era normal que fuera tan posesivo sobre él, pero, no quería que sufriera, por su culpa o por la de alguien más.

 

—Espérame en el parque, estaré en cinco minutos… no hagas nada estúpido, por favor —

 

Después de colgar, Donghyuck cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó que su consejo había llegado demasiado tarde. Camino al parque como el mayor le pidió y procuró con todas sus fuerzas mantener una postura firme, una expresión serena sin llorar para no asustarlo.

 

—Acabo de colgar con Donghyuck y está muy mal… ¡Dime que no tienes nada que ver en esto!  — le gritó Mark al teléfono con un lenguaje informal.

 

—¿Te ha llamado? ¿A qué te refieres con decir que está mal? — contestó el otro sorprendido, decepcionado, molesto… tal vez las tres.

 

—¡No estoy jugando Yukhei! ¿Qué ha pasado?  — volvió a gritar esta vez sin paciencia.

 

—Nos besamos  —le dijo secamente no muy seguro de cómo el otro pudiera tomar la noticia.

 

—¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero te dije que esperaras! ¡Sigue las malditas reglas para eso las escribí! — Ya faltaba poco para encontrarse con Donghyuck necesitaba calmarse o esto se iba a la mierda.  —¿Lo obligaste?  —quiso saber imaginando la respuesta.

 

—No Mark, no lo obligue  —dijo muy seguro pero con un tono de voz diferente al de siempre, como si estuviera cansado o tuviera sueño  —ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos —

 

Mark colgó el teléfono apenas vio a Donghyuck sentando en la puerta de una casa de juegos para niños que servía de decoración junto a los otros accesorios de ejercicios. Estaba triste, podía sentirlo, pero de cierta forma lucía tranquilo. Apenas escuchó sus pasos acercándose, levantó la mirada y corrió para encontrarlo.

 

Donghyuck lo abrazó como si aún estuvieran juntos, con fuerza y respirando en su oído.

 

Mark no quería mirarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo porque lo estaba abrazando, porque quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien, que Donghyuck podía soportar algo como esto y mucho más. Pero no quería mirarlo, no quería notar lo rojo de sus labios y las mordidas indivisibles, no quería mirarlo y estaba luchando consigo mismo.

 

—Gracias — Donghyuck sonrió y bajó la mirada para luego tomar distancia.

 

—Me preocupaste — le dijo el otro, tomándolo por los hombros con fuerza —Pensé que algo te había pasado, que habías tomado alcohol y que nunca más podría verte —

 

Donghyuck se lamió los labios porque tenía comezón pero Mark se imaginó escenarios con las palabras de Yukhei y perdió la razón en esos momentos.

 

Como si quemará el contacto, lo apartó — Siempre que me necesites puedes llamarme, te escucharé, sin importar lo que se trate, ¿de acuerdo? —

 

Donghyuck asintió.

 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —

 

—No ha pasado nada, te llamé porque extrañaba — su cuerpo entero tembló.

 

Mentiroso, pensó Mark.

 

Donghyuck buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos y apretó con fuerza pero Mark tenía otras cosas en que pensar en ese momento.

 

No se oía nada, esa noche... mientras caminaban en silencio a casa de Donghyuck. El más chico le ocultó todo y él de verdad le hubiera creído, en otro contexto, tal vez en otro mundo pero no hoy que lo sabía todo.

 

continuará…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por leer :D


	11. I wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at you, the way that I would, does all the things, I know that I could. 'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you… But I see you with him… I wish it was me, that you’ll call later on 'cause you wanna say good night. 
> 
> Él te mira de la forma en la que yo lo haría, él hace todas las cosas que sé que yo podría; porque tengo tres palabras que me estoy muriendo por decirte, pero te veo con él… ojalá fuera yo a quien llames después y le digas “buenas noches”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias, la verdad es que me he encontrado muchos comentarios y buenas críticas en twitter, estoy muy contenta por eso. muchas gracias por todo. y sobre la primera escena de este capítulo, wow... el primer teaser de GO fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a este fandom después de tanta espera. 
> 
>  
> 
> de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Donghyuck caminaba a pasos lentos y platicaba sobre cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente, como que uno de sus vecinos había preguntado por él, que hacía mucho frío esa noche y que una de sus hermanas, ya tenía un pequeño novio en su escuela y muchas otras cosas más. Mientras conversaban de camino a casa, Mark lo dejó que tomara su mano y que varios de sus dedos estuvieran enlazados con los suyos, como solían hacerlo cuando estaban juntos al caminar. 

 

El mayor sentía que ya no debía presionarlo, que después de que Donghyuck besará alguien más y estuviera con otro, poco a poco podría mirarlo como un amigo, uno de los buenos, en el que pudiera confiar. Pero pensarlo era una cosa y la realidad era otra, porque no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de molestia, como si su mente guardará una escena en la que alguien más podía lastimar a Donghyuck y no se lo perdonaría, si él estaba involucrado. 

 

Donghyuck pareció olvidarse pronto del beso con Yukhei y de sus miedos porque había comenzado a acariciar con su otra mano libre el brazo de Mark, para llamar su atención y se había acercado de tal manera que sintiera sus costillas. Mark pensó que todas sus acciones eran por culpa de la noche tan fría y que su cuerpo era tibio, pero una vez más estaba equivocado. El menor sabía lo que hacía y siempre lo supo. 

 

Apenas llegaron a la casa de Donghyuck, Mark notó que el otro no quería irse de su lado pero se había quedado sin excusas para retenerlo o para volver a iniciar otra tonta conversación. Así que simplemente se giró para estar frente a frente y decirle con la mirada que él quería un beso, si el otro quería también. Eran de la misma estatura, pero Mark tenía piernas más largas y por un poco (sólo un poco) lucía más alto que él. 

 

Todo en Donghyuck era delicado pensó Mark, cuando sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos para que no se fuera tan pronto, cuando sus ojos le contaban una historia, cuando sus labios hacían gestos tan obvios de cuándo y qué quería. 

 

—¿No quieres pasar a mi habitación? — propuso y sus ojos y los de Mark se encontraron fijamente. 

 

—¿Para hacer qué? — preguntó ingenuamente e intentó concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en la sonrisa traviesa que le estaba sugiriendo sus planes. Sin vergüenza, pensó. 

 

—A limpiar mi cuarto… obvio que no, sólo a pasar el rato, ver una película, lo que sea...  —

 

—¿Y tus papás? — 

 

—Eso nunca fue un problema antes — 

 

—No... lo siento, no podemos — le explicó Mark, adivinando sus intenciones. 

 

Donghyuck tuvo que despertar del sueño y dejar a un lado su imaginación que claramente estaba en su contra, se soltó de Mark y tomando una distancia responsable —Está bien. Lo entiendo — contestó con un tono de voz cansando como si la burbuja de magia entre los dos se hubiera roto. 

 

Si Mark lo noto, no dijo nada. Y en cambio, miró en dirección hacia la casa para observar con atención el auto del padre de Donghyuck en el estacionamiento, las bicicletas de sus hermanas cerca de la entrada, el poste de luz en el mismo lugar de siempre, el olor a comida caliente en la cocina, la puerta que conducía al patio y el escondite donde la familia guardaba la llave de repuesto, estudio cada detalle a su alrededor y sintió que retrocedió el tiempo por unos segundos. 

 

—Gracias por venir  — la suave voz de Donghyuck lo sacó del trance pero fue la frase — Necesitaba verte — la que lo atrapó por completo. 

 

Mark sonrió, intentando seguir la conversación lo más amistosa y normal posible, ignorando la expresión seria y la mirada de Donghyuck sobre sus labios. Lo escuchó suspirar resignado y luego lo miró que sonreía ampliamente. 

  
  


—Perdón hyung —

 

Confundido preguntó —¿Por qu..?— pero lo interrumpió con un beso y cuando Mark quería protestar obtuvo un “shhh” y una risa nerviosa del menor como respuesta. Algo en su cerebro hizo clic y no dudó en abrazarlo de la cintura y contestar ese beso con dulzura también. 

 

Donghyuck se odiaba por ser tan terco, por no entender cuando el otro decía que no, era no. Se odiaba por no tener un poco de dignidad, si ya no eran novios, por qué lo seguía tratando como tal, si ya no eran novios porque seguía siendo fiel y guardaba su lugar. Se odiaba por desear que el beso nunca terminará, que nada más existiera fuera de su patio, ni la universidad, ni su casa, ni la ciudad y mucho menos el regaño que probablemente Mark le estaba guardando con el cuento de nunca acabar que esto no podía seguir así. 

 

Donghyuck se separó para comenzar a besarle la mejilla  y luego regresaba toda la atención hacia su boca. Mark quería detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo porque especialmente hoy el menor lo estaba besando como siempre le había gustado, siempre había sido una persona débil y más por él, así que en lugar de apartarlo, se mantenía acariciando y arrugando su camisa de algodón por la espalda. 

 

Porque él amaba hacerle eso, besarlo así, especialmente. Sin aviso. Mark ya lo sabía. 

 

El mayor quería quitarle de la boca a mordidas todas las huellas que había de otra persona, sus preocupaciones y sus momentos de tristeza. Si había llorado, entonces también quería borrar ese momento. Quería hacerle pasar un rato con juegos artificiales imaginarios en esa misma calle, afuera de su casa, expuestos de que en cualquier momento alguien más pudiera verlos y hacer preguntas. 

 

Mark rompió la intensidad del beso con un par de besos cortos, dos picos en los labios, uno más en su nariz y otro en su frente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Donghyuck sintió cosquillas en todo su cuerpo y su piel reaccionó al contacto, dejó ir un suspiro ahogado que acompañó en esa noche el suspiro de Mark. 

 

Si esto iba a ser todo lo que tendría de él, Donghyuck lo aceptaba. Por eso abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa sincera. Mark por otra parte estaba quieto, respirando el tibio aliento del menor como si fuera oxígeno con la mirada perdida. Esa reacción había dolido tanto para Donghyuck que mejor retrocedió lentamente y se alejó. 

 

Pero justo cuando estaba lejos, una mano lo sostuvo del brazo con firmeza y lo regresó a su posición inicial, en la que estaban cercas. Lo siguiente que supo es que Mark le estaba besando, igual o mejor que como al principio. 

 

Mark buscó apoyarse en el auto que estaba cerca y atrajo a Donghyuck con él en un abrazo mientras le besaba con intensidad, hasta agresivo y empujando su cuerpo todavía más cerca. El beso duró hasta que la alarma del auto estalló en sus oídos y ambos tuvieron que separarse en segundos totalmente asustados, con los labios rojos y las respiraciones a mil por hora. 

 

Tomó una respiración suave y tranquilamente le dijo — Buenas noches hyung — con una actitud satisfecha, tocando sus labios con los dedos para sobarse un poco y girando en dirección a la puerta. 

 

Mark esperó ahí, a que el papá de Donghyuck saliera con las llaves del auto para detener el sonido que despertaba a casi media calle y en cuanto, la luz de la habitación de Donghyuck se encendió y Mark soltó un suspiro que había guardado en los últimos diez minutos y tres besos o tal vez fueron más.   

 

Mark miró al hombre y le sonrió lo más tranquilo posible —Lo siento, no sabía que… —

 

—Me ha contado todo, te dejo sólo ¿verdad? — presionó el botón y el ritmo cardiaco de Mark volvió a estabilizarse. 

 

—Sí — dijo mirando hacia el piso. 

 

—¿Quieres pasar?… ¿él volverá a salir?… o ¿hizo esto para que te lleve a tu casa? es mi hijo pero a veces no lo entiendo, serias tan amable de explicarme… — suplicó el papá de Donghyuck hacia el otro chico. 

 

—Es que… estábamos a un lado del auto y la alarma sonó por error… yo, en realidad ya me iba y no creo que vuelva a salir… me dio gusto saludarlo — 

 

—A mí también  — contestó alegremente volviendo al interior de la casa. 

 

Mark regresó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en su cama boca arriba para tratar de explicarse a él mismo, cómo dejó que pasara… cómo dejo que lo besara tan fácil, por qué no puso resistencia, porqué no marcó un límite, cómo seguía teniendo poder sobre él, cómo habían pasado dos meses y aún estaba confundido, se dijo así mismo que la costumbre había reaccionado por él y que el suave cuerpo de Donghyuck era como imán que lo atraía, pero que era eso y nada más. 

 

*

 

Renjun llegó temprano de lo planeado para tener unos minutos a solas con el mayor, no es que Mark no pudiera enterarse pero era mejor mientras menos supiera por el momento. Y, aunque en realidad, desconocía si Mark estaba listo o no para tener este tipo de conversación, él tampoco quería intentarlo. No hoy, al menos. Entendía los planes de Mark pero no podía ignorar los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. 

 

—Hola — le dijo en chino y el mayor se giró sin poder reconocer la voz. 

 

Yukhei miró en su dirección sorprendido al verlo —Kun me habló de ti y  Chenle — contestó en el mismo idioma con una actitud amigable y luego hizo una seña de que esperara un momento mientras le vertía un poco de canela al café del día para uno de los clientes—Llegaste temprano — le dijo con franqueza. 

 

—Me alegró que lo hayas notado — era cómodo hablar en su idioma, aunque sólo se hubieran visto dos veces. —Quería hablar contigo, es importante — agregó.

 

—Bien. Toma una mesa mientras pido un descanso — Renjun asintió y lo espero en una de las mesas de la entrada distraído en su celular. 

 

En pocos minutos ambos tenían bebidas y una conversación pendiente sobre la mesa. 

 

—No sé como iniciar para hacerlo menos incomodo… pero seguramente él está en camino ahora mismo… yo… voy a ser directo… ¿Lo que dijiste en la galería…?  — comenzó a hablar en su idioma aunque inseguro —¿Lo has planeado con Mark? ¿Él te pidió que lo dijeras? — 

 

Yukhei negó con la cabeza. 

 

—No exactamente — sin preocuparse de que la gente alrededor comprendiera el idioma, se sintió un poco libre —Es parte de mi plan — contestó francamente, el chico de adelante le inspiraba confianza o tal vez sólo necesitaba una segunda opinión. 

 

—¿Fue mentira? ¿Actuaste? — preguntó preocupado. 

 

—Tengo mis razones para hacer esto — como si eso lo hiciera menos grave, pero Renjun no podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias, tal vez por pensar siempre en el futuro y en el bien de los demás. 

 

—Si no quieres decirme tus razones respeto eso pero lo que has dicho no pareció una actuación para mí, ni para el resto, por un momento pensé que… no sé, tal vez Donghyuck te gustaba enserio — Renjun estudió su reacción por si acaso estaba ocultando algo. 

 

—Cuando tu amigo me propuso hacer esto, no quise hacerlo… pero luego me dijo que buscaría a alguien más, así que es mejor si soy yo, debes estar agradecido por eso  — 

 

—¿Agradecido? ¿Qué rayos? ¿Explícame qué diferencia habría si fuera otra persona?  — 

 

Yukhei miró la puerta por precaución antes de decirle —Acepte porque me conozco, si soy yo, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, no lo lastimaría, no le haría lo mismo, otros lo harían por el dinero que Mark ofrece, por reírse tal vez,  por molestarlo, no lo sé… incluso por verlo sufrir — 

 

Renjun se quedó callado un minuto entero antes de sonreír por esa respuesta —¿Cómo conociste a Donghyuck? — de pronto quiso saber. 

 

—En la biblioteca, le devolví un libro — contestó pensativo. 

 

—La versión real, si no te importa —  Yukhei lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido. 

 

Ofendido por ser descubierto, dejó caer su espalda en la silla resignado y explicó — Hace varios meses él frecuentaba este lugar, se sentaba en una de las mesas de la parte de atrás, siempre esperando a su novio y aunque veces tenía suerte Mark llegaba, otras veces no. Nunca le hable porque parecía ocupado y no quería interrumpir. Una vez me equivoqué en su orden, él quería el sabor vainilla pero la hice de chocolate  y… ¿sabes que hizo? — 

 

Renjun negó con la cabeza, divertido, se lo imaginó pero quería escuchar su versión. 

 

—Se tomó todo el café con ese sabor de golpe en la barra y me pidió otro de vainilla, pago por los dos a pesar de que le dije que sólo aceptaría el precio de uno. Veo a muchas personas entrar y salir por este lugar pero él de verdad dejó una gran impresión — Yuhkei trató de hacer esa conversación más divertida y menos personal, sabía que Renjun podía sacar sus propias conclusiones pero sintió que debía continuar  — Me dije que la próxima vez que volviera, iba a pagar por mi error, le podía hacer un café, pero… la última vez vino, estaba en una cita con Mark — 

 

Incómodo, Renjun llegó a preguntarse si acaso el chico se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Donghyuck durante estos últimos cinco minutos, porque él tenía razón, su ideas sobre el chico, eran ciertas, aunque él simplemente no lo supiera o lo negara. 

 

—No estoy enamorado de él, si eso estás pensando —

 

—No pensé eso — mintió. 

 

—Es sólo que...  es algo estúpido lo sé, pero creo que es una buena persona y merece lo mejor, no soy el adecuado también lo sé, pero al menos estoy intentando — Renjun asintió totalmente de acuerdo, haciéndole una seña de que volteara a la puerta porque Mark aparecía en la entrada dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ambos. 

 

—Hola — les dijo, tomando asiento a un lado de Renjun. —¿Llegue tarde? — 

 

—No, justo a tiempo — agregó mirando al más alto —Le preguntaba a Yuhkei sobre su tiempo aquí en la ciudad, conoció a Chenle también en la galería…  — Mark asintió. 

 

Yuhkei estaba incómodo con la presencia del otro chico y el sentimiento era mutuo. Mark quería una explicación sobre la noche que había besado a Donghyuck, cómo, cuándo y por qué lo hizo y sobre todo, en que mierda estaba pensando? pero con Renjun no podían hacerlo. 

 

—Felicidades por tu puntuación — dijo en un intento de iniciar una conversación. 

 

—Gracias — contestó con calma. —¿Por qué no aprovechas y le preguntas Renjun? me habías comentado que querías hablar con él — sugirió Mark. 

 

Renjun miró a Yuhkei con un rostro comprensivo porque siguiera la conversación —En realidad, quería preguntar si era parte del plan que ahora tomes las clases de fotografía con Kun hyung — Mark lo observó fijamente. 

 

—Sí. Kun hyung piensa que es porque quiero disculparme con él por arruinar su evento artístico pero no sabe que es por Donghyuck, no creo que sea importante que lo sepa — 

—¿Cómo lo arruinaste? — preguntó Mark confundido. 

—Ya te ha contado Jisung — le explicó Renjun. 

 

—¿Dijiste al micrófono que te gustaba hyuck? ¿Eso lo arruinó? — Mark sentía que le hacían falta piezas al rompecabezas, no estaba completa la imagen en su mente. 

 

—Más o menos — contestó el otro chico, mirando a Renjun.

"No fue lo que hizo... sino lo que dijo" pero aquello estaba mejor guardado en sus pensamientos, pensó antes de hablar —Bueno… de todos modos, creo que está funcionando, Donghyuck estuvo feliz el resto de la semana después de esa clase de fotografía, creo que salieron de la ciudad, no? — preguntó Renjun sonriendo con confianza. 

Donghyuck no se lo dijo, concluyó Mark.

—¿Enserio? ¿Me preguntó qué fue lo pasó después? — Aquella pregunta apuntaba directamente hacia Mark. Renjun por terminar de beber su café, no había notado la mirada entre ambos chicos que ocultaban un mundo personal.

 

Mark no quería hablar de lo que pasó entre los dos, no quería exponerse, no con ellos dos, al menos. Se sentía aún peor de que él mismo arruinará sus planes y sobre todo que aquel momento de debilidad jugará en su contra. Dudaba que fuera una buena idea contarles sobre el beso con Donghyuck, mientras que Yuhkei pensaba totalmente lo contrario. 

 

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? — preguntó Mark, queriendo llegar hasta el final. 

 

Yuhkei asintió. 

 

—Él piensa que es una apuesta o un juego para mí — Mark abrió la boca confundido, enojado, irritado, tal vez las dos — Y yo, estoy en el proceso de demostrarle que no es verdad — Renjun miró a Mark y luego al protagonista de aquellas palabras. 

 

Mark era indescifrable. Ocultaba muy bien lo que sentía, si es que sentía algo. Después de aquello, se mantuvo callado, escuchándolo hablar. Y un Renjun sorprendido, se mantenía haciendo las preguntas. 

 

—¿Cómo vas a hacer eso? — 

 

—No lo sé — contestó mirando a Renjun y con un poco de valentía se giró hacia Mark para decirle — creo que el primer paso es que te alejes  — 

 

—Pero si no se hablan desde hace meses, ¿Qué tan lejos quieres que estén? — preguntó y después de pensarlo, agregó — Te ayudaré, se me acaba de ocurrir algo… el domingo Kun nos invitó a Chenle y a mí a cenar en su departamento, llevaré Donghyuck conmigo, así podrás hablar con él  — 

  
  


Mark no respondió ni agradeció la sugerencia de Renjun. La idea era muy buena, incluso mejor que todas las que se le podrían ocurrir, se mantuvo en silencio  asintiendo como si lo aprobará. 

 

—Kun hyung no dijo nada de una cena… no puedo creer que haga fiestas en mi propia casa sin avisarme — expresó con molestia en su rostro. 

 

—Bueno… tendrás que decirle que llevaré a Donghyuck, así que… — 

 

—Si, nos vemos el domingo — agregó el otro más animado, despidiéndose de ambos para volver a trabajar. 

 

—Yuhkei — escuchó su nombre y se giró para ver a Mark. —Se te olvidó algo — Mark sacó de su mochila el tercer sobre blanco que contenía el dinero y se lo ofreció en sus manos. El otro chico, tomó el sobre con diversión como si lamentara olvidarlo aunque actuaba y en este punto, era muy obvio para Renjun. 

 

—Sí, sí —  dijo guardándolo y saliendo de la vista de ambos para entrar a la barra. 

 

—Tranquilo hyung — le animó Renjun  —dentro de poco tiempo, todo volverá a ser como antes. Tu plan funcionará— agregó golpeándolo en el brazo amistosamente. 

 

Mark sonrió incómodo rascándose el cuello —Espero que sí — 

  
  


Continuará… 

 


	12. Noventa minutos no puede durar el amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El juego terminará pronto, un poco más y el premio será tuyo.   
> No dejes que te engañe, él también quiere ganar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaa, muchas gracias por su tiempo.  
> de verdad, muchas gracias, espero les guste  
> el giro de la historia. 
> 
> Si me dejan aconsejar, recomendaría leer el capítulo escuchando:   
> \- Starboy de The Weekend y Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do). 
> 
> :D 
> 
> prometo, mañana limpiar las faltas de ortografía, son las doce y me estoy muriendo de sueño... sfmdsfmdjs 
> 
> Touch, Touch (:

—¿Kun hyung ocupas ayuda en la cocina? — preguntó sorprendiendo al mayor, quien antes de contestar miró a su mejor amigo con sospecha. 

 

Yukhei aún no había terminado de vestirse correctamente, estaba descalzo merodeando por el departamento  pero se había sentido mal por dejar a sus amigos con todo el trabajo en la cocina. 

 

Con un tono amable y sin distraerse del filo del cuchillo en la tabla, le dijo —No gracias, pero limpia tu habitación, es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo  — 

 

—¿Estoy soñando? ¿Te acaba de ofrecer su ayuda? — preguntó Sicheng desde el comedor, donde dejó siete vasos de vidrio a un lado de los platos y cubiertos. Hoy estaban usando la vajilla de Kun que sólo usaba para ocasiones especiales. 

 

—Es porque viene el chico del que te hable, mi alumno y un amigo de Chenle— Sicheng lo miró confundido, mientras Yukhei no pudo evitar sonreír, volviendo a su habitación. 

 

—¿Cómo paso todo esto?  — 

 

—No tengo idea — contestó Kun encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo de cuenta que no veía la expresión ofendida de Yukhei a la distancia —Me encontré a Renjun y Chenle en la tienda de comestibles la semana pasada, estaban comprando los ingredientes que normalmente uso para cocinar, y pensé que sería buena idea invitarlos a la casa para conocerlos, Renjun es de Jilin mientras que Chenle es de Shanghai — continuó, levantando la voz para que Yukhei desde su habitación, lo escuchará — ¿Estás seguro que a Donghyuck le gustará la comida china? — 

 

—¿Conoces a todos ellos? — 

 

Kun asintió —Renjun está en la Universidad de Humanidades y Chenle está cursando el colegio todavía — todavía esperaba la respuesta de Yukhei venir en algún momento.

 

—Bueno, entonces esto será interesante  — dijo robando una pieza de zanahoria de la tabla sin que el otro se diera cuenta. 

 

Yukhei apareció de nuevo en la cocina más tarde, esta vez con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, todo eso encima de una chaqueta de mezclilla —¿Cómo me veo? — 

 

Sicheng sonrió divertido —¿No es mucho perfume?  — dijo respirando exageradamente sobre su ropa. 

 

—Dios… Yukhei… no es una cita… estaremos todos nosotros, por favor no lo hagas incómodo para él — suplicó Kun dándole la espalda para medir la temperatura del horno y luego introducir su platillo especial al interior  —Voy a bañarme, ya no falta mucho para que entren por esa puerta — les aviso a ambos, pero antes se acercó a Yukhei para acomodar una de las mangas de la camisa que estaba mal abotonada. 

 

El menor le miró agradecido en silencio, quedándose quieto para facilitar su tarea. Aunque no demostrará con palabras lo bueno que era tener a dos hermanos mayores a su lado, él pensaba que en el fondo ellos dos sabían lo mucho que los respetaba y lo importante que eran para él. 

 

Hasta que Sicheng miró a Kun cerrar la puerta de su habitación, la última del pasillo que conectaba el departamento, dirigió la mirada hacia Yukhei: 

 

—¿Estas nervioso? — 

 

—No — dijo muy seguro. 

 

—Me alegra, todo va a salir bien — dijo con una sonrisa tranquila — Lamento mucho que no hayan funcionado las cosas con Yuta, enserio — le confesó, repentinamente. 

 

—No te culpes por eso, ya está en el pasado para mí — le dijo, esforzándose para convencerlo. —Yo sabía que a él le gustabas, la culpa fue mía, no pienses en eso, no es importante esta noche —  

 

—Bien, bien— reconoció, poniéndose de pie para también terminar de vestirse. 

 

A pocos pasos de entrar a su propia habitación,  buscó la mirada del menor — si este chico, el alumno de Kun, no se da cuenta lo valioso que eres… entonces es un idiota, recuerda eso ¿sí?  — agregó como si fuera uno de los diez mandamientos. 

 

Yukhei relajó sus hombros y le sonrió diciendo que tenía razón con la cabeza. 

  
  


*   
  


Renjun lo había convencido de salir esa noche diciéndole que si volvían a pasar un fin de semana de nuevo en la casa de alguno de los dos, iba a renunciar a los tres años de amistad que tenían.  Para empezar, ya no había buenas series en Netflix y era aburrido sólo enviarse imágenes divertidas por teléfono, un día estaba bien, dos podría pasarlo, pero esta rutina, le había comenzado a irritar desde ayer. 

 

Sobre todo porque Donghyuck siempre fue un alma libre, sí le gustaba todo lo anterior pero también le gustaba los paseos en bicicleta, las comidas en restaurantes, las palomitas con extra mantequilla del cine, salir a correr, molestar a los compañeros de habitación de Renjun con juegos que incluirán cerveza y soju. 

 

Donghyuck había reprochado diciendo que era domingo. Le dijo que sí quería ir - en serio sí quería - pero le había prometido a sus hermanas ir al cine con ellas.  Así que cuando Renjun tocó su puerta a las seis, fue demasiado tarde para esconderse o planear alguna otra excusa. 

 

—Señora ¿Puede Donghyuck salir a cenar? van Chenle y Jisung, volveremos temprano — 

 

Donghyuck miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes y negando con la cabeza, pero ella, confundida escuchó con atención las palabras del rubio. 

 

—Le dije que he quedado en llevar a mis hermanas al cine... tal vez en otro momento,  Renjun — lo último iba en dirección de su amigo, vestido con uno de sus atuendos favoritos y su cabello perfectamente liso en el umbral de su puerta. 

 

—Si es por eso, no te preocupes cariño… ve y diviértete, ¿ocupas dinero? a las once es una hora perfecta para volver ¿verdad Renjun? — 

 

Renjun asintió en señal de victoria —Tienes quince minutos para subir y vestirte, todavía tenemos que pasar por los otros — 

 

—Tomaré veinte porque voy a ducharme — 

 

Más tarde, encontró la dirección de Kun con las indicaciones que el mayor le había escrito por mensaje. Ya eran casi las siete de la tarde, cuando Renjun tocó el timbre del departamento, espiando las reacciones de sus amigos con una sonrisa. Iba a ser divertido. 

 

Chenle estaba emocionado más que el resto, Jisung parecía bastante animado, mientras que Donghyuck por tercera vez en una hora se preguntaba dónde diablos estaban, quién era el amigo de Renjun y porqué, había optado por usar justamente una camisa de vestir con mangas largas, que le había gustado porque era de rayas, azules y blancas pero que pensándolo mejor se trató de una mala idea, porque era fresca y dentro de poco, comenzaría la temperatura a bajar. 

 

No había elegido la ropa correcta.  Para empezar, no era del tipo de usar camisas de vestir, excepto cuando tenía citas con… -bueno no importa- y los jeans eran cómodos a pesar de que ese modelo en particular fuera ajustado, pero podía tolerarlos porque mejoraba la figura de sus piernas. Y bueno, no pensó mucho en los zapatos, sólo tomó los más limpios que tenía que por fortuna combinaban con su cinturón. Su cabello, era otra cosa, estaba castaño, húmedo, despeinado, luciendo como si acabara de salir de la regadera. 

 

Podía continuar hablando mal de sí mismo pero la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y entonces, apareció una sonrisa amigable, curiosamente familiar dirigiéndose a él y sus amigos  —¡Hola!—

 

—No lo dices en serio — susurró Donghyuck hacia Renjun capturando su brazo para luego darle un fuerte apretón de manos con la intención de lastimarle los nudillos, haciéndole ver disimuladamente que estaba molesto y que apenas esta reunión terminará, ambos iban a hablar muy seriamente. 

 

—Vamos Donghyuck… creí habértelo dicho — protestó Renjun apartándose de él. 

 

—Sí, dijiste unos amigos de mi país… No-mi-profesor — 

 

—Kun hyung es mi amigo y es de mi país  — agregó ante la penetrante mirada. 

 

Donghyuck ya estaba listo para reprochar y tomar de nuevo su brazo para pellizcarle, cuando escuchó la voz de Wong Yukhei.  Ahí, en la misma habitación que él, respirando el mismo aire, saludando a sus mejores amigos como si fueran los suyos. Luciendo más interesante que de costumbre, con una sonrisa amistosa para todo el mundo que no encajaba con su imagen de chico perfecto, punzante y peligroso. 

 

—Donghyuck, Jisung… él es Sicheng — habló Kun al ver a ambos callados y sin poder caminar propiamente al interior del departamento  —Y bueno ya conocen a Yukhei — lo último, lo dijo en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención de nadie. 

 

—¡Kun hyung te he comprado algo!  — gritó Chenle ganándose la mirada de todos. El resto de la conversación fue en su idioma natal entre ambos chicos y Renjun se les había unido con tal de no recibir más pellizcos.  

 

—Hola, mucho gusto — Sicheng fue el primero en hablar y saludar al más pequeño para luego enfocarse en el otro chico, quien desde que entró no había apartado, ni un sólo segundo la mirada de Yukhei, y el otro, completamente satisfecho con eso, sonreía mientras lo observaba  también. 

 

—Igualmente, gracias por invitarnos — contestó Jisung con una media sonrisa hacia el mayor y otra forzada hacia Yukhei, quien no pudo responder porque estaba ocupado perdido en un par de ojos sobre él. 

 

Yukhei parecía que en verdad podía leer sus pensamientos:

 

“Te ves diferente, en realidad, estoy sorprendido de verte” imagino que le decía Donghyuck con la mirada, aunque en realidad, Donghyuck estaba molesto y ofendido, arrepentido con todas sus fuerzas por no haberse quedado en casa pero que sin embargo, lo ocultaba con una mirada confundida y una mueca que simulaba una tímida sonrisa para él. 

 

—Voy a cerrar la puerta, porque no te pasas — le pidió Sicheng y hasta ese momento el menor de los tres  volvió al mundo real para controlar sus acciones. 

 

Donghyuck abrió tanto los ojos y de golpe que Yukhei no pudo evitar reír abiertamente avergonzado por los dos  —Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta — dijo disculpándose y mirando al mayor — Soy Donghyuck, mucho gusto — 

 

Sicheng se apresuró a mostrar una expresión tranquila en su rostro para borrar la preocupación de su rostro — Mi nombre es Sicheng, al fin te conozco... — contestó, estrechando sus manos amistosamente y alejándose de la pareja para cerrar la puerta. 

 

El departamento era mucho más bonito por dentro que por fuera con el exterior de color metálico y la puerta roja. No había muchos muebles en la sala pero los pocos que había como la televisión y los sillones eran modernos y sofisticados.  Había fotografías en las paredes y no se sorprendió porque la mayoría fueran tomadas por Kun hyung o tal vez el otro hyung que lo había saludado en la entrada. 

 

Sin duda, lo que más robó su atención fue uno de los muebles que sostenía dos lámparas rústicas en la esquina y en el interior guardaba una gran colección de libros, así como una cámara fotográfica antigua. 

 

—Tal vez… mil ochenta y cuatro… o cinco — calculó para sí mismo, ignorando por unos segundos la figura a su lado.  

 

Jisung y Chenle habían iniciado una conversación con Kun en aquel extremo de la sala, Renjun y Sicheng estaban ocupados intercambiando sus números de teléfono y él, seguía a un lado de Yukhei sin poder mirarlo y muchos menos dirigirle la palabra. 

 

—No voy a avergonzarte esta noche, si eso te preocupa — confesó, iniciando una conversación donde sólo cabían ellos dos. 

 

Parecía como si a Yukhei no le importará que el resto de sus amigos supiera que algo había pasado  entre ellos y honestamente, si sus amigos ya lo sospechaban desde aquel primer encuentro, no dudaba que el resto de la habitación también. 

 

—Te prometo que no haré nada extraño, ni siquiera tenemos un micrófono en la casa como para confesarme de nuevo y no es divertido… sin público o una galería para arruinar — Yukhei pensó que tal vez debería controlar sus palabras y no expresarlo todo sin pensarlo, pero aquello se borró de su mente cuando lo escuchó reírse suavecito. —Debemos hablar de lo que pasó… me gustaría qu— 

 

—No es una buena idea —  contestó el otro cansado con esperanzas de que la noche terminará pronto —Escucha, lamento mucho haber actuado así, no pensé que… lo que quiero decir es que… lo siento ¿vamos a olvidarlo, si?—  quiso una respuesta honesta pero no estaba seguro de que el otro estuviera listo. 

 

Tenía que ser paciente. Había que guardar la calma, todo iba a salir bien, no tenía porqué haber problemas, era el momento perfecto para hacer las paces — No me molesta ni nada de eso, por si eso estás pensando, sólo… no sé qué significa para ti el que yo… —  y acercándose hacia él, para que únicamente él pudiera escuchar, preguntó con una expresión seria — o es que ¿acaso besas a todos los chicos que te dicen que le gustas? — 

 

—No —  contestó encogiéndose en hombros.

 

— ¿Entonces? — 

 

—¿Entonces qué? —  preguntó confundido. 

 

—Entonces sí tenemos que hablar — le aseguró Yukhei, haciendo de cuenta que no veía la expresión frustrada de Donghyuck en su rostro. Alguien debía darle un premio o algo, porque de verdad estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar la diversión en su interior que le causaba esas reacciones del más pequeño. 

 

Sólo había una persona en esa sala que esperaba la respuesta de Donghyuck más que Yukhei —Más tarde — contestó incómodo. 

 

El más alto compartió una mirada de complicidad con Renjun de dejar el tema por la paz de la cena y la salud mental de Kun, quien apenas se dio cuenta que ambos estaban conversando, no dudó en caminar hacia los dos para buscar a Donghyuck y alejarlo. 

 

Yukhei puso los ojos en blanco sin que su mejor amigo lo supiera y buscó a Sicheng.

 

*

 

Noventa minutos después, Donghyuck estaba sorprendido porque Yukhei había cumplido su promesa. No había hecho nada incómodo o extraño durante la noche, sino todo lo contrario, había sido una caja de sorpresas, tenía el control de la conversación la mayoría del tiempo en la mesa, a veces decía bromas en inglés, otras en chino y cuando lo hacía en coreano se mantenía mirando únicamente  a Jisung, como si quisiera explicarte, ignorándolo por completo. 

 

Si alguien más en la mesa se daba cuenta de que actitud de Yukhei, nadie dijo nada. 

 

Pero Donghyuck no estaba molesto en absoluto. Estaba bien con eso, se sentía seguro e incluso divertido, escuchándole hablar a lo lejos, sin que el mayor se metiera, como sabía hacerlo, en su espacio personal. 

 

Ya casi terminaba su cuarta cerveza cuando conversaba animadamente con Kun sobre la cámara que guardaba en el mueble,  el mayor reaccionó levantándose de la mesa para ir por el aparato y dejarlo a un lado de su brazo sobre la mesa. No todos los días había alguien que pudiera apreciar su cámara, regalo de su abuela paterna, por cierto.

 

Esa noche, Donghyuck le había regalado muchas sonrisas a su mejor amigo y varios chistes sobre puntos extras en la siguiente calificación. Hablaban de una estúpida cámara al final de cuentas pero aún así hablarán del clima, no se sintió mejor. 

 

Hasta ese momento, Yukhei se había callado para escucharlos conversar, quizás estaba mal, pero de verdad envidiaba a su mejor amigo por tener la atención de Donghyuck. Estaban casi al frente de él en ese lugar en la mesa pero nunca había sentido al de ojos bonitos y labios chiquitos tan lejos e inalcanzable, como ahora. 

 

Sicheng le golpeó por debajo de la mesa para preguntarle que si ¿estaba bien? a lo que respondió asintiendo no muy convencido. 

 

Renjun debió darse cuenta porque le hizo una seña para que salieran por un momento, Yukhei tomó el último sorbo de la cerveza antes de seguirlo  — Vuelvo en un momento —le dijo a su mejor amigo, quien se distrajo con el pollo. 

 

Chenle y Jisung miraron sorprendidos a Sicheng volver a servirse comida, está era la tercera. El mayor les sonrió a ambos alegremente antes de agregar —Está delicioso, ¿quieren más? — ambos al mismo tiempo dijeron que sí. 

 

*

Para: MarkLee

De: Rejun 

 

(22:00) ¿Cómo invitabas a salir a Donghyuck? Danos un consejo. 

 

(22:02) Lo siento no puedo explicar ahora, tenemos problemas. 

 

(22:02) Yukhei es un desastre y Donghyuck lo ha ignorado todo el tiempo  0_o 

  
  


De: MarkLee

Para: Renjun 

 

(22:05) ¿Invitarlo a salir? sólo… dile que le acompañe a su casa, hay un parque una cuadra antes de llegar. A hyuck le gusta ir ahí. 

 

(22:06) ¿Siguen en la cena? ¿No es muy tarde? 

 

*

 

El resto de la noche había avanzando y en este punto, todos conversaban abiertamente con todos. Incluso Donghyuck preguntó por cómo era la ciudad donde vivían los padres de Yukhei, descubrió que Sicheng tenía un récord impresionante en su videojuego favorito, que Renjun tenía un mejor amigo que era cercano a Kun y ambos no lo sabían, hasta que coincidieron en las características. 

 

—Eh… — Yukhei no sabía qué contestarle por mucho que quisiera, incluso necesitó mirar a sus mejores amigos en busca de alguna aprobación, nunca había sido una persona que hablará de su familia con cualquiera. Pero a quién engañaba, Donghyuck no podía ser etiquetado como una persona cualquiera, tal vez antes sí pero no hoy y sobre todo, no esta noche. —Es una provincia alejada de la ciudad principal, tienes que caminar muchas horas para llegar a ese lugar, es un lugar muy hermoso, no sé cómo describirlo… pero se han mudado para que mis hermanos y yo pudiéramos ir a la escuela — 

 

Donghyuck lo escuchó con atención, tomando lo que sabía sería su última cerveza de la noche. Llevaba siete. Después de eso, no pudo dejar de sonreírle, quería escucharle hablar más de él. 

 

En algún momento o mirada que le dedicó al menor se había delatado en delante de todos, Jisung ya no le odiaba y Chenle le miraba con sospecha mientras que Renjun y Sicheng, le habían pedido a Kun que mandará a Yukhei a la cocina, porque tenían algo en mente. 

 

—Yukhei puedes traer de la cocina el postre  — el chico asintió y se fue por unos momentos. 

 

—Donghyuck porque no le ayudas  — sugirió Sicheng. 

 

Donghyuck tragó saliva nervioso, con o sin miedo tenía que hacerlo porque se trataba de una orden y había muchas personas como para protestar del porqué justo él de todos los que había ahí, tenía que hacerlo. 

 

—A él le encantaría ayudar — contestó Renjun con una sonrisa en su rostro, ganándose una mirada que gritaba -traición- de su mejor amigo.  

 

—Yo puedo ir — dijo de inmediato Jisung para ayudar a Donghyuck. 

 

Pero Donghyuck le pidió que no lo hiciera y con una sonrisa le agradeció antes de seguir el camino que había hecho Yukhei hace un momento. 

 

Diez minutos después. 

 

—Voy a verlos en la cocina, ya se están tardando — comentó Renjun. 

 

—¿Cuántas personas se necesitan para traer un pay de queso y piña a la mesa? — preguntó Kun, irritado al ver que ambos pudieran estar demorando a propósito. 

 

—Espera, tal vez estén conversando, podemos esperar — sugirió Sicheng—¿verdad, chicos? —

 

—Si tienes razón —dijo Renjun, pacientemente metiendo a su boca una gran cucharada de la sopa — Iré a China en las próximas vacaciones, si necesitan que traiga o lleve algo, puedo hacerlo — 

 

—Eso sería increíble, necesito especias — 

 

—Tal vez te pida que busques a mis padres, no creo ir hasta navidad  — 

 

—Lo haré, ambas cosas — 

 

—¿Chenle cuántos años tienes? — preguntó Kun pero apenas comprendió que habían permanecido hablando en su idioma ante la mirada confundida de Jisung repitió en coreano —Lo siento, ¿cuál es su edad? — 

 

—Tengo diecisiete — 

 

—Y yo dieciséis  —

 

—¿Jisung te gustaría visitar mi país algún día? — preguntó Kun, invitándolo a hablar.

 

—Él habla muy bien el idioma, aprende muy rápido — contestó Chenle por él —Espero que sí, le gustará la capital — 

 

—Chenle hyung exagera, aún estoy aprendiendo, mi pronunciación es pésima — 

 

—Pero serás muy bueno algún día — contestó mirando a los mayores convencido. 

 

*

 

No se había acercado lo suficiente como para ser notado pero Yukhei era sensible al ruido y escuchó otra respiración a su alrededor, además de la suya. Así que cuando el chico más alto se volteó varias veces sobre su hombro desde la barra de la cocina para observar a la otra persona, se quedó en congelado. Tenía el plato para llevarlo a la mesa pero casi lo deja caer al piso. 

 

—Otss — pusó el postre sobre la cocina de nuevo, el mundo ahí afuera podía esperar. 

 

Detrás de él, estaba Donghyuck con la espalda sobre la pared y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su cara. Lucía increíble con las mejillas rojas por la cerveza y si alguien le preguntaba, también le gustaba su mirada. 

 

—¿Tomas alcohol muy seguido? — preguntó y sonrió animado. 

 

—La verdad sí — contestó el otro francamente. 

 

—Wow. No puedo creer esto. — Yukhei ya no lo miraba, en cambio soltó una carcajada de la nada, divertido por la situación, por su estado, por su respuesta, por su actitud, por su mirada. Sentía los ojos de Donghyuck fijos en él como si se hubiera vuelto loco. A Donghyuck le molestaba ese ruido, no era especial ni mágico, era una risa molesta para ser sincero. 

 

—¡Cállate! — reprochó, mordiéndose la lengua por ser tan directo. 

 

Yukhei le miró molesto y cualquier chispa de diversión había desaparecido. 

 

—¿Estás molesto? — preguntó con puchero, burlándose. —Wow. No puedo creer esto.— imitando su frase anterior y haciendo un tono exactamente igual, provocando. 

 

Yukhei le aplaudiría por su imitación pero no estaba de humor  —Vamos a llevar el postre, así te vas de mi casa — le confesó con la misma expresión decepcionada que antes —¿quieres saber una cosa? — Donghyuck se quedó quieto — Voy a rendirme contigo, no eres lo que esperaba, tenías razón… de igual forma, gracias por el beso, nada especial, lo normal — 

 

Donghyuck deseó haber respondido rápido para no mostrar ningún signo de debilidad o de dolor en su pecho. Tal vez era un idiota pero Yukhei también lo era. Se quedó callado, mirándolo intensamente  como si quisiera acabarlo por sus propias manos. Y entonces, se comenzó a sentir muy mal, porque odiaba que de todas las personas él se lo dijera. 

 

—Yo también puedo ser muy malo, si quiero — le confesó. 

 

Yukhei se acercó hacia él, asomando una sonrisa de haber ganado esta ronda, restregando en su cara su gran frase. 

 

Pero Donghyuck no iba a permitirlo y tal vez por eso, la cercanía lo incitó a que fuera más lejos que él. Estaban muy cercas y ante su vista, completamente consciente, se lamió los labios haciendo que el otro le mirara confundido, excitado y con el corazón latiendo muy deprisa. 

 

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo? — preguntó concentrándose en mirar sus labios con exclusividad. 

 

—¿Estás seguro? No es nada especial — 

 

El más alto corrió la mirada por un segundo de su boca a sus ojos y los dos ya no estaban jugando al respecto. 

 

—Quiero hacerlo — le dijo casi de forma suplicante. —P… Por favor — agregó tragando saliva y conteniendo el aliento. 

 

Donghyuck lo estudió con calma, comenzó por su mirada y luego bajó por su nariz, luego se enfocó en sus labios por unos segundos poniendo nervioso al otro, dedicó unos  segundos para mirar su cuello y terminó con su mirada sobre su pecho. 

 

“Son tan diferentes” pensaba amargamente,  comparándolo con su ex. 

 

Nada más por educación el menor vigiló que estuviera despejada la entrada de la cocina, y eso, exactamente eso, fue lo único que el otro chico necesito para  poder continuar. 

 

El más alto le sonrió y nunca se lo diría pero le causó tanto miedo en su interior. 

 

Yukhei buscó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza, antes de comenzar a besarlo. Donghyuck sabía a la cerveza del sabor favorito de Kun, a salsa picante y a saliva pero mierda le encantaba, cuando le besaba así, con ganas de más, le encantaba.  

 

—Dios… — susurró separándose un poco para mirarlo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y fascinación.  Donghyuck tenía los ojos cerrados, al ver que no los abría, lo apostó todo por un segundo beso. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck lo estaba besando diferente a la primera vez, estaba más confiado, seguro con sus movimientos. Se dejaba que Yukhei le lamiera los labios y aceptó cuando el otro le pidió que abriera más la boca. Donghyuck se puso de puntillas y subió ambas manos por su cuello. Lo escuchaba entre besos respirar su perfume y de algún modo, Yuhkei se prometió así mismo que quería conservar en su mente esa noche para siempre. 

 

Si fuera había una conversación de sus amigos, no escucharon nada. El dueño de la casa, estaba más concentrado en la cintura del menor y de cómo se sentía tan ligero, que le fue muy fácil subirlo a la barra a un lado del bendito pastel de queso y piña. 

 

Sus piernas rodearon su cintura y él lo abrazó con más fuerza, de tal manera que podía sentirlo temblar. 

 

—H...hasta aquí — suplicó Donghyuck, alejándose con las mejillas todavía más rojas de vergüenza. —¿Vamos a ir despacio, si?— 

 

Yukhei no podía dejar de sonreír, el pecho se le abría y cerraba por la respiración agitada y Donghyuck estaba igual o peor que él, porque además quería hablar en este momento. 

 

—¿Despacio? ¿cómo solo besarnos? — preguntó sin aliento. 

 

Donghyuck apoyó su frente en su hombro antes de contestar —Vernos de vez en cuando, los besos… si, tal vez, pueden ser, está bien… — dijo no muy seguro. Probablemente se iba a arrepentir en la mañana pero esta noche, el alcohol había ayudado un poco y las ganas de olvidar a quien había sido su otra mitad también. 

 

Yukhei respondió depositando un beso en el cuello justo donde había un lunar, provocando en el menor asomo una sonrisa culpable que buscó cubrir con su mano. 

 

Hasta que respiró, le pidió que se hiciera un lado para bajarse de la barra y como Yukhei aún tenía sus manos abrazando su estómago, fue él mismo quien lo bajó —Vamos a llevar el pastel, ya es tarde… — sugirió Donghyuck. 

 

—Espera… — pidió Yukhei para mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Es real, verdad? — preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa porque la respuesta fuera negativa. 

 

Lo miro, de nuevo lo miró. 

 

—Sí — contestó empujándolo contra la pared jugando a que le iba a dar un golpe en el hombro que pudiera lastimarlo, pero en su lugar depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla. 

 

—Kun hyung va a matarnos  — le aseguró conteniendo toda su alegría. 

 

A juzgar por su apariencia, la sonrisa de Yukhei y el pastel cubriendo casi la mitad del rostro de Donghyuck, no fue difícil adivinar que había estado pasando en esa cocina entre los dos.

 

*

 

El resto de la cena se fue en segundos. Yukhei le cambió la silla a Sicheng para estar a un lado de Donghyuck y habían conversando tanto aunque al mismo tiempo se sintiera que fue tan poco. 

 

Hubo momentos en donde Jisung compartiría una mirada con Donghyuck y el más grande de los dos, asomaba una sonrisa que lo dejaba tranquilo. Iba a tomar una cerveza más pero una firme mano a su lado se lo impidió. Y honestamente, todos en la mesa esperaban algún insulto o reproche para Yukhei de parte de Donghyuck que nunca llegó. 

 

Quizás si no estuvieran sus amigos en la entrada de su casa, Yukhei podía besarlo de nuevo como despedida. Disimuladamente, y con algo de práctica, Renjun le mostró los mensajes que había recibido de Mark más temprano. El mayor asintió en compresión. 

 

—Donghyuck  — Yuhkei lo detuvo en el pasillo por un segundo para girarse hacia Kun y hablar en privado, lo próximo que supo es Kun le entregó algo en su mano derecha y el otro chico caminó hacia él y sus amigos —Los voy a llevar a casa, vamos — sabía lo ridículo que podía escucharse pero valía la pena. 

 

—Yukhei hyung — gritó Chenle bromeando con él. 

 

—¿Qué hora es? — preguntó Jisung apenas salieron del edificio y notando el poco tránsito en las calles. 

 

—Ya casi es la una — dijo Donghyuck, mirando con tristeza a Renjun quien sabía lo que eso significaba. 

 

—Conduciré rápido, suban… ¿Quién vive  más cerca? — 

 

Yuhkei no se sorprendió cuando fue Chenle quien ocupó el asiento de copiloto en el auto y tampoco estaba enojado por eso, de todos modos podía mirar por el retrovisor si es que podía a Donghyuck detrás de su asiento. Chenle buscó algo de buena música en el reproductor de Kun y encontró algo de The Weeknd y Daft Punk. 

 

—Gracias — dijo Renjun mirando a Yuhkei antes de dejar la puerta abierta del auto para que Donghyuck tomará lugar al frente. —Nos vemos mañana — sonriendo, se despidió de su mejor amigo. 

 

—Gracias Renjun, en serio — contestó el mayor. 

 

—Sí, podrás pagarme en el futuro…  — agregó satisfecho. 

 

*

Para: MarkLee

De: Renjun 

 

(00:12) Yuhkei me pidió que te diera las gracias. 

 

(00:15) Funcionó. 

  
  


Mark ya estaba dormido cuando escuchó el tono de mensaje que lo despertó. Leyó los mensajes y su única reacción fue la de arrojar su teléfono hacia el otro extremo de su cama. Quiso cerrar los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, pero fue imposible, no podía cuando sentía dolor en su pecho. 

 

Se sentó en la cama y con la luz que se penetraba en la ventana, pudo buscar el vaso con agua que había dejado en la mesa para tomar hasta el fondo. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su habitación y analizando los pro y contra. No le llevó mucho tiempo, extenderse sobre la cama para alcanzar su teléfono y marcar el número que se sabía de memoria. 

 

—¿Mark? — la voz del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba cansada y sorprendida.  

 

Colgó de inmediato, arrepintiéndose.  Podía ser por cobardía pero también por precaución, tal vez por ambas. Su teléfono de mantuvo sonando por un buen rato que tuvo que ponerlo en vibrador. Donghyuck no lo había llamado una vez sino cinco veces. 

 

Lo imaginaba preocupado, entre la confusión y la locura… 

 

Mark quiso responder pero no pudo. En cambio, se giró sobre su cama para darle la espalda al teléfono, mañana podría disculparse por llamar, pero hoy... hoy quería que ambos compartieran esa angustia, ese estúpido sentimiento de no poder dormir por pensar en el otro. 

 

continuará… 


	13. Todavía soy lo mejor que tuviste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He usado a una persona para pasar la noche, ¿tú haces lo mismo? es una locura que estés avanzando tan rápido... pero cariño, esta bien, si todavía soy lo mejor que tuviste.

[música opcional ♩♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fTPHUyEGKI4)

 

Después de cruzar tres semáforos de una ciudad completamente vacía, Yukhei había notado el parque del que hablaba Mark en el mensaje de Renjun,  antes de llegar a la casa de Donghyuck. Y sí, parecía ser una buena idea, el lugar estaba tranquilo, había luz en las bancas y cerca se encontraba una fuente con luces fosforescentes, demasiado romántico para su gusto,  sin embargo, no estaba seguro al respecto, no todavía al menos. 

—¿Quieres conversar un rato? ese lugar se ve muy bien — le había preguntado sutilmente, para no interrumpirlo con lo que sea que Donghyuck estuviera haciendo en su teléfono, que lo mantenía distraído y con una expresión seria en su rostro.  

 

El más grande apostaba que el otro chico se había dado cuenta de su inseguridad al preguntar por su tono, como si aquel chico seguro de sí mismo, se hubiera quedado en el departamento con sus otros amigos y a su lado, se tratará de otro. 

 

Hasta que escuchó la pregunta, Donghyuck levantó la vista y respondió con una sonrisa triste —Tal vez en otro momento, ya es tarde para mi y mañana tenemos clases...  — Yukhei aceptaba esa respuesta y en el fondo, creía que más que una excusa se trataba de una promesa. 

 

—¿Es muy importante? — preguntó el mayor refiriéndose a que su atención estuviera enfocada en su propio teléfono.

 

—Estaba por pedirte tu número — respondió un poco nervioso. 

 

—Bien, sí —

 

Yukhei dijo en voz alta los números mientras Donghyuck los guardaba en su teléfono. Donghyuck le llamó y el sonido de su alarma, lo hizo sonreír para volver a mirarlo. 

 

Donghyuck colgó y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo. 

 

—Hyung es aquí — el mayor detuvo el auto justo en frente—Con ir despacio me refiero a que primero seamos amigos — Donghyuck volvió a sentir esa sensación que se había vuelto tan frecuente cada vez que hablaba frente al otro con franqueza. —No estoy bien, todavía pienso en mi ex novio como si fuera a volver, y ahora que te conocido, no quiero lastimarte, si te besé hoy fue porque me gustas pero también porque estaba confundido — 

 

Yukhei se odio en ese momento, porque dejaba que la mirada y palabras de Donghyuck pudieran convertirlo en alguien nervioso y avergonzado. Valientemente, Donghyuck tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos para quitarle cualquier duda de su mente. 

 

—¿Estás bien con eso? — preguntó Donghyuck, mirándole como si necesitara una respuesta positiva. 

 

—¿Yo hago que te confundas? — quiso saber Yukhei con una mezcla de orgullo y diversión. 

 

—Un poco sí — Esa respuesta y el tibio tacto de Donghyuck en su mano, lograron hacerlo sentir mejor, tenía una esperanza al menos. No eran suposiciones suyas o ilusiones, Donghyuck había admitido que le gustaba que pensaba en él a futuro y que él con todo y su altura cabía en sus pensamientos. 

 

El mayor estaba agradecido porque nadie más supiera sus pensamientos, sería altamente patético de explicar lo que sucedía o cómo comenzó todo: ¿quién mierda iba a imaginar que él estaría así por Donghyuck? él de primer año, él que estaba en el equipo de fútbol pero ahora se había cambiado de fotografía, él que siempre visitaba su cafetería de la mano de su novio, él que a veces en medio de la orden y confusiones de sabores le sonreía. 

 

Donghyuck sonrió tranquilamente y a los segundos, ambos compartieron una risa nerviosa. 

 

—Ya sal del auto, no podré contenerme — dijo casi de forma suplicante, riendo, como siempre.  Pero, aún sí, el menor no soltó su mano. Yukhei se mantenía acariciando la piel con sus pulgares, pasando sus largos dedos por los suyos delicados. 

 

—Buenas noches Hyung — Yukhei se congeló por unos microsegundos, mirándole a los ojos, tan brillantes que le prometían un universo, debió de ser su truco porque se distrajo y el menor aprovechó para dejar caer su mano y salir.  

 

—Buenas noches Donghyuck — Y eso fue lo último que le dijo, mirándolo abrir la puerta para luego cerrarla tan rápido. 

  
  


*****

**  
** Esa noche de domingo, su madre lo había mirado con la decepción dibujada en todo su rostro, señalando con el dedo la hora, para luego dejarle bien en claro que sería la primera y la última ocasión que dejaba de esto ocurriera. Ya casi eran las tres de la mañana.  Donghyuck estaba más preocupado porque quisiera abrazarlo después del regaño y pudiera oler su ropa como su aliento impregnado de alcohol. Así que cuando su madre le dio la espalda y se alejó, suspiró satisfecho. 

 

En el auto de Yukhei, notó la llamada perdida de Mark. 

 

Después de llamarlo cinco veces seguidas sin obtener una respuesta, Donghyuck apagó su teléfono celular y sacó la batería para dejar de atormentarse, mirando la pantalla cada tres segundos, esperando algo que nunca iba a suceder y que tal vez, se trataba de un error de dedo. 

 

Si Mark hubiese querido hablar con él, seguiría insistiendo o al menos llamar en una segunda ocasión. Mientras se desnudaba, tomaba una ducha y volvía a la cama con ropa más cómoda, se obligó a sí mismo a fingir que no le importaba, que se trataba de una llamada cualquiera, que su prioridad era dormir en estos momentos, que si pensaba en él esta noche, no se iba a acordar por la mañana. 

 

Pero cuando cerró sus ojos, las lágrimas se derramaban por sí solas. 

Tal vez ya no de dolor, pero sí de coraje. 

 

*

 

Había un hecho un excelente trabajo, durante una semana completa sin encontrarse con Donghyuck en la universidad, no quería verle porque sabía que el posible encuentro traería dudas y ya eran demasiadas hasta el momento como para soportar una más. Además, él no tenía respuestas ni para contestarse así mismo, mucho menos decirlas a los demás. 

 

Tan fácil como “me equivoque de número… fue un error, lo siento” pero a otro perro con ese hueso. Donghyuck no iba a creerle esas estupideces ni porque se lo jurará. 

 

Dicen que se necesita veinticuatro días para crear un hábito pero Mark necesito sólo siete, ir a la universidad, estudiar, practicar de fútbol, reunirse con sus amigos, caminar a casa en soledad, volver a estudiar y después dormir. Estaba bien con eso,  se dijo así mismo, porque eso era lo que quería desde el principio, saborear la libertad con todas sus expresiones. 

 

En las reuniones con sus amigos, si escuchaba el nombre de su ex novio, prefería no preguntar y mejor se apartaba. Prefería tomar distancia, a escuchar aquel nombre que le traía recuerdos que al parecer no  iban a desaparecer tan fácil, además volvía el sentimiento de aquella noche del domingo, que no le gustaba. Y tal vez, Jisung y Chenle no lo notaban pero los otros tres sí, y aún así, se dijo que era afortunado por tener amigos como ellos porque, pese a todo, lo entendían. 

 

No fue hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana, cuando entró a la cafetería y conversaba con Yuhkei que fue inevitable saber y escuchar de él. Ambos chicos se saludaron con una educada sonrisa, Yuhkei pidió un descanso y como las veces anteriores, tomaron una mesa. 

 

Mark se quedó quieto con la humeante taza de café entre sus manos mientras escuchaba a Yuhkei contarle sobre lo bien iba todo, que ya lo había abrazado y besado, que cada vez era más fácil para él acercarse, como si de un día para otro, Donghyuck fuera otro chico, diferente al que conoció. Le contó que una vez que lo llevó a casa después de la escuela y conoció a sus hermanas. Que cada vez se había vuelto mejor tomando fotografías y que Kun tendría otra galería  en estos días y de nuevo, tenía pensando arruinar esa noche. 

 

Dudó que Mark entendiera su broma de la última frase, quizás por eso se detuvo —No sé qué más decir, creo que eso es todo — había dicho el más alto, mirándole con una expresión confundida y a ratos preocupada —No hablas de él con tus amigos ¿verdad? Renjun me lo ha dicho — 

 

—Es complicado, Renjun probablemente le contará que pregunte por él, Jeno seguirá pensando que no lo he podido olvidar y Jaemin querrá invitarme a salir toda la semana para que no me quede en casa. Jisung y Chenle piensan que cometí un error — Mark no estaba seguro de querer confesarle sus sentimientos precisamente a él pero lo necesitaba y por la expresión del otro, parecía entenderlo. 

 

—¿Y sientes que cometiste un error? — quiso saber el más alto, a lo que Mark respondió de inmediato negando con la cabeza. 

 

—Tengo mis razones —  le aseguró. 

 

—Voy a ser muy honesto contigo, Donghyuck lo intenta y hace su mayor esfuerzo pero puedo notar que aún está sufriendo por dentro. Han pasado más de dos meses… — 

 

— Tres — corrigió Mark sin mirarlo. 

 

—Han pasado tres meses, y si no he seguido tus reglas es porque yo tengo las mías, buenas o malas pero él las acepta o al menos eso creo…  — 

 

—Soy su primer novio, es por eso que no podrá olvidarme tan fácil  — 

 

Yuhkei asintió haciéndole ver que estaba de acuerdo —Supongo que tienes razón. El primer amor nunca se olvida — dijo, esperando notar su reacción, pero como la última vez, Mark era difícil de leer. En este punto no sabía qué hacer o qué tipo de trato era este, tan masoquista, si le preguntas  —Como sea, voy a seguir intentando, ¿hay algo más que necesites saber? — 

 

—Sí — le dijo — ¿No han dormido juntos, o si? — 

 

Para sorpresa de Mark, Yuhkei sonrió avergonzado mostrando sus dientes, poniéndose de pie para palmear su espalda del otro mientras se reía. Diciéndole con sus acciones, que no iba a contestar eso.    
  
Pero Mark ya no lo miraba, y en su lugar, se puso de pie para irse sin despedirse. A los pocos segundos, Yuhkei volvió a la mesa para limpiar, y fue entonces, que notó el sobre blanco con el dinero oculto detrás de la cuchara y los sobres de azúcar que tomó para guardar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

  
  


*

  
  


Después del taller de fotografía, Kun se ofreció a llevarlo en auto al departamento, luego de que cierto chico de casi dos metros, le escribiera por mensaje a su mejor amigo que iba llegar tarde del trabajo y que había quedado en salir con Donghyuck para que lo trajera a casa. 

 

Kun le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda y que limpiará la cocina, antes de invitar a alguien al departamento. Pero su corazón fue débil, cuando miró a su alumno esperar al idiota de su mejor amigo en una de las bancas afuera del campus. 

 

—¿Donghyuck no quieres que te lleve? — le había preguntado casualmente mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento. 

 

—No está bien. Gracias hyung — contestó volviendo su atención al teléfono. 

 

—Insisto. Será mejor que lo esperes en el departamento, va a comenzar a oscurecer —

 

Donghyuck se puso de pie y siguió al mayor con pasos lentos. Kun como maestro era estricto  y demasiado observador, pero como amigo le gustaba, era amable, directo y tenían el gusto por la cocina (además de la fotografía) en común.  Justo ahora que estaban solos en el auto, Donghyuck recordaba las pasadas conversaciones que había tenido con él. 

 

Kun, a pesar de ser un amigo cercano de Yuhkei, nunca le había hablado de él o iniciado una conversación, preguntando sobre qué tipo de relación tenían, que después de la cena en su departamento hace dos semanas, se seguían viendo con frecuencia. 

 

—¿Hyung… tu crees que de verdad le gustó?  — preguntó con indiferencia, si le contestaba estaba bien pero si no, también. Él no tenía porqué contestar ese tipo de preguntas. 

 

Kun sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero antes se volteó para preguntar con la mirada, si era enserio que ambos tendrían este tipo de conversación, que por tanto tiempo evito para que fuera menos incómodo entre ellos, el mayor aunque no estaba muy seguro que decirle, optó por ser sincero con él. 

 

—La verdad no lo sé, entre amigos solemos decirle que tiene una maldición, porque no suele durar mucho con sus relaciones,  y… no quiero que se malinterprete, sé que es extraño pero nunca es por su culpa… sólo tiene mala suerte — Kun parecía relajado mientras hablaba y tal vez la canción de fondo que tocaba la radio, ayudaba para darle esa seguridad —La vez de la galería quería matarlo, porque pensé que estaba jugando y que te había elegido al azar — Donghyuck hizo todo por no reírse, pero el otro lo escuchó y contestó golpeando amistosamente su hombro — cuando volvimos a casa, se disculpó por lo que hizo —  

 

—Quería saber la opinión de hyung porque no creo que yo sea su tipo, nunca lo había visto hasta esa noche, en la galería quiero decir… oh no… espera hubo una vez en la biblioteca, dos ocasiones… — titubeó haciendo cuentas. 

 

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó nervioso por meter su nariz donde no le correspondía — Deberías preguntarle, tal vez sí se han conocido antes y sólo no te acuerdas — 

 

Donghyuck intentó recordar con todas sus fuerzas e incluso cerró sus ojos pero nada. 

 

—Como sea, le preguntaré —

 

—Ya estamos aquí — dijo girando el volante para buscar la mejor posición y dejar el auto. 

 

—Gracias por todo hyung — agregó mientras caminaron subiendo las escaleras par a par. 

 

Kun introdujo la llave en el departamento y dejó espacio para que Donghyuck entrará primero, por educación. Sin haberlo planeado, Yukhei apareció en el medio de la sala con el cabello húmedo, ropa cómoda y tenis, mostrando una gran sonrisa especialmente hacía él, mientras sostenía con una mano el control remoto y con la otra un gran bote de palomitas. 

 

—No puede ser…  — escuchó a Kun decir a sus espaldas más asustado que sorprendido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

 

—Llegas tarde — dijo Yukhei con aires de arrogancia y felicidad haciendo que Donghyuck comenzará a reírse de vergüenza, mirando con miedo a Kun, porque estuviera en medio de ellos. 

 

—Es mucho para mi, voy a estar en mi cuarto — Kun habló pero Yuhkei no podía escucharlo en estos momentos de todos modos y tampoco Donghyuck, quien con pasos inseguros se acercó al mayor, esperando que dejara las cosas en la mesa y desocupara sus manos para abrazarlo. 

 

—Pasó un contratiempo en el trabajo y no pude ir — le explico al oído, sin apartarse de él. 

 

Los dos pequeños besos de Yuhkei en su cuello le hicieron cosquillas y su única reacción, además de avergonzarse frente a él, fue separarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa. 

 

—Esta bien, no importa, Kun hyung me trajo  — 

 

—Hoy me toca a mí elegir la película, si no mal recuerdo — expuso Yuhkei tomando asiento en el sofá y guiándolo con las manos para que él también lo hiciera. Donghyuck se quitó la mochila de los hombros y la dejó en el piso, antes de subirse al sillón con él. 

 

Si le gustaba la película, no dijo nada, en cambio acomodo tres cojines del sofá para ponerlos en su espalda. Kun había salido en esos momentos de su habitación para ir a la cocina e hizo todo su intento por ignorarlos hasta que Yuhkei le pidió de favor que apagara las luces de regreso. 

 

Donghyuck lo golpeó en el estómago porque sí, tal vez, él haría lo mismo con alguno de sus amigos, pero verlo que alguien más lo hacía, era incómodo. 

 

—Nada más ves lo que yo le hago a hyung pero él también me ordena cosas, sólo que no lo hace cuando hay visitas — le aclaró Yuhkei con un tono pacífico, ganándose una mirada de odio de su mejor amigo, quien al instante apagó las luces y cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.  

 

Estaba agradecido porque no fuera una elección romántica ni una comedia, en lugar de eso, había elegido una de acción, tal y como lo hizo él, la vez pasada. Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos, siempre lo eran, sobre todo porque aún había una especie de brecha entre ellos que se llamaba “como amigos” que había puesto Donghyuck con él. 

El mayor tenía sus formas de pasar por encima de esa brecha. 

 

Yuhkei tomaba su mano y esperaba a que el primer movimiento viniera de él, y si ese primer momento no llegaba, entonces sólo se dedicaba a tocar su mano, jugar con sus dedos y besar su muñeca. Donghyuck le miraba sorprendido y a veces no ocultaba una sonrisa que le duraba casi media hora en su boca. 

 

Esa tarde, el primer movimiento que Donghyuck hizo fue tocar su cabello y enredar sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo, arruinando su perfecto peinado, haciendo que el mayor se relajará en sus caricias con la vista al frente. 

 

Después de varios minutos, fue su turno. 

 

Donghyuck abrió la boca para decir algo pero se quedó callado, cuando sintió las manos del mayor tomar sus caderas para acomodarlo en su regazo con él arriba del sillón, los dedos de Yukhei estaban apoyados en su camisa y poco a poco, levantó la tela para palpar su piel y ahí, en ese espacio comenzar a acariciar con sus fríos dedos el estómago, a la altura de su ombligo con mucho cuidado. 

 

El menor cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tolerando sus movimientos porque se sentían suaves y su cuerpo lo quería pero al mismo tiempo, luchaba con su instinto de protección por alejarse y decirle que se estaba confundiendo. 

 

—¿Esto está bien? —  preguntó en un susurro, y la respuesta de Donghyuck fue echar la cabeza hacia atrás para acostarse sobre su pecho. Cuando al protagonista le atravesó una bala en el pecho, Donghyuck se sobresaltó y abrió sus ojos preocupado porque nunca pudiera salir de ese desierto.  Yukhei lo había calmado besando su cuello y esta vez presionó sobre sus lunares por unos segundos más antes de soltar. 

 

Después, le explicó que el actor era muy bueno y que tenía otras dos películas igual que en un futuro podrían ver.  Así, se quedaron hasta el clímax de la película. 

 

Con tan sólo mover su rostro a la derecha ya podía alcanzar sus labios, y estaba listo para hacerlo, se había lamido los labios primero, pero Donghyuck había sospechado sus intenciones y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego ponerse de pie. 

 

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo tomar su mano, detener la película o hablar para que se quedarán así por unos minutos más. Donghyuck tomó su mochila y con intenciones que irse, le sonrió para decirle — Ya es un poco tarde… será mejor que me vaya — 

 

—Sí pero espera… voy a llevarte a casa — le dijo poniéndose de pie también.

 

—No… descansa, acabas de llegar de trabajar, puedo irme solo — le aseguró. 

 

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte… de verdad, lo siento — le dijo caminando de la mano hacia la salida para que sus dedos se quedaran juntos hasta el pasillo. 

 

—No es por eso — dijo para tranquilizarlo, pero no estaba funcionando. —Ya es tarde, podemos ver el resto de la película mañana — 

 

Al más grande, no le gustaba quedarse callado o mostrarse ofendido, especialmente por él. 

 

Donghyuck lo miraba fijamente, e intentaba sonreír para que el otro sonriera también pero el más alto no lo hizo. En cambio, se mantuvo con la espalda sobre la pared y sosteniendo su brazo, balanceando sus manos de un lado a otro, mirando su ropa y su calzado, cualquier cosa que no fuera su mirada. 

 

Donghyuck se acercó para abrazarlo y lo hizo muy fuerte. Yuhkei tragó saliva y sintió el pecho moverse de pura emoción, contestó el abrazo al poco tiempo, mientras el más chico aprovechó para susurrarle en su oído: “gracias”, “es un increíble abrazo”, “nos vamos a ver mañana, ¿verdad?”  y entonces, lo observó levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, asegurándose que estaba sonriendo también. 

 

Y hasta que la sonrisa del mayor volvió a su rostro, él se fue. 

 

*

 

El tiempo no curó sus heridas pero trajo consigo nuevos rasgos en su personalidad. Volvió a ser ruidoso, exagerado y le seguía gustando ser el centro de atención, no en el sentido negativo, pero sí le encantaba ser el centro de atención de otro. Y Yukhei, su nuevo amigo se había convertido en ese otro por él que más quería ser mirado. 

 

Quizás porque tenía esos largos abrazos que le inspiraban tanta paz en los días tristes, quizás porque podían hablar horas de cualquier estupidez como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en las escaleras de su edificio y porque siempre había planes entre ellos; si se veían el viernes, antes de despedirse,  ya sabían que iban a ser el próximo domingo. Quizás simplemente porque sí. 

 

No había tiempo para lagunas mentales a su lado y no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones tampoco. Le comenzó a importar el momento, las cosas buenas, lo que tenía a su lado, así como en los sueños que podían desear juntos. Yukhei siempre que lo miraba parecía que quería decirle algo, y si Donghyuck se acercaba aunque fuera sólo para darle un abrazo o beso en la mejilla, el otro, casi siempre, le besaba sin permiso: diciéndole al oído lo feliz que lo hacía. 

 

Y a Donghyuck le encantaba lo que tenían, sin etiquetas o compromisos, sólo sentimientos. 

 

Él pensaba que ya había superado a Mark, pero su corazón tenía otros planes, cuando en el cumpleaños de Jeno, después de tanto tiempo sin encontrarse, lo miró entrando a la fiesta con una chica muy bonita que no conocía a su lado. Renjun y Jaemin fueron tan obvios obligándolo a entrar a la cocina para distraerlo pero él sintió que estaba listo para dar ese paso. 

Que equivocado estaba. 

 

Mark ya se había acercado al grupo con ella colgando en su hombro, sin percatarse de la presencia de Donghyuck, imposible de notar entre el sofá y  la altura de Jisung. 

 

—¡Hey hyung! — lo saludo Jeno con expresiones exageradas y miradas extrañas para que lo siguiera y caminaran a otro lugar. Pero ante todos los pronósticos o soluciones que pudieran tener el resto de sus amigos, ella, la desconocida con labios color rosa y pestañas de brillos, se adelantó: 

 

—Debes ser Jeno — habló la chica con una sonrisa en los labios mirando al resto de los chicos.  —Soy Mina, mucho gusto — volvió a hablar saludando mientras adivinaba el nombre de cada uno y casi hace una puntuación perfecta hasta que llegó a uno de los amigos que Mark nunca le había mencionado. 

 

—Hola Mina, soy  Donghyuck — 

 

Mark se congeló al instante luego de escuchar esa voz. 

 

Sabía que no estaba haciendo normal sobre la forma en que lo estaba mirando, luciendo tan seguro de sí mismo y sonriente mientras saludaba a Mina en delante de su nariz, pero apenas lo observó, fue imposible apartar la vista. No se habían visto en semanas pero parecía como un año entero.  

 

Donghyuck lucía más atractivo que antes, tenía algo en la mirada diferente y sus acciones habían comenzando a sacar sus mayores miedos e inseguridades. Haciéndolo ver torpe, distraído, de tal manera que tomó su distancia de ella, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto. 

 

Entre un mar de sentimientos que podía sentir, percibió dolor en su pecho, como si no pudiera respirar con tan sólo verlo, en esa ropa, que lo hacían ver tan increíble y bonito como siempre. 

 

Sumado a eso, en toda la conversación Donghyuck lo estaba mirando, como si fuera el único chico en la fiesta y sobre todo, como si fuera el único chico en el mundo. Pasando por encima de ella. 

 

Estaba siendo tan obvio pero a pesar de eso, dudaba que Mina sospechara algo. 

 

Lo peor es que ahora, todos habían iniciado una conversación que Mark juraba era una mala idea. Renjun le había preguntado a Mina qué cómo se conocieron Mark y ella, a lo que Mina antes de responder, se había girado hacia él con una sonrisa que rompió con toda la paciencia que había mantenido Donghyuck durante la noche. Y la bomba de tiempo, de un segundo a otro explotó. 

 

—Hace una semana más o menos…  acabo de mudarme y Mark se ofreció a ayudarme a conocer la ciudad — había dicho ella pero Mark sólo se concentró en las expresiones de una persona en la mesa, como si estuviera cuidando sus movimientos. 

 

—Mark siempre ha sido muy amable, es admirable de verdad — dijo Donghyuck con un tono de voz punzante —¿Ya lo has visto jugar fútbol? él dirá que no, pero nadie más luce tan bien como él cuando juega, es capitán además,  cualquiera que lo viera se enamoraría de él ¡oh! y lo digo por experiencia propia — dijo sin mirarlo a él, sólo a ella. enfocándose en ella. 

 

—Escuché de todos ustedes pero no de ti, ahora veo porque —  dijo ella sin perder la sonrisa —supongo que todos tenemos un amigo que saca lo peor de nosotros en momentos así. pero contestando a tu pregunta, no lo he visto jugar futbol, aunque me encantaría — 

 

Donghyuck se rió burlándose. —Yo no soy su amigo — 

 

Renjun le había golpeado para que se detuviera. Jisung se había reído para evitar el momento incómodo después de esa confesión, escondiéndose en la espalda de un Chenle distraído mirando a Mark, mientras que Jeno parecía entretenido al observar todas las reacciones en la mesa. 

 

A Mark en ese momento, le molestaba que Donghyuck hubiese comenzando a beber. Le molestaba que lo mirará de ese modo, diciéndole que iba a lastimarla y que él iba a estar ahí en primera fila para verlo todo. Le molestaba que a él sólo lo miraba, cada vez que sostenía el vaso de vidrio y lo tomaba hasta el fondo. 

 

—¿No eres su amigo? a mí me parece que sí — le aseguró ella, animando. 

 

—Si aceptas un consejo de un amigo, no de él… amigo de Renjun —  aclaró bastante mareado — debes tener cuidado con este chico porque vas a caer por él y no… — 

 

—Donghyuck  — Mark lo interrumpió de golpe, realmente quería terminar con todo esto, estar a la altura de las circunstancias y por primera vez hablar en toda la noche o lo que quedaba de ella —Lo siento — agregó él mirándola a ella, disculpándose por el comportamiento de Donghyuck.

 

—Esta bien. Es divertido — contestó ella, sonriendo hacia Donghyuck. 

 

Donghyuck se preguntó si nadie más se había dado cuenta de que su corazón había dejado de latir, o si acaso era cosa de él, hacer de cuenta que estaba muriendo por dentro y que de un momento a otro, había perdido el interés por atacar, porque simplemente ya no supo como defenderse. 

 

Claramente había perdido esta batalla. 

 

Mark lo odio, aún más, cuando pidió disculpas, arrepentido por su comportamiento. —Yo soy quien debería disculparse, espero que disfruten la fiesta —mirando a Jeno y a los demás agregó — chicos... nos vemos, ya he tomado demasiado — se puso de pie para abrazar a Jeno y volver a cantar el feliz cumpleaños, en un tono más bajo que las todas las anteriores. 

 

—No te vayas ahora Donghyuck… espera un poco más — le pidió el cumpleañero. ‘

 

—Vamos Jeno, otro día vamos a festejar ¿esta bien? —

 

Jeno asintió bastante animado y lo dejó ir. 

 

Mark sabía que tenían que hablar, explicar lo qué pasó en ese lugar y si cada vez que se encontraban iba a ser así de explosivo, lanzando flechas siendo él su tiro al blanco. Era la oportunidad perfecta para seguirle pero Donghyuck, en ese momento pareció encontrar a alguien entre los invitados y corrió, sin dudarlo, a sus brazos. 

 

—Wow ¿Qué te pasa? — escuchó que Wong Yukhei le dijo. 

 

Y que el otro, en un tono más bajo respondió —Te extrañe mucho ¿Por qué llegaste tan  tarde? — Hasta ese momento ambos se separaron y Mark nunca imaginó lo mucho que significaba y el daño que le hacía verle sonreírle a otra persona.  

 

—Me olvide de la hora… soy muy torpe — dijo riendo, tomando su mano para buscar con la mirada a alguien en la mesa, la misma en la que se encontraba Mark. 

 

Renjun se puso de pie y lo siguió Chenle, al verlos entrar a la casa de Jeno para saludar al más alto como si fueran grandes amigos, mientras se hablaban en mandarín, su mirada se enfocó en Donghyuck y en su gran intento por ocultar su rostro en el hombro del otro chico. 

 

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí amigo, estamos por la tercera ronda ¿te unes a nosotros, verdad? — dijo Renjun haciéndole señas a Jeno para que se uniera a la conversación. 

 

—No sé, no he estado bebiendo estos días — dijo el otro rascándose la barbilla, mirando a Donghyuck pensativo — ¿está bien, un trago y nos vamos? —

 

Donghyuck asintió sin muchas ganas, cuando llegó Jeno hacia ellos con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. Yukhei se sorprendió mirando al resto de los chicos. 

 

—Jeno él es Yukhei y Yukhei él es Jeno — dijo Donghyuck, se sintió correcto presentarlo sólo con nombres sin descripciones. 

 

—Ya nos hemos conocido, esa vez en la cafetería ¿recuerdas? ¿te pregunte si te gustaba Donghyuck? — y hasta que no terminó la frase, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  

 

El menor  miró confundido a Jeno y luego a Yukhei, ¿se conocían? 

 

—Quiero decir que te vi y me imagine… —

 

—¿Cuándo fue eso? — quiso saber Donghyuck  tomando distancia de ambos. 

 

—Recientemente… Jeno nos vio en uno de los pasillos — la mentira salió con fluidez para sorpresa de todos, desde atrás Mina estaba distraída con su bebida,  Jaemin había respirando con gravedad mientras Mark estudió a Donghyuck y su postura de no estar seguro sobre su respuesta —Me preguntó que si me gustabas, creo que Jeno es un excelente amigo tuyo, se preocupó por ti ¿verdad? —

 

—Sí — contestó Jeno. 

 

—Hyung — Jisung apareció en ese momento para saludar con un abrazo a Yukhei, quien totalmente sorprendido por el afecto, devolvió el abrazo—Me alegra verte de nuevo ¿vas a unirte a la fiesta de Jeno, verdad? —

 

—Ahora vuelvo, voy  a traerte algo de tomar — dijo Donghyuck y hasta ese momento, Yukhei  sonrió porque todo hubiera terminado bien. 

 

Mark, entonces supo que tenía que hacerlo con o sin miedo. Se disculpó de Mina diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y le avisó con la mirada a Jaemin para que se quedará con ella mientras volvía. Ya sabía hacia dónde se dirigía Donghyuck, así que en lugar de seguirlo, buscó un atajo. 

 

Donghyuck entró a la cocina, buscó en el refrigerador  las dos latas de cerveza más frías que encontró, las sostuvo con una mano y con la otra cerró la puerta. Limpió con un trapo húmedo el hielo alrededor del envase y justo cuando estaba listo para salir, la puerta hizo clic.  

 

Lo miró. 

 

Mark hizo su caminó directo hacia él, sin titubear, sin miradas avergonzadas o tristes, hasta que estuvo al frente, le quitó las cervezas de sus manos y luego tomó una de sus manos, para apoyarla sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón. Lo estaba mirando con intensidad mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte. 

 

Él solía hacer eso, cuando eran novios y quería hablar con él, después de una discusión. 

 

Donghyuck se mordió los labios y apretó su mano contra su piel como si quisiera dejar sus huellas tatuadas. En el medio de esas miradas, sus frentes se encontraron tibiamente, y los dos intentaron respirar lentamente el aroma del otro para calmarse un poco, sus latidos sobre todo, sus emociones y sus ganas. 

 

El menor sin aviso tomó una cerveza y la abrió a su espalda, lo siguiente que pasó es que Donghyuck le había vaciado todo el contenido sobre su cabeza, mirándole mientras lo hacía y con los grandes ríos de alcohol sobre el rostro de Mark, quien nunca cerró los ojos o dijo algo al respecto. Ni siquiera le importó el frío, sólo lo dejo. 

 

Por venganza, o lo que sea, no le importa podía con eso. 

 

Donghyuck trago saliva nervioso y en el transcurso de sus acciones, también se había ensuciado él,  ahora tenía cerveza en su camisa, en su cabello, en sus dedos, pensó que Mark lo iba a regañar por eso, pero en su lugar, el mayor buscó una de las toallas de cocina y volvió a enfocar su atención en él. 

 

No se preocupó sobre cómo iba a explicar la apariencia de ambos una vez que fueran con los demás, no se preocupó porque estaba tratando de controlarse frente a él. 

 

Mark comenzó a limpiar las gotas de su cara con cuidado, y después pasó el trapo por su cuello, la camisa era imposible encargarse de ella ahora mismo, así que una vez que se aseguró que Donghyuck estuviera seco, se limpió él. Estaba por la última parte, cuando Donghyuck estaba distraído observando todos sus movimientos, y fue su oportunidad de arrastrarlo hacia un rincón de la cocina para besarlo. 

 

Lamió su boca con la que forcejeó brutalmente porque el otro también quería tener el control, Donghyuck le clavó los dedos en la parte trasera de su cuello mientras se perdía en sus besos y él lo había acercado de la cintura para que sintiera lo mucho que también lo había necesitado. 

 

Los ruidos de sus besos y sus respiraciones en contra de los ruidos del exterior,  se habían vuelto su canción favorita. Donghyuck se separó para buscar su cuello y chupar con mucha fuerza cada centímetro de la piel a su alcance. Mark tenía las mejillas rojas, la boca abierta y respiraciones a mil por hora. Para ayudar un poco, sus manos se sumaron recorriendo el breve camino de la cintura a sus glúteos. 

 

Mark no quería subirlo a la cocina porque no quería verse vulgar ni acostarse en el piso con él encima, por la misma razón, así que su única opción fue buscar apoyo en la pared y subirlo a su cintura. Así pasaron más de diez minutos, besándose, chupando el cuello del otro, mordiendo la piel, como la barbilla, el hombro y la clavícula. 

 

Donghyuck estaba entumecido por esa posición, así que intentó bajarse pero Mark no lo dejó, comenzando una guerra entre los dos. 

 

El menor soltó un suspiro ronco y suave quejándose entre risas porque se separarán un poco, así acomodaba mejor sus piernas pero Mark seguía besando su oído y pasando la lengua, diciéndole cosas importantes, aunque de todo lo que dijo nada podía entenderle. 

 

Donghyuck sólo se quejaba sin abrir los ojos, porque Mark lo estaba mirando entre besos, y porque su mirada era más de lo que podía soportar, así que se enfocó de nuevo en morderle el cuello sin una pizca de compasión. 

 

Con el olor a cerveza cerca, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y también su lengua, había algo de paz en esos momentos, ambos empujando su cuerpo en el del otro, Mark mordió el labio de Donghyuck con fuerza para ahogar todos los gemidos que estaban saliendo de su boca y que iban a comenzar a levantar sospechas si alguien detrás de la puerta pasaba cerca. 

 

Donghyuck se separó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada más dulce que el mayor pudo ofrecerle, la misma mirada que podía hacer que dejará todo en este mismo instante, le pesara a quien le pesará, para ir con él. Sin embargo, no le constaba que el otro pudiera hacer lo mismo y dolía demasiado,  por eso bajó la mirada y golpeó su hombro para que lo bajará. 

 

El otro confundido por ese cambio de actitud, lo hizo. 

 

—Estuvo bien ¿no? — preguntó Donghyuck caminando para buscar otra cerveza del refrigerador. 

 

—Sí — contestó Mark estudiando sus posturas, movimientos, acciones. 

 

—Otro día con más calma lo repetimos — le dijo cínicamente, sin mirarlo, saliendo con las bebidas por la puerta. 

  
  


Continuará… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco intenso, pero de verdad espero que se pueda como entender un poco los sentimientos como la mente de hyuck y a su vez la de Mark. Muchas gracias, por leer y comentar :D


	14. La dulzura de no tener nada que entregar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desearte se ha convertido en mi actividad más recurrente, quiero dejar de sentirte, de pensarte, de recordarte, de respirarte.

**_[Troye Sivan - For him ♪ ♫ ♩](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaGncqPtWzE) _ **

 

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche en tu departamento? — susurró en su oído, sorprendiendo a Yukhei, quien no dejaba de mirarlo de la cabeza a los pies, no sólo su ropa desprendía olor a cerveza, su postura lucía cansada y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala, mientras envolvía su mano en su brazo con un gesto firme, casi violento por sacarlo de ese lugar. 

 

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó, dejado la lata de cerveza a un lado para tomar la mano que le ofrecía. 

 

No le llevó mucho tiempo al mayor unir los puntos de lo que había pasado. Giró la cabeza y ocasionalmente observó a Mark salir de una de las habitaciones de la casa, con la camisa de vestir húmeda, los botones rotos y sus pantalones totalmente arruinados. Aquella presencia no le hubiera afectado mucho pero él no era un estúpido y tanto la sonrisa avergonzada de Mark como la actitud de Donghyuck, proyectaron un secreto a voces que no estaba seguro de querer escuchar. 

 

Para empezar, desde que llegó a la fiesta y miró a Mark tuvo la impresión de que algo malo iba a pasar, no ayudó en nada cuando notó que ambos habían desaparecido del lugar y ninguno de sus amigos hubiera dicho algo al respecto. 

 

Como si no pudiera empeorar, la única chica en la mesa que había visto hace un momento con Mark, al igual que él se mantenía a la expectativa, buscándolo con la mirada mientras observaba su reloj de pulso. 

 

Yukhei se preguntaba si él lucía igual o peor de desesperado que ella, en ese momento. 

 

Así que cuando Mark se acercó a la mesa y le mintió —Me caí — Yukhei no podía creer que tanto ella como el resto de la mesa,  aceptará esa explicación mientras intentaba arreglar su camisa arrugada y los botones, evitando por completo encontrarse con la mirada de Donghyuck. 

 

Yukhei dejó caer su mano y se alejó de Donghyuck, apenas observó tantas coincidencias y miradas invisibles entre la ex pareja. No había pasado veinte minutos en esa casa y comenzó a sentirse sin aire. Donghyuck comenzó a abrazarlo por la espalda con movimientos tímidos que nunca imaginó tener, pero él se mantenía constantemente alejándose.

 

Mark los observó por un minuto con una mezcla de confusión y mal humor, que honestamente, al más alto no le importaba. Su primer pensamiento fue largarse y dejar todo este estúpido juego, donde aparentemente era el único que no se estaba divirtiendo, pero Donghyuck siguió en su tarea de mantenerlo a su lado, incluso si sus movimientos fueron torpes y lentos por sostener su camisa o alcanzar alguna de sus manos. 

 

Bastante cansado de sus acciones, cometió un error muy grave se dijo así mismo, porque sus miradas se buscaron y aparentemente, desde esa noche, Donghyuck tenía un poder sobrehumano de atraparlo. 

 

—¿Nos podemos ir ahora?  — preguntó Donghyuck también con la mirada. 

 

—¿Hyung por qué tan pronto?— escuchó a Chenle a su lado, intervenir. 

 

Si estaba enojado, intentó calmarse por un momento, después de todo Chenle no tenía la culpa y tanto él, como Renjun, se habían mantenido cercas desde que entró a esa fiesta. 

 

—¡Oh dios! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado?  — a una distancia razonable, Mina y porque lo que sabía, la cita de Mark se había apresurado hacia él con preocupación, intentando limpiar con sus manos su ropa, aunque fuera en vano. 

 

—Duele un poco pero ya estoy bien — Hipocrita, Yukhei quería gritarle. 

 

Quizás fueron unos segundos pero para él viendo la escena desde afuera se sintió una eternidad, Mina había besado a Mark para reconfortarlo y Donghyuck lo había visto todo. El chico se quedó ahí, quieto, mirándolos. Yukhei sentía la tristeza y la desesperación cruzando por toda su cara a sólo un impulso de reaccionar, estaba luchando consigo mismo con mucho autocontrol por contenerse. 

 

Mark fingía que él menor no estaba ahí pero se alejó de ella como si no fuera su cita, como si no fuera correcto, como si hubiese a alguien al que tenía que serle fiel en ese lugar. Torpemente los amigos de Donghyuck luchaban por intentar hablarle y mantenerlo para distraerlo de la conversación que pasaba a su alrededor. 

 

A juzgar por la situación, Yukhei pudo comprender que no era la primera vez que sucedía, en la que sus amigos se aseguraban de que Donghyuck fuera lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentar la situación.  

 

Honestamente, ya tenía una lista mental de preguntas que iba a hacerle la próxima vez que se viera con Mark. Pero hoy estaba cansado e  irse a casa era su prioridad. 

 

—Me tengo que ir — para sorpresa de todos, Yuhkei expresó poniéndose de pie, despidiéndose con un amistoso abrazo de Chenle, Jisung, Renjun y con una mirada tranquila hacia los demás. 

 

Donghyuck mientras tanto lo seguía con la mirada despidiéndose de todos, inseguro si aquella salida lo incluía a él, así que cuando Yukhei se acercó a su mejilla para depositar un suave beso como despedida, el menor por primera vez dudó de lo que habían  construido en todo este tiempo. 

 

—Nos vemos luego, diviértete  — sus palabras fueron amargas para que sólo Donghyuck lo escuchará, mientras señalaba disimuladamente con uno de sus dedos a Mark, sentando a sus espaldas. 

 

Entre la pena y la desesperación, rodeado de sus amigos, Donghyuck lo observó caminar hasta la puerta y tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, pero cada paso que Yukhei hacía se sentía como un kilómetro de distancia de él. 

 

Yukhei iba a llegar a casa a lo mucho en veinte minutos caminando, así que antes de hablar con sus hyungs podía pensar en lo que había sucedido esa noche, pero una vez, ante el pronóstico aún no llegaba a la esquina cuando su teléfono comenzó a avisarle que tenía un mensaje: 

 

Para: Wong Yukhei 

De: Mark 

 

(23:54) ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Quédate con él !! 

 

(23:55) No lo dejes ir a casa solo. Yo no puedo llevarlo. 

 

Yukhei de verdad pensó que estaba en una maldita comedia barata de las que leía su madre cuando era chico, porque enserio, que mierda le pasaba por la cabeza a Mark. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Quién se creía que era? él había aceptado esta propuesta por Donghyuck, para no verlo enamorándose de un infeliz que sólo lo habría hecho por dinero. Él había aceptado porque conocía el sentimiento de estar con alguien que sólo se quedaba en la relación por lastima. Él había aceptado porque el niño tenía una sonrisa muy bonita que nadie, ni siquiera él merecía robarla de su boca. 

 

Y, porque tal vez, el chico que imaginó que entraba en la cafetería cómo sería todo el tiempo pudiera ser real. 

 

Él no había aceptado para cumplir con las órdenes de Mark y mucho menos por su dinero. 

  
  


Para: M (trabajo) 

De: Yukhei 

 

(23:59) Es imposible, sigues estorbando. 

 

Para: Wong Yukhei

De: Mark 

 

(00:02) Busca a Jeno, sigue en la casa con él… va a ayudarte. 

 

(00:06) Te dije que no iba a ser fácil. 

 

Para: M (trabajo) 

De: Yukhei 

 

(00:09) Si hicieras tu parte y te alejarás… 

 

(00:09) No te metas, de nuevo. enserio. Lo has arruinado. 

 

Para: Wong Yukhei 

De: Mark

 

(00:10) Ok. 

 

Si no fuera porque era demasiado orgulloso, hubiera tocado la puerta de la casa dos veces en una noche. Así que simplemente espero afuera. La calle estaba bastante tranquila y de la fiesta, sólo quedaban algunas personas en el interior y el desastre de siempre. 

 

Yukhei sabía que no podía haber una explicación u excusa correcta para decirle, en estos momentos, pero con suerte, Donghyuck no preguntaría por su regreso. Había estado ahí por diez minutos, quizás quince, no los contó tampoco, cuando el menor salió por la puerta principal con las mejillas rojas aún por el alcohol en compañía del cumpleañero. 

 

Jeno fue el primero en notarlo, ahí en su patio, frente al estacionamiento vacío, recargado en uno de los postes de luz, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada expectante hacia ellos. El de ojos negros lucía bastante sorprendido, aceptó el abrazo de Donghyuck para despedirse y luego le dijo que se diera la media vuelta, porque tenían compañía y había alguien atrás. 

 

—¿Qué…? — preguntó el otro niño confundido. 

 

Donghyuck se tomó un momento para reaccionar, porque podía tratarse de una ilusión, no era real, no era posible que cada vez que Wong Yukhei aparecía frente a sus ojos, él se quedaba sin aliento. El mayor asomó una tímida sonrisa que ofrecía una disculpa entre líneas que sólo él podía leer. 

 

—Buenas noches a los dos — habló Jeno inseguro de si alguno le había escuchado. 

 

Donghyuck asintió sin mirar a su amigo, caminando hacía el otro chico, el que le esperaba con la cabeza dando vueltas por inventar alguna explicación pero apenas estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia, las palabras pasaron a un segundo plano. 

 

El menor encontró el coraje que lo había empujado a caminar hacia él y antes de que el más grande tuviera tiempo de tomar aire o hablarle, el menor se paró de puntitas, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y estampo un fuerte beso en sus labios. Sólo uno, y además, uno muy rápido. Yukhei pensó que más para besarlo lo había hecho solamente por la emoción del momento y para hacerlo reír, porque eso fue lo que sucedió. 

 

—¿Entonces… cómo debería interpretarlo? — preguntó soltando una risa enérgica, mientras notaba que al otro, el frío le calaba los huesos y su camisa medio húmeda, no ayudaba en nada. 

 

Donghyuck miró al piso sonriendo y luego se encontró con sus ojos —¿Estamos bien? — antes de contestar, Yukhei se quitó su chaqueta pero las manos del menor lo detuvieron —No. No lo hagas, caminemos, es mejor así. Me gusta sentir el frío — explicó, mirando hacia la casa con un mal presentimiento. 

 

Yukhei se dejó su ropa como estaba pero lucía preocupado, iba a decirle que comenzarán a caminar pero Donghyuck se volteó hacia la casa con una expresión divertida en su rostro, para gritar a todo pulmón  —¡Lee Jeno, puedo verte por la ventana! — 

 

—¡Lo siento!  — escuchó luego la voz del otro chico venir desde el interior.  

 

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Hasta mañana! — gritó de nuevo hacia la casa y más tranquilo, se giró hacía Yukhei para decirle que era el momento correcto para irse. 

 

—Mi departamento está más cerca — sugirió Yukhei una vez que iniciaron a caminar uno a lado del otro, con sus manos rozando de vez en cuando intencionalmente —¿Puedes quedarte  y mañana por la mañana, te acompaño a casa? — 

 

Donghyuck lo miró en silencio. Después de un minuto pensándolo, dijo que sí. 

  
  


X

 

—No podemos hacer ruido, shhh, seguro ya están dormidos  — le indicó, antes de girar dos veces la llave y tirar del seguro de la puerta principal del departamento. 

 

Dejó que Donghyuck pasará primero y luego él se quedó unos minutos para cerrar la puerta detrás con mucho cuidado —Es por aquí — habló de nuevo entre susurros para guiarlo a una de las puertas del pasillo, la primera en la línea y su habitación. 

 

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de observar el interior de la habitación, desde que entró Yukhei no había encendido las luces y el menor pensó que se trató de una acción intencional.  Con trabajos visualizó una cama individual con sábanas naranjas en medio de la habitación y una pequeña televisión en la esquina. La ventana estaba abierta pero las cortinas suprimieron cualquier filtro de luz. 

 

En la oscuridad, el corazón le latía más fuerte de lo que una vez podía recordar, tenía miedo, esa era la palabra correcta pero había algo más que no pudo describir, y que si tuviera tiempo, con más calma, le gustaría comprender. 

 

—¿A qué hora encenderás la luz?  —susurró Donghyuck como una petición. 

 

—Ah… sí lo siento  — contestó el otro, haciendo su camino hacia el interruptor con pasos torpes.  Donghyuck lo observó a la distancia, bastante ocupado abriendo un par de cajones para sacar una toalla y algo de ropa. —El baño está por ahí,  mi ropa te quedará grande pero al menos servirá por esta noche — agregó, tomándose una pausa dándole tiempo al otro chico para observar su habitación. 

  
  


Después de todo, él también necesitó un minuto para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. 

 

—Michael Jackson  —comenzó Donghyuck sorprendido observando la pared — ¿Estas son fotos con tu familia? ¿Y es tu mascota?  — continuó con las fotos arriba de su escritorio, ignorando el desorden de los libros y las latas de refresco, así como los restos de comida, — ¿Qué hace era un galleta en tu libro de inglés? — Yukhei comenzó a avergonzarse y tomó asiento pesadamente en su cama sin dejar de mirarlo — ¿Juegas en línea? — volvió a preguntar  tocando su xbox enchufado a la pared, como si fuera un último modelo. 

 

Yukhei sólo observaba sus reacciones, todas le gustaban, la verdad. 

 

—¿Quieres revisar mi primer cajón? ¿La contraseña de mi laptop? —preguntó divertido con una risa lo más silenciosa que podía a esas alturas de la noche. —¿Las llaves? ¿Mi cartera? ¿Qué más necesitas hyuck?  — 

 

Donghyuck lo miró con gravedad por haberlo llamado de esa manera—No me llames así— le pidió pero después con un poco más de paciencia, agregó —Sólo estoy curioso de hyung  — dijo acercándose hacia él respetando la distancia. 

 

—¿Eso es bueno? — 

 

—Demasiado  —contestó con una sonrisa. —Voy a ducharme, dame unos minutos  — le aviso, tomando las cosas de la cama, dejándolo en shock, no podría, no sería, no pasaría, que… mierda. 

 

Yukhei se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta del baño cada tres segundos  que se abriría en cualquiera momento, supuso que había sido un error, sólo lo estaba confundiendo, que en realidad no quiso decir eso, que era un simple frase y no debía despertar de esa manera su imaginación. El sonido de la regadera se volvió lo más cercano a su canción favorita. Había pasado mucho tiempo ahí adentro, los minutos corrían y no podían curar su nerviosismo. 

 

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo salir del trance, Donghyuck usaba su ropa y tal cual como lo predijo, era el doble de su tamaño por eso el menor tenía que mantenerla con sus manos, las gotas de agua aún goteaban por sus mejillas pero su cuerpo ya no desprendía el olor a cerveza y el aroma de su champú se respiraba mejor en él, mucho mejor. 

 

El menor había dibujado una sonrisa en los labios hacia él, y de algún modo, mientras él estaba acostado en su cama, pudo notarlo. Luego dejó su ropa en algún lado del escritorio y la toalla húmeda la extendió en la parte trasera de la única silla que tenía. —Me llevaré la ropa a mi casa y te la regresaré mañana — le explicó un poco avergonzado. 

 

—¿Qu..? —

 

—¡Por favor habla! ¡También estoy nervioso!  —le suplicó caminando hacia él para tomar asiento a un lado, en la cama. 

 

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! la ropa no importa  — soltó mecánicamente, concentrándose en calcular aproximadamente cuántos centímetros de distancia había entre ellos en esos momentos. Si tenía que ofrecerle más espacio en la cama o si estaba bien con esa cuarta parte. 

 

—¡No me veas así! — soltó Donghyuck de prisa— siento que puedo leer tus pensamientos, y la respuesta es no… no pasará, no soy así — agregó nervioso, avergonzado, escondiéndose si pudiera. 

 

—Yo no… — Donghyuck lo pidió que guardara silencio porque ninguna excusa funcionaria. 

 

—Quiero explicarte que paso en la fiesta y también quiero que me expliques porque regresaste — Ya no tenía las mejillas rojas, ni le temblaban las rodillas o el corazón se sentía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, y podía hablar y además, hacer lo que quisiera con él.   

 

—No necesitas explicarme. Pude imaginarme lo que pasó en esa fiesta y que hicieron los dos mientras no había nadie, también me di cuenta que no lo has olvidado y que te mueres por estar con él — le dijo con total honestidad sin calcular que decirlo en voz alta fue más incómodo que en su cabeza, giró su rostro para también observar su mirada y su más decepcionada reacción. —Pero no sabías que tenía novia ¿verdad? — 

 

—No es su novia — respondió de inmediato pero luego hizo una pausa para cambiar sus respuesta — No, no lo sabía — esta vez más sincero. —Mark est… — 

 

Yuhkei se acercó para poner su mano sobre su hombro y poco a poco en su espalda con la intención de que notara que estaba a su lado, que podía seguir hablando, que no lo juzgaría y nunca lo hacía. 

 

Donghyuck odiaba ser tan débil, por eso lo miraba sin decir ni una sola palabra, sólo lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y rojos, guardando las ganas de llorar para otro momento. 

 

—No lo hagas  — dijo el más alto preocupado, quizás por algo que dijo, algún movimiento o  esa última caricia lo había lastimado y no se había dado cuenta. —Habla por favor — le pidió y ofreció algo de espacio para mirarlo a los ojos. 

 

—No, no… no me veas así… no sé qué me pasa — explicó infeliz y acostando su cabeza en el hombro de Yuhkei —quiero salir de esto lo más rápido posible — susurró despacio ante la mirada confundida del otro. 

 

—Llora si quieres llorar, no te contengas, te hace daño — le pidió y luego sin permiso besó su frente. 

 

—No lo hago — le dijo pero había una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla que Yukhei apartó con sus dedos. 

 

—¿Qué tiene de especial Mark? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo? — quiso saber en un tono bajo, mirándolo aferrarse en un abrazo a su cintura, cada vez más cerca, torturándolo por con la suavidad de su piel,  sus pequeños gemidos y su horrible llanto. 

 

—No lo sé — dijo estremeciéndose, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello— Yo también quiero olvidarlo, te juro que quiero hacerlo… no sólo él ya hizo su vida con alguien más, además buscó a una chica. —Otras lágrimas volvieron a caer pero esta vez Yukhei no las apartó y en silencio las observó—Cuando nos vemos nos besamos, él simplemente no se aleja, no sé qué pensar ya con todo. No sé todavía  le gustó o si me besa porque siente lástima por mí, por lo que fuimos… —

 

—Mmhm—murmuró Yukhei. 

 

—Lamento mucho que escuches esto, si Renjun lo supiera habría destrozado a Mark —  

 

La mano de Yukhei reposó en su cintura y lo atrapó hacia su cuerpo, dejándolo en su regazo, permitiendo que lo abrazará todo lo que quisiera mientras él podía hacer lo mismo. Aquella posición le favorecía en todos los sentidos, no sólo podía acariciarlo y reconfortarlo, también podía escuchar sus latidos, escuchar sus respiraciones. 

 

En este punto, Donghyuck lloraba en silencio y mientras lo hacía y sus ojos lucían apagados y sus labios resecos. Yukhei lo acomodó donde quiso, no quitó sus brazos de sus cintura ni el menor de su cuello, se aferraba a él  como si buscara más calor del que su temperatura ya le ofrecía. 

 

—Estás aquí cuando estoy en mi peor momento, no soy así, debiste esperar un poco más y así yo… — se detuvo para pensar muy bien que frase seguía después. 

 

El mayor tragó saliva nervioso y orgulloso al mismo tiempo —¿así tu que? — 

 

—Yo te pudiera regresar todo lo que haces por mí — confesó sin miedo a mirarlo a los ojos y acostando su cabeza en su hombro. 

 

Yukhei sonrió con una mezcla de melancolía y alegría, estaba de acuerdo. Debió esperar y quizás en otro contexto, sin este trato estúpido, le hubiera dado una verdadera oportunidad,  pero hasta hace tres meses nunca imaginó hablarle, ni tocarle y mucho menos abrazarlo, hasta hace tres meses lo único que sabía de él era que tenía novio y uno al que quería mucho, hasta hace tres meses él sólo servía su café. 

 

—Esta bien… no tengo prisa, podemos dormir… no tenemos que hacer nada, ni hoy ni mañana, puedo esperar, te juro que puedo esperar — sonaba tan sincero y Donghyuck lo miró para escucharlo y verlo con sus propios ojos — me estoy volviendo loco por ti,  yo tampoco soy así — 

 

Donghyuck se rió suavemente entre lágrimas y fue lo único que necesito para buscar una mejor posición, luego se puso de rodillas arriba del mayor y tomó una gran cantidad de aire, ante la mirada asombrada del otro quien aún no asimilaba el bonito sonido de su risa. 

 

Donghyuck besó su mejilla izquierda y luego en su oído  derecho lo besó tres veces más. 

 

—Buenas noches —susurró Donghyuck causándole una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral. 

 

Yukhei no contestó con palabras en cambio lo abrazo con cuidado y buscó apoyar su espalda sobre sus almohadas para dejarse caer suavemente sobre su colchón y Donghyuck con él. 

 

—Gracias — agregó el más chico, depositando un beso en sus labios, que le ardía por contestar con algo mejor que eso —Gracias hyung — repitió, mientras Yukhei acariciaba su espalda con movimientos suaves. 

 

—Yo podría intentar ¿sabes? dame una oportunidad y puedo intentar borrarlo de tu vida — 

 

Donghyuck asomó una sonrisa triste —Podría lastimarte —

 

—Yo quiero intentarlo sin importar las consecuencias — le dijo Yukhei  con orgullo en sus palabras. 

 

—Voy a besarte ahora mismo, así que despierta — le suplicó. 

 

Yukhei cerró los párpados con mucha dificultad, el beso en realidad fueron una serie de tres besos breves pero húmedos, donde en el último sólo jugaban sus lenguas. Luego fueron pequeños toques de labios y suspiros ahogados, subiendo al menor encima de todo su cuerpo. A veces Donghyuck no podía seguirle el ritmo y tenía que morder su labio inferior para tranquilizarlo. 

 

Los dos sabían que de continuar así, las cosas terminarían en una nueva aventura y en otra historia de magia y fantasías, así que cuando el beso comenzaba a írseles como agua entre los dedos, se detenían para mirarse a los ojos, compartiendo el mismo aire, mismo aliento. 

 

—Regresé por ti y es tan simple como eso — 

 

Esa noche la respiración tranquila de Donghyuck y el olor de su champú, sirvieron para arrullarlo y hacerlo caer en un sueño profundamente. Esa noche, lo abrazo más fuerte, así no escaparía. 

 

*

 

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó primero y tomó el papel con sus grandes manos para leerlo: 

 

No hables con él de mí o de relaciones pasadas. 

Siempre ríe por sus bromas. 

No lo toques  si no él no quiere. 

Antes de las 11 debes llevarlo a casa. 

Nunca lo beses a la fuerza. 

No lo lastimes con comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos. 

Debes romper sus dietas estrictas y comprarle chocolates de vez en cuando.

No duerman juntos. 

No bebas demasiado en delante de él.

Preséntale a tus amigos o amigas, eso lo hace sentir importante. 

No lo puedes tratar como un objeto ni lo obligues a tomar decisiones. 

  
  


Donghyuck dormía en su cama, tenía su ropa y su saliva en la boca. Era una imagen perfecta y casi heroica. Sus gestos lucían infantiles, totalmente opuesta a la esencia del chico con el que se acostó anoche. Con un poco de valor y tal vez una cucharada de venganza, tomó una fotografía del menor dormido con un plan en mente. 

 

Para: M (Trabajo)

De: Wong Yuhkei 

 

(09:24) [Imagen 3013] 

 

(09:24)  Espero que no te moleste qué lugar de su casa, lo traje a la mía.

 

Y como si simplemente lo supiera, entonces sucedía lo inevitable, el teléfono celular de Donghyuck abandonado en alguna parte de su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Era un tono normal de alarma, pero Yuhkei sintió que cada timbre se escuchaba más fuerte, casi desesperado. 

 

Tomó el aparato en sus manos, mirando a Donghyuck para que no se despertará por el ruido y si, él otro preguntaba, ya tendría su excusa. El número no tenía nombre, sólo dígitos. Estaba de más, la conclusión de que el número no estaba en su lista de contactos pero tal vez, sí en la suya. 

 

Volvió a entrar una nueva llamada y aprovechó para comparar los números, él que tenía en su propio teléfono del chico que sospechaba y el que quería comunicarse con Donghyuck. 

 

Idénticos. 

 

Arrugó el papel frustrado y lo mandó directo a su bote de basura. 

 

Así que, esto era. Así iban a hacer las cosas.  Le pedía estar con él y conquistarlo pero él no se apartaba. Le pagaba para que lo acompañara y lo escuchará pero él no lo dejaba. Lo alejaba pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía cerca. Salía con otras personas pero lo besaba a escondidas en algún rincón que encontraba. 

 

Y por su parte, enviaba una foto para confirmar el éxito del trato pero una vez más allí estaba él, llamándole. Buscando cualquier punto de quiebre en Donghyuck para ser el primero en curarlo, como si esperara que Yuhkei en cualquier momento podría lastimarle y así el otro correría a sus brazos. 

  
  


Para: M (Trabajo)

De: Wong Yuhkei 

 

(09:30) Hey Mark! ¿Crees que pudiéramos vernos en estos días para hablar? 

 

(09:31)  Tengo una idea mejor. 

  
  


X 

 

Diez años atrás en el tiempo: 

 

—¡Jeno! ¡Ha dicho que sí! — gritó Mark entusiasmado hacia su mejor amigo apenas lo encontró en uno de los pasillos del colegio — ¡Donghyuck me ha dicho que sí! —

 

Mark sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes mientras Jeno a su lado reía ruidosamente. 

 

—¡Calmate hyung! ¡todos lo sabíamos! — 

 

—Lo sé, pero se siente… increíble, no puedo explicarlo — 

 

—¿Qué se siente tener un novio? — preguntó Jeno curioso, mirando al otro chico sacar varios chocolates de la bolsa para ofrecerle uno antes de irse a su salón de clases en un nivel más alto. 

 

—Sólo quiero estar con él todo el tiempo. No lo sé, amigo  — respondió avergonzado. 

 

—¿Vas a escribirle una canción? — quiso saber sólo con la intención de burlarse el otro niño, tomando su libreta de notas del piso, donde había estado esperando. 

 

—¡Muchas! ¡Cientos de canciones! — agregó acomodando sus anteojos negros para una vista más precisa. 

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo — dijo abriendo uno de los paquetes para morder el chocolate. 

 

—Jeno, si alguna vez lo pierdo, no me lo perdonaría, él es la cosa más bonita que tengo y luego está mi colección de naipes, y en tercer lugar mi guitarra  — fue contando con los dedos hacía su mejor amigo para no perder la cuenta. 

 

—¡Si alguna vez lo pierdes hyung, entonces te ayudaré a buscarlo!— 

 

—¿Enserio? ¡Eso sería genial! — dijo comiendo de los dulces también. 

 

—¿Entonces dónde está esa cosa? — 

 

—En casa de Jaemin — dijo resignado y aburrido, como si fuera un globo y alguien lo hubiera pinchado. —Le di permiso… ¡HA! ¡casi lo olvido! No puedes decirle a mi mamá, Jeno, me escuchaste, ella no puede enterarse, o realmente no saldré de la iglesia  — 

 

—No diré nada, lo prometo —

  
  
  


Continuará… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> es un poco corto, creo pero, quería publicar hoy.  
> muchas gracias por los mensajes, la última parte, tal vez sea un poco confusa  
> pero espero que se entienda la razón de porque está ahí o al menos poco a poco  
> se descubra la razón de Mark.
> 
> muchas gracias, nuevamente.


	15. Would you come to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No son tan inútiles las noches que te dí.

[canción opcional del capítulo ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDiM4mhge_Q)

 

Donghyuck miró las llamadas perdidas en su teléfono por décima vez durante el transcurso del día. No había un nombre pero sí un número familiar que juraba podía decir al revés. 

 

Acostado en su cama sin poderse moverse con la vista hacia el techo, estaba incómodo con la idea de responder las llamadas y luchaba contra una guerra interna donde al parecer estaba ganando su orgullo y razón sobre sus impulsos. Ya había hecho borrador de veinte mensajes con respuestas distintas que nunca enviaba porque sus dedos terminaban presionando el botón de apagar. 

 

No estaba seguro de querer regresar la llamada cuando su cuerpo olía al perfume de  alguien más, no se atrevía a preguntar si estaba bien o estaba mal la persona del otro lado de la línea cuando tenía la boca roja por la saliva de alguien más, no podía escuchar su voz cuando en la mañana le había prometido a Yukhei que se iba alejar, que ya no lo iba a buscar y que ni lo iba a tocar.  

 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Yukhei le hizo jurar que ya nunca iba a volver a iniciar nada entre ellos y eso incluye cualquier tipo de acciones, movimientos o conversación sobre el pasado y que si su ex, estaba de suerte, sólo podría recibir un gesto para saludar. Pero eso era todo y nada más. 

 

—Si regresas con él, entonces… no voy a buscarte de nuevo, no sucederá como ayer en la fiesta que regrese. De verdad… será el final para nosotros… no me gusta sentirme como tu segunda opción, Donghyuck… — confesó mientras el más joven besaba su hombro como si estuviera arrepentido o se estuviera disculpando sin palabras — Quiero confiar en ti — susurró en su oído, observando sus gestos mientras Donghyuck se inclinaba más cerca para depositar un tibio beso en su cuello y otro par en su mejilla — Así que, por favor… prométeme que vas a alejarte…   — 

 

Donghyuck le había dicho que sí con un beso. 

 

Y aunque odiaba prometer algo que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir, al menos, esta vez lo intentaría con decisión y eso, comenzaba a partir de hoy, ignorando las llamadas y lo que sea que Mark quería decir con bastante urgencia que había dejado tres llamadas perdidas en su registro esta mañana. 

  
  


De: Donghyuck

Para: Renjun

 

(04:22) Ya estamos juntos. 

 

(04:23) Yukhei hyung y yo desde hace unas horas.

 

De: Renjun

Para: Donghyuck 

 

(4:30) ¡¿Qué?! ¡ES... ! ¡No lo puedo creer! Jeno dijo que regresó ¡Él regresó! 

 

(4:31) Espera… ¿Dormiste en su departamento? 

 

De: Donghyuck

Para: Renjun

 

(4:32) ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

 

De: Renjun

Para: Donghyuck 

 

(4:33) Kun hyung y Sicheng hyung lo han puesto en nuestro grupo. 

 

(4:34) Entonces… esto… es real… en serio, oficialmente estás saliendo con alguien.

 

De: Donghyuck

Para: Renjun

 

(4:35) ¿Qué grupo? ¡Mierda! Renjun no puedes decir nada, enserio, estoy muy nervioso. 

 

(4:35) Creo que vamos muy rápido. Además, estoy preocupado… siento como si no estuviera bien, como si fuera arruinarse por mi culpa…  no sé Renjun. 

 

De: Renjun

Para: Donghyuck 

 

(4:36) Donghyuck tienes que seguir con tu vida, Mark hyung hizo lo mismo. Mereces ser feliz y en este tiempo, que me he acercado a Yukhei hyung puedo asegurarte que él gustas y mucho. 

 

De: Donghyuck

Para: Renjun 

 

(4:39) :( 

 

(4:40) Lo intentaré. 

 

De: Renjun 

Para: Donghyuck

 

(4:43) ¡Necesito los detalles!  ¿Qué tal mañana después del partido pasó por ti? 

  
  


X 

 

Ese día pero más tarde, Jeno le había propuesto que salieran a comer algo, porque Jaemin quería ir al cine en la noche pero al parecer ninguno de sus otros amigos tenía libre la tarde, así que sólo quedaban ellos dos. Y antes del encuentro, Jeno necesitaba con urgencia convencer a  Mark para que fuera con ellos o sería incómodo verse después de lo que sucedió entre ambos en su fiesta. 

 

Luego de enviar un mensaje de confirmación, se encontraron en un lugar para comer ubicado en la plaza principal de la ciudad.  Mark estaba distraído leyendo los platillos del menú, entre los ravioles y las pastas, y con trabajo entendía lo que su amigo le estaba contando, sin embargo, no fue hasta que le escuchó decir  “prefiero ser su amigo siempre que confesarme y perderlo” cuando entonces tuvo toda su atención.

 

—¿Qué?  — preguntó incrédulo —¿Con Jaemin? ¿Enserio?  — 

 

—¿Nunca lo notaste? ¡Hyung! — se quejó para después guardar silencio mientras ordenaban hamburguesas con extra queso y papas. 

 

—No es eso… pero pensé que… Renjun y tu…  — 

 

—Se quedó anoche en mi casa y… ¡No estamos teniendo esta conversación! ES COMPLICADO ¿de acuerdo? —reprochó esperando que Mark no hiciera más preguntas al respecto —Dos cervezas, por favor  — agregó a la orden en su intento de cambiar de tema. 

 

El mesero anotó todo y al poco tiempo volvió colocando las bebidas y los platos en la mesa.  

 

—Necesitas reflexionar esto… a veces el amor se puede confundir con amistad o al revés, que es peor — dijo Mark con seriedad. —No te pueden gustar dos personas al mismo tiempo, es injusto para ellos  — agregó mirando alrededor con miedo de haber hablado en voz alta pero apenas si quedaban un par de mesas con gente y esa gente, eran familias enteras lidiando con la hiperactividad de sus hijos. 

 

—Lo sé pero… —

 

—Nunca he estado en esa situación pero… creo que yo no podría soportar algo así, prefiero retirarme de un triángulo amoroso, se supone que estás con una persona porque esa persona significa todo para ti, no la mitad o una cuarta parte… — 

 

—Si te molesta mi pregunta no contestes pero ¿cómo te das cuenta de la diferencia? — Mark lo hubiera ignorado si no tuviera esa intención en la mirada de necesitar escucharlo de otro que no fuera su conciencia —¿Cómo supiste que no era amor lo que sentías por Donghyuck sino amistad? No sé tú pero yo no estoy seguro que lo que siento —

 

Mark negó con la cabeza para hacerle ver que no le gustaba a donde iba esta conversación.  

 

Tal vez por eso su mejor amigo se disculpó —Lo siento, no tienes que contestar, yo pensé que… te pasaba lo mismo — 

 

—Supongo que lo que inició como amor terminó en amistad. No sé cómo decirlo, sólo… los últimos meses discutimos mucho, antes hacíamos todo por arreglar la cosas, podíamos pasar semanas sin hablarnos hasta que uno intentará hacer las paces con el otro. Él estaba sufriendo por estar a mi lado… ¿acaso fui el único que se dio cuenta? — Jeno podía entenderlo a pesar de que no era el mismo panorama por el que pasaba pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. 

 

—Hyung tu sabes que Donghyuck siempre te ha querido  —

 

—Ese es el problema Jeno, él… siempre es él ¿cómo yo iba a regresarle todo ese amor que siente por mi? ¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sé ahora tampoco! —soltó un suspiro que había guardado desde hace tiempo — Supongo que me di cuenta que sólo estaba con él para hacerlo feliz para verlo sonreír porque de alguna manera yo era feliz así. No podía seguir así…  él se merece alguien que lo ame de la misma manera ¿no crees? alguien que no sea como yo — 

 

—No cre…  —

 

—Si seguía conmigo no iba a poder conocer a nadie más… por eso hice la apuesta, por eso estoy pagando a un estúpido para que lo haga feliz, incluso si no se queda con él o no le gusta, al menos lo intentará… volverá a creer en el amor y no lo sé pero… tal vez podrá ser correspondido — le aseguró con un tono de voz bajo como si fuera doloroso decirlo en voz alta. Ese tono fue nuevo para Jeno pero no podía interpretarlo. No sabía cómo. 

 

—¿Así que… estás con Mina? ¿así es su nombre? —

 

—Sí — dijo bebiendo una gran sorbo de su cerveza. —Prefiero no hablar de ella o de tu fiesta, no estoy de humor — 

 

Jeno le hizo una seña al mesero para que trajera dos cervezas más y guardó silencio para comer sus papas fritas antes de volver a hacer su segunda pregunta o quinta, no llevaba la cuenta. 

 

—¿Entonces ella es… ? — 

 

—Es genial — Y eso era lo único que Mark iba decir, le creyera o no. 

 

—Sí… se ve que te gusta, todos lo notamos — soltó con una sonrisa tranquila— supongo que sólo nos asustó un poco que hayas olvidado a Donghyuck muy rápido…  — 

 

—¿Eso piensan? ¿Que lo olvide?  — preguntó exigiendo una respuesta honesta. 

 

—Bueno… llegaste con una chica a mi fiesta, sabias que él iba estar ahí, ambos actuaban tan extraño luchando contra el otro…  pero creo que ahora lo entiendo — confesó. 

 

—¿Entender? ¿De qué hablas?  — dijo inseguro. 

 

—Renjun me contó que el plan funcionó —Mark preguntó con la mirada, obligándolo a continuar —al parecer, Donghyuck y Yukhei hyung ya están juntos como novios, como algo oficial…  — 

 

—Creo que Renjun está exagerando… Yukhei sólo ha estado detrás de él ¿qué? ¿un mes y dos o tres semanas? no recuerdo, además Hyuck no lo haría… por lo mismo, le dije a Yukhei que fuera paciente  — 

 

—¿De verdad crees que Yukhei hyung hace esto para recibir tu dinero? ¿lo crees?  —Mark se quedó sin palabras para pensar un poco la pregunta. ¿Estaba jugando o se lo estaba preguntando en serio? 

 

—No creo que sea verdad Jeno… lo besé en tu fiesta y él me besó   — le aseguró. 

 

Por eso insistió como sólo un mejor amigo lo haría  ——Hyung ¿no los viste en la fiesta? — preguntó seriamente —Y no hablo de cuando estábamos en la mesa, no… ni tampoco de cuando se encontraron… hablo de cuando todos se fueron, él volvió  a buscarlo, estaba afuera de mi casa, esperándolo en el frío ¿quién hace eso? — 

  
  


Mark estaba apunto de explicarle que Donghyuck aún estaba enamorado de él con manzanas y peras para que entendiera, que no podía ser verdad; porque de tener la oportunidad seguirán viéndose a escondidas, sin que Yukhei o uno de sus amigos lo supiera, no podía ser verdad porque cuando se miraban había fuego entre ellos y dudaba que el chico de un metro y setenta pudiera extinguir tan fácil. Estaba apunto de decirle que si los había visto juntos pero que no había nada especial entre ellos y que si, el otro volvió pero porque él le pidió que no lo dejará ir a casa solo. 

 

Todas las acciones que pudo haber tenido la pareja tenían una explicación lógica. 

 

—Creo que a Yukhei hyung le gusta, lo cual es genial… porque si lo que Renjun dijo es verdad, ambos están  —

 

—Están exagerando, los dos…  Yukhei ya me hubiera avisado —

 

—¿Entonces, él te dice todo? — preguntó —¿Cómo todo.. todo? —

 

Mark se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el tema era incómodo por sí mismo y además, difícil de llevar a la mesa porque era normal que no quisiera escuchar el nombre su ex con alguien más en la misma oración. No tan pronto, al menos. 

 

Sinceramente, no… Yukhei no le contaba todo: no quiso decirle si ya habían dormido juntos y tampoco le dio más detalles, cuando le escribió por mensaje qué había pasado entre ellos, luego de recibir la foto de ambos en la mañana. Wong Yukhei era reservado y estúpidamente incoherente con sus acciones.  

 

“¿Entonces, él te dice todo?” sintió que la pregunta se volvió a repetir en su mente. 

 

—Algo así — reconoció Mark frente a su mejor amigo, ofendido porque tuviera razón y porque tal vez, no lucía una idea tan estúpida, la posibilidad de que Yukhei hubiera involucrado sentimientos en este trato fuera cierta. 

 

No había otro remedio que preguntarle directamente. 

 

—Hyung ven con nosotros esta noche al cine… será menos incómodo — Jeno insistió durante media hora pero no fue hasta que comenzó a hacer una lista de todo lo que había hecho por él que Mark otro aceptó inmediatamente. 

  
  


X

  
  


No era la primera vez que dormían juntos pero sí la primera noche en la que dolían las caricias, los besos y los roces debajo de la sábanas.  Habían suspendido la última clase de Mark y Donghyuck no quería hacerlo esperar en el pasillo. Era lunes, no había entrenamiento. 

 

Tenía esa sonrisa que le volvía loco cuando cerró su libro a propósito, haciéndole una seña para lo siguiera hacia la puerta. —¿Vamos al cine? — sugirió escapando de las miradas de curiosas de sus compañeros de clase. 

 

—¿No vas a entrar? —

 

—No —

 

—¿Por qué? ¡Hazlo! ¡Perderás puntos! — le suplicó el mayor casi arrastrándolo para que volviera a entrar al salón de clases. Por la posición, el profesor no podía ver a su alumno discutir con su novio pero para el resto de la clase se trató de un gran espectáculo. 

 

Mark le dijo “por favor” como cien veces con la mirada y las mil veces, Donghyuck se acercaba hacia él para abrazarlo por la cintura y susurrarle un “estamos perdiendo el tiempo” al oído antes de morder uno de sus puntos débiles en el cuello. 

 

Incluso, Jeno les había enviado un mensaje para que se detuvieran porque el profesor ya los había descubierto y amenazado con decirle al director, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a las vibraciones de su teléfono, entre risas divertidas y miradas peligrosas con la vista de todos expectantes. 

 

El plan principal era ir al cine pero Mark le propuso que podían ver no una sino dos películas si lo hacían en su casa. Y aunque Donghyuck pensaba que no era la mejor opción, le siguió ciegamente de todos modos. Lo miró introducir las llaves en su puerta y luego le escuchó decir que no estaban sus papás.

 

—¿Y tu hyung? —

 

—Está fuera de la ciudad — 

 

—Wow… de verdad lo vamos a hacer  — bromeó Donghyuck — no como la otra vez con demasiadas interrupciones —  agregó, provocando que las mejillas de Mark se volvieran rojas mientras escondía una sonrisa al bajar la cabeza. 

 

No era su intención aunque pareciera que sí pero desde hace unas semanas había comenzado a disfrutar del calor y los besos de su novio mucho mejor cuando estaban solos. Además, no podía negar que le gustaba tener a Donghyuck sólo para él, sin sus amigos, sin sus padres, sin la escuela, sin tareas o profesores inventando excusas para que se separarán en el pasillo. 

 

Y, estaba seguro que a Donghyuck le gustaba eso también. 

 

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerraba comenzaba la película que tantas veces soñó. 

 

Donghyuck lo empujaba hasta que tomara asiento en su propia cama. Hoy como las veces anteriores se quedaba allí parado, mirándolo con intensidad, esperando que lo guiará  o hiciera algo porque sus manos temblaban y mucho a pesar de esconderlo. No sabía cómo iniciar a besarlo o que paso debía seguir, ¿estaba cómodo en la cama? ¿era mejor si él se sentaba? 

 

En momentos como este, Mark se preguntaba quién era ese Donghyuck y dónde había dejado la sonrisa traviesa, los chistes clásicos y las bromas callejeras. 

 

Tenía la misma figura que su novio y besaba igual que él pero no podía asegurar que fueran la misma persona. Podía mirarlo por horas, estudiar sus gestos y seguir el movimiento de sus labios pero claramente el otro esperaba que él actuará primero. Y eso hizo. 

 

—¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? — preguntó finalmente, después de casi tres minutos de silencio. 

 

Donghyuck asintió. 

 

—Eres increíble—  le prometió tomando una de sus manos para guiarlo y se sentará  en su regazo con las manos abrazando su cuello. Frente a frente. 

 

Y de nuevo asintió. 

 

Poco a poco buscó una posición cómoda para abrazar con sus piernas las caderas de Mark. Y en momentos como este, el mayor lo admiraba, porque aún con miedo, sudor corriendo por su frente, el cabello despeinado y su pecho latiendo tan fuerte, siempre tenía una sonrisa cálida para él. 

 

Donghyuck buscó una de las manos de su novio para acercarla a su pecho: dejándole saber al mayor que su corazón era todo un enigma y empujaba fuerte sobre su piel como si quisiera escapar de su ropa. Y como Mark no tenía idea de cómo detenerlo hizo lo mismo que la vez pasada, lo distrajo con un beso en sus labios. 

 

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que Mark no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para tímidos besos porque el tiempo corría y el día no era eterno. Dejó un camino de besos entre su boca y su hombro, escuchándolo suspirar tres veces por segundo. 

 

De un momento a otro, se puso de pie para dejarlo acostado en la cama mientras desde las alturas pasaba su abrigo por la cabeza y el cinturón de su pantalón. Todo el tiempo con la mirada sobre él, pidiéndole que se deshiciera de su ropa también pero Donghyuck sólo escondía su rostro avergonzado en su almohada y se echaba a reír. 

 

Había dos finales, siempre, cuando el menor no quería intentar algo más que simples besos y abrazos, comenzaba a reírse y hacer bromas sobre que iba a decirle esto a sus papás para que lo hicieran rezar más tiempo en la iglesia o le decía que tenía que hacer un oficio por escrito dirigido a su mamá para pedirle permiso porque todavía era menor edad haciendo que Mark se alejará con un beso final y una sonrisa con sabor a culpa. 

 

Y hubo otras veces, como esta, donde se reía tan fuerte y después se calmaba para mirarle con una sonrisa sincera y ojos húmedos como si quisiera llorar pero al mismo tiempo luchará contra su voluntad para no hacerlo. Mark no se perdía ni un sólo segundo de sus manos pasear hacia su entrepierna para con un rápido movimiento deshacerse del botón y bajar el cierre de su propio pantalón. 

 

Se quitó su camisa y también los pantalones antes de ayudarle a quitarse los suyos para que no tuviera que salir de la cama y pisar descalzo el piso de su habitación tan frío. Continuó quitando su camisa del uniforme entre besos cortos, casi fugaces. Dejando ambas prendas cerca de su ropa y subió a su cama con pasos sigilosos con miedo de lastimar o pisar su cuerpo por accidente. Luego llegó a donde quería y se acostó en el espacio vació que tenía a su lado. Desde aquel rincón de su cama, se giró hacia su derecha para encontrar un par de ojos brillantes mirándole con dulzura y locura al mismo tiempo. 

 

El menor rompió la distancia que había entre ambos y junto sus frentes con los ojos cerrados para decirle que era feliz en este momento. Abrazados desnudos el tiempo transcurría muy rápido. La mitad de sus cuerpos dolía y no podían sostenerse la mirada por vergüenza. Donghyuck se alejó del abrazo lentamente para respirar un poco de aire, el calor comenzaba a sofocarlo, y nunca se dio cuenta de la mirada atenta de su novio siguiendo sus pasos. 

 

Mark no espero que volviera a acomodarse en la cama para apoyarse sobre sus codos y por voluntad propia robarle un beso. No podía darse el lujo en estos momentos de ir despacio, ya habían pasado esa etapa hace un año, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para convencerlo de que quería esto tanto como él. Podía sentir los dientes de su novio sobre sus labios, el juego de sus lenguas y después los besos más largos. Donghyuck lo estaba mordiendo sin tregua ni descanso, sin palabras exigiendo más y él no podía quejarse no mientras lo había acorralado con un brazo en cada lado a la altura de cabeza entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Estaba por… 

 

Donghyuck despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose preso entre sus almohadas y los recuerdos. Dormido había recordado una de sus peores pesadillas, el corazón latía a mil por hora y las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas. Se incorporó en su cama y comprobó la hora en su teléfono, las siete de la mañana. 

 

Salió de su cama y tomó una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, con algo se suerte, no se repetirá. 

 

X

  
  


Yukhei podía oír las risitas de fondo de sus colegas, y adivinaba la mirada curiosa de su supervisora en su espalda mientras separaba el café de la cocoa. Hoy era sábado de inspección en la cafetería y comenzaron con las pruebas individuales. A pesar de todo, él estaba concentrado en hacer bien su trabajo: sabía medir perfectamente ambas porciones y separarlas era cosa fácil para alguien con tres años de experiencia. 

 

Pasó con excelentes puntuaciones. Más tarde, mientras su turno corría, el día inspiraba a que no iban a dejar de entrar y salir clientes todo el tiempo. Había dos personas atendiendo al mismo tiempo a su lado.  Y, estos eran los días menos aburridos, todo consiste en que tan rápido eres para preparar café, más un espresso, más servir un pay de manzana, más una malteada, un pedido tras otro y luego venía un cliente más. 

 

Honestamente, apenas si podía notar lo larga de la fila de clientes, tuvo que escuchar la voz de Donghyuck sobre el mostrador para aterrizar a la realidad, para abrir los ojos, en serio y ver que su novio lo había empujado del cuello de su camisa y ya ni se molestaba en dejar un beso normal en su mejilla para saludar sino que fue a buscar un beso rápido en su clavícula. 

 

—Buenos días — saludó con una sonrisa brillante, soltando su camisa.  

 

Los gritos y la burla de los clientes junto con sus compañeros de trabajo no se callaron por dos minutos. Unos aplaudían la hazaña romántica mientras que para otros era divertido la cara avergonzada del chico alto que servía el café por sus mañanas. 

 

Yukhei estaba confundido y alarmado que era peor — Donghyuck ¿qué haces aquí? —

 

—Tenía sed — 

 

Mierda, pensó Yukhei. 

 

—No es buen momento… está la supervisora — le susurró despacio sobre el mostrador haciendo una seña a la mujer a su espalda, mirándolos con ojos de misterio—Puedo perder mi trabajo, ayuda me con esto ¿si? — suplicó. 

 

Donghyuck suspiró resignado —Entonces, quiero un té de frutas por favor —dijo entrando en su actuación. Yukhei le sonrió comenzando a tranquilizarse y agradeció que el resto del establecimiento se hubiera callado también. 

 

Estaba sorprendido, sin palabras. Donghyuck no solía venir a verlo y por lo mismo dudó en decirle donde trabajaba, no tenía idea de cómo se enteró pero podía haber muchas explicaciones que no importaban ahora. Donghyuck no venía por él pero sí frecuentaba la cafetería, o al menos antes de que se conocieran lo hizo, muchas veces, los martes y jueves por la tarde sobre todo. El más alto no podía expresar lo que significaba verlo ahí, de pie, mirándole, oh por favor... besándole la clavícula y hablado con él. 

 

—¿Lucas? — habló Donghyuck mirando la tarjeta con su nombre — Yo solo quería que supieras que haces LAS MEJORES bebidas en ESTE lugar llamado COFFE BREAK — 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó divertido haciendo en un tiempo récord su bendita bebida, agregando trozo extra de fruta y menta. —Quiero decir… gracias  — sonrió evitando su mirada. 

 

—Es difícil hoy en día encontrar un lugar como éste — Él sabía que apenas estuvieran solos, iba a agradecerle sus intentos baratos de hablar bien del lugar y de él. —Cada vez que vengo, ósea todos los días, estoy feliz porque me recibe un trabajador como tú, dispuesto a darlo to … —

 

—Ya te estás pasando  —le advirtió y agregó después en un tono más tranquilo— ven conmigo — dijo tomando con una mano la bebida y con la otra desocupada, la mano de Donghyuck, empujándolo suavemente a una mesa desocupada del fondo al otro lado de la cafetería, no sin antes mirar a sus compañeros en el camino—Tomaré un descanso de diez minutos, estoy agotado — 

 

La mujer sonrió en compresión haciéndole una seña a la pareja para que salieran. Yukhei no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero eran los privilegios de ser uno de los mejores elementos y de saber cómo reparar la máquina de jugos detrás de la barra. 

 

—Me alegró de que estés aquí… pensé que no te vería hasta el lunes después del taller — Yukhei habló primero acercándo la bebida de frutas, mientras tomaban asiento uno frente al otro. 

 

—Estaba cerca  — mintió y la sonrisa de novio lo hizo confesar —Quería verte — 

 

Yukhei se tomó el tiempo para suspirar y sonreír por sus palabras. Después, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que podía le dijo — Me sorprendiste… de verdad — quería tomar sus manos pero se contuvo porque sus dedos estaban fríos y conocía la temperatura del menor. 

 

—Ese era mi plan  — dijo con orgullo el menor tomando un sorbo de su bebida como si fuera lo más exquisito del mundo, haciendo ese ruido que Yukhei tanto odiaba de las personas pero sólo podía aceptar sí venían de su boca  —Gracias — 

 

— No hay problema puedo hacerte más en la casa en cualquier momento ¿En serio te gustó? — quiso saber para buscar una verdadera comprobación. 

 

—Sí — contestó, inclinando el vaso y  acercando la pajilla a sus labios para que probara. 

 

—Nada mal  —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa. 

 

Donghyuck no podía dejar de mirarle y una parte de él odiaba que Yukhei fuera la única persona que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor cuando toda su vida estaba mal, y porque siempre tenía esa mirada para él y los mejores abrazos y porque tenía ese modo de sonreír con toda su boca y aunque lo hacía ver un poco tonto pero no importaba porque era tierno también, y porque sólo viéndolo a los ojos podía encontrarse así mismo devolviendo la sonrisa también. 

 

El más alto pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo, como si intentará pensar rápido una solución  — En tres horas termina mi turno ¿Quieres que pasé a casa por ti o… ? —

 

—No es necesario, en serio… sólo quería verte y ya nos quedan cinco minutos… —

 

—Ya sé que no pero es sábado, y ya estás aquí… podemos aprovechar para ir a dónde tú quieras — sugirió buscando su teléfono en el bolsillo  —Voy a buscar los horarios en línea del cine y puedes elegir uno así pode — 

 

—¡Te dije que no! — reprochó Donghyuck deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos en su teléfono ya un poco harto de todo el tema, Yukhei lo miró a los ojos sorprendido haciéndolo sentir mal, por un momento. Y antes de que el mayor pudiera responder o comenzar a pelear con él de nuevo,  Donghyuck dejó su bebida en paz, le dio la vuelta a la mesa y lo abrazo mientras le pedía disculpas por todo. —No quería contestar así, perdóname — 

 

Yukhei no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, sobre todo porque se sentía bien mirarlo todo arrepentido y preocupado por arreglar la situación. Sus brazos habían rodeado sus hombros en un abrazo y había acomodado su cabeza para que sus frentes se unieran mientras susurraba una disculpa aliento con aliento. No quería perdonarlo porque su corazón había colapsado cuando recostó su mejilla en su hombro, apretando el agarre en su camisa,  volviéndose a disculpar, robándole una sonrisa o quizás fueron dos. 

 

Y no iba a perdonarlo, hasta que sonriendo a la nada conteniendo una emoción inexplicable en su pecho, hizo una vista panorámica del lugar por inercia y lo encontró. Observó al chico ahí parado mirando en su dirección, casi en la entrada del lugar con unos libros bajo el brazo y su mochila sobre sus hombros. 

 

¿Enojado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Satisfecho? Su expresión siempre había sido difícil de leer y esta vez no fue la excepción. Frente a esa mirada estática, nerviosa y punzante de Mark, a propósito puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo haciéndolo explotar en risas y sonrisas que podían contagiar al más serio del lugar. 

 

—¿Eso significa que estamos bien? — le dijo un poco más fuerte de su voz normal. —¿He ganado esta pelea Wong Yukhei? — preguntó también con la mirada. 

 

Donghyuck no podía ver la presencia del tercero porque estaba de espaldas y sólo lo estaba mirando a él pero Yukhei sí y luchaba, casi rezaba porque su novio no se moviera, siguiera así o podría encontrarlo. 

 

—Sí. Ganaste — le dijo para sólo él pudiera escucharlo. 

 

Mark ya no necesitaba respuesta de lo que vino a preguntar y mientras caminaba en dirección a la caja, deseó no haber vuelto a mirar, cuando lo que encontró fue un beso tibio entre la pareja, un beso tibio que él ya conocía de memoria y pensó, no debería recordar. 

 

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa amable uno de los chicos detrás del mostrador. Mark se tardó varios minutos en responder —¿Estás bien? —

 

—Sí… yo… ¿Puedes entregar esto? es para Yukhei o Lucas, da igual — 

 

—Claro, ¿necesitas algo más?  — preguntó tomando de las manos del chico un sobre blanco que se aseguró de guardar detrás del mostrador a un lado de la caja. 

 

—No — contestó.

 

Pero antes de irse, no pudo evitar la idea de ir por Donghyuck y llevarlo a casa con él, donde pertenece, donde siempre fue su lugar y donde siempre quiso estar,  porque… 

 

¿No podía ser él, verdad? No podía ser Yukhei quien ahora le dibujara la sonrisa, el que pudiera hacerlo feliz, él chico del que estaba hablando el otro día que pudiera regresarle la esperanza en el amor y el romance y todas las demás estupideces, él que pudiera caminar con él de la mano después de clases, él que pudiera hacerlo dormir en sus brazos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, él que pudiera murmurar las cosas más bonitas en su oído y darle un beso de buenas noches después de una buena noche juntos. 

 

Mark sólo necesitaba un chico, cualquiera y corriente para hacer el trato. Sí necesitaba que no tuviera un pasado difícil y un historial limpio con sus relaciones pasadas. Sí necesitaba que fuera alguien que fuera parecido a Donghyuck para que tuvieran temas en común, necesitaba alguien que siguiera sus reglas, que tuviera corazón pero que le fuera más importante el dinero. Sí y sí, necesitaba un chico cualquiera y corriente pero al parecer su vista e intuición eran tan precisas que no sólo encontró al chico correcto sino que además había encontrado lo que él nunca fue y tampoco sería. 

 

Esperaba de corazón, que Yukhei fuera más inteligente que él al respecto, que nunca lo hiciera llorar, ni aceptará sus excusas o explicaciones sobre su triste comportamiento, que nunca lo engañara o le mintiera a él ni a sus amigos porque honestamente, si él tuviera otra oportunidad, no lo haría de nuevo. 

 

Pero sobre todas las cosas, deseaba, que nunca hiciera lo que él hizo. 

 

Inventar que lo había olvidado y dejado de amar. Terminar una relación de años para verle feliz con alguien más y para en total libertad por ambos lados, comenzar a hacer los trámites su movilidad estudiantil con destino a Canadá durante el próximo año. 

 

La cafetería estaba llena de personas pero luego se hundió en un silencio frío y sepulcral, en el que apenas oía el tic tac de su reloj de pulso. Mark tenía muchas cosas por hacer a partir de ahora, aunque no sabía cómo empezar, solo sabía que era una promesa que le había hecho a sus padres y eso bastaba por ahora. 

 

Sabía que necesitaba salir del lugar, pero necesitaba sólo y por última vez comprobar. 

 

A Donghyuck le venía bien esa ropa, cualquier cosa en realidad, se vería muy bien con todo, aunque unas manos arrugaran su camisa de la espalda y por la posición otro cuerpo le estorbaba para ver completa su figura, pero al menos podía verle sonrisa y eso era suficiente. Y entonces se fue. 

 

Yukhei lo estaba besando con fuerza pero también con dulzura ya había olvidado los diez minutos y por lo visto su novio también. Estaba apunto de besarlo de nuevo cuando el menor se apartó de él como si el contacto quemará y su piel estuviera ardiendo en llamas. 

  
  


—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado, esperando lo peor. 

 

—Nada… no me siento bien —su estado de humor cambio de un segundo a otro. 

 

Yukhei no quiso insistir —Oh… —

 

—Creo que… vi a alguien cruzando la calle que me hizo recordar —dijo forzando una sonrisa para fingir que no había pasado nada —Pensé que estaba, olvídalo —tomó un largo suspiro y después se puso de pie sonriendo un poco  —Ya me voy pero te veo el lunes —le informó volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida — Por favor no llegues tarde… —

 

—No lo haré  —dijo mirándolo ir de un lado a otro. 

 

—Ni hagas que Kun hyung me lleve a tu departamento… — 

 

—De acuerdo — contestó aceptando su abrazo. 

 

—Hasta lunes — susurró en su oído. —Y gracias, nuevo  — le dijo antes de irse señalando el vaso con un beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas al más alto. 

continuará... 

 


	16. Si él supiera todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Si él supiera todo lo que no le escribo, ni le digo, ni le hago, sabría que en el fondo no dejo de escribirle, ni decirle, ni hacerle... ” B Rivaz.

Música opcional: [Haven is the place on earth - Belinda Carlisle ♪ ♫ ♩](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-WP6POdTgY)

 

“Si él supiera todo lo que no le escribo, ni le digo, ni le hago, sabría que en el fondo no dejo de escribirle, ni decirle, ni hacerle... ” B Rivaz.

 

Mark pensaba que lo peor que le podía pasar, era volver a ver un beso entre Donghyuck y Yukhei, como el sábado pasado en la cafetería pero... una vez más se equivocó, porque había otra cosa peor que eso y se trató, de una escena de celos,  un miércoles a las cuatro en punto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

 

—Shh… espera Jeno — le pidió mientras hacía una seña para que guardara silencio, ambos amigos estaban arriba de un auto, a pocos metros de donde la pareja se encontraba.

 

—¿Qué pasa hyung?  — preguntó Jeno ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad del vehículo en el asiento pasajero.

 

—Es hyuck  — contestó Mark, apuntando con el dedo en su dirección, tres autos al frente, después de mustang negro, casi en la entrada.

 

Jeno observó justo cuando Donghyuck se volteó hacia Yukhei para gritarle algo sobre dolores de espalda, parecía irritado y confundido mientras lo enfrentaba. Después miró a Yukhei posar su mirada en el menor y sonreir como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

 

Las relaciones no eran su punto fuerte, es decir, estaba enamorado de dos chicos al mismo tiempo, pero al menos podía asegurar que cuando el chico que te gusta te reprocha algo, lo más horrible que le puedes hacer es verlo como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, como exactamente lo había hecho.

 

Al principio, resultó difícil escuchar la conversación, tuvieron que bajar los vidrios del auto para que el sonido se filtrará por las ventanas. Jeno pensó que tal vez la pareja podía sentir que estaban siendo observados y que tal vez, ellos eran muy obvios mirando como si se tratará de una película, pero era imposible que ambos notaran la presencia de alguien más, cuando por lo visto había un asunto más importante que tratar en ese momento en el aire.

 

Por un lado, Yukhei estaba feliz y distraído mirando al menor con los brazos cruzados mientras el otro, tanto sus palabras como sus expresiones, (especialmente sus gritos) y los ojos bien clavados en el más alto, expresaban todo lo contrario.

 

—Yo no voy con mis amigos…  oye Renjun me duele la espalda ¿me das un masaje? ¿te gustaría que hiciera eso? ¡Lo hago! — Jeno escuchó las palabras y lo primero que hizo fue mirar con cautela a su lado para notar la expresión de su mejor amigo al comprender en qué dirección iba la conversación pero Mark tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacía el volante, el menor de los dos pensaba, que tal vez lo hacía porque estaba esperando lo peor. una mala noticia, tal vez.

 

—¡Te estás riendo! ¿Es enserio, Yukhei? —

 

Yukhei volvió a reírse enérgicamente para luego atraerlo con sus manos de la cintura pero Donghyuck quitó sus manos y se hizo a un lado rápidamente, caminando hacia la estación del autobús, como si cada uno de sus pasos quemará y dejará una huella en el piso.

 

—Lo siento es que… te ves increíble en este momento — dijo en voz alta el otro, consiguiendo que Donghyuck volviera ofendido para  enfrentarlo cara a cara.

 

Ya había visto enojado a Donghyuck y en medio de una escena de celos por causa de Mark, pero incluso mirándolo por cinco minutos notó que era algo en ellos era diferente. Y su mejor amigo, a su lado, podía pensar lo mismo.

 

—¿Cómo puedo lucir increíble cuando estoy tan enojado contigo ahora mismo? — preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza y hacerle ver que no estaba bromeando. —¡Los vi, Yukhei! ¡Nadie me lo dijo! Estabas con él… ahí… en las escaleras…  ¡Lo sé todo! — su tono de voz había caído en la última línea.

 

Hasta ese momento, Mark abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el asiento, sin soltar el volante.  

 

Si estaba enojado o decepcionado, Jeno no lo sabía.

 

—¡Te dije! — habló de nuevo, esta vez propiciando un golpe en su pecho con su mano abierta para lastimar al más grande— ¡Te lo advertí hyung! Que si esto no funcionaba para ti me lo dijeras, qué yo sabría cómo alejarme… ¡Pero es que —  

 

Hasta ese instante, Yukhei dejó de reírse y la expresión de su rostro se volvió inocente, su mirada cambió al escuchar la voz débil de Donghyuck, su corazón comenzó a dolerle mientras dejaba  que su novio se siguiera expresando.

 

—Pero aquí estás… burlándote — expresó lastimado y luego lo golpeó de nuevo.

 

Yukhei suspiró antes de pedir —Donghyuck deja que te explique — en el tercer intento por querer golpearlo, tomó sus manos con fuerza y se las llevó a su labios para besarle los dedos, los nudillos y la piel, luchando con los intentos del otro por soltarse.  Con un tono de voz tranquilo, comenzó a hablarle despacio — Minghao hyung es… —

 

Interrumpió —¿Qué? ¿tu ex novio? ¿tu amante? ¿tu alma gemela? ¿tu qué? —quería saberlo de inmediato.

 

—Es el novio de Kun hyung —

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó en estado de shock.

 

Yukhei pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para abrazarlo por la espalda y explicarle todos los detalles al oído, Donghyuck se relajó casi de forma automática entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro y las mejillas rojas con sus manos por la vergüenza. Yukhei besó tres veces su oído y una vez más su cuello, respiró su perfume por un largo rato mientras pasaba su nariz por la tela de su camisa a la altura de su cuello y hombro, antes de hacer que el menor girará y levantará la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

—Kun hyung y Minghao hyung están juntos desde hace un año  —

 

—Pero si en la última cena apenas los vi hablarse — “Cuéntame más” le había dicho con la mirada.

 

—Minghao hyung quiere que vivan juntos y mi hyung no está seguro… es decir el quiere hacerlo... pero eso significa que nos dejaría y también el departamento… es un poco difícil para él ¿no crees? —

 

—Oh — soltó comprendiendo todo en ese momento, la relación entre Minghao y Yukhei como amigos, los problemas entre Minghao y Kun sobre su comportamiento la última vez que estuvo con ellos en el mismo espacio, la insistencia de Winwin por hacer que el ambiente no fuera incómodo. Yukhei nunca lo había engañado o decepcionado, la conversación que escuchó ahora tenía sentido, el masaje era personal pero nada íntimo, había exagerado. Fue su error  — Soy un idiota y un novio celoso... y ¿qué harás al respecto? —preguntó a la defensiva con un tono de voz suave.

 

—Tienes que confiar en mí…  no puedes pensar que porque me acerque a alguien, te esté engañando, eso nunca pasará  —

 

—Lo siento mucho… voy a cocinar esta noche ¿si?  —

 

—Además de la cena tengo otro par de peticiones más… que no te diré hasta que duermas conmigo — le advirtió en susurros.

 

Donghyuck cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza mordiéndose los labios. ¿Cómo podía ser tan directo? ¿Cómo podía robarle sonrisas de esta manera y tan fácil?

 

—En realidad me encanta verte celoso, no tienes idea — confesó Yukhei.

 

—¿Así? sólo no lo vuelvas  a hacer — la amenaza vino con una mirada peligrosa.

 

Yukhei pensó que tal vez algún espíritu, ángel o alineación de estrellas estaban de su lado, porque justo en ese momento, estacionó en la parte contraria a la calle, la camioneta de Jungwoo.

 

—¡Hey hyung!  — habló fuerte para que el otro chico se girará y lo saludara.

 

—¿Tu ex novio? ¡Te voy a matar!  — se quejó Donghyuck a su lado, mirando al otro chico caminar hacia ellos con una mirada de sorpresa y alegría, sosteniendo un maletín cargado de libros. Nada más por instinto, Donghyuck entrelazo su mano con la de Yukhei y asomó su mejor sonrisa.

Yukhei tomó su mano más fuerte antes de saludar y dar la bienvenida al tercero.

 

—¡Hey chicos! ¡Yukhei! hace mucho que no te veo — dijo el chico apenas detuvo su paso en frente de ambos.

 

—Jungwoo hyung, él es Donghyuck mi novio… Donghyuck, él es un viejo amigo Jungwoo, es un hyung  —

 

—Hola— agregó Donghyuck a la presentación.

 

—¡Oh! ¿Donghyuck? — saludo con una sonrisa mientras lo examinaba de arriba hacia abajo — ¿Cuántos años tienes?  — preguntó confundido.

 

—Hyung no… —

 

Donghyuck interrumpió —¿Y desde cuándo importa la edad para salir con alguien? — preguntó a la defensiva ya casi listo para hacerle otro par de preguntas cómo ¿Y a ti, qué te importa? por ejemplo.

 

—¡Pff! eres igual que él — contestó el otro chico resignado y olvidando la idea de tener una conversación real con alguno de los dos, para después agregar — Lo siento… quise decir que mucho gusto, he escuchado mucho de ti — dijo ofreciendo su mano que Donghyuck tomó en señal de paz.

 

—Espero que cosas buenas —  aceptó Donghyuck asintiendo.  — Gracias hyung —

 

—Tiene diecinueve años — agregó Yukhei sólo para futuros malos entendidos.

 

—Hasta junio — confirmó Donghyuck con su mejor sonrisa hacia su novio. Yukhei lo miró sorprendido, estaban en octubre.

 

Jungwoo soltó una risa divertida mirándolos a ambos —Bueno… fue agradable verlos chicos, me tengo que ir, en serio Donghyuck es un gusto conocerte —dijo con un tono de voz sincero pero antes de irse miró al más alto y simplemente no pudo contenerse —Suerte con el código penal —

 

Yukhei más tarde y con calma interpretaría lo que quiso decir Jungwoo con eso, en estos momentos había otra cosa más importante que estaba dando vueltas en su mente. Tomó de los hombros a Donghyuck con cuidado para hacer que su novio pusiera su espalda en el auto más cercano y él pudiera hacer una prisión con su cuerpo.

 

—¿Estoy saliendo con un menor de edad? — preguntó sosteniéndolo muy cerca, con sus manos abrazando el hueso de cadera, mirando sus labios como si no los hubiera besado en mucho tiempo, cuando estaba bastante entretenido con el sabor a menta y coca cola desde la mañana hasta la primera clase  —¿Hay algo más que deba saber de ti? —

 

Donghyuck dejó escapar una suave risa burlona casi igual que la de Yukhei.

 

—Sí — le aseguró Donghyuck, subiendo sus manos para sostener sus mejillas — Si vuelvo a sentir celos por tu culpa… ¿ves este auto de Kun hyung?  la próxima vez que me hagas algo así, con este auto… te voy atropellar bebé — Donghyuck se inclinó para dejarle un ruidoso beso en los labios pero Mark no estaba interesado en seguir mirando, así que metió la llaves en el auto y arrancó.

 

—Menos mal ¿no? todo termino bien… — por un momento Mark se había olvidado que estaba su mejor amigo a un lado de él, viéndolo.  

 

—Sí — dijo secamente, echando el auto en reversa para salir por la otra puerta del estacionamiento, la más rápida. Pero para su mala suerte, el espejo del retrovisor, se burló de él, al enseñarle a un Yukhei sonriendo mientras Donghyuck le murmuraba quién sabe qué mierda al oído.

 

Jeno no preguntó nada más pero por primera vez Mark fue transparente.

 

—¿Todavía piensas que lo hace por dinero? —

 

—Supongo que no —

 

*

 

Los sábados en la cafetería ya no se quedaba para conversar con Yukhei. Dejaba el dinero con alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo y si Yukhei tenía algún comentario, ya sabía que podía escribirle un mensaje. Mark no recibió nada ni preguntas ni información por tres semanas seguidas pero por supuesto, no tenía que hacerlo, el plan había sido todo un éxito.

 

Cualquier cosa que Yukhei estaba haciendo resultó ser una serie de buenas ideas. Porque si sacaba cuentas, Donghyuck y él habían terminado hace siete meses, y dos meses después entró Yukhei a la vida de Donghyuck y por lo que sabía, ellos tenían juntos oficialmente un mes.

 

Y no necesitaba que Wong Yukhei le contará los detalles de cómo lo había hecho; Renjun en los entrenamientos lo hacía muy bien por él, no es como si su amigo se lo dijera a él directamente pero al contárselo a Jaemin, Jisung escuchaba y después de que el más chico se lo dijera a Jeno, su mejor amigo haría que él también lo supiera.

 

Lo último que le había dejado dicho en la cafetería fue el viernes pasado.

 

—Puedes decirle que revise su puto teléfono móvil, tiene que saber algo importante... —

 

—Claro, yo le digo  — contestó el chico que reemplazó su lugar en la caja registradora, porque el turno de Yukhei había cambiado, ¿desde cuándo?, no lo sabía y ¿por qué no se lo dijo? tampoco. —De todos modos, lo puedes encontrar los sábados y domingos a las siete de la mañana por aquí. Y de lunes a —

 

—Sólo dale el mensaje — Mark se fue sin escuchar el resto, tenía prisa.

 

*

 

Cuando supo que Donghyuck vendría a uno de los entrenamientos, después de meses sin pisar la cancha de pasto sintético, únicamente para reunirse con Renjun y saludar al resto del equipo, Mark no iba a mentir que tal vez… y sólo tal vez, creía que había posibilidad de que repitieran el error que habían cometido en la cocina de Jeno durante su cumpleaños. Pero cuidado… no es como si últimamente lo hubiera comenzando a extrañar, pero besarlo nunca estaba mal y además, era un recordatorio para él de lo importante que habían sido.

 

Así que esa tarde pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad para acercarse y hablar, si era mucho pedir un beso, como amigos entonces, pero siempre había un pero, una cosa que no encajaba con la pieza completa del rompecabezas que venía planeando luego de la noticia. Mina, su novia estaba ahí también.

 

Ella estaba aplaudiendo y animando con la multitud. A diferencia de Donghyuck, quien estaba en otra sección de las bancas y casi ni lo había mirado.

 

Pero sí lo había hecho, le aseguró Chenle después. Que sí lo había hecho cuando él estaba distraído, cuando tenía la pelota o hablaba con Rejun, sólo de vez en cuando. Mark no estaba seguro si eso cambiaba algo porque de todos modos no lo había mirado, no como solía hacerlo, al menos.

 

Deteniendo su mundo mientras su mirada opacaba las luces del lugar. Así, como antes.

 

Perdió. El equipo de Mark perdió y los resultados no lo sorprendieron. 9 versus 4, como era de esperarse cuando no estaba concentrado en el juego. Más que lamentar, renunció a las palabras de aliento para decir su equipo. Buscó a su mejor amigo en las bancas.

 

—Jeno — se acercó disimuladamente —Puedes distraer a Mina, tengo que buscar a Donghyuck — le pidió sin siquiera esperar que su amigo contestará, sus pasos ya tenían un camino en una opuesta dirección.

 

Jeno le dijo a Mina que quería su opinión sobre una nueva aplicación que había instalado en su teléfono. Ella sólo sonrió y aceptó tomando asiento a su lado revisando las instrucciones, como si leer, no fuera una materia básica en la vida de un estudiante.

 

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar aquí y acá  —

 

—No entiendo ¿dónde?  —

 

— ¿Cómo qué no entiendes? es muy fácil  —

 

Jeno, en realidad, se preguntó si nadie más se había dado cuenta que Mark, no estaba en los vestuarios ni en la retroalimentación del profesor con el resto del equipo. Y al parecer, tanto ellos como ella no tenían ni idea de la desaparición de su amigo.

  


*

 

Era en vano. Intentar olvidar lo que pasó entre ellos era en vano, porque intentar olvidar a Mark era como olvidar su pasado y sus mejores años, así tan personal, se sentía. Mark siempre estaba allí, entre queriendo y no, porque cada vez que lo miraba desde lejos no podía evitar regresar el tiempo, no podía evitar recordar lo bien que la habían pasado, lo mucho que había amado, los revolcones que habían tenido,  los lugares especiales, los cumpleaños y los grados, no podía darse el lujo de extrañarlo, los siete días de la semana y las veinticuatro horas porque sólo existía un momento en el día en lo que hacía, por las madrugadas, en sueños. Entre las dos y tres de la mañana, su punto de quiebre.

  
Así que mientras corría y escapaba de él por el campus con Mark atrás pidiéndole que se detuviera porque necesitaban hablar, no se sintió culpable. Porque aunque aún no lo hubiera logrado, tenía una promesa de por medio y la sonrisa y los besos y los abrazos de Yukhei esperando en algún lugar seguro y con eso, era razón suficiente para seguir intentando olvidarle, desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

 

Parecía como si la única manera en la que podría volver a ser feliz era si lo dejaba ir, si finalmente sabía dejarlo atrás.

 

Nunca se lamentó haber abandonado los entrenamientos por la pintura, los colores y las acuarelas, hasta hoy, hasta ese minuto, cuando ya no pudo competir contra la perfecta condición de Mark. El capitán había corrido hasta él para alcanzarlo, justo cuando iba a girar contra una esquina y lo había levantado de la cintura para obligarlo a que se detuviera, se quedará quieto y le escuchará.

 

Qué si tenía prisa por estar en otro lugar él mismo lo llevaría. Qué si no quería verle que cierre los ojos. Qué si actuaba tan infantil, él también podía.

 

—Espera ¡Te he pedido que esperes! — le regañó furioso casi ofendido, no eran extraños.

 

— ¡Primero bájame que mierda!  —le pidió. —¿Qué quieres? —

 

Mark lo soltó y tomó aire por un momento antes de continuar. No había podido descansar desde el partido y luego con esta estúpida persecución. Buscó apoyo con una mano en la pared y cerró los ojos imaginando cómo iniciar la conversación que había planeado en su mente desde hace una hora.

 

Donghyuck aprovechó esas respiraciones para intentar llegar hasta la puerta que conducía a otra habitación pero su mano atrapó la suya, escalofriantemente a tiempo, impidiendo que se fuera.

 

Mark lo miró mientras respiraba para  poder conservar la calma y apenas dijo la primera frase, dejó escapar el aire acompañado de un sollozo débil.

 

— Te extraño… de verdad lo hago, como no tienes una idea, incluso si tengo que encerrarte en este lugar para que me escuches. Voy a tener que hacerlo —

 

Puta madre…

 

El corazón de Donghyuck volvió a latir como siempre lo había hecho pero lo obligó a estabilizarse, que no servía de nada palpitar.

 

—¿Qué estás diciendo?  — preguntó Donghyuck, alejando su mano.

 

—Voy a viajar a Canadá al final del año —

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe. Eso significaba en tres meses.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Porqué? — preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

 

Mark negó con la cabeza, eso no era por lo que tenían que hablar, en un intento por cambiar el tema —¿Crees que no me di cuenta que llevas dos semanas evitándome? — preguntó.

 

—¿Canadá? ¿A qué? ¿A navidad con tus abuelos? —

 

—Estaré en su casa, sí… pero será mi último año y… después de mi calificación en el examen,  mis padres hicieron los planes, no pude decirles que no — intentó explicar pero no sonaba convencido.

 

—Wow… yo… no pensé que esto pasaría… cuando tu hermano... —

 

—Sí, también pensé eso… hyung les dijo que no y ellos aceptaron, pero estuvieron enojados con él mucho tiempo, hasta hace poco él volvió a la casa. Él quería quedarse porque consiguió trabajado en otra ciudad pero… tu y yo sabemos que él lo hizo para quedarse con Ten hyung y para no dejarme solo per  —

 

—Pero tu si puedes, ¿verdad? — preguntó luchando contra todas sus emociones para no regresarle la mirada y notará lo mal que lo ponía  —Porque no hay nada que te haga quedarte aquí —

 

—Sólo digo… que… sé que tal vez estoy pidiendo mucho pero… no me alejes de tu vida, no corrás si me ves cerca, podemos en este tiempo que resta… sólo… hablarnos, vernos y  ser amigos? —

 

—Mark… —soltó un suspiro como si estuviera agotado y todo lo que corrió estaba cobrando su factura —Estoy viendo a alguien, tengo novio —  
  
Mark lo miró directamente a los ojos en estado de shock, no podía hablar en serio. No podía involucrar a Yukhei en esto. Era muy pronto. Ellos no eran nada a diferencia de ellos que lo habían sido todo. No podía ser Yukhei una excusa.     
  
—Entiendo esa parte pero… ¿Y eso qué tiene? — preguntó Mark como si no sospechara que Yukhei se lo había prohibido, bastante predecible, la verdad. —Podemos ser amigos —

 

Donghyuck respiro frustrado ¿cómo iba a explicarle? —Tengo que hablar primero con él —

 

—Ahhh — dijo Mark en comprensión. —Pues… estoy sorprendido la verdad, nunca dejaste que nadie te diera órdenes, siempre hiciste lo que querías  —  
  
—Regresa a la cancha, te deben estar esperando —  le sugirió, mirando a su alrededor buscando una salida de emergencia. —Te enviaré un mensaje después —

—¿Quién es? ¿Le conozco? —   
  
—No tengo idea si lo conoces pero quizás sí lo has visto, estudia aquí, en segundo año como tú —     
  
Mark asintió con la cabeza, pensando, por supuesto que lo conocía. Yo le pedí que se enamorará de ti y el idiota e hijo de puta, lo hizo muy bien. El dinero, seguramente es un poco, con el extraordinario trabajo que hace. Ninguna cantidad llenaría el espacio.

 

—Yo puedo hablar con él, si quieres —  
  
Donghyuck negó con la cabeza, no y mil veces no.   
  
—Yo lo voy a hacer. Él entenderá, sé que antes dije que no podíamos ser amigos después de terminar pero el tiempo ha pasado, confió en nosotros  — Mark lo sabía, conocía esa mirada de tristeza y una vez más, la volvía a protagonizar.

 

—¿Lograrás convencerlo? —preguntó.

 

Donghyuck asintió.

 

*

 

Yukhei podría decir muchas cosas que no le gustaban de su vida en este instante, como que los profesores estaban siendo cada vez más exigentes en las materias, que Kun hyung se iba a ir pronto del departamento para iniciar con una nueva vida a lado de su novio, que iban a tener que buscar un nuevo compañero de casa, que Sicheng hyung cada vez volvía más tarde a casa sino es que al otro día. En fin, la lista nunca acabaría.

 

Pero si se trataba de hablar de las cosas buenas, entonces él pondría a su novio dormido en su cama faltando veinte a las siete, encabezando la lista. Había salido de la ducha, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y la primera camisa blanca que encontró cuidando el tiempo que no prestó mucha atención en él, en realidad, tenía que ponerse pronto los zapatos y peinarse. Volvió al baño y cerró la puerta con cuidado para asegurarse de no hacer ruido mientras cepillaba sus dientes y hacía su mejor esfuerzo en peinarse.

 

Donghyuck debajo de las sábanas, vestía su pijama, compuesto por unos pantalones flojos negros y una camisa a juego de algodón. Lo único que a esa distancia podía observar, era la forma que respiraba, los cabellos castaños hechos un desastre sobre su almohada favorita y como un movimiento en falso del menor en la tierra de los sueños, hizo que la sábana revelará su cuerpo y con ello, su increíble figura.

 

Lo más sensato de su parte, sería levantar del suelo la sábana y ponerla encima para que no tuviera frío. Pero Yukhei tenía que irse pronto, así que comenzó por tomar asiento a la orilla de la cama por unos segundos, lo observó tan tranquilo e intacto, tal vez no era momento para arrepentirse, pensó.

Levantó la camisa de Donghyuck para dejar al aire libre su ombligo y poco a poco, se fue acercando para besar exactamente esa parte. Su estómago era suave y mientras besaba su ombligo se dio cuenta que también era dulce. Lo escuchó quejarse y retorcerse por lo fría que estaba siendo su lengua y fue el momento de retirarse, haciendo un camino de besos cortos por encima de su camisa hasta llegar a sus labios.

 

Tocó su boca con la suya dos veces y rápido antes de que Donghyuck abriera la boca para quejarse. Esa fue su oportunidad para besarle como quería. No tardó el menor en despertar completamente y dejar que sus labios se ajustarán con los del otro. A Donghyuck, realmente no le importaba nada más que seguir besándolo, sobre todo porque sabía que era porque tenía que irse.

 

No era la primera vez que lo despertaba así. Lo hizo la semana pasada dos veces y tres veces con está. Yukhei tenía el poder de hacerle tocar el cielo con un beso y no estaba seguro al respecto, pero esperaba, que tal vez él también pudiera ofrecerle lo mismo.

 

Donghyuck sabía que estaba besándolo muy lento pero todo tenía su propósito, quería desesperarlo un poco. Yukhei se apartó con miedo de que estuviera besando al chico dormido pero lo único que encontró fue un reproche:

 

—¡Ajjjg! ¿Por qué me despiertas así?  —preguntó mirando los restos de saliva, limpiando su estómago, su piel.

 

Yukhei respondió con una sonrisa y le beso la mejilla para susurrar en su cuello un —Tengo que ir a trabajar, vuelve a dormir, te veo el domingo—.

 

Donghyuck asintió, sin esforzarse se giró de cuerpo completo, abrazando sus caderas mientras el otro permanecía sentado sin ganas de irse —¿Hyung? —

 

—Umm —

 

—Está es la última vez que me quedo a dormir aquí… he estado así casi toda la semana y mi mamá ya no creerá que Renjun está enfermo —le explicó.

 

—Lo siento… es que casi no tengo tiempo libre… —

 

—No te disculpes, no es tu culpa… ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos… —

 

—Ya me tengo que ir, ayer alguien descompuso la máquina de helados y… —

 

—¡Excusas, excusas! —interrumpió Donghyuck divirtiéndose provocando —así son tus excusas para dejarme —sonrió suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia él para dejar un beso corto en sus labios.

 

Por mucho que Yukhei quisiera quitarle esa broma de la mente y retractarse, sus brazos todavía se abrían para rodear la cintura Donghyuck. Lo arrastró hacia su regazo en un beso largo que lo dejaba sin aliento y sin prisa.  

 

Al final, se estuviera mintiendo así mismo, si hubiera dicho que despertarlo para despedirse no era una buena idea.

 

—Donghyuck, sabes que Kun hyung se irá en unos días… la habitación está disponible, estarías más cerca de la Universidad… podríamos estar más tiempo juntos — le propuso, una vez que se separaron.

 

Donghyuck acarició sus mejillas mientras lo escuchaba, estaba en una guerra interna por el comentario y sus ojos lo delataban — Hyung… tengo que estar en mi casa a las once, si me paso por unos minutos, mi mamá es capaz de llamar a la policía hasta encontrarme, cuando hay tormentas duermo mis hermanas, el único dinero que recibo es cuando lavo el carro de mi papá… no puedo simplemente mudarme y rentar un departamento mientras no tenga un trabajo ni terminen las clases—explicó.

 

—Imagina… sólo imagina — sugirió abrazándolo de la cintura más fuerte — que yo te voy ayudar a pagar — el menor negó con la cabeza — vas a ser independiente antes de que cumplas los dieciocho —

 

Sus dedos tomaron la barbilla de Yukhei y con un tono amable le dijo —¿Y eso se supone que es la buena noticia? —

 

—¡Vamos! ¡Imagina cómo sería vivir juntos! ¡Será genial! —

 

—Pero si te puedo besar aquí…  en la Universidad y en el auto de Kun hyung — murmuró, con miedo a comenzar una discusión ahora mismo y tan temprano.

 

—No es por eso… te juro que no es por eso… sólo quiero verte todos los días, sentirte conmigo  —Donghyuck se tomó su tiempo para estudiar su rostro, sus expresiones y su sonrisa al final de la frase.

 

—No me iré a ninguna parte, te lo prometo — los ojos del más chico brillaron de emoción.

 

—Promesas, promesas… promesas, así son tus prom —Yuhkei predijo sus movimientos y lo espero cuando se dio media vuelta para cerrar sus labios con un beso mientras el más alto, se dejaba caer hacia atrás para acostarse con él en la cama.

 

*

Nada más con ver el auto de su papá, mal estacionado afuera de su casa, supo que iba a tener serios problemas.

 

—¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que apareciste! — lo saludo su mamá desde la cocina, ignorando el agua hirviendo para señalar con la cuchara que tomara asiento en uno de los bancos altos a pocos metros de ella. —¿Cómo está Renjun, cariño? —

 

Donghyuck pensó, que se sentiría mejor si no supiera que su mamá estaba fingiendo. Es más fácil que ambos hablaran con la verdad.

 

—Bien… un poco mejor ¿por qué? — preguntó.

 

—Porque hace media hora vino a buscarte para ir al cine con Chenle —  le aseguró y volvió a poner sus ojos sobre su hijo, apagando a la estufa. —Hoy en día, los milagros existen mi amor, porque de un momento a otro se recuperó de la fiebre, los dolores de estómago, los mareos y vómitos. Yo lo vi perfectamente bien—

 

Donghyuck suspiró, derrotado.

 

—¿Dónde pasaste la noche? —

 

La miró una vez más con una disculpa dibujada en el rostro —En… tengo más amigos mamá  — explicó a la defensiva — estaba con Mark — fue su respuesta más fácil. —No quería que te ilusionaras por eso no te lo dije —

 

—¡No de nuevo por favor! — dijo ella abriendo los ojos en estado de shock. —¿Cómo que volviste con Mark? si la mamá de Renjun asegura que estás saliendo con este chico Dios… su nombre es complicado  —

 

—¿Qué más te dijo la mamá de Renjun? — quiso saberlo todo.

 

—Yo la vi hace uno o dos días y no le pregunté por cómo se sentía su hijo, menos mal,  ahora sé que todo era una mentira, mira Donghyuck si ya estás interesado en alguien más, mientras sea un buen ejemplo para ti, ni tu papá ni yo... tenemos problema con eso… pero no sólo estás llegando a la casa al otro día, sino que además no estás en el lugar donde dices que vas a estar. Tu papá salió a la casa de Jeno y Mark hace diez minutos para buscarte y no tenía una sonrisa en la cara —

 

—¡Mamá no! —

 

—Ve a tomar un baño y vístete, apenas esté de regreso, le vamos a decir que estabas con Jisung ayudando con su tarea en lugar de Renjun — Donghyuck asintió rápidamente.

 

—¿Y si fue a la casa de Jisung?—preguntó antes de subir las escaleras.

 

—No irá… porque yo le dije que lo haría —

 

—¡Gracias mamá! ¡te amo, enserio! — dijo abrazándola.

 

—Sólo necesito una, me escuchas... sólo una mentira más… o que vuelvas tarde y no contarás con mi ayuda ¿es un trato? —

 

—Trato  — dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que pisó la casa, se alejó unos pasos pero antes de salir volvió hacia ella  —Ah… mamá, el chico del que habla la mamá de Renjun, su nombre es Yukhei —

 

—Oh —  Entonces el chico es real, pensó ella.

 

continuará…


	17. Aviso de ocasión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lagrimas. Palabras del alma. Lagrimas, un mudo lenguaje de amor"

Canción opcional:[ Sunset Glow - Bigbang ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJn-F2kPCaQ)

 

 

De: Hyuck

Para: Mark 

 

(16:03 PM) ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

 

Mark miró el mensaje tres veces con un nudo en la garganta. Incrédulo.

 

La cancha de fútbol por las mañanas parecía una área abandonada por la universidad, sobre todo durante estas fechas con los últimos exámenes del año y las clases perdidas. Todavía faltaba una hora para iniciar los entrenamientos pero había llegado temprano para revisar el almacén como el entrenador se lo había pedido un día anterior.

 

Mark pensaba que tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, que no era cierto, que no había ningún mensaje en su teléfono. Y que, él estaba solo en ese lugar,  donde se abren las puertas de los vestidores justo antes de llegar a las gradas de nueve pisos donde se acomoda el público a ver el juego.

 

Se había acostado en el césped con la intención de dormir un poco antes de que llegara el resto del equipo. Podía simplemente acostarse en la hiedra húmeda a esperar pero fue inevitable que al ver ese mensaje, no se incorporará de golpe y tomará asiento de inmediato, buscando con urgencia hacia la derecha e izquierda para encontrar con sus propios ojos al dueño de esas palabras.  

 

De todas las personas que estaban en el equipo o que pudieran conocerle, sólo había alguien que sabía de ese lugar privado. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? la respuesta era muy obvia, era porque el otro chico había estado más de cien veces aquí en sus brazos, a los besos.

 

—¿Hola? — parecía pregunta.

 

Mark escuchó su voz y después lo observó caminar hacia él quitándole el seguro a la puerta de los vestidores, donde había estado esperando una respuesta textual que nunca llegó.   

 

El mayor dibujó un saludo con la boca, pero no dijo nada. Casi por inercia, Mark siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada. Había tanto silencio que podía escuchar el ruido que hacía el aire al correr por  esa parte del edificio.

 

Donghyuck se sentó a su lado a una distancia razonable, no tenía el uniforme que solía usar cuando jugaban juntos y mucho menos ropa deportiva (como acostumbraba), sino unos pantalones blancos y una camisa rosa pálido de mangas cortas y seis botones al frente. Sus zapatos eran unos converse del mismo color del pantalón y lo primero que pensó, es que con ese par no  podría correr con ellos, si quería escapar como la última vez.

 

Respiró hasta el fondo antes de animarse a hablar —¿Esto es por lo de tu papá? —

 

Donghyuck lo miró agradecido porque él fuera el primero en sacar el tema. Entonces, Mark lo supo, claro que era eso. ¿Qué más habría entre ambos que hablar? nada, al parecer.

 

—Mi mamá me dijo que fue a tu casa para preguntar por mí pero —

 

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso — le explicó girándose para encontrar su mirada y darse cuenta del error que había cometido, su ex novio lucía increíble, esa ropa lo hacía ver más atractivo que antes. Los colores combinan con su piel y no ayudaba que sus piernas desde esa posición, atraían su atención como si pudiera, como si tuviera el derecho de tocarlas —Lo que quiero decir... es que no tienes que explicarme nada, es demasiado obvio con quien estabas, no es como si me importara lo que haces o no con tu novio —La última palabra en su boca le supo amarga al decirla.

 

Fue un golpe bajo y lo sabía.

 

Los gestos de Donghyuck se apagaron casi de inmediato y sus manos nerviosas acompañaron sus palabras  —Es verdad, si... tienes razón, no sé porque vine, estás esperando a los chicos ¿verdad? — miró su reloj con impaciencia — falta una ho —Mark  ahogó la frase cuando sin permiso, puso su mano abierta en una de sus piernas para acariciar el muslo como lo hacía cuando tenían quince para calmarlo.

 

—Te dije que está bien — repitió Mark para consolarlo, sin perder el ritmo y la suavidad de todos sus movimientos en dirección a la cadera del más joven.

 

Donghyuck se congeló de inmediato, ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada ni terminar de hablar lo que quería decirle. Sólo podía sentir su mano hirviendo en su muslo ahora comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos en la piel de norte al sur, mientras él aguantaba el aire en sus pulmones como el impulso de alejarse.

 

Mark soltó una risa divertida por esa expresión. No podía ser verdad, pensó. No era justo para los dos. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, todavía podía lograrlo.

 

No podía tocarlo porque entonces aparecía la adrenalina en sus ojos, sus labios lucían resecos y su cabeza parecía pensar mil ideas al mismo tiempo. La  mirada del mayor sonrió de orgullo.

 

—No lo hagas por favor — Le dijo Donghyuck con voz baja, alejando su pierna para abrazar ambas rodillas con su cuerpo —Dijiste que podíamos ser amigos y para comenzar hoy no vuelvas a hacer eso —

 

Mark con un poco de valentía comentó —Pero esto es normal, vamos hyuck, lo hago con los chicos también y con mi hyung — Podía notarlo la vergüenza en sus mejillas y tal vez por eso, agregó —Perdón tienes razón si no te gusta, no lo haré —

 

Buscó intentar cambiar de tema —¿Cómo vas con tu viaje? —

 

—Bien, es decir… me voy en unos meses así que estoy tratando de ahorrar dinero y estoy haciendo una lista de los lugares a los que iré mientras tenga tiempo libre. Investigue sobre la universidad y es excelente, su oferta de materias es tan diferente a la que tenemos aquí, no es como si fuera mala pero… ya sabes, quiero intentar esto… será un gran desafío  — Donghyuck lo miró fijo, y en silencio. Después al ver como terminaba de hablar, forzó una sonrisa.

 

—¿Johnny hyung ya lo sabe? —

 

—Sí. Lo sabe y prometió ir a visitarme pero no puedo confiar en él —

 

—No creo que dejé a Ten hyung  — confesó como si cuidará cada una de sus palabras.

 

—¡Yo tampoco! Han estado juntos por mucho tiempo ¿es increíble, no crees? —

 

—Increíble sí — dijo casi robóticamente.

 

—¿Cómo vas con tus clases de fotografías? ¿de verdad prefieres eso que el fútbol? sabes que siempre puedes volver  ¿verdad? el entrenador te aceptaría de nuevo. eres un elemento valioso para el equipo — Ya tenían más de cinco minutos sin discutir, y eso era una buena señal, aunque todavía no se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

 

—Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía pero hasta hace poco lo intenté — Donghyuck agachó la mirada — Tendremos una galería el próximo viernes, cuando veo mis fotos en los cuadros creo que me gusta eso... que otros miren con mis ojos lo que yo veo —

 

Mark asomó una sonrisa tranquila —¿No es esa una invitación o si? —

 

—No — respondió de inmediato — no creo que sea buena idea que otros nos vean juntos, sólo… lo estamos haciendo con calma —

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo que nos vean hablar? nosotros sabemos la verdad... que somos amigos no deberían importar los demás  —Mark lo estudió mientras Donghyuck buscaba encontrar las palabras correctas para contestar eso. —¿Todavía no te tienes el permiso de verme? — preguntó con un tono punzante —¿Por qué eso haces ahora, no? todo lo que él te pide que hagas, lo cumples  —

 

Mark suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, ¿Por qué quería arruinarlo tan pronto?

 

—Olvida eso. No quise… —

 

—La verdad hyung — comenzó a decir Donghyuck — No es como si tuviera que pedirle permiso, no somos así, simplemente no quiero hacer nada que lo lastime o que me aleje de él —Mark despegó su boca para replicar pero esperó porque por lo visto, el menor no había terminado en hablar, luego de tomar una gran respiración continuó — él me importa mucho, por eso espero que lo entiendas  — sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos.

 

Mark quería ver a esos ojos palpitando por si le mentía o decía la verdad.

 

—¿Estás seguro de lo que sientes por él, entonces? — el nudo en garganta volvió.

 

Donghyuck dijo que sí con la cabeza pero Mark quería escucharlo para que se volviera más real. Tal vez no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta, tal vez sólo lo estaba provocando.

 

—Bueno eso cambia un poco las cosas…  estoy feliz por ti — mintió.

 

—Gracias por entender — agregó sin sonreír —Creo que ya debería irme — dijo poniéndose pie — Buena suerte en el entrenamiento hyung— tranquilamente comenzó a caminar  en dirección hacia la salida —Diles a los chicos que espero verlos pronto —

 

—¿Donghyuck? — Mark lo alcanzó haciendo que el otro se girará extrañado —Podemos vernos aquí de vez en cuando, sólo nosotros…. no pasará nada… lo prometo —

 

Donghyuck asintió con honestidad y después se alejó hasta perderse de su vista.

 

No volvieron a verse en toda la semana.

 

*

 

Kun había sido muy claro con la lista de compras que necesitaba y especialmente, le había especificado a la pareja cuando le entregó la llaves de su auto al más grande, que no se demorarán demasiado eligiendo los baguettes con especias, ni el tipo de queso manchego y mucho menos el cartón de cerveza.

 

—¿A qué hora… a qué… hora salimos de mi casa? — susurró Yukhei en la boca de Donghyuck mientras el menor lo miraba como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera un misterio, tan difícil de entender cuando estaba ocupado, descubriendo cómo llamar a la   sensación que le producía las manos de su novio acariciando sus muslos por debajo de su ropa interior.

 

—La… la galería es el viernes  —dijo cerrando los ojos perdido en su propio mundo, usando sus brazos y piernas para comenzar a escalar el cuerpo del mayor, acostado en aquel asiento trasero del vehículo con el fin de buscar una mejor posición para sentarse con ambas piernas abrazando el estómago del más alto.

 

Yukhei soltó una carcajada divertida — Te pregunté por la hora — confesó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su largo cuello donde unos dientes blancos tomaron ventaja de la situación. Yukhei casi llora por las mordidas que le había proporcionado Donghyuck actuando como si estuviera comiendo una manzana en lugar de su piel.

 

Sin mover las manos del cuerpo de su novio forzó una conversación — Fue… fue uuuu-na buena ideaaaa-ah de Kun hyung oh- organizar una ce-ee-na antes de mudarse ¿veeer-dad?— continuó insistiendo con todas sus fuerzas para que comenzaran a hablar y detuvieran la sesión de besos más cardiaca de su vida pero a decir verdad, el mayor dudaba que Donghyuck pudiera escucharle.

 

Ya era una mezcla de rutina y experiencia, después de largos y húmedos besos, abrazos sin ropa y caricias en lugares donde la luz de sol no toca que terminarán con una sonrisa y risas enérgicas respirando el aliento del otro, demasiados cansados como para conversar sobre cómo, cuándo y qué fue la chispa que los encendió.

 

A veces era frustrante para Yukhei no poner un punto final y tener que conformarse con concluir con su mano propia y la ayuda de su imaginación. Pero también,  a veces, como esta noche, hubo ocasiones donde Donghyuck no parecía querer detenerse y hacía lo suficiente y necesario para provocarlo y pedirle que, por favor continuará, instando a que aquella barrera de limites que habían construido juntos desde que inició la relación fuera abatida con un sólo suspiro.

 

Honestamente a pesar del mar de emociones que podía estar sintiendo en el momento, también pensaba en la cordura, en que se sentía muy bien sí, pero no quería presionarlo y mucho menos obligarlo a tomar decisiones por culpa de la temperatura arriba de cuarenta grados.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Hoy? — preguntó Yukhei con los ojos brillando de deseo.

—No será cómodo en el auto— alcanzó a contestar Donghyuck antes de buscar dónde había quedado su ropa y comenzar a vestirse ante la vista del otro — ¿Sabes que me gustas mucho, verdad? — preguntó peinando su cabello suavemente, inclinándose por otro beso, uno muy fugaz.

 

—Eres muy cruel conmigo — confesó el otro pasando su lengua por sus labios, sonriendo mientras  esperaba tranquilamente a que Donghyuck terminara para poder iniciar él y tener más espacio. Luego se animó a decir —Vamos a decirle a Kun hyung que —

 

—Había mucho tráfico, lo sé — le aseguró saliendo del auto para mirar un poco su cabello y el cuello de la camisa.

 

Una avenida casi sin autos, cuatro semáforos siempre en verde y un par de canciones que la radio tocaba, hizo el viaje  al supermercado ligero, distrayéndolos de lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos en la parte trasera del auto.

 

Yukhei estacionó el auto en el lugar de siempre y bajaron casi de inmediato.

 

En el carrito del supermercado ya estaba todo lo que Kun les había pedido. Todavía antes de pasar a la caja, revisaron que nada faltará, mientras Donghyuck hacía una lista mental e iba señalando uno por uno los objetos, mientras Yukhei se aseguraba de tener la cartera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

 

Cruzaron de largo el pasillo de los lácteos y los electrodomésticos, cuando una de las televisoras tenía una caricatura infantil que el mayor reconoció de inmediato y justo cuando quiso avisarle a Donghyuck sobre porque uno de los personajes era su favorito, miró a su novio bastante ocupado, buscando algo en la vitrina justo en el área de la farmacia.

 

Le bastó dos minutos para estar a su lado. —¿Qué estás buscando? — preguntó al mirarlo tan preocupado.

 

Donghyuck no dijo nada y tampoco lo miraba, sólo se limitó a señalar el pequeño cuadro de diferentes marcas de preservativos detrás del vidrio. Yukhei tragó saliva y casi se ahoga al comprender el mensaje, porque de pronto sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por toda su columna vertebral,  tenía un vació en el estómago inexplicable y mucha comezón en los labios.

 

—Ah… eso — Yukhei se obligó a calmarse de inmediato porque podía notar los nervios de Donghyuck peor que los suyos pero aún así lo intentaba. Leía los títulos y también varias de las características como si fuera necesario todo eso para poder elegir uno —Voy a comprar dos de aquellos de la derecha, son los rojos ¿está bien? — sugirió señalando con el dedo la ubicación para él, buscando su mirada por alguna respuesta no importa si no quería decir nada ahora.

 

Donghyuck lo escuchó, negó con la cabeza y luego se giró para verlo a los ojos con seriedad, estiró su cuello, viendo si había alguien detrás de Yukhei que pudiera escucharlos y cuando estuvo seguro le pidió con voz bajita casi en susurros  —Compra toda la caja —

 

El más grande tuvo un microinfarto en ese momento, el carrito con todo y las cosas de Kun hyung se le fue de las manos pero lo tomó rápidamente y lo mantuvo cerca. No quería arruinar este momento tan perfecto, así que simplemente asomó su mejor sonrisa hacia su novio que guardaba dos sentencias, la primera una disculpa y la segunda la seguridad de un sí.

 

—¿Compró tres cajas? — preguntó con un tono de voz divertido mirando a Donghyuck tomar la caja azul marino para echarla al carrito, era una marca que no conocía y nunca usó antes y entonces tal vez, sintió una punzada en el corazón de dolor al saber que muy probablemente su novio si lo había hecho.  

 

Por otra parte, Donghyuck puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el comentario para acercarse a su lado, separó el carrito del cuerpo de su novio y luego pasó ambas manos para rodear su estómago, tocó la forma de sus bíceps debajo de su camisa mientras el mayor no dudaba en atraparlo en un abrazo también.

 

En esa posición, Yukhei besó su frente tres veces tomándose el tiempo necesario, hasta que el más chico levantó su rostro, tropezando con una sonrisa abierta del más alto, la misma sonrisa que inspiraba la suya y que siempre podría besar con ternura, sin dudarlo.

 

—¿Sabes qué significan los besos en la frente? — preguntó Donghyuck limpiando los restos de saliva que dejó en los labios del otro, como si al mayor le fuera molestar su descuido pero era todo lo contrario.

 

—¿Amor? —  contestó, mirándolo a los ojos sin miedos, ni dudas.

 

—No… bueno algo así, significa “quiero protegerte” — le explicó separándose despacio para no romper el ambiente romántico en todo esto, además una de las cajas registradoras se había desocupado y al ver que el más grande no tenía prisa, él tomó la iniciativa para empujar el carrito.

 

Yukhei pagó en efectivo y entre los dos subieron las bolsas a la cajuela. Enseguida ambos estuvieron en el interior del vehículo, las siete llamadas perdidas del teléfono de Yukhei, provocó una mágica maniobra en el volante para llegar en diez minutos un camino en carretera que aproximadamente le llevaba treinta.

 

—¡Kun hyung el tráfico fue horrible! — expresó con lamentos Donghyuck apenas entró al departamento, donde ya estaban todos esperando y cómo se habían tardado, comenzaron a ver una película. —Lo sentimos mucho —

 

—Esta bien.. esta bien, sabía que algo así pasaría — contestó mirando sólo al menor con una sonrisa tranquila que se convirtió en una mirada furiosa apenas se asomó su mejor amigo por la puerta.

 

Sicheng se ofreció a ayudar a Kun en la cocina a sacar los ingredientes mientras el mayor media la temperatura del horno. Dejó algunas cosas en la barra mientras el hielo con rapidez Yuta se lo quitó de las manos para subirlo a la nevera. Y, todo iba bien, ya casi terminaba con la tarea, hasta que encontró algo que no encajaba en los lácteos ni con la bolsa de pan, es más, no encajaba ni en la cocina, algo que no estaba en la lista de compras y que guardó con mucho cuidado sin ser visto por nadie, envolviendo la caja en una de las servilletas de cocina.  

 

Todo el mundo en la sala estaba ocupado en una amena conversación cuando de pronto, Sicheng regresó de la cocina con un gesto divertido y lo siguiente que hizo, fue lanzar con fuerza lo que parecía una pelota hacia la cara de Yukhei.

 

—Te estoy salvando —

 

Yuta miró  a su novio como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Chenle y Renjun se rieron divertidos por la repentina acción, Jisung se lamentó por no tener su teléfono para grabar el momento en donde un objeto se estampó contra la cara de Yukhei, que sino hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos del más alto lo golpea directamente en un ojo.

 

—¿Porque hiciste eso? — preguntó Yuta sorprendido.

 

—Gracias hyung  — contestó Yukhei con las mejillas rojas poniéndose de pie para ir a su habitación con la caja escondida entre sus manos, no sin antes de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Donghyuck, quien contestó reprimiendo una risa con ambas manos.

 

¿Cómo fueron a olvidar ese pequeño detalle?  

 

—De nada — agregó Sicheng compartiendo una sonrisa sincera hacía Yukhei.

 

Sólo Dios sabe qué hubiera pasado si Kun hyung… ¡Oh Kun hyung! la hubiera encontrado.

 

*

 

—¡Mark hyung!— gritó Renjun mientras se acercaba a la banca de los vestidores después del último entrenamiento y se sentaba a un lado de Mark. El mayor espero a que tomara asiento, ocupándose de sacarse el cabello todavía húmedo después de la ducha con la toalla que llevaba en los hombros. Aún faltaba de ponerse la camisa y guardar al resto de sus cosas en la mochila antes de regresar a casa como cada miércoles.

 

Renjun espero que Jeno y Jaemin se metieran a las duchas para tener un poco de privacidad antes de iniciar a hablar —Tengo algo para ti,  ayer vi a Yukhei hyung y me ha pedido que te entregue esto —Mark hasta ese momento miró a su mejor amigo con gravedad.

 

—¿Qué es? —

 

—Aquí — agregó Renjun, sacando de su mochila el objeto del tamaño de una caja de zapatos para entregar en sus manos —No está pesado... pero no tengo idea de que puede ser tampoco, quizás un regalo de Donghyuck, no quiero sacar conclusiones — explicó antes de levantarse para continuar vistiendo a pocos metros de él.

 

Mark quería decirle que tampoco él lo sabía pero no dijo nada y en su lugar, se terminó de vestir para luego continuar ordenando todo el interior de su mochila, su anteojos para leer, el abrigo que había usado esta mañana, sus libros para la tarea pendiente, y entre todas sus cosas también guardó la caja.

 

*

 

En la tranquilidad de su habitación mientras escuchaba el álbum de Bruno Mars de fondo, minutos antes de acostarse se acordó de lo que había guardado en su mochila. Ya había contestado todos los mensajes del grupo del equipo de fútbol y los de su hermano mayor sobre su próxima visita a la casa de sus padres. Así que con paciencia comenzó a quitar la cinta una vez que se subió a la cama.

Dentro de la caja había una carpeta amarilla que abrió cada vez más nervioso, se aseguró de quitar primero el listón y luego un plástico. Sea lo que sea parecía guardar contenido importante y sólo podía empeorar su curiosidad.

 

Su estado de humor empeoró después de unos segundos al encontrar una pequeña nota agregada con cinta adhesiva que guardaba otra serie de carpetas, él contó como veinte y cada una era del tamaño de una fotografía. ¿Para qué quería enviarle eso Yukhei? no tenía ni puta idea.

 

Encontró la nota con una ortografía horrible pero aún así la tuvo que leer:

**[ En cada uno de los sobres está el dinero que me diste dividido por semanas. Son 31 pagos o si quieres contarlo de otra manera, 31 semanas. Renunció. Ya no necesitas realizar ningún pago. Me enamore de él. ]**

Arrugó la hoja y la arrojó fuera de su vista. Lo que sentía era lo más contrario a la felicidad que jamás había sentido, era como si su cuerpo entero y su mente hubieran dejado de funcionar por unos minutos, tenía un sabor horrible en la boca de vómito, era muy amargo. Se sentía lejos de este mundo para la mierda.

 

Debería de ser una buena noticia y controlar sea lo que sea que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, quería gritar y correr por su vecindario unas nueve, diez veces para quitarse el estrés sobre sus hombros. Ahora sí que era para siempre, había funcionado.

 

Donghyuck le había confesado que estaba seguro de lo que sentía, ¿cuál era el problema? él estaba a salvo y oh por dios, era correspondido. Alguien quería cuidarlo, quererlo y estar con él. Iba a intentar dormirse una vez que las ganas de vomitar se le fueran y el corazón dejará de doler un poco.

 

Mark contó el número exacto de los sobres y después guardó el dinero en un cajón. Estaba bien llorar esta noche por los recuerdos, porque quizá si hubiese sabido que así sería como acabaría todo, él quizás lo hubiese hecho un poco mejor los últimos momentos que pasó a su lado, no lo habría hecho sufrir y tampoco llorar, lo habría abrazado mucho y decirle lo importante que era para él.

 

Le habría dicho lo bonito que se miraba cuando se reía de todo, le habría pedido una última canción antes de dormir después de pasar la noche juntos, le hubiera besado hasta las costillas y recorrido cada rincón de su piel con sus besos.

 

Si pudiera, le habría dicho el día que rompieron en aquella colina a las fuera de la ciudad que dejará de llorar porque el tiempo iba a hacer lo suyo y podría conocer a alguien más, se iba a enamorar y entonces él podría darse cuenta que había sufrido una gran pérdida.

 

Tal vez era una imagen hipócrita verse en el espejo, cuando él mismo provocó que toda esta cadena de situaciones sucediera, por eso se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con rapidez, mientras menos  demostrará, era mejor.

 

Estaba bien llorar esta noche por Donghyuck, total se juró así mismo, que iba a ser la última.

 

*

 

El jueves por la tarde en la universidad, Donghyuck no tenía idea sobre cuánto tiempo había permanecido sin hablar con Jaemin, hasta que se tropezó con él afuera de los baños después de su última clase, cuando comenzó a preguntarse.

 

Sin embargo, había algo más preocupante que el tiempo y era un ¿por qué? que los ojos de su “mejor amigo” parecían no tener una respuesta tampoco.

 

Al principio sólo iba a saludar con la cabeza e irse, total no había manera de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír para hacer como si nada, cuando en realidad no estaba cómodo y a juzgar por los gestos del otro chico, tampoco.

 

Jaemin iba en dirección a los baños mientras que él iba de salida. Pero algo tenía su “amigo” en sus expresiones,  en su pálido rostro y en sus manos nerviosas que evitaron que se fuera.

 

—Te ves muy mal ¿no te sientes bien? — preguntó Donghyuck acercándose para que el otro usará sus hombros o sus brazos como apoyo. —¿Nana, estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? —

 

Y lo siguiente que supo, es que su “amigo” hubiera caído al suelo y  golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza, sino lo hubiera sostenido. Como pudo abrió la puerta para salir del baño con él y pedir ayuda. Tres compañeros que reconocía del salón de Jaemin se habían acercado, ahora había más personas ayudando a sostener a su “mejor amigo” respiro por primera vez mientras miraba a uno de ellos como marcó el número para emergencias de la propia facultad.

 

En menos de diez minutos, los médicos lo auxiliaron y llevaron al consultorio. No pudo verlo hasta que se despertó del desmayo que había sufrido por deshidratación. Jaemin estaba despierto y hablando con la doctora cuando vio a Donghyuck entrar al cuarto, sus miradas se cruzaron y ya no era incómodo, sino lo contrario. Donghyuck imaginó que ver a su cara familiar en todo esto lo animaba.

 

—No se irá hasta que se le pase el efecto del medicamento, Donghyuck puedes quedarte con él, voy a llamar a sus padres — dijo ella, antes de mirarlos y salir del consultorio.

 

—Jeno viene en camino y ya le he dejado un mensaje a Jisung—  fue lo primero que dijo Donghyuck mientras tomaba asiento en la camilla libre al otro lado de la habitación.

 

—Gracias — dijo Jaemin sonriendo. —¿Entonces… el secreto para que me hables de nuevo es verme cuando estoy apunto de morir? — preguntó con seriedad esperando su respuesta.

 

—Pero… ¿qué estás diciendo?  — gritó molesto.

 

—Sólo seguiste en contacto con Renjun, le pedías que sólo invitará a Jeno… nunca me incluiste, como si quieras alejarme de tu vida, como si no fuera tu amigo también —

—¡Jaemin! ¡Fuiste tu! No supe nada de ti después de lo de Mark  — explicó Donghyuck intentando calmarse para que ambos pudieran conversar porque todo este tiempo le había echado al otro niño la culpa. —Sólo hablabas con él… yo sólo pensé que te habías decidido por estar de su lado —

 

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo — confesó como si de verdad fuera necesario volver al tema.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo. Necesitas recuperarte primero… así podemos salir como antes, ¿no crees? —

 

—¿Esto? — preguntó moviendo las sábanas que lo cubrían  — Me pasó por estúpido, no tuve tiempo de desayunar en la mañana y aún así hice el entrenamiento, supongo que fue la presión o algo así —

 

—¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta? ¿Dónde estaba Jeno? —

 

—Supongo que no te lo ha dicho —

 

—¿Decirme qué? — preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

 

—Bueno… es una historia larga —

 

—No escuchaste lo que dijo la doctora, no saldrás hasta que vengan tus papás… tengo tiempo, así que empieza por el principio —

 

—Ya no estamos juntos… bueno…  más bien nunca lo estuvimos, sólo… fue parte de mi imaginación —

 

—¿Estás bromeando, nana? ¡Ha estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos quince! —le aseguró, sin tener idea de lo que esas palabras despertaron de su mejor amigo, quien agachó el rostro y ya no pudo continuar. —Lo siento… estabas por la parte donde fue tu imaginación —

 

Jaemin asintió con la cabeza y al ver que no tenía intención de volver a hablar, Donghyuck se acercó hacía él para ofrecer un abrazo que él otro no dudó en responder, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su amigo, sólo así continuó —Le dije lo que sentía por él y… sólo se quedó callado, como en una especie de shock, entonces le pedí que todo siguiera igual entre nosotros que no teníamos que cambiar nada entre nosotros, ya sabes que yo soy de la idea de que —

 

—Es mejor decir las cosas, expresar lo que sientes, porque mientras uno más se guarda sus sentimientos más lastiman a otros, es mejor arrepentirse que imaginar — recitó Donghyuck de memoria —¿cómo iba a olvidarlo, nana? es uno de tus mejores consejos —

 

—No sé como explicar Donghyuck… pero las cosas no terminaron del todo bien, no podemos volver a salir juntos porque él traerá a Renjun o Mark, quiero decirle que me arrepiento de todo, que estaré bien sin él y no tiene de qué preocuparse  —

 

—Pero… ¿tu de verdad estás seguro que él no siente nada por ti ? —

 

—Sus acciones lo dicen por él —

 

—Lo siento mucho… hemos estado tan lejos… que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que pasábamos por lo mismo — Donghyuck lo abrazó más fuerte.

 

—Vamos Donghyuck… tu y yo sabemos que es diferente… tú al menos tuviste algo con Mark, estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos… a mi en cambio, él jamás me aseguró nada —

 

—Claro… porque es mejor que te dejen de querer de un día para otro y no saber qué fue lo hiciste mal —  comentó sarcásticamente.

 

—Ustedes no… —

 

—Jaemin es pasado… — comenzó separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara — para mí todo esto es pasado, es como una perfecta pesadilla, pero ahora… duermo bien y sé que no puedes entenderme pero estoy seguro… que tu también lo harás… nadie puede extrañar a una persona tanto tiempo, sé supone que uno tiene que seguir y rodearse de las personas que te hacen feli—

 

—¡JAEMIN! — abriendo la puerta de golpe y con un sonido alarmante, Lee Jeno entró a la habitación como si hubiera corrido un maratón histórico —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? — se acercó a la camilla del lado contrario de donde estaba Donghyuck para buscar su mano.

 

—Está muy grave Jeno ¿Dónde estabas? — habló Donghyuck actuando al estilo broadway, no sin antes mirar a Jaemin acostado la camilla con una sonrisa traviesa que decía “lo tengo todo bajo control”.

 

—¡Lo siento mucho! He estado ocupado últimamente… —

 

—¿Y esa es suficiente excusa? — reprochó indignado — ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado ahí? él perdió el conocimiento, casi golpea su cabeza con uno de los lavabos, no… es que… no quiero imaginar cómo pasó todo esto  —

 

—Donghyuck está exagerando, en serio estoy bien — Hasta ese momento intervino Jaemin.

 

—La doctora ha llamado a sus padres ¿tu crees que estoy exagerando? — Jeno no sabía a cuál de los dos tenía que mirar por una respuesta. —Voy a dejarlos solos pero estaré afuera por si vuelves a irte de su lado — Jaemin quería matarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo ¿era posible?

 

—Eso no pasará — le aseguró Jeno tomando la mano de Jaemin entre la suya.

 

Donghyuck hasta mirar esa escena supo que era su momento de irse y lo hubiese hecho, si su mejor amigo, sin comillas entre las palabras, no le hubiese hablado para que esperará un poco — ¿Donghyuck? seguiré tu consejo y tendré a mi lado a las personas que me hacen feliz — le dijo con una sonrisa únicamente hacía él en frente de un Jeno confundido por el intercambio de palabras — por eso, quédate cerca ¿si? —

 

Él dijo que sí con la cabeza y salió de la habitación con una tibia sonrisa en sus labios que no desapareció por horas.  

 

continuará… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi es el final!!!! muchas gracias por todo este tiempo :P espero les guste el resultado de esta historia.


	18. No es lo mismo, amar y querer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away...   
> Beating like a drum and it's coming your way...  
> Can't you hear that...  
> Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass...   
> He got that super bass  
> Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, 
> 
> Yeah that's that super bass...

Donghyuck se quedó inmóvil con la espalda sobre el colchón, mirando hacia la oscuridad de esa familiar habitación. Hubo sol por la tarde pero esta noche extrañamente fue fría, y las sábanas que cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo de Yukhei no estaban ayudando mucho. 

Tal vez era por eso que no podía dormir. Tenía frío. 

No estaba bien de su parte, pensar que después de las cinco de la mañana, después de que había sucedido todo, que dormir con él había sido un error, que se había tratado de una noche fuera de control. Que las ganas habían superado a la razón y no pudo resistirse. No fue un error, se dijo así mismo y se lo repitió tres veces. 

Lo peor no era el insomnio, sino que su cerebro intentará jugar cruelmente y el nombre de Mark volviera a parecer, como un fantasma silencioso. Nada más le bastaba cerrar los ojos para que la imagen de su ex novio volviera y junto con él una gentil sonrisa y una mirada tan profunda que podía iluminar la oscuridad de la habitación. 

Donghyuck se imaginaba que mientras él estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre la almohada, Mark estaba ahí en la habitación, sentado en la orilla de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, haciendo nada más que observando. 

Podía sentir su mirada decepcionada por lo que había hecho hace dos horas con Yukhei en la cama. Podía sentir que Mark tenía el poder de adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo, que con su postura ya le había expuesto, lo mucho que le dolía la columna, la espalda y las piernas también. Mark conocía la sensación de placer que estaba llevando en el estómago y aunque estaba oscura la habitación, la única luz que entraba por la ventana anunciaba los besos de Yukhei por todo su cuerpo. 

No quería llorar pero era inevitable y esperaba no hacerlo tan alto, ser lo más silencioso que pudiera. No se suponía que él reaccionara de esa manera. 

Porque lo correcto era amanecer cansado pero feliz, esperando el nuevo día con la sonrisa de su novio a su lado, con un “cómo estás” en la orilla de su boca, agradecido, enamorado o si era mucho, tan solo ilusionado. 

Se puso de pie y se vistió en silencio para abandonar la habitación y volver a casa de sus padres. Más tarde, le explicaría a Yukhei con un mensaje porque tuvo que irse. 

Ya estaba listo, con mochila al hombro abriendo la puerta, cuando una mano más fuerte que la suya interrumpió su camino hacía la puerta. 

—Yuta hyung y Winwin hyung están durmiendo en la sala — le aviso de golpe con un tono de voz cansado. 

—¿Estás despierto? — casi no podía hablar del susto. —No voy a… — 

—¿Porque no te esperas unas horas? hoy es domingo y mi día libre — 

—Tengo que irme a casa, no pedí permiso — Yukhei estaba confundido y había ocultado un bostezo en su boca —Sigue dormido, si es tu día libre, tienes que descansar — Donghyuck hablaba con un tono de voz cálido, casi en un susurros para tratar de convencerlo. 

—Espera un momento. Me voy a cambiar, te voy a llevar a casa — 

—No te preocupes… a está hora solía salir a caminar, no tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad, conozco la ciudad, no es como si fuera a perderme —Pero mientras explicaba, el más alto ya se había puesto los pantalones y buscó un abrigo. Ignorando lo que escuchó, abrió la puerta y antes de que Donghyuck saliera, espió a la pareja que todavía dormía en la sala. 

—Si Kun hyung aún viviera en esta casa, esto no hubiera pasado — susurró Donghyuck mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta con pasos silenciosos. 

—Ni me lo recuerdes, estoy a nada de mudarme solo — cerró la puerta principal detrás de él y continuó el camino por las escaleras hasta la salida del edificio. 

Cuando Donghyuck puso un pie en el último escalón que daba a la espalda, Yukhei le robó un beso en la mejilla, para después alejarse divertido. 

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso anoche? — le preguntó, comenzando el camino de vuelta a casa de Donghyuck. Yukhei debió haber notado que estaba incómodo porque enseguida que vio su reacción, se giró preocupado —No te lastime ¿o si? — 

—No. No… todo está bien — contestó Donghyuck pretendiendo que no le temblaban las manos del frío y para que él otro estuviera seguro, buscó un abrazo lateral rápido. Las manos de los dos se hallaron tibiamente e intentaron caminar al mismo ritmo. 

El camino a la casa de Donghyuck consistía en atravesar el centro, la estación de autobuses, un fraccionamiento privado, un jardín ridículamente verde y entonces, estaba su casa. Los dos no habían vuelto hablar del tema de la noche anterior, excepto de la cena y la película, nada de lo que pasó después de las once de la noche, hasta que entonces el más alto sintió la necesidad de contarle. 

—No creo que pueda olvidarlo — confesó y esta vez, escondiendo sus palabras del resto del mundo, se acercó para abrazarlo despacio y susurrar en su oído — Para ser nuestra primera vez, estuviste increíble — 

Donghyuck le apretó la mano con fuerza y se alejó de él negando con la cabeza, jalando al mayor con todas sus fuerzas hacia el primer callejón que encontró, donde lo besó hasta que se le cansaron los labios. Le gustaba tanto esto, ¿Porque no podía enamorarse de alguien como él? ¿Porque tenía que complicar las cosas? 

Yukhei sabía a saliva amarga y a chicle de menta, y a Donghyuck, le gustaban todos sus sabores. Mordió sus labios mientras que el más grande clavaba sus manos en su cintura, acercándole a su cuerpo para que comprobará como lo había puesto. 

Yukhei se mantenía arañando la piel de su espalda mientras que Donghyuck lo observaba como si necesitara pintar cada centímetro de su rostro para poder recordarlo más tarde. Él más grande tenía el hábito de sonreír cuando dejaban correr los segundos, se quedaban quietos para tomar aire y entonces podían retomar la tarea. 

No se oía nada, esa mañana. Quizás a lo lejos los primeros autos comenzaron a andar y los puestos de la ciudad levantaron sus puertas, pero ahí, en ese callejón vacío, entre beso y beso, sólo había silencio. Era tan desierto que podían escuchar la humedad de sus bocas y las respiraciones agitadas cada vez que rozaban su pelvis contra el otro. 

Era tanto silencio que Donghyuck podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Yukhei si ponía su mano sobre su pecho y pero por más que lamió su boca, se subió a su cuerpo, metió los dedos por su pelo y mordió sus labios, jamás pudo escuchar su corazón latir. 

“Estamos en…” “Woah…” “Donghyuck” murmuró Yukhei interrumpiendo. 

—Si… es… lo siento, olvide… — se disculpó Donghyuck alejándose, recobrando la compostura y acomodándose la camisa que Yukhei le había levantado —Llegaremos más rápido, si nos vamos por allí — señaló Donghyuck hablando del camino, olvidando el último minuto.

—No estoy diciendo que no quiera sólo que… estamos en el centro y… —

—Ya sé… no sé qué me pasó — dijo avergonzando. 

—Por eso debimos quedarnos en mi casa — recalcó el más alto divertido. 

Donghyuck soltó una risa contagiosa mientras que Yukhei sonrió por las mejillas rojas que tenía su novio. Más que el color, fue la causa. 

*

—¿Sabes hyung? no sé si sea un mal momento — habló Jeno de repente, saliendo del cine, mientras esperaban en el estacionamiento, a que tanto Renjun como Jaemin salieran para poder irse a casa —extraño a Donghyuck, es un poco silencioso sin él ¿no crees? — 

Mark se quedó callado mientras evitaba mirar a su mejor amigo, incluso había sacado su teléfono celular para mirar la hora por los siguientes minutos. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera del tema de conversación sería útil. 

—Sé que están intentando ser amigos y de verdad espero que pase pronto, sería genial si volviéramos a salir todos juntos después de tanto tiempo — 

—Si también espero eso —dijo no muy convencido. 

—¿Te contó Renjun que ayer fueron a una fiesta? Donghyuck, Chenle, Jisung y él... — 

—No la verdad no — 

—Al parecer si y dicen que se divirtieron mucho, fue en casa del novio de Dongh—

—Jeno… enserio, no quiero interrumpir, ¿crees que deba llamar a los chicos para que se den prisa? tenemos clase mañana y ya es tarde — Mark marcó el número de Jaemin de inmediato y espero en la línea ante la mirada interrogativa de Jeno. 

—¿Estás molesto porque mencioné al novio de Donghyuk? — preguntó sorprendido. 

—No es eso. Es solo que no quiero hablar de ellos — 

—Pues eso parece… mira hyung no sé qué estés pensando... pero a estas alturas, no puedes caminar hacia atrás después de todo lo has hecho, después de todo el dinero que invertiste y el tiempo — 

—Ahhh ¿no te dije? — preguntó Mark mirándolo — Yukhei me regresó el dinero —

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nunca lo hizo por dinero! ¿verdad? — gritó Jeno confundido, emocionando, hasta feliz. 

—Hace dos semanas me regresó el dinero y me dijo que ya no le enviará más, que no lo necesitaba, que se había enamorado de él — sus palabras eran amargas, como si no quisiera decirlas. Todavía no miraba a su mejor amigo, se escondía — Así que supongo, que elegí un buen chico para él, debo felicitarme a mí mismo, no pensé que algo así sucedería— 

—¡Oh hyung! ¿Y qué esperabas? — preguntó curioso, apresurándose porque ya había visto la suelta de Renjun y Jaemin acercarse al carro — ¿Pagarle todo el tiempo? ¿O solo hasta que Yukhei se cansará y renunciará? ¿Cómo querías que fuera a terminar el plan? —

—No lo sé, solo… quería que me olvidara, que tuviera lo que yo no podía darle, quería ser su amigo, como antes — 

—¡Hyuck está haciendo eso hyung!, te está olvidando, tiene al parecer un novio que lo quiere, te verá como amigo pronto, el plan funcionó, yo te dije, desde que los vi juntos que a Yukhei le gustaba hyuck y no me creíste— le informó. 

—¿Y a Donghyuck le gusta él? — 

—Pues está con Yukhei hyung ¿no? — antes de pensar un poco, sugirió — es fácil saber la respuesta ¿porque no le preguntas? — 

—No puedo hacer eso, porque voy a confundirlo —

—No lo vas a confundir, te dirá que sí o te dirá que no — 

—No lo sé, voy a pensarlo, tengo que encontrar una manera de saber si Donghyuck es feliz con él o no podré irme del país — 

—Ahí está Renjun, puedes decirle que le pregunte — sugirió Jeno — O… puedes preguntarle directamente a Donghyuck, mejor aún… a Yukhei — Mark lo miró pensativo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco — No me mires así, es una buena idea, puedes pedirle a Yukhei que le pregunté a hyuck, si es feliz con él mientras tu estés detrás para escucharlo, obvio que él no va a verte, así que puede ser sincero con él — 

—¿Otro plan a escondidas de él? —

—Sí pero será el último — agregó Jeno.

—¿El último que? — preguntó Renjun, subiendose al auto en la parte trasera al mismo tiempo que Jaemin. 

—Mark hyung quiere saber si Donghyuck es feliz con Yukhei hyung antes de irse — 

—¡Jeno! — lo regañó Mark. 

— ¡Uhhh! ¿Eso es verdad? — preguntó Jaemin sorprendido. 

—Le sugerí que le pida a Yukhei hyung preguntarle a hyuck como se siente con él para que Mark pueda escucharlo — 

—Eso es demasiado patético, amigo — agregó Renjun mirándolos a ambos. 

—¿Porque parece como si lo hubieras sacado de un video de Taylor Swift? — preguntó Jaemin mirando a Jeno encogiéndose de los hombros por el espejo retrovisor. 

—¿Tienen una idea mejor? — preguntó Mark arrancando el auto. 

—Claro —

—La tenemos — dijeron al unísono. 

 

*

Era una noche de viernes, cuando Jaemin les había propuesto que salieran a tomar algo, y desde que había visto a su amigo conversar con Donghyuck en los pasillos, ese mismo día pero más temprano, Mark simplemente lo supo. El plan sería un fracaso. 

Quizás no debió involucrar al resto de sus amigos, quien ahora más que nunca comenzaron a presionarlo porque se acercará a Donghyuck, para que le hablará. Mark no les había dicho que en realidad, antes de que se lo pidieran, él ya lo había hecho, pero desde esa última conversación hace tres semanas con la promesa de volver a hablarse entre ellos, nunca más lo hicieron. 

Si lo veía en la universidad prefería elegir otro camino, además hyuck nunca estaba solo. 

No era el momento. Aún no estaba listo y él no iba a presionarlo. ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si insistiera? porque él quería ser el mejor de todos. Y si para lograrlo era necesario esperar un poco más, estaba bien por él. Mark no había seguido en contacto con Yukhei tampoco pero a veces en la universidad, lo observaba esperando a alguien en el pasillo que dividía los salones de primero y segundo año. 

Nunca lo saludaba pero tampoco el otro hombre nunca levantó la vista de su teléfono. Él sabía a quién esperaba porque hace un año él también espero en el mismo lugar y a la misma persona. A veces, deseaba poder decirle que en la esquina de donde estaba sentado, exactamente en la pared donde había recargado la espalda, había un corazón dibujado con plumón permanente perdido en el mar de comentarios y otras figuras obscenas. 

Adentro del corazón había una “M Y D” con la frase “te amo, cada día un poco más” en minúsculas, con una bonita letra y la mejor parte, es que era de la autoría de Donghyuck. 

Lo había hecho en febrero del año pasado y se lo había enseñado una tarde de abril. Mark no quería ser esa clase de persona pero a veces quería decirle, contarle, nada más ilustrarle que ese día, ambos se juraron amor hasta la muerte, ocultándose del sol, hasta las dos de la mañana. 

Donghyuck esa noche había llorado de amor entre sus brazos y Mark lo había abrazado para consolarlo. Porque Mark eso hacía el año pasado, vivía por y para él. A eso se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres. Quizás porque su mente sólo había guardado los buenos momentos en lugar de los malos, podía sentir que había sido un error dejarlo ir pero ya que la melancolía pasaba, el único error, se dijo, era continuar con una relación tóxica. 

—Será la última vez que lo repita, así que tienen que escuchar todos, mientras estemos en el bar, todos vamos a hacer como que queremos bailar para que Mark hyung se quede solo con hyuck, entonces hyung — dijo Jaemin mirando a Mark —vas a tener tiempo con él, tomen algo juntos y después tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle directamente, si está bien con su novio… ¿escuchaste? “estar bien” no “eres feliz”, cuando creas que él ha dicho lo suficiente nos haces una seña y nosotros volvemos a la mesa —

—¿No es muy complicado? — preguntó Jeno confundido. 

—No, es fácil —replicó su novio. 

—Chicos no es necesario, podemos solo salir y divertirnos, no voy a hacerlo sentir incómodo, estamos todos juntos ¿de acuerdo? — agregó Mark — No me dejen solo con él o tal vez arruine la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos — 

—¿Qué parte del plan no entendiste?— dijo Jaemin irritado. 

—¿Jaemin? —

—¿Ahora qué Renjun? —

—¿Tienes un plan b, por si viene con Yukhei hyung, verdad? — preguntó Renjun, señalándole a la pareja que acaba de llegar tomados de la mano. 

—Oh… shit — 

—¡Olvidenlo! — se quejó Mark, lamentando haber aceptado en primer lugar. —Prometan que no harán nada… ninguno —Y esta vez, se los pidió mirándolos a los ojos. 

Mark estaba nervioso, también cansado. No era fácil volverlo a ver y actuar como si nada pasara en su interior, él lo echó la culpa a los recuerdos, después de todo, es normal, extrañar a un amigo es normal. 

Era temprano, y no había mucha gente, aún. Jeno eligió una de las mesas del costado, la que estaba debajo de las luces, porque el resto del bar era oscuro y gótico. Sólo en ese espacio, decían, era el mejor para verse a la cara. Como la música no estaba tan fuerte ni había ruido alrededor, pudieron conversar un rato hasta que llegaron los últimos en la mesa. 

*

Un grupo de chicos estaban sentados de espaldas a la pista en una mesa, y aunque Donghyuck sólo pudo reconocer a Jeno que ya lo estaba mirando haciendo una seña para que se acercaran, le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta quienes eran los demás, uno en especial, su cabello negro, su perfil, sus hombros, su altura y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas un momentos después. 

Mark estaba ahí. 

Y como cereza en un estúpido pastel, sus latidos también. 

—¿Estas bien? me has apretado la mano — No pudo oír lo que Yukhei le había dicho, apenas veía sus labios moviéndose, porque justo en ese instante, la música cambió su programación. 

Mark se dio la vuelta para saludarlos y entonces, Donghyuck no pudo oír nada. Ni la música ni la conversación a su alrededor. A juzgar por la reacción de Donghyuck, no sabía que Mark iba a estar ahí. 

—¡Justo a tiempo! — grito Renjun dándoles la bienvenida a ambos. 

—¡Hola a todos! — saludo enérgico Yukhei, con una mirada tranquila a toda la mesa. 

—Ya pedimos de tomar — dijo Jeno haciendo una seña a uno de los meseros para que llegara a la mesa. 

—¿No vienen Jisung y Chenle? — preguntó Yukhei dirigiéndose a Renjun.

—Están en exámenes esta semana— 

—Tomen asiento, hola hyuck — hasta que Jaemin lo saludo, Donghyuck volvió al mundo real, escuchó de nuevo la música y espero a que Yukhei tomará asiento para hacerlo él. 

—Hola nana — dijo con una sonrisa divertida para luego darle un rápido abrazo. 

Mark aprovechó ese momento para mirar a Yukhei y él más alto también lo hizo. No había rencor en su mirada pero tampoco ofrecía amistad. Sólo fueron unos instantes, los necesarios para que ambos supieran que podían lograrlo. Y si todo salía como esperaban, entonces ambos podían estar tranquilos y seguir con sus vidas. 

El martes de la semana pasada, Mark había regresado a la cafetería, pero en lugar de un sobre con dinero, tenía una propuesta. Y a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba solo.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó el mayor confundido frente a la caja registradora.

—Necesitamos cinco minutos — le pidió Renjun mirando una de las mesas vacías.

—No puedo, es jueves… tengo mucho trabajo ¿van a ordenar algo? —

—Te interesa lo que vamos a decirte — dijo detrás de Renjun, Jaemin. 

—Lo siento chicos, en otro momento… ahora no puedo — y con esa excusa, volvió al trabajo, acomodando los vasos y las cucharas en la parte trasera.

—Es sobre Donghyuck — esta vez fue la voz de Mark quien lo interrumpió. 

—Sólo serán cinco minutos, lo prometemos — insistió Jeno. 

Entonces esta era la última vez, se dijo así mismo. La última vez que compartía a Donghyuck con Mark, y con otras personas. No era nada del otro mundo, es más, ni siquiera debería estar nervioso, porque confiaba en lo que tenían. En lo que habían construido en dos meses y medio. 

Nada más por eso había aceptado, por eso vino y lo trajó de la mano en primer lugar. Porque sabía lo que sentía por su novio y de hecho, sabía lo que su novio sentía por él. 

Aunque entre todo este panorama de seguridades, Yukhei pudo apostar por lo que Donghyuck sentía por él pero le dolía admitir, que no sabía lo que Donghyuck sentía por el chico de enfrente, el de la sonrisa falsa, ojos amistosos y un licuado de sandía en la mano. 

Vas a dejar a Donghyuck a solas con Mark, le pidió Jaemin.   
Bastarán cinco minutos, agregó Renjun.   
Es solo una pregunta, sumó Jeno. 

—Él es feliz conmigo — le aseguró Yukhei a Mark, olvidándose de los tres mosqueteros. 

—Lo sé — dijo sinceramente — Sólo quiero una respuesta de él — 

—¿No crees que ya hiciste mucho? — dijo aburrido — Es decir, ya me quedó claro que te preocupas por él pero… incluso venir con tus amigos, como si fuera una cuestión de importancia grupal. Honestamente, al principio, si le prohibí verte y hablarte, porque no me gustaba y nada más por eso. Pero yo entendí que tenían amigos en común y no quería romper con eso. Si él no te buscado o hablado, es su decisión — 

—Hyung —intentó calmarlo Renjun.

—No Renjun. Lo digo enserio, no puedo con esto. Voy a aceptar hacerlo sólo para que te quede claro, que él ya te superó y porque la verdad, tengo que estar agradecido por tu estúpido plan, si no lo hubieras hecho, no me habría acercado a él — dijo ya con intención de irse. 

—Espera… no te hemos contado todo — Jaemin lo detuvo. 

—¿Qué? — preguntó el más alto examinando los ojos del menor. 

—De verdad los tienes que dejar solos, no puedes espiar o estar a un lado o esperarlo —

—Si como sea, sólo digan el día que ya me tengo que ir —

—El viernes 23 —

—En nueve días, bien, nos vemos — 

*

—¿A qué horas me pides que baile contigo? ¿o tengo que pedirlo yo? — preguntó Donghyuck asegurándose de que en la mesa sólo él escuchará. 

—Yo… estoy sin palabras… — confesó Yukhei, mirándolo tomar mucho alcohol de un sólo golpe, como si fuera necesario, como si tuviera sed — Vas muy rápido, no? — ahora las preguntas las hizo él, mirando el vidrio y los restos de hielo. —¿Por qué estás tomando tanto? — 

—Vamos a bailar, estoy aburrido — le suplicó con los dedos arrastrando su camisa. 

—Espera, espera… solo deja que termine este vaso ¿si? — le pidió levantando el objeto para que viera el poco contenido que faltaba, incluso aunque la conversación solo era entre ellos dos, podía sentir como el ruido de la mesa bajaba el volumen para escucharlos. 

—Donghyuck ¿cuándo me dijiste que era la nueva exposición de la galería? — preguntó Jeno, en un intento de distraerlo. 

—¿Cuál galería? — preguntó Donghyuck confundido. 

—¿No era el mes que viene? me dijiste que Kun hyung inaugurará la nueva galería en la plaza —

—Ahhh… ¡esa galería! ¡sí, sí, la abrirán la próxima semana! el día que nos encontramos en la plaza, estábamos visitando el espacio, ¡Jeno! ¡lo has recordado! — dijo sin ocultar su alegría. 

—¿Es el lugar vacío enfrente del elevador? — la pregunta vino de parte de Mark, quien estaba atento a la conversación, como si supiera que está se trataba de una buena oportunidad. Miró a Donghyuck pero quien le contestó fue Jeno y su mirada se retractó. 

Consciente o no, Donghyuck volvió a sostener con fuerza la mano de su novio que ahora tenía su brazo, apoyado en su regazo, como si aquel gesto, tuviera un mensaje oculto hacía él. 

—Sí esa hyung — dijo Jeno sonriendo hacía ambos. 

—Los chicos dicen que tus fotografías son muy buenas ¿sigues en las clases? — 

Donghyuck se quedó sin aliento y saliva para contestar. Volvió a apretar la mano de su novio pero una vez más, el más alto no logró comprender. El silencio en la mesa no ayudaba, tenía muchas ganas de gritarle un “no me hables” a la cara, nada más porque no quería hablar con él, porque el Mark de su mente era más valiente y le amaba mucho, él que tenía enfrente era otro chico tan diferente. 

—Si pero no son tan buenas — respondió apurado, sin mirarlo. —¿Ya comenzaron los entrenamientos para el partido contra la facultad de medicina? — preguntó apenas juntó un poco de valor mirándolo por microsegundos para enfocarse sólo en Jeno. 

—¡Tienes que venir a vernos! — le pidió Renjun —¡Ambos! —

—Tal vez sí — contestó Yukhei mostrándose positivo. 

—¡Hey Jaemin! ¿Porque golpeas a Renjun? — gritó Donghyuck confundido. 

—¡Estamos jugando! — contestó Renjun sobándose el hombro — era incómodo, mierda —

—¿Ya terminaste el vaso? — preguntó Donghyuck ignorando a sus amigos por un momento para concentrarse en que su bendito novio se pare de su asiento —¿No? — dijo con un puchero y cansando de la actitud del otro, tomó el vaso de sus dedos para beberlo y terminarlo por él. —Vamos, párate— le suplicó. 

—¡Hey! Pero si apenas… — Yukhei quiso reprochar pero Donghyuck ya lo estaba dirigiendo a la pista, hacía la parte más concurrida, casi el centro, donde difícilmente podías ver lo que sucedía alrededor. —Donghyuck ¿qué te pasa? estás actuando muy raro, ¿Es por él? — quiso saber mirándolo a los ojos. 

—Quiero irme de aquí — le confesó, abrazándolo por la cintura muy fuerte. 

Yukhei ya no hizo más preguntas. Tenía una respuesta de todo modos. Dejó que sus brazos lo encerraran en un abrazo también, todavía mirándolo, descubriendo quién era este Donghyuck inseguro y frágil, casi roto y que había hecho con el Donghyuck con el qué llegó a este lugar. Quería traer su sonrisa más bonita de vuelta. 

—¿Vamos a casa, entonces? — preguntó Yukhei buscando su mirada pero Donghyuck todavía lo abrazaba. 

Toda esa gente alrededor, perdida en su mundo, bailaba como si no fuera a existir mañana, no encajaba en esa escena una pareja de novios abrazados pero tampoco lo hacía el chico de anteojos arriba de la barra levantándose la camisa, ni el grupo de hombres usando plátanos como si fuera un teléfono, nada encajaba en realidad, pero era perfecto. Así tal cual.

Donghyuck se separó un poco de él para contestar —Estoy bromeando, sólo quería bailar contigo, así como estamos, muy cerca del otro — dijo forzando su mejor sonrisa. 

—Lee Donghyuck — escuchó la voz de Jeno cuando se acercó hacia ellos abrazando a Jaemin por la espalda. Renjun estaba en dirección contraría bailando con una chica cerca de ellos pero como si fuera vicio sus ojos buscaron a Mark. 

Después de una búsqueda panorámica, lo encontró sentado en la barra conversando con una compañera de la escuela, a un lado de ella, había tres personas más y al parecer se habían unido a la plática. Donghyuck grabó su cara platicando con esa gente por un minuto, era tan patético que podía leer sus labios de tan bien que lo conocía. Hablaban de la música del lugar y después de un accidente que había ocurrido durante la clase de economía. 

Su cuerpo seguía dejándose guiar por Yukhei al ritmo de la música, su rostro estaba inclinado en la barbilla de su novio, cerraba los ojos cuando le besaba la mejilla y cada vez que lo hacía Yukhei más lo aplastaba contra su cuerpo. Donghyuck podía tocar a Yukhei para sentirse en el mundo real pero no servía de nada cuando su mirada buscaba a otro chico que lo hacía imaginar un paraíso. 

No habían pasado ni dos canciones, cuando Donghyuck le pidió a Yukhei que buscarán algo para beber, el más alto dijo que sí y volvieron a la mesa que ahora estaba vacía. A pesar de haber tanto espacio entre un cojín y otro, Yukhei tomó asiento y encima de sus piernas sentó a Donghyuck, ganándose una mirada sorprendida y luego una sonrisa de Donghyuck. 

—¿Vas a pedir otra cerveza? — preguntó antes de voltear a ver al mesero. 

—¿Tienes cigarros? — Preguntó Donghyuck —Necesito uno —

—No, eso no. Solo dos cervezas por favor —el mesero asintió y después se fue. 

—Quiero intentar algo con el humo —le susurró Donghyuck. 

—¿Besarme con el humo? no gracias... tengo asma — 

—¿Qué? —

—Es mentira… sólo no lo vamos a hacer — Y esa era su última palabra.—Si quieres intentar ser romántico hay otras formas —

—¿Cómo qué? — preguntó curioso.

Quizás fue una milésima de segundo, quizás un minuto entero, pero por un instante, Yukhei miró sus labios, redondos y bonitos, un beso no sería creativo para él pensó, y su siguiente movimiento fue subir los dedos a su boca para comenzar a dibujar líneas, mientras sentía la suavidad y la humedad de su boca, logró que sonriera y si como si no fuera suficiente, también se enamoró de sus dientes. 

—¿Ves? — preguntó mirándole su rostro bañado de vergüenza. 

—Vámonos de aquí… le voy a decir a los chicos que me enferme — le pidió por segunda vez Donghyuck. 

—Espera un poco más — le pidió el más grande — Hace mucho que no te han visto, deben extrañarte, sólo intenta ser tú mismo, te prometo que no pasará nada malo… aquí estaré — 

Yukhei no podía ver lo que había llamado su atención y Donghyuck se aseguró en un abrazo a que no volteara tampoco. No le iba a gustar de todos modos. 

Dejó de pensar con claridad, solo se dejó llevar por el momento, por la adrenalina y porque justo esa mirada que tanto había temido durante de la noche se había clavado en la suya, desde su asiento en la barra. Mark no hacía otra cosa más que beber su cerveza cada siete segundos mientras los observaba. 

Donghyuck se sintió impotente por no poder leer su mirada. O quizás sí podía pero eligió ignorarlo por que apenas podía con sus sentimientos, se iba a cansar si cargaba con los del otro. 

Esperaba que Mark quitará la mirada primero, que le doliera lo que veía y entonces podían llevar la fiesta en paz, pero no hizo eso. Seguía ahí como una estatua, mirando y bebiendo. 

—¿Estas cansando? — preguntó Yukhei en su oído pero no lo escuchó. —¿Donghyuck? — le habló, esta vez alejándose de él —¿Qué si estás cansando? — 

—Estoy bien… —

Las cervezas se las habían terminado en diez minutos y dejaron a su estómago descansar un rato. Yukhei aprovechó lo cerca que estaban para contarle sobre su última conversación con Kun hyung, sobre que lo extrañaba ahora que se había ido, cómo se había convertido en un hermano mayor para él, también hablaron de las hermanas de Donghyuck que justo ayer preguntaron por él y aunque tal vez no tenía sentido hablar en lugar de pararse a bailar, ninguno de ellos presumía de seguir las reglas, así que. 

De un momento a otro, Donghyuck miró como Renjun los saludo a ambos desde la distancia y le hizo una señal a Yukhei. Su novio lo abrazó muy fuerte y deposito tres besos en su cuello, luego hizo que girará la cabeza hacía él ignorando al rubio. 

—¿Qué te dijo? — quiso saber. 

—Hizo un saludo en chino —

—Ahh… ¿ahora se saludan así? ¿tan cercanos son? — preguntó haciendo un puchero que Yukhei quería quitarle con un beso pero se contuvo, aunque el otro siguió provocando—¿porque nosotros no tenemos un saludo, así? — fingiendo estar celoso para que el abrazo multiplicará su fuerza. 

—No me hagas reír — le pidió Yukhei separándose, apenas se calmó, soltó un suspiro tan profundo que preocupo al menor —Voy a ir al baño, espérame aquí ¿si? —

Donghyuck dijo que si con la cabeza —No tardes mucho — 

Siguió con la mirada a su novio de camino hacía el baño, el mayor había hecho siete minutos atravesando a toda esa gente, no había regresado la mirada y con esa distancia de por medio parecía inalcanzable. Donghyuck miró a sus mejores amigos bailando, estaban distraídos, les sonrió antes de comenzar a hacer su propio camino hacia la barra. 

Encontró un lugar donde apoyarse lo suficientemente lejos de donde había visto a Mark, luego pidió una cerveza y la cargo a la cuenta de la mesa tres, se tomó un momento para dejar que el sabor resbalará por su garganta. Estaba fría y lo necesitaba. Así como necesitaba descansar los pies, la cabeza, todo su cuerpo. 

Él sabía que Mark iba a llegar en pocos segundos pero aún así hizo el esfuerzo por no girarse hasta que el otro chico de carne y hueso estuviera a su lado. Sin decir una sola palabra, Donghyuck se había dado cuenta que ya estaba ahí, porque dejó caer su vaso en la barra aún lado de su vaso. 

Donghyuck tragó saliva y finalmente se giró para verlo. Mark dudó en sonreír, así que su mejor carta fue buscar sus dedos, su mano había envuelto la de Donghyuck con un ligero apretón que él contestó entrelazando sus dedos. Y quemaba, su piel quemaba. Como no soltó su mano, Mark lo guió a un mejor lugar y durante todo el camino, no dejo de pensar en lo fácil que había sido. 

No había dicho que sí pero tampoco dijo que no. Y Mark sabía que era Mark. Que tenía el poder de derecho de antigüedad. 

Siete minutos, idiota, tenemos siete minutos. Pensó Donghyuck cuando el mayor se detuvo, en una esquina, entre donde estaba la cocina y la entrada principal del lugar, donde la gente no quería estar por lo oscuro y silencioso. Además, a pocos metros los guardias pedían la identificación de los recién llegados y lo único que adornaba el lugar era un enorme cartel de avisos, 3 x 1 el viernes de vodka, 2 x 4 el martes de clericó. 

Había tensión entre ellos pero no es como si no hubiera pasado antes —Quería hablar   
contigo en privado — Donghyuck asintió con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué es? — 

Mark lo estaba mirando con sus ojos negros, respirando con mucha dificultad, parecía entre molesto e incómodo. Donghyuck tenía ilusiones sobre qué pudo causar eso pero una vez más, estaba soñando. 

—Vamos Mark, no tengo mucho tiempo — insistió mirándolo fijamente. 

—Hoy es 23 —lo soltó simplemente. —Y… —

—Lo sé — dijo amargamente —Hubieran sido cinco años —

—Es… es sorprendente ¿no crees? — Donghyuck pensó que se trató de una de sus tantas estúpidas bromas pero lo más incrédulo era él quedándose quieto para escucharlo, como si no doliera — Es sorprendente, cómo un día puedes amar a alguien y luego, bueno, la vida toma su curso y tienes que seguir… estoy feliz por ti —

Donghyuck estaba tratando de mantener la calma, pero se sentía cada vez más frustrado, mierda, cómo podía, cómo lograba decirle eso como si nada, si cada vez que él lo veía con un chico o una chica perdía la cabeza, conversando o no. A decir verdad, lo molestaba el hecho, de que hace unos segundos lo había visto con Yukhei y que lo único que tuviera que decirle fuera “estoy feliz por ti”, lo molestó aún más. 

¿Qué mierda hacía amando a un alguien que no sentía lo mismo por él? 

—Eso… es… vaya… gracias — 

Mark sabía lo que había hecho mal pero todavía necesitaba llevarlo al límite, sólo así iba a tener su verdadera respuesta. 

—¿Te trata bien? — preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Es bueno contigo? —

—¿Eso te importa? —

—Claro… si vamos a ser amigos, quiero saber que… — 

—Ya te dije hace mucho tiempo que puedes meterte eso de ser amigos por el culo —Mark iba a soltar una carcajada con todo el aire de sus pulmones pero Donghyuck no había terminado — Tienes muchos amigos y yo la verdad… —

—Lo siento, lo siento no debí… no debería preguntar eso — dijo con total sinceridad. 

—¡Mark por favor! — suplicó.

—¿Por favor qué? —

—Nada — dijo sin ánimos y asomándose a la entrada para ver si alguien lo buscaba, pagaría porque cualquier extraño lo sacará de ahí — Tenemos que volver, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí — 

—Falta una cosa — le dijo Mark. —Si te traje aquí fue para preguntarte si eras feliz con tu novio pero es demasiado obvio para mi — Donghyuck lo miró con miedo. —No quiero perder más tiempo, así que sólo… quería, si es que tu también quieres, fingir diez minutos que aún eres mío — Donghyuck se quedó helado — por favor — 

Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos, casi cavaba un hoyo en ellos. 

Mark se aclaró la garganta, sí había cruzado los límites, si era mucho pedir. Todavía le pesaban las palabras y sea lo que sea que tuviera que decirle Donghyuck esperaba que fuera rápido. No podría sobrevivir a la ansiedad. 

—Pero será en otro lado, no aquí… — le avisó para después caminar a hacia uno de los guardias —mi amigo se siente mal, vamos a tomar aire —

—Esa es la puerta al patio trasero, los chicos van a fumar — explicó, abriendo uno de los canceles, Donghyuck antes de caminar se giró para ver que Mark lo siguiera. El mayor eso hizo en silencio. 

Los latidos del corazón de Donghyuck se hicieron más lentos como si estuviera flotando en el espacio. Podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Mark lo seguía casi pisándole los tobillos, incluso había puesto una mano en su espalda para que lo sintiera cercas. 

En el exterior, parecía que habían llegado a la hora perfecta porque un grupo de chicas que había salido a fumar en estos momentos se marchaban del lugar, tirando la colilla del cigarro en el bote de basura. Sólo había tres mesas de jardín y una piscina sucia, que no funcionaba ni tenía luz. 

Estaba iluminado porque había una cadena de luces en una pared oscura que no encajaba con el sitio y porque sobre una banca había un poste de luz. El lugar estaba hecho para venir a fumar porque no tenía techo pero los dueños del lugar no se habían esforzado por hacerlo un patio de primer mundo. 

Más allá de la decoración, lo único que pasaba por su mente, era saber si estaban solos y después de un escaneo por todo el lugar, supieron que sí. El primero en inspeccionar el lugar fue Donghyuck y se quedó quieto en la primera mesa redonda que vio, lo que ahorraba la vergüenza de tener que buscar otro lugar para sentarse. Así que simplemente se subió a la mesa, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver a Mark acercarse y usar su mano para abrirle las piernas, así pudiera caber en medio. 

Esa posición los dejaba muy cercas el uno del otro, pero aunque Mark estaba de pie en la mesa, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa, porque hubiera aceptado. Donghyuck ya no tenía tiempo para más reacciones ni otras palabras entre ellos, así que lo próximo que hizo fue tomar ambas manos de Mark para que lo abrazara y formará un cinturón en su cintura. Mark cooperó a todo con una sonrisa inquieta. 

—¿Te gusta esto? — preguntó por el puro lujo de volverlo loco. 

—No,si,no,si,no,si… — contestó Donghyuck sonriendo con diversión. 

Mark fue el siguiente que avanzó para buscar su boca, incluso antes de besarlo, le escuchó susurrar en los labios —Diez minutos — Mark le dijo que sí pero mintió. 

Donghyuck apenas y pudo respirar antes de que los labios de Mark chocarán contra los suyos de manera agresiva. Su cuerpo tembló en ese momento mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. La ciudad también lo hacía, siempre pasaba. Mark y sus besos, eso causaban. 

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar y Donghyuck lo abrazó más por los hombros en un intento de calentarse. Mark lo aceptó más cerca con una sonrisa sin despegar sus labios que ahora buscaban besos más largos. Donghyuck estaba tratando de separarse, encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse porque la lengua de Mark ya estaba ocupando espacio en su boca, pero era casi imposible. 

Los dedos fríos de Donghyuck corrieron dentro de su cuello e iban masajeando la parte trasera de su cabeza. Estaba listo para llevar el beso al segundo nivel pero Mark tenía otros planes. Soltó sus labios y lo arrastró con las manos para que se bajara de la mesa, Donghyuck sonrió confundido pero se dejó guiar. 

—Aquí — Le dijo tomándolo de la cintura para que se subiera a su regazo mientras él tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos — así puedo abrazarte mejor — le explicó. 

Donghyuck sabía que lo había hecho sólo porque esto mismo había hecho hace un rato con Yukhei, y que Mark quería la mejor versión. Un mejor desenvolvimiento, como si de la práctica esta fuera la prueba final. 

Mark le desabrochó el pantalón con cuidado y mucha facilidad por esa postura. Todo el cuerpo de Donghyuck estaba a su alcance, a sus manos, sus medidas también eran perfectas que cabía muy bien en sus brazos.

Donghyuck suspiró en su boca, bastante agitado, cansado, borracho, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, lo quería todo y Mark iba tan lento. Porque Mark tenía una manía de besarlo despacio como si hubiera mucho tiempo, como si no tuviera prisa, eran los besos favoritos de Mark pero a él le desesperaba. 

La música se coló por las paredes y de pronto, Superbass de Nicki Minaj rodeó todo el espacio, anunciando una puesta en escena nunca antes vista. Donghyuck comenzó a moverse en su regazo como si estuviera bailando y fuera su objetivo principal torturar al otro chico, que sintió como si un rayo hubiera atravesado toda su columna vertebral. 

Mark lo abrazó más fuerte, empujándolo a que se sentará plenamente sobre él y dejará de bailar que eso ya había hecho hace un rato para que lo dejará explorarlo un poco más. Pero ambos estaban muertos de la risa como en los viejos tiempos. Donghyuck sabía que con él podía sacar su lado más peligroso y Mark sabía que podía ser feliz hasta el cansancio. 

El mayor soltó un carcajada cuando lo miró abrazarlo del cuello y acercarse a su oído para cantar en voz alta la canción, que de vez en cuando se detenía para regalarle pequeños besos húmedos en la mejilla y luego otros en los labios. 

Mark estaba emocionado y casi al borde de un ataque cuando acercó sus labios para besar y morder su cuello, esta vez fue él quien lo hizo reír enérgicamente. Mark cantó para él una de las partes del rap de la estúpida canción en su oído y a propósito lo había hecho muy fuerte. 

—Feliz aniversario—susurró Donghyuck contra los labios de Mark para luego besarlo con todas sus ganas. 

Mark se separó para respirar y acariciar su cara con su pulgar —Te amo Donghyuck, nunca deje de hacerlo — Y lo volvió a besar. 

Mark sabía a cerveza, vino y dulces de sandía y a todo lo más delicioso que había probado, pero ahora lo único que podía probar era el sabor a agua salada, porque en ese beso, Donghyuck había comenzando a llorar en sus labios, enterrando las uñas en su camisa, besándolo con coraje, rabia y mucho enojo. 

—Se han acabado los diez minutos — murmuró Donghyuck buscando la boca del mayor para otro beso como si sus labios fueran agua y tuviera sed. 

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta sobresaltó a los dos chicos, Donghyuck se secó las lágrimas en las mangas de su camisa y trató de dejar de respirar tan aceleradamente, para mirar a Jeno. 

Apenas miró a su amigo parado en la puerta con un gesto preocupado en su rostro, se bajó del regazo de Mark y abrochó su pantalón. Mark también subió el cierre de su pantalón y se acomodo mejor la camisa, su mirada iba en dirección a su mejor amigo y luego regresaba otra vez a Donghyuck. 

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra persona. 

—¿Qué…? Oh… — intentó formular una pregunta. 

—Nosotros no… — quiso explicar Mark pero no podía ocultar sus emociones por lo que acaba de pasar, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su boca estaba roja de tanto besar y sus ojos sonreían con luz propia. 

—No importa... yo solo vine a buscarlos porque van a cerrar el lugar — 

—¿Qué? — Donghyuck miró la hora en el reloj de pulso de Mark. —¿¡Las cuatro?! —grito alarmado con intención de volver al interior del bar pero Jeno se volvió una barrera. 

—Espera tienes que saber esto —

—¿Saber qué? — Donghyuck estaba confundido y preocupado y cansado. 

—Yukhei hyung —

—¡Dime Jeno! — le obligó a punto de llorar de nuevo, imaginando lo peor. 

—Nosotros… lo vimos todo — soltó mirándolos a ambos con preocupación — él se fue hace unos minutos cuando Mark hyung te… cuando Mark hyung y tu estaban… comenzaste a cantarle una canción o creo que fue cuando Mark hyung… espera… ¿Lo estabas mordiendo?… yo, diablos, estoy muy borracho, pero fue en la mitad de ambos momentos —

—¿¡Cómo?! ¿Cómo nos vieron? ¡Estamos aquí afuera! — exigió saber Donghyuck.

—¿La pared de luces? a un lado de esa piscina — Jeno giró a Donghyuck justo en frente de la pared a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, la que no encajaba con el maldito espacio — Exactamente ahí, esa pared, no es una pared, es un espejo… se ve todo desde el interior sólo está polarizado — La sangre se le fue a los pies. 

—¡Y porqué ninguno vino a decirnos! — expulsó Donghyuck enfrentando a su amigo. 

—Pues… queríamos hyuck pero Yukhei hyung no nos dejó movernos, intentamos enviarles mensajes, no contestan el celular, no vieron los mensajes, hasta que se fue, he podido salir a avisarles — Jeno buscó apoyo en la pared y comenzó a sostener su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas — Renjun y Jaemin se sienten muy mal con ambos, pero yo estoy feliz por los dos, porque no podía creerlo, estoy muy borracho, perdón — 

—¡JENO NECESITO! te pido que por favor recuerdes cuál fue su reacción — 

—Las personas en el bar comenzaron a aplaudir, Jaemin y yo dejamos de bailar porque no entendíamos qué estaba pasando, Renjun nos llamó y nos dijo dónde voltear, Yukhei hyung ya estaba ahí cuando nana y yo llegamos, lo recuerdo sentado en la mesa y tomando cerveza. No podíamos escucharlos pero si los vimos. Nosotros intentamos hacer que ya no siguiera viendo y venir a buscarlos, pero él mismo se obligaba a ver todo, lo hizo, los miro a ambos… fue raro, tan incómodo, además porque nosotros no pensamos que ustedes ya saben… iban a hacer “eso” — 

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías de la pared? — preguntó Donghyuck con ojos llorosos hacía Mark para luego retractarse y reírse con ironía —Perdón, por supuesto que no sabías, no soportas la idea de demostrar que me quieres en público —Y antes de que Mark pudiera responder para defenderse, caminó con intenciones de buscar la salida —Ah… antes de que me vaya, quería decirte que lo mejor es que olvidemos lo que pasó, así te ame demasiado… lo siento mucho pero no puedo dejar a la única persona que de verdad me hace feliz, no sé si pueda perdonarme pero voy a recuperarlo — era una amenaza. 

—¡Pues es perfecto! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Ya te quiero ver explicando todo lo que hicimos! — gritó Mark mientras se sentaba a un lado de Jeno quien deseaba que se detuvieran porque los gritos se multiplicaban en su cabeza. —Dile que si no sabe cómo, que venga y le explicó cómo te gusta que te besen. También lloras cuando lo estés besando, mierda Donghyuck, te acabo de decir te amo — 

—Hyung ya se fue, ya callate — 

—¡Ya sé Jeno! ¡Ya sé que se fue! —gritó una vez más, comprendiendo la realidad de sus palabras y lo mucho que le afectaba. 

—Entonces Hyung ¿cuál es el plan para volver a casa? — 

*

Kun se despertó en medio de la noche cuando alguien golpeaba su puerta. Los golpes fueron tan fuertes que Minghao se había despertado también, confundido y molesto, sintió que todo su departamento temblaba. 

¿Quién podría ser? ¿Las cuatro de la mañana? pensaba Kun mientras le hacía una seña a su novio para que no levantará de la cama, que sea lo que sea, él podía arreglarlo. 

Kun tragó saliva, miró hacía la ventana y no había ningún auto estacionado a un lado del suyo, afuera del departamento. Los golpes en la puerta volvieron y después que escuchó un grito con su nombre en su idioma natal, abrió de inmediato, reconociéndolo. 

Los ojos del mayor se abrieron en shock. Fue recibido por una mirada nublada como si hubiera estado llorando, no parecía consciente de toda la escena, excepto a que esa madrugada apareció ese chico frente a su puerta con la mirada apagada, sin sonrisa y su cuerpo débil. El olor a alcohol era fuerte en su ropa y aunque lucía diferente a la imagen que tenía en su mente, lo reconocería entre miles de personas. 

Yukhei.

—¿Hyung puedo quedarme esta noche a dormir aquí? olvide mis llaves — preguntó con un hilo de voz, Kun no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces, abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar y luego la cerró en estado de trance. Espero a qué el chico que conocía como la palma de su mano, tomará asiento para poderse sentar a su lado en el sofá. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó confundido y preocupado por él. 

—Terminamos hyung, Donghyuck y yo… terminamos — Y apenas se lo confesó, se rindió en un abrazo. 

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuyyy ya casi es el final, la verdad estoy emocionada.   
> espero leer sus reacciones, se que me he tardado mucho. lo siento, lo siento.
> 
> pero antes tarde que nunca.
> 
> muchas gracias por continuar leyendo.


	19. Final -  He no longer needs me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En la escena de la galería hyuck está vestido como en el gif del performance en comeback que dejó aquí: pic.twitter.com/RlpZqaSGv4 y yukhei, está vestido como en regular así: pic.twitter.com/EiSaqPmExb

Once meses antes

 

La cafetería abría a las nueve de la mañana de lunes a domingo. Es fácil reconocerla porque está ubicada a un lado de una gran plaza comercial; Yukhei desde su departamento hacia ese lugar hace media hora caminando y quince minutos en autobús, diez cuando usa el auto de Kun.

 

Los domingos hay muchos clientes que llegan y se van. Su presencia en el lugar no dura más que cinco minutos. Usualmente las mesas no están ocupadas, así que el trabajo era menos, además que junto a sus compañeros todo se volvía más rápido. El día se trataba de un saludo mecánico a los clientes, entregar los comestibles, recibir el dinero y decir adiós.

 

Honestamente, ese día es su favorito porque entra a las dos de la tarde y sale a las ocho. Más temprano que el resto de los días de la semana que sale a las nueve. Pero no es esa la única razón por la que los domingos es su día favorito. Existe otra. Una razón más personal.

Entre las seis y siete de la tarde aparece su razón personal. Es un chico que ha estado robando su atención desde hace un mes, Yukhei trató de corazón ignorar mirarle porque una, estaba seguro haberlo en su universidad y en segunda, porque claramente nunca estaba solo en la cafetería, venía con su novio.

Todas las veces el chico era predecible porque entraba a la cafetería y buscaba a alguien con la mirada, si Yukhei todavía no se daba cuenta que él había ingresado al lugar, uno de sus compañeros llamaba su atención para que lo viera. Él era muy bueno disimulando y fingir que no se quedaba por un minuto entero mirando sus facciones, su boca chiquita y sus lunares. El pelo castaño siempre era un desastre pero hoy en especial lo peino.

Tenía ojos negros y era pequeño en comparación a Yukhei. Era delgado y su cintura como sus piernas era lo que más sobresaltaba por debajo de ese pantalón de mezclilla. Poesía ese gesto en la cara de burla y diversión que debería molestar pero en lugar sólo le llamaba más la atención.

Yukhei en toda su vida había salido con tres personas y dos de esas personas, las había conocido en este lugar.  Les pedía su nombre y número, salía con ellos al cine o algún bar, pero después de eso, la chispa entre ambos se apagaba. Una parte de él, quería intentarlo también con este chico de sonrisa bonita y lunares al igual que con el resto. Conocerlo, salir y entonces, adiós. Nada más para matar la curiosidad.

Pero era imposible, porque desde que pisaba el café, ese chico caminaba a la mesa de siempre, donde ya había alguien esperando. Yukhei los había observado varias veces.

 

La primera vez admiró el descaro del chico de cabello negro y anteojos que frente a esa sonrisa bonita que robaba la luz de todo el lugar, durante su conversación prefería mirar  su celular, como si no le importará. La segunda vez, solamente los observo pocos minutos, porque ese día el lugar estaba lleno, y lo poco que alcanzó a ver fue una sesión de besos cortos entre la pareja sobre la mesa.

 

Luego platicaban sobre muchas cosas y a veces no platicaban. Hubo una vez que se acercó con el pretexto de recoger los vasos vacíos de la mesa y lo poco que alcanzó a notar, fue que el más bonito de los dos, quien ahora llevaba un arcoíris en el cabello, sólo se mantenía mirando fijamente al otro chico como si esperara una explicación.

 

Entonces él volvía a su trabajo, sólo enfocándose en las cosas importantes de su vida. Y no en el chico arcoíris o el tonto de su novio, que juró haber visto una vez afuera de su salón hablar con Yeri, una compañera de clases.

 

Y pasó de nuevo el siguiente fin de semana.

 

—Oh… mierda él está aquí, otra vez — el último domingo que los vio juntos, el chico bonito había llegado muy tarde a la cita.

 

—¿Quién?… ohhh espera ya sé quién —  dijo Hendery, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, al notar sus reacciones tan infantiles.

 

—¿Me veo bien? —

 

—Yukhei no puedes hablar en serio, míralo… viene a ver a su novio, como las veces anteriores  —

 

—La semana pasada discutieron —

 

—¿Y? De eso se trata una relación, discutes, pides perdón, se aman de nuevo, es así como funciona la dinámica —

 

—No voy a escucharte ¿de acuerdo? y mejor muévete de la caja, ahí viene —

 

*

 

Cada vez que Mark imaginaba cómo sería esa conversación final, Donghyuck le gritaba, le empujaba furioso e incluso le pegaba hasta romperle la nariz. Mark lloraba mucho por el estado en el que estaba Hyuck, porque lo había lastimado hasta a hacerle llorar en delante de tanta gente. Sin embargo, siempre despertaba de la pesadilla y volvía al mundo real…  en este punto, nunca iba más allá porque era demasiado cobarde para soportar el resto de la historia.  
  
—Lamento llegar tarde… — se disculpó el menor mientras saludaba con rapidez hasta avanzar a la mesa donde se encontraba Mark —Mis padres… lo siento, pero ya estoy aquí… — antes de tomar asiento besó velozmente a su novio y luego recuperó la compostura y el aliento — qué es eso de lo querías hablarme… —  
  
—Bueno… —  
  
—Espera… pediré algo de beber ¿tienes café? —  
  
—Sí pero se ha enfriado —le dijo, mostrándole la taza con una media sonrisa.  
  
—Voy a solucionarlo… te traeré otro café… espera… —  
  
Mark lo observó hablar con el chico de la caja, incluso si callaba sus pensamientos podía escucharlo claramente pedir dos tazas de capuchino moka y luego añadir el “por favor”.

 

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera para pagar,  si era honesto con él mismo, ninguna de sus acciones podían impresionarlo más que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara todo el tiempo.

 

Es decir… sólo pedía una orden de bebidas, sólo hablaba con un desconocido en la caja ¿por qué esa sonrisa aparecía y le robaba tan fácil el aliento como cuando tenían quince?

 

No tenía duda de que estaba enamorado de Donghyuck pero.. entonces, ¿porque la relación no funcionaba? honestamente, él nunca creyó que el amor que existía en ambos tuviera fecha de vencimiento.

¿Estaba mal de su parte sólo pedirle espacio?

  
—Aquí — Donghyuck dejó las tazas sobre la mesa mientras apagaba su teléfono celular.  
  
—Gracias — contestó Mark saliendo del trance observando la hora en su reloj.

 

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Otra vez tienes prisa? —

 

—Claro que no, se canceló lo que íbamos a hacer en la tarde, ¿no leíste el mensaje de Jaemin? — preguntó.

 

Donghyuck recordó el mensaje con una sonrisa divertida— Es una lastima, se veía que tenían muchas ganas de verse —

 

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿O es sarcasmo? —

 

—Lo digo enserio… hicieron planes desde el viernes ¿no? —

 

—No te creo Donghyuck. —Le dijo abiertamente, incrédulo por la primera escena de celos del día —Ya te he dicho como cien veces que Jaemin es uno de mis mejores amigos, no, es más, es mejor amigo de los dos —

 

—Bueno… como si ser amigos te hubiera detenido antes —

 

—No vamos a discutir por eso aquí, ¿de acuerdo? si te pedí que vinieras es porque… quería hablarte de algo — Hasta esas palabras Donghyuck suspiro para tranquilizarse y poderlo escuchar con claridad.  

 

—¿Quieres empezar a contarme tú o inicio yo? — Preguntó Donghyuck.

  
Mark lo miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando entre su cara o gestos alguna pizca de intuición sobre lo que podía tratarse pero él seguía sonriendo.  
  
—Yo… — Donghyuck supo que algo iba mal cuando la mirada de Mark cayó en la humeante taza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez sacaste un ocho? — preguntó con seriedad acercando una de sus manos. —Hyung dime… — aquello sonó como súplica.  
  
—Yo… creo que necesito algo de tiempo… —  
  
—Esta bien. Voy a pedir azúcar y vuelvo ¿eso es suficiente? — preguntó su novio.  
  
Mark lo miró para buscar el chiste en su mirada o sus labios pero Donghyuck hablaba en serio. No lo estaba entendiendo, es más si esto fuera un libro ambos no estaban en la misma página. Probablemente Hyuck estaría en el desarrollo mientras que él avanzaba hacia el epílogo.  
  
—No esa clase de tiempo… algo como un descanso… necesito… que ambos tengamos algo de...  — ¿cómo describirlo, mejor? pensó Mark.

Donghyuck incrédulo se cruzó de brazos y dijo — Entonces vamos a mi casa... mis padres salieron a cenar afuera ¿eso es lo que estás tratando de decirme? —Mark tomó el café caliente como si fuera una vaso de agua y estuviera en un desierto. La lengua le dolía por su repentino movimiento  —Puedes ser más creativo al respecto… yo sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hemos intentado — Donghyuck tuvo que acercar su rostro de su novio para evitar que escuchará nadie más que él — ya sabes, lo que quiero decir… —  
  
Los ojos negros del mayor lo miraron sorprendido. Se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, incrédulo.  Él de verdad dominaba la conversación y pasaba de hablar del azúcar del café a llevarlo a la cama en segundos. A este paso, sería imposible terminar con él.  
  
Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que irradiaba diversión —¡Hyuck espera! déjame hablar un momento… — le pidió Mark evitando que se pusiera de pie sosteniéndolo con firmeza por su brazo, empujándolo de nuevo a la silla.

Estuvieron solos toda la tarde. El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido entre bromas, palomitas de maíz y besos, en el sofa.  Mark se había olvidado de todo lo que tenía que decirle cuando subieron hacía la habitación, miró a su novio directamente a los ojos de ese modo tan especial antes de cerrar con llave la puerta y hacer un camino lento hacia la cama.  

 

—¿Qué? — preguntó Donghyuck como si se sintiera juzgado por su mirada.

 

Mark sonrió, y bajó la mirada —Nada… me gustas mucho — Y antes de que Donghyuck respondiera algo, continuó — ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Quieres que ponga música?— preguntó buscando el control de la televisión.

 

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? — aprovecho para preguntar mientras se quitaba los tenis y los metió debajo de la cama.

 

—No  — Dijo el mayor con seguridad.

 

Donghyuck tomó asiento al lado desocupado de su propia cama, donde Mark lo esperaba acostado cómodamente sin zapatos, se buscaron el uno al otro con la mirada. Donghyuck Estaba tranquilo desde el café, con el paso de los años, había sido muy fácil de leer. Mark sonrió y apoyó su espalda mientras que Donghyuck buscaba una posición para acostarse arriba de él.

—¿Estás cómodo? — preguntó Mark sintiendo cada hueso del otro. La temperatura de su cuerpo sólo estaba aumentando.

 

—Sí — suspiró para luego buscar sus labios y dejar un beso corto. Minúsculo, que sólo le hizo cosquillas.

 

Ya se iba alejar cuando Mark puso su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza para que se quedará en esa posición, así pudieran buscar una segunda parte de ese beso.

 

Donghyuck sonrió muy fuertemente mientras lo besaba y cuando se separaron,  Donghyuck levantó la mirada y al verlo, quiso hablar, pero se quedó sin aliento, había dicho algo sin sentido que causó que ambos se rieron.

 

Mark se limitaba a estudiar sus gestos, su mirada y su sonrisa en esa distancia.  

 

—Perdón por… — Donghyuck iba a comenzar a explicar hasta que Mark lo interrumpió.

 

—No… te disculpes  — comenzó Mark pero le llevó casi un minuto continuar hablando con su mirada sobre de él —Ya no quiero discutir contigo, siempre que exista algo que no nos guste del otro hay que hablarlo…  — su voz colgada de un hilo invisible, cada vez que se hablaban cara a cara.

 

—No estoy celoso de que pases el tiempo con nuestros amigos —explicó —pero… quiero hacer planes contigo y nada más… últimamente sólo quieres salir sólo si van ellos, no tenemos citas ¿desde cuándo? abril…  —

 

—Hyuck… pero… — en su tono de voz había más consuelo que explicación, tal vez porque ambos seguían abrazados, Mark a veces se preguntaba si era sano pelear y después dormir juntos utilizando el mismo lugar y esa misma cama — Eso es porque no quiero que piensen que los excluimos —

 

— ¡Hyuuung! eso no tiene sentido, ellos saben que somos novios y necesitamos tiempo —

 

—Lo sé, lo sé… perdón por eso, no te enojes —le suplicó escondiendo sus labios en su cuello —no te enojes por eso, no vale la pena —

 

Donghyuck intentó forzar una sonrisa pero fue en vano, le dio la razón besándole los labios. En ese beso, buscó enredar sus piernas a las caderas de su novio para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. Como si necesitará de corazón y cuerpo estar más cerca de él.  Donghyuck nunca se lo diría pero últimamente sólo quería abrazarlo y besarlo hasta cansarse, hasta que se le fueran las ganas, por miedo de que un día de estos ya no pudiera hacerlo.

 

Mark había clavado sus dedos en la cintura de Donghyuck mientras renunciaba al beso para dejar tímidos mordiscos en su cuello. El cuerpo entero del menor como siempre temblaba cuando las manos de su novio buscaban la orilla de su camisa para levantar la tela y sentir su estómago. Donghyuck lo dejó besar su cuello todo lo que quiso hasta que la lengua  de Mark iba por más. Haciendo un camino desde su cuello hasta su boca y luego de regreso.

 

Después de él, Donghyuck también se quitó la camisa y los pantalones, enredando sus piernas a las de Mark para girar sobre la cama y cambiar de posición a una más cómoda, donde no se estuviera asfixiando de locura y placer.

 

Pero no funcionó.  Era demasiado tarde, ya lo había hecho en el séptimo beso.

 

*

 

TIEMPO ACTUAL

 

—Debes tener una buena excusa para estar tocando a estas horas… — Sicheng abrió la puerta del departamento, todavía estaba profundamente dormido — ¿Olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo? idiota  —

 

—¡Hyung necesito ver a Yukhei! ¿Está aquí? —No fue hasta que la voz nerviosa de Donghyuck en lugar de Yukhei lo despertó. —¡Hyung! — gritó Donghyuck para que reaccionara se había quedado en silencio por más de un minuto.

 

Sicheng lo miró confundido — ¿Qué? ¡Pensé que estaba contigo! —

 

—No… se fue antes… ¡por favor déjame verlo sólo un minuto! — suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

 

—¡Me estás asustando! — le dijo tomándolo por los hombros para que se tranquilizará y lo viera a los ojos, era bastante obvio que su ropa olía a alcohol, así como las lágrimas secas sobre su cara y la ansiedad vibrando en todo su cuerpo. —¿Discutieron, es eso? ¿Dónde está él? —

 

—Sí, lo hicimos… pero necesito hablar con él ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame pasar! — le suplicó.

 

Sicheng se hizo a un lado para que entrara al departamento y el chico, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta de la habitación de Yukhei, luego la del baño, entonces miró su cama igual que como la había visto cuando se fue, no encontró a nadie, caminó hasta el otro hombre en la sala mirando con cara preocupada todas sus acciones  —¡¡Necesito verlo hyung!! —

 

—Toma asiento… puedes dormir aquí... si quieres, mientras esperas… sólo… voy a llamar a Kun, por si él sabe algo… espera un momento —Sicheng buscó su teléfono en la cocina y justo antes de comenzar a marcar los números en el aparato estudió a Donghyuck en silencio.

 

Su posición en el sofa, sus expresiones eran preocupantes. En todo este tiempo conociéndolo, era su primera vez viéndolo así. Tan nervioso. Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando el hombre del otro lado de la línea contestó al segundo intento.

 

—¿Hyung? — Los ojos de Donghyuck se clavaron en Sicheng de inmediato. —¿Yukhei está contigo? Donghyuck ha llegado al departamento…y estamos preocupados por él — Sicheng se quedó callado por un rato, despegó sus labios pero optó por no decir nada y seguir escuchando, ahora mismo evitaba seguir viendo a Donghyuck para darle la espalda.

Donghyuck podía imaginar lo que ambos estaban hablando.

 

No tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo. Se puso de pie para pararse a un lado del otro hombre e intentar hablar con esperanzas de que Kun lo escuchará. —¡Kun hyung necesito hablar con él! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Necesit… — Sicheng colgó el teléfono.

 

—Donghyuck esto no… —el mayor quiso comenzar a hablar.

 

—No… ya sé lo que vas a decirme, por favor, no lo hagas… lo sé muy bien, sé que lo arruine todo, sé que él es mejor que todo esto y no se merece nada malo en el mundo pero necesito explicarle — Sicheng negó con la cabeza mirando cómo se quebraba por dentro y se acercó para tranquilizarlo.

 

—No te voy a juzgar Donghyuck… necesitas calmarte, si quieres quedarte a dormir usa la habitación de Yukhei, confió en que sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes van a hablarlo y se arreglará. Kun hyung me ha dicho que Yukhei está en su casa y que se ha quedado dormido. Deja que todo se calme… él te quiere, todo tiene solución… —

 

Donghyuck forzó una sonrisa amarga, “lo dudo, hyung” se lo aseguró así mismo.

 

—Voy a irme a casa… yo… por favor… si algún día te pregunta por mi dile eso, dile que yo también le quiero, hyung… por favor hazlo, que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, que fui muy feliz con él  y que me va a hacer mucha falta —

 

—Donghyuck no llores de nuevo por favor… te juro que tiene una solución —

 

—No hyung… está vez sé que no la hay, cuando sepas lo que pasó, tu también vas a odiarme —

 

—Te llevaré a casa, espera que voy por las llaves de mi auto, te llevaré… —

 

—No es necesario hyung —

 

—¡Son las cinco de mañana! es necesario… así que vas a dejar de contradecirme o necesitas que despierte  a Yuta para obligarte —

 

—No.. no.. —

 

—Vuelvo en dos minutos —

 

*

 

En esa cama Yukhei despertó con un calor sofocante y dos cuerpos uno en cada lado. Si se giraba a la derecha, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Minghao, novio de Kun, con quien aún no era tan cercano, así que opto por mirar a la izquierda, donde la sonrisa amigable de Kun aparecía y lo tranquilizaba un poco. Aún quería seguir durmiendo y era tan fácil si solo volvía a cerrar los ojos.

 

—¿Por qué está Yukhei en nuestra cama? — reprochó molesto, sin ganas de seguir durmiendo. —Tiene veinte años —le recordó.  Yukhei quería decirle que en menos de un mes cumpliría veintiuno pero fue más cómodo escuchar la pelea mientras fingía estar dormido.

 

—Lo siento por no avisarte, llegó ayer en la madrugada y no quería dormir en el sofá, es como un hermano pequeño para mi, no podía dejarlo solo… la ha pasado muy mal desde anoche  —

 

Minghao negó con la cabeza sin aceptar esa respuesta — No es razón para que esté aquí, si se va a seguir quedando con nosotros, tenemos que comprarle un colchón que duerma en el piso, no me puedo ni mover… no puedo ni abrazarte — Kun le sonrió con dulzura hasta ese entonces.

 

—Buenos días mi amor — le susurró Kun a la distancia y hasta ese entonces el mayor sonrió complacido.

 

—Hyuuung… — Yukhei hasta ese momento abrió la boca, si estaba despierto, ninguno de los otros dos hombres se había dado cuenta — ¿No fue una pesadilla, verdad? ¿Fue real? — preguntó cómo si hubiera esperanzas.

 

—Yukhei necesitan hablar… quizás él pueda explicarte lo que sucedió, no iniciaron de la forma correcta, tu aceptaste el dinero — Yukhei no lo quiso escuchar y en cambio, se volteó con todo y sábanas hacía el otro lado, donde el novio de su hyung parecía estar de su lado.

 

— Hyung ¿lo perdonarías? si tu novio te hace eso…  si tu novio… te engaña con el estúpido de su ex novio, ¿lo perdonarías? —

 

Antes de contestar su respuesta más sincera, Minghao miró a Kun con una sonrisa triste —Si fuera mi situación, yo mataría a su ex novio… y después lo mataría a él, escondería ambos cuerpos, me mudo a otro país...  yo, solo bromeo… creo que lo peor que alguien puede hacer es engañar, no perdonaría una cosa así pero… sé que estás enamorado de él y los he visto juntos, puedo asegurar que él también de ti — Yukhei negó con la cabeza, incluso se sentó en la cama antes de alzar la voz.

 

—No… él no me… él no me ama, sólo… le gustó, es diferente — aclaró.

 

—Vamos… Yukhei… deja de pensar eso, sólo te vas a lastimar más… toma el día libre, pide permiso en el trabajo, te quedas con nosotros… —Le sugirió Kun. —Yo sólo iré a clases y me regreso  —

 

—O puedes ir a tu departamento —Habló Minghao.

 

—O puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites — retrucó Kun.

 

—O puedes ir a acompañar a tus hyungs, Sicheng y Yuta que deben de estar preocupados por que no llegaste anoche —

 

Kun y Yukhei se miraron antes de decirle al mismo tiempo — umm…. no, ellos no están preocupados — compartieron una sonrisa, antes de levantarse los tres al mismo tiempo.

 

—Te amo — susurró Kun hacía su novio mientras tropezaba con él en la cocina.

 

—Yo también — contestó el otro, comenzando a calentar el agua para el café.  

 

—Nunca le dije que lo amaba… ahora me alegro… no se lo merecía — soltó Yukhei de la nada, arruinando el momento romántico entre la pareja. —Pero lo extraño tanto hyung… despertar y ver el sol me hace recordarlo como un estúpido —confesó tomando asiento en la mesa a un lado de Kun.

 

—Deberías buscarlo, exigirle una explicación, él porque renunció a ser feliz contigo, ¿tú que opinas, kun?— sugirió ahora dejando ambas tazas en frente de cada uno.

 

Yukhei lo miró incrédulo antes de que el otro contestará  —Eso es obvio. Él puede ser feliz conmigo pero siempre iba a hacer infeliz sin él  —

 

—¿Su ex? —Pregunto Minghao. Yukhei asintió.

 

—Lo veré en la clase, si me pregunta por ti… — Kun se puso de pie para ayudar a poner la mesa a su novio, quien se estaba demorando con el desayuno.

 

—Dile que estoy muerto, que no me busque y no quiero verlo, es más… dile que voy a cambiarme de casa, sí… dile eso… que no me importa — a pesar de no sonar convincente su postura se mantenía firme, y si tenía ganas de llorar, las soportó.

 

—Lo de cambiarte de casa ¿no es aquí, verdad? — quiso saber Minghao.

 

*

 

Kun lo predijo muy bien, pero Donghyuck no lo buscó en lunes, sino el miércoles de esa semana, después del taller de fotografía, Donghyuck se había esperado hasta que el último alumno se fuera, sólo para hablar con él. Había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, no dejó la memoria usb en su escritorio para revisar la última sesión, lucía distraído y su mirada triste no era diferente a la de Yukhei, pensó Kun.

 

Donghyuck lucía avergonzado con solo verle a los ojos. Kun notaba su presencia, sus nervios y sus ganas de acercarse a él pero el otro niño no quería caminar los pasos que le faltaban, tampoco comenzar a hablar.  

 

—Donghyuck —

 

—Hyung… —

 

Donghyuck forzó una sonrisa resignado, mientras dijo que si con la cabeza lentamente para pedir la palabra primero.

 

—No va a perdonarme lo sé, pero… aunque me odie necesito explicarle qué pasó, no vino a clases, no me contesta el teléfono —

 

—Sí vino pero se fue temprano —contestó sin ánimos de seguir la conversación. Donghyuck lo miró con angustia mientras continuaba escuchando al  mayor—Se quedó en mi casa, y es muy probable que esta semana también lo haga, voy a hacer sincero hyuck, vas a tener que darle tiempo, tu también usa ese tiempo para dejar en claro tus sentimientos por ellos —

 

—¿Me odia? — preguntó con la voz bajita.

 

—Un poco — confesó Kun pero después de notar su expresión cuando esquivó su mirada,  se acercó a él para poner su mano sobre su hombro —No te rindas, tiempo al tiempo —

 

Donghyuck lo abrazó por el estómago y le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos — Me equivoque hyung, me equivoque — Kun siguió palmeando su espalda para reconfortarlo pero en su mente lo culpaba por todo.

 

—Tal vez necesites hablar con Mark para que te explique la apuesta que hicieron o podría ser confuso para ti—Donghyuck lo soltó de inmediato para buscar sus ojos. Se rió amargamente pero no dijo nada.

 

Kun tan sólo por esa mirada sabía que había cometido un error fatal. Justo ahora mismo Donghyuck pensaba que podía vivir sin respirar sólo contemplando al otro chico, volviendo a reproducir en su mente esas palabras “Mark” “Apuesta” “Lo hicieron” “Confuso”.

 

—¿Qué dijiste hyung? —preguntó como si no hubieran existido esos dos últimos minutos.

 

—Oh no… —

 

—¡Es un idiota voy a matarlo! — Donghyuck gritó. Era inútil que se limpiará las lágrimas cuando tenía los ojos rojos de coraje y tristeza. Con la mirada nublada y mordiéndose los labios, miró su reloj por unos segundos sin parpadear y después, le hizo una señal a Kun de que no lo siguiera porque iba a matar a alguien y necesitaba estar solo.

Kun le envío un mensaje a Yukhei apenas Donghyuck abandonó el salón de clases diciéndole qué había sucedido. Y por primera vez en esa semana, Yukhei sintió que tenía ganas de volver a verlo, sólo encontrarse un momento con él para aprovechar esa oportunidad  y usarla como excusa para decirle que nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, era mejor que Donghyuck pensará que sólo lo había utilizado, que sólo por dinero había actuado como si estuviera enamorado de él.

 

Yukhei contestó el mensaje con un “Está bien hyung. No hay futuro para nosotros, de todos modos, no puede haber algo peor” y continúo, mirando la televisión, aunque en realidad se hubiera desconectado del mundo, agachando la mirada.

 

Pero el mayor suspiró lamentando esa respuesta del otro lado. Sí idiota, sí había algo peor. Estas cansado de estar triste, de dormir en el colchón en el piso de mi casa, no te he visto sonreír en todo lo que va de la semana, sólo hablas de él y actúas como si no lo hubieras conocido. No has ido a la cafetería por miedo a verlo desde hace tres días.

 

“Esto no es sano para ti. Así no es como superas una relación” le contestó guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo. Había llegado otro mensaje pero no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo en el auto camino a casa.

 

“Nunca hubo una, hyung” leyó el mensaje.

 

Kun negó con la cabeza. Era como hablar con una pared.

 

*

 

Mark terminó el entrenamiento esa tarde con un dolor terrible de cabeza pero aún así, les dijo al resto del equipo que siguieran con la nueva rutina del entrenador. Jeno estaba convencido que esa rutina de ejercicio no servía para nada, estaban cansados y estresados.

Jaemin aprovechó para esconderse de los rayos del sol y descansar un poco, ahora que ya no estaba el entrenador y mientras que Renjun, estaba bastante ocupado discutiendo con Jisung y Chenle sobre porque él debería ir al final de la formación, si había llegado temprano.

 

Desde lo que había sucedido en el bar, nadie tocó el tema, sencillamente, el lunes mientras cuando todos estaban en los casilleros, a punto de salir a la cancha, Mark les dijo que estaba bien, que lo había hecho porque lo extrañaba y porque era su aniversario, que fue como recordar viejos tiempos y nada más que eso. Además Donghyuck había tomado y él también y una cosa llevó a la otra. Era una lástima que los hubieran visto (y que los interrumpieran) porque de no haberlo hecho, la historia hubiera sido otra.

 

Fue por eso y no porque aún estuviera enamorado de él, no y no, esa no era la respuesta, les había dejado en claro que no estaba confundido que todo en su mente estaba bien, que lo había planeado a propósito para dar ese paso. Que lo que pasó entre ellos era el cierre que necesitaba.

 

La cosa era, que se olvidó de decirles lo que pasó en la vida real, que le había pedido diez minutos a Donghyuck, no cinco y no tres. Sólo diez minutos para poder besarlo, porque Mina, ahora su ex novia, (porque una amiga de su prima, había estado en el bar y había tomado varias fotografías de ellos que ahora circulaban en las redes) no lo hacía muy bien que digamos. Entonces, quería comprobar si el problema había sido él o ella. Por si eso no era suficiente, desde que entró al bar había querido su atención y no la tuvo, en fin, podría hacer una lista de las razones. Pero besar a Donghyuck porque sí, siempre era una.

 

Jisung y Chenle comprendieron a su hyung aunque no entendían de lo que estaba hablando, en cambio, Jeno, Jaemin y Renjun, no eran idiotas, sabían que Mark nunca había dejado de querer a Donghyuck en primer lugar y sus excusas iban llenando un vaso que poco a poco se iba a derramar.

 

Su dolor de cabeza se le iba a quitar con un analgésico pensó Mark. Pero por más que intentaba, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza en clases, es más, no podía ni dormir tranquilo, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que con todo y la relación que Donghyuck presumía tener con Yukhei, él había aceptado. Se había metido en sus brazos, lo había besado y dejado besar todo lo que quiso, su sonrisa y sus suspiros llevaban su aliento, había permitido que Mark lo tocará de esa forma,  estando a metros de distancia de su querido novio.

 

Esa misma noche, recuerda haberle preguntado a Jeno por la hora y su amigo muy borracho le había contestado, faltan doce minutos para las cuatro. Mark hizo un cálculo mental rápido cuando comprobó la hora antes de salir con Donghyuck.

 

—¿Para qué quieres saber la hora hyung? — preguntó Jeno y Mark respondió con carcajadas como si Jeno hubiera hecho el mejor chiste que había escuchado en toda su vida.

 

Más adelante y con más calma, le explicaría a Jeno que su risa había sido porque él pensó que Donghyuck le había dado diez minutos, cuando en realidad fueron veintiséis.

 

*

 

Mark estaba terminando de ducharse en los vestidores después de la práctica, Donghyuck le había enviado un mensaje a Renjun preguntando por Mark y le había contestado, al poco tiempo diciéndole que, no le dijera sobre sus mensajes, iba a sorprenderlo.

 

Renjun parpadeó a su teléfono incrédulo. —¿Todo bien?—quiso saber Jeno por su reacción.

 

—Sí… sólo… he notado muy extraño a Donghyuck ¿tú, no? — susurró Renjun para su mejor amigo quien contestó con una mueca confundido —Desde que terminó con Yukhei hyung apenas nos habla, esta mañana no desayuno con nosotros y no lo hemos visto, ni hablado con él desde… esa vez.  ¿contesta tus llamadas? — Jeno negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es porque quiere evitar a hyung ¿no? — pensó — tal vez sea incómodo para ellos, por lo que pasó, volver a verse —

 

—Kun hyung me dijo que Yukhei hyung está muy enojado por todo, espero que hyuck arregle las cosas con él… no lo había visto tan feliz con alguien —

 

—Lo sé, me sorprendí por eso… — confesó.

 

—¿Sabes si él habla con Jaemin? — preguntó Renjun, mirando distraídamente a su otro mejor amigo vistiéndose en silencio del otro lado de la habitación. Jeno miró pensativo a su novio y luego regresó la mirada a Renjun.

 

—Desde que Jaemin se enfermó, han estado hablando todo el tiempo —

 

Entre las ocho y nueve de la noche, Donghyuck apareció abriendo la puerta de los vestidores con un fuerte golpe, interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones que había allí adentro, no hacía falta saber a quién buscaba, sus ex compañeros de equipo se miraron el uno al uno confundidos, curiosos.

 

Mark escuchó el ruido y ya estaba mirándolo sentado en una banca a la mitad de terminar con amarrar las agujetas de sus tenis. Donghyuck notó que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el coraje que sentía en el pecho se esfumó y en cambio, algo más fuerte, doloroso y frío se sintió en la boca de su estómago.

 

—Hyung… — escuchó a Jisung hablarle apenas con un susurró.

 

—Déjenos solos — ordenó Mark al resto del equipo.

 

Lentamente los otros chicos comenzaron a salirse, algunos de ellos todavía en ropa interior, lo hicieron quejándose, tomando sus pertenencias de mala gala, cerrando el casillero molestos, ahora los únicos que quedaban eran sus amigos, quienes se habían negado a salirse.

 

—Chicos.. no… — Jeno habló mirando a Donghyuck pero fue interrumpido.

 

—¿Lo sabían? ¿Alguno de ustedes sabía lo de la apuesta? — preguntó Donghyuck con al vista en una sola persona que no era ninguno de ellos.

 

—Por favor, salgan  — volvió a repetir Mark esta vez en un tono más seco y sin dejar de mirar a Donghyuck, quien lucía como si quisiera recuperar el aliento.  Los cinco de ellos, los miraron a ambos por última vez antes de salir de los vestuarios y cerrar la puerta detrás.

 

Donghyuck no nunca dejó de verlo, sus ojos estaban húmedos con decepción y tristeza brillando en forma de lágrimas cortas.

 

Caminó hacia Mark lentamente, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa para evitar que se moviera, —¿Cómo pudiste? — la pregunta salió con poca saliva.

 

Mark lo miró a los ojos y se quedó quieto. Lo próximo que supo, fue que un puño firme se estampó en su mejilla izquierda, y no reaccionó de inmediato, en cambio, siguió mirándolo a los ojos, Donghyuck estaba furioso y tenía miedo.

 

Entonces vino otro puño en su mandíbula que este lo dejó tirado en el piso. Mark lo buscó con la mirada para encontrarse a un Donghyuck en el piso cerca de él, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que lo viera llorar y romperse. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, le volteaba a ver como si quisiera matarlo. Mark intentó reincorporarse pero era imposible, la cara le dolía y ahora sangraba de la nariz, sin saber cuál golpe fue.  

 

—¿Por… qué? — preguntó Donghyuck arrastrando la rabia.

 

Su teléfono celular había comenzado a sonar y era como si no existiera ese ruido en el espacio, se desconectó del mundo, esperaba su explicación. Donghyuck limpiaba con mucha rapidez las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y tenían intención de caer. Mark escupió la sangre que corría de su boca y se tocó su mejilla.

 

Mark como pudo se apresuró hacia él. Se inco frente al menor con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

 

—Perdóname, enserio, perdóname —decía y sus intentos por tocarlo, le ganaban manotazos y miradas furiosas del menor.

 

Donghyuck lo estaba dejando hablar.

 

—Lo hice porque no quería que sufrieras porque yo iba a irme, porque quería que tuvieras lo que yo no podía darte, quería que fueras una persona feliz sin que me necesitarás. Mereces alguien mejor que yo Donghyuck, siempre lo he creído. Desde que estamos juntos no has hecho nada más que amarme… —

 

—Mark… es que… no sé cómo, no sé qué decir… no tienes una idea de cuanto te estoy odiando ahora mismo, ¿qué hiciste? ¿qué hicieron? — preguntó sin voz, Mark intentó descifrar todas sus palabras.

 

Mark sentía que su cara ya estaba rota y otro golpe que recibiera importaba menos porque también su cuerpo entero y corazón estaban igual. Exactamente esto quería evitar, desde el principio. No quería sus lágrimas, ni su decepción, no quería verlo en esa posición, sólo quería protegerlo y como siempre, lo lastimaba. Cada vez peor.

 

—Yo… busqué a una persona para que te enamorará mientras estabas conmigo... cada semana tenía que seguir unas reglas, a veces consejos, otras eran advertencias, quería que cuando termináramos, no estuvieras solo —

 

Donghyuck no hacía más que sonreír a la nada, seguía teniendo una expresión de darse por vencido, ahora parecía que tenía ganas de vomitar y cada palabra que salía de la boca de Mark, no parecía calmar su rabia, sino todo lo contrario.

 

—¿Cuánto dinero? — esa pregunta desencadenaba diez más.

 

Mark pensaba que ya no valía la pena ser cuidadoso, la herida estaba abierta, Donghyuck lo dejaba hablar con él, cara a cara, lo dejó poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas, quería escucharlo todo.

—Mierda hyuck, perdóname, enserio perdóname  — Así no deberían suceder las cosas, pensó.

 

Quiso abrazarlo pero Donghyuck se hizo para atrás, y esa decepción en esa mirada, le recordó a la que tenía, la vez que terminó con él. Mark tenía ganas de llorar hasta ese momento, porque siempre supo que se había equivocado y había tomado malas decisiones pero este error le iba a salir muy caro. Estaba seguro que Donghyuck no iba a perdonarle.

 

—¿Por qué él? — preguntó con un poco de valor mirándolo a los ojos. —Era perfecto, hizo todo muy bien, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Todos eran tus consejos? ¿Le dijiste que decirme? — Mark dijo con la cabeza que sí.

 

Donghyuck volvió a romperse, con ambas manos se tomó la cara y luego cubrió sus ojos para evitar que Mark lo viera. —Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo… no quería esto, no quería lastimarte de esta manera — Mark pusó su mano en su hombro.

 

—Si todo era un juego porque se enojó tanto al vernos juntos… no quiere saber nada de mí, no me contesta el teléfono y tampoco me abre la puerta de su casa — Le explicó.

 

Mark se quedó callado, pensando que todavía faltaba una parte que contarle. Donghyuck no iba a perdonarle de todas maneras, las esperanzas de volver con él, en realidad, él ya las había matando hace ya un buen de rato.

 

—Donghyuck… —tomó una respiración profunda — La razón por la cual se lo propuse fue porque… — Mark se quedó callado por unos segundos, cerró lo ojos y luego miró al techo del edificio, tal vez debería guardarse esto, nada estaba a su favor. Donghyuck llorando era lo único que quería evitar pero como siempre tenía el placer de hacerlo. Tenía mucha vergüenza que no supo cuando él comenzó a llorar también.

 

—No sé qué debo hacer hyung  — dijo antes de cubrirse totalmente el rostro para llorar en silencio. —Me siento muy mal por todo, incluso aunque no signifique nada para él… él se ha convertido en todo para mi — Mark trató de que se quitará las manos del rostro para qué lo mirará a los ojos, Donghyuck aprovecho para preguntar — ¿Fue mucho dinero, verdad? ¿Le pagaste, cuánto? quiero saber la cantidad, dame números — Mark tragó saliva de impotencia. —Él hizo cosas que no puedes imaginarte hyung… pensé que me quería y que estaba enamorado de mí desde el primer momento que me habló  —

 

—Lo recuerdo… — soltó Mark.

 

—¿Cómo qué lo recuerdas? ¿Estabas ahí? —preguntó confundido. —¿En el pasillo de la biblioteca?  olvidé mi libro y me lo regresó ¿Ese día inició la puesta? —

 

—Espera un momento ¿qué? no… inició mucho después  — ahora el confundido fue Mark. —Donghyuck la razón por la cual lo elegí fue porque le gustabas. —Aquí vamos, se dijo así mismo —Te sonreía todo el tiempo, era muy torpe cada vez que estaban juntos, no le importaba que yo estuviera contigo, claramente buscaba algo más, te miraba como si fueras la única persona en ese estúpido lugar, me molesté tanto por eso con él —

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Donghyuck asustado. —¿Esto es por la cafetería? ¿Él estaba ahí las veces que fuimos? —

 

—Mierda ¿No recuerdas?— preguntó el mayor incrédulo.

 

—Si recuerdo que él me dijo que me veía en esa cafetería, la que te gustaba, pero no recuerdo las conversaciones que tuve con él ¿tú, sí? —

 

—¡Donghyuck reías con él! —Le dijo de inmediato —no tengo idea sobre qué era exactamente, el café, no lo sé, él te regaló muchas veces ingredientes extras en las bebidas, yo estaba contigo, sé que debería haberme enojado por eso, pero él no te gustaba en ese entonces, no lo miraste, no te dabas cuenta de sus intenciones y yo sabía que nunca me engañarías, por eso nunca le di importancia—

 

—¿Y me vas a decir, qué porque yo le gustaba, hizo esto? — preguntó incrédulo.

 

—Recuerdo que cuando se lo propuse salió a la defensiva ¡No me gusta! ¡No lo conozco! Yo sabía que le gustabas porque te miraba... no sé como explicarlo,  me dijo que sabía que era un idiota pero que él no lastimaba a las personas por dinero. Le dije que si no era él, iba a buscar a alguien más… y entonces, enloqueció. Aceptó hacerlo y luego lo busqué para decirle algunas reglas que debíamos tener… —

 

Donghyuck lo escuchó sin perder ni un sólo detalle. Dolía mucho, aunque Mark no lo notará, por eso lo dejó continuar. Necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca o lo iba a creer de alguien más.

 

—¿Qué reglas, idiota? — quiso saber de inmediato.

 

—Fueron diez dólares por semana —

 

—¿Nunca supiste para qué quería el dinero? —

 

—La verdad no le pregunte, pero… no se lo quedó, me lo regresó todo —

 

—¿Qué? ¿Devolvió el dinero? Espera… espera… —

 

—Me mandó el dinero, me dijo que se enamoró, que ya no lo necesitaba y me pidió que me alejará de ti —

 

— Hyung —  

 

—Si te lo estoy diciendo… es porque yo he arruinado nuestra relación pero creo que tu aún puedes arreglar sea lo que sea  que tienes con él — Donghyuck hasta ese momento dejó de verlo con decepción y aunque Mark no podía entender qué significaba esa mirada, era mejor que todas las que le había ofrecido durante toda la noche.

 

—¿Qué le pediste que hiciera? — preguntó Donghyuck.

 

Mark cerró los ojos y fue recordando uno por uno los números que hace mucho tiempo, escribió —No hables con él de mí o de relaciones pasadas — comenzaba ante la mirada atenta de Donghyuck —Siempre ríe por sus bromas — Antes de continuar, Mark apoyó su espalda en una banca, aunque estuviera en el suelo —No lo toques si él no quiere. Debes llevarlo a casa antes de las once —Donghyuck lo miró aunque Mark no lo hiciera — Nunca lo beses a la fuerza. No lo lastimes con comentarios hirientes o sarcásticos. Debes romper sus dietas estrictas y comprarle chocolates de vez en cuando. —Mark sonrió como si eso trajera recuerdos del pasado —No duerman juntos. No bebas demasiado en delante de él. —Donghyuck volvió a llorar pero esta vez fue por otra persona en mente — Presentale a tus amigos, eso lo hace sentir importante. No lo puedes tratar como un objeto ni lo obligues a tomar decisiones.

El silencio permaneció en el aire. Mark notó que su boca y mejilla ya no le dolían.  

En un intento porque pudiera abrir los ojos, le dijo con sinceridad —Me dijo que seguir todo era imposible… — cuando lo hizo, Donghyuck le clavó la mirada.

 

—Nunca voy a poder odiarte, aunque quisiera ¿lo sabes, verdad? — Mark asintió tristemente — Él no siguió esas reglas, por si quieres saber —le aseguró con voz baja.

 

—Lo sé —

 

Ahora completamente en calma, preguntó—¿Cómo iba a terminar esto en tu mente hyung? ¿Cuál era el final que querías?—

 

Mark no tuvo que pensarlo, toda su ausencia lo había hecho—En caso de arrepentirme, le iba a ordenar que terminará contigo, así yo podría consolarte y… supongo que el amor es ciego y estúpido, no te deja pensar con claridad —

 

—No creo que me ames hyung, si te soy honesto  —su voz podía tranquilizarlo —Amar, es lo que tu hermano hizo por Ten hyung, ¿lo recuerdas? arriesgarlo todo. renunció a su universidad, renunció a ser el hijo perfecto de tus padres, sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer para ser feliz —

 

—¿Querías eso? ¿Querías que hiciera eso por ti? —¿Rechazar la oportunidad de Canadá, por nosotros? aunque esto último no lo dijo, ambos lo pensaron.

 

—¿Te acuerdas cuando tus abuelos nos encontraron en tu habitación en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu papá? — Mark asintió, cómo olvidarlo, fue el día más decisivo de su vida —Pensé que les ibas a decir que yo te obligue a besarme, que yo tuve la culpa de eso… pero no… les dijiste, abuela, abuelo… es mi mejor amigo y cuando seamos grandes, será mi novio — Donghyuck sonrió con melancolía y Mark siguió su ejemplo.

 

—Y lo fuiste… cuando crecimos fuimos novios —

 

—Lo sé, sólo… creo que el amor es darlo todo, sin importar qué, cómo y dónde, sólo importa el quién. cuidas el amor porque aunque sabes que esa persona merezca algo mejor, tú sigues trabajando en tí mismo, en reinventarte y en mejorar por esa persona, para que sepa lo importante que es, no importa cuantas veces te has equivocado, sino cuál es tu motivación, cómo lo transformarás en acciones —

 

—¿Entonces por qué me besaste? si estabas muy feliz… —

 

—Porque no puedo ignorar lo que tuvimos, porque pasaron muchos años, muchas primeras veces… para ser honesto, aún me siento nervioso cuando estoy a tu lado, pasé mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar qué era lo que había hecho mal para que dejarás de quererme pero no sólo fuí yo, es que simplemente el amor acaba —

 

—Porque siento como que nada lo que diga servirá ahora —

 

—No te voy a pedir perdón por golpearte pero ¿duele mucho? — preguntó poniéndose de pie, como si el lugar lo sofocara y necesitaba aire libre.  

 

Mark también se puso de pie y tocó las partes golpeadas, su nariz y labios que aún pulsaban de un dolor incómodo— Voy a estar bien, lo merecía de todos modos — dijo amarrando por fin la agujeta de su calcetín — Me siento más tranquilo ahora — confesó, guardando una a una sus cosas en su mochila—Mi casa está cerca de la tuya ¿deberíamos caminar juntos para ir a casa? —

 

Donghyuck asintió con los brazos cruzados en la puerta.

 

—Deberíamos escribir a los chicos, se están volviendo locos en el grupo, quieren saber qué fue lo pasó  — agregó Mark, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo, apenas salieron de los vestidores.

—¿Vas a decirles? No espera… ellos ¿Lo sabían, verdad? — Mark ni siquiera tuvo que contestar porque a los pocos segundos, lo había escuchado susurrar — Lo sabía, estaban en el centro de todo, muchas casualidades, ahora me doy cuenta…  — el sentimiento de sentirte traicionado por sus mejores amigos estaba ahí, intacto.

 

—Ellos estaban asustados desde el principio, los obligue a ayudarme, no te molestes con ellos, por favor... sólo aceptaron, porque pensaron que el grupo se podría separar, si nosotros también lo hacíamos… —

Donghyuck asintió. No porque estuviera de acuerdo en perdonarlos sino porque odiaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas, se moría de ganas de ir a gritarles a la cara un par de preguntas, pero se contuvo.

 

Caminar juntos fue todo menos silencio. Fueron experiencias pasadas, preguntas sobre familia, viejas costumbres, suspiros y sonrisas incrédulas. La distancia entre ambos era de considerable pero nunca llegaron a tocarse hombro con hombro. Las manos de Donghyuck se cubrían del frío en su abrigo mientras que las de Mark estaban guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

En la siguiente cuadra, pasando el semáforo en rojo, estaba el parque de siempre, con su mismo césped húmedo y verde en el exterior. Era el espacio perfecto para besarse después de clases antes de que anocheciera. También era perfecto para estar juntos  antes de llevar a Donghyuck a su casa, había sido su lugar secreto por muchos años.

 

A veces había explorado su pantalón en una banca, a veces se habían sentido las costillas del otro recostados en el piso, a veces le había marcado chupetes de todos los tamaños en la esquina de un arbusto, a veces le había dicho te amo frente al faro de luz.

 

Los primeros pasos para acercarse al parque eran pesados, ambos habían bajado el ritmo al caminar, Donghyuck miró a Mark con los ojos temblando, estaba a punto de explicar, de mentir, de hacer algo para sacarle de la cabeza esa idea, esa vieja costumbre.

 

Aunque el parque siga siendo el mismo, pensó Donghyuck, el tiempo como los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro ya no lo eran. Dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan pero Donghyuck no podía, como las otras mil veces, equivocarse de nuevo. Él tenía su chispa para encender en otro lado, necesitaba el fuego y calor de otra persona.

 

Pero entonces Mark y su sonrisa divertida arruinaban todo. Así que cuando el mayor caminó hacía al parque sin mirar hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía o no, Donghyuck se juró que esta vez, enserio, por Dios, por todo lo que existe arriba, las estrellas y la luna, que sí iba a ser la última.

 

De un momento a otro, Mark se le perdió de vista. Y lo próximo que pasó, fue que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba muy fuerte, lo levantaba del piso y respiraba en su piel. Empujándolo al interior del lugar, donde no hubiera ningún testigo para verlos. Mark respiró el perfume en su ropa, respiró en su hombro y todavía dejó que la punta de su nariz caminará por su mejilla con dulzura. Donghyuck cerró los ojos por el mar de sensaciones.

 

—No necesito pedir permiso para besarte ahora mismo ¿o sí? — Donghyuck en ese punto estaba apunto de morir, no había espacio entre ellos, no cabía la cordura ni dignidad —Será la última vez, lo juro — agregó como si necesitará decir eso para dejarlo tranquilo. Para que cooperará con él y le ayudará a inclinar su rostro en su dirección.

—Espera por favor… — le suplicó. —Vamos a hablar, primero —

—¿De verdad crees que el amor acabó entre nosotros? — “estás temblando, mi amor”  pensó, Mark.

—Mark… no hagas esto —el nombre se sentía raro en su boca.

—Un beso y ya— le prometió en buenos términos.

Donghyuck luchó un poco con él —Hyung habló en serio —

 

Mark ya lo había apoyado en un árbol y encerrado en un abrazo muy íntimo, casi perfecto, porque sus cuerpos encajaban con el otro. Mark tenía la boca seca y Donghyuck húmeda, por todas esas veces que se estaba mordiendo el labio y reprimiendo sus pensamientos.

 

—Sabes una cosa hyung — comenzó Donghyuck a esa distancia, con el aliento entre cortado, las manos hechas puño y el corazón palpitando a mil por hora— Dormí con él muchas noches —Mark lo miró a los ojos hasta ese entonces con esa expresión sería en el rostro que decía ¿es en serio? ¿vas a hablar de eso ahora? —No hubo un sólo día aburrido, después de conocerlo, ¿puedes creer que pensaba que no lo quería? eso es imposible porque sólo pienso en él, hace un segundo estabas apunto de besarme, y pensé en… él, en cómo hacía de mis peores días una cosa fácil de llevar, recordé las veces que lloré por ti cuando me abrazaba, sentía que te estaba engañando, que si yo estaba con él entonces tú ya no volverías — susurró Donghyuck mientras hacía como que limpiaba una basura de la tela de su camisa —Gracias por elegirlo para mí— Donghyuck se acercó para dejar un simple beso en su mejilla. Fue lento y los segundos más eternos de su vida.

 

Mark cerró los ojos con pesadez. Luego paseó sus manos sobre sus caderas, rasgando su piel y escarbando entre su ropa, para envolverlo en un abrazo que lo hizo levantar del piso haciendo que su único contacto con el mundo real fuera él. Donghyuck aceptó eso como lo que era, un abrazo.

Después de separarse, ambos se dedicaron una cálida sonrisa, además de honesta, Donghyuck estaba orgulloso porque sus labios se quedaron quietecitos. También Mark lucía tranquilo, había dejado de insistir y, extrañamente, parecía estar feliz por él.

 

El último día de ese mes, Donghyuck se enteró por teléfono que Mark ya estaba técnicamente con un pie en Canadá. Se había subido al avión hace una hora y por los mensajes en el grupo de sus amigos, Mark estaba emocionado por encontrarse con sus abuelos y su nueva ciudad. Donghyuck le había deseado un feliz viaje con muchos emoticonos de sonrisa esa mañana y obtuvo de vuelta un “cuidate mucho” con un sol y un corazón amarillo.

 

Donghyuck iba a replicar esa respuesta diciendo que, si alguien aquí tenía que cuidarse era él, que comiera bien, que apagara el celular y durmiera, que disfrutará, que la pasara bien con sus abuelos, que tomara muchas fotos, después de todo iba a pasar los siguientes seis meses de intercambio en otro país. Pero en su lugar, le había enviado un link que decía “Los mejores 10 lugares turísticos de Toronto” con una sonrisa y un signo de paz.

*

Era un lunes a las seis de la tarde, cuando Donghyuck y Kun finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse y visitar la nueva galería que patrocinó la Universidad, había sido una semana larga de ordenar los cuadros, las piezas plásticas, la base de las fotografías y conseguir asientos donde los visitantes pudieran estar cómodos.

 

No eran los únicos, por supuesto, el resto de la clase también estaba allí, ayudando a su manera, limpiando lo que era necesario, poniendo avisos donde la pintura aún seguía fresca, susurrando por los rincones sobre lo importante que sería para el curriculum vitae que sus fotografías estén ahí. Donghyuck estaba bien con eso, cualquiera cosa para distraerse en este punto servía.

 

Durante el inicio del verano, el lunes pasado había dormido en casa de Jaemin, y el viernes que venía lo tenía apartado para  al cine con Renjun. Los planes con Jeno eran mejores entre fin de semana, ahora que se había vuelto el entrenador temporal del equipo de fútbol con la ausencia de Mark, el pobre casi no tenía tiempo de nada. Como siempre, su mejor opción fue invitar a Jisung y Chenle, quienes habían aceptado ofrecerse a ayudar, siempre y cuando, Kun hyung los invitara a comer más tarde.

 

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, él también quiso irse, así que sólo se quedó cinco minutos más para limpiar su memoria usb en la laptop de Kun; quien estaba haciendo llamadas para el servicio de catering un día antes de la inauguración.

 

—Está casi listo, todo salió muy bien — confesó Kun, tomando asiento en el piso, sintiéndose libre desde que llegó. Donghyuck lo miró con una sonrisa desde esa distancia. —Gracias Donghyuck —

 

—De nada hyung — agregó con miedo al silencio que se pudiera producir entre ambos.

 

Como si hubiera olvidado algo importante, Kun desapareció del espacio y volvió a entrar a la galería luego de varios minutos pero esta vez con una bolsa de plástico del tamaño de una almohada. Caminó hacía Donghyuck y sin decir ni una sola palabra y dejó el objeto en el escritorio donde estaba, cerca de sus manos.

 

—¿Qué…? —

 

—Miralas, son… las mande a imprimir hace mucho y pensé que quizás quisieras... quedarte con… esto — Donghyuck confundido abrió la bolsa y sacó con cuidado dos fotografías en un cuadro de caoba. Se quedó en silencio, congelado, sin saber qué decir, sin aliento.

 

—Hyung… — el frío en su estómago comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

 

Las dos fotografías en ambos cuadros habían sido tomadas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta o al menos Donghyuck nunca supo que estaba haciendo fotografiado. Se trató de dos capturas en diferentes momentos. La primera revelaba a Donghyuck y Yukhei,  conversando en medio de la colina una de las primeras veces que conversaron, ni siquiera se estaban mirando o tocando, sólo estaban cerca, respirando el mismo aire, coincidiendo en el mismo espacio.

Los dos lucían perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, Donghyuck lo recordaba muy bien, seguramente el mayor les había tomando esa foto antes de interrumpirlos.

 

Kun había usado un efecto de paisaje, pero Donghyuck juraba que aunque los alrededores fueran como una octava maravilla del mundo, lo mejor de esa foto era la magia de Yukhei en ella, ¿magia? hasta se sentía estúpido con tantas palabras así.

 

En la segunda fotografía, también estaban juntos, de hecho, muy juntos, les había tomado esa foto mientras estaban en la cama de Yukhei, una mañana de tantas, ambos estaban lo bastante cansados para abrir los ojos, así que cuando Kun entró con la intensión de querer evidencia para sobornar a Yukhei después, ni siquiera le tomaron importancia. Si no existiera esa foto, no hubieran recordado nada. Él simplemente llegó, tomó la foto y se fue.

 

Pero su trabajo fotográfico había capturado a un Donghyuck en sus peores días, despeinado, cansado y con la ropa desarreglada encima de Yukhei, mientras el más grande lo abrazaba, no sólo parecían dormidos, lucían como dos cadáveres, con la boca abierta y la mirada hacia atrás. Yukhei se veía humano sólo porque lo abrazaba pero de ahí en fuera, era un cuerpo desparramado.

 

Donghyuck no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada porque, ese día, le había dicho a Yukhei que lucía muy guapo cuando se despertaba y esa foto, era una prueba de que no era cierto. Sólo estaba enamorado.  

 

—Si no las quieres, puedo tirarlas a la basura —

—No, no. está bien…  —

 

—Estoy seguro que cuando pase el tiempo él va a aceptar una explicación —

 

—¿Cómo está hyung? —se atrevió a preguntar, aunque el mayor no le quisiera decir nada.  

—Es fuerte,  está recuperarse poco a poco ¿cómo estás tú? —preguntó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

—Yo estoy tratando de ser positivo — dijo animado.

 

—¿Volviste con tu novio? —

 

—No… no es mi novio y no volvimos — afirmó con seguridad.

 

—¡No tienes ideas de cuánto me alegro! —Soltó el mayor de repente, confundiendo más a Donghyuck, quien lo miró como si le hubiera picado algo—Ahora… podrías ser tan amable de hablar con Yukhei, ha estado casi tres semanas en mi casa, mi novio va a matarlo un día de estos — le explicó desesperado — Le hablé a Yuta y Sicheng para que lo hicieran volver al departamento pero no contestan mis llamadas, así que por favor… Donghyuck te lo pido como maestro y como amigo, vuelve a intentar hablar con él  —

 

Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido por esa información —¿Yukhei no ha vuelto al departamento? ¿Vive con hyung? — dijo apuntando.

 

—No había querido decirte nada porque después de todo es mi mejor amigo pero… su depresión, nos deprime a nosotros también, sólo come, va al trabajo, duerme y vuelve a comer  —

 

Donghyuck se sintió mal por sonreír divertido ante la desgracia de Kun, imaginandolo en todas las facetas de Yukhei.  Aunque él tuviera la culpa, sabía que iba a recompensar el tiempo perdido una vez que estuvieran juntos — ¿Entonces, cómo era eso de qué se está recuperando poco a poco? —

 

—Sí, sí se está recuperando... pero “el poco a poco” es a un paso… muy… muuuy lento, hizo de mi oficina, su habitación… ha roto mi colección de vasos nuevos, ¡es imposible! —

 

—Bien…bien, lo voy a intentar de nuevo… será la sexta vez en tres semanas, deseame suerte —

 

—Tienes mi teléfono, ¿verdad? —

 

Donghyuck asintió, recogiendo su memoria y dejando la laptop de Kun tranquilamente sobre el escritorio.  Ese día llegó a su casa con una sonrisa incluso más grande que los dos cuadros que llevaba bajo el brazo y que no dudó en guardalos en su habitación. Para observarlos después de bañarse, mientras su corazón se llenaba de energía para un día de mañana largo.  

 

*

 

Yukhei no sabía si enojarse porque había aceptado ir, sabiendo que Donghyuck iba a estar ahí o porque el novio de Kun lo había arrastrado hasta la galería y justo ahora lo había dejado solo con la excusa de reunirse con unos amigos.

 

Cada vez que la puerta del lugar abrió sus puertas, no había parado de mirar con curiosidad a los recién llegados, esperando que alguien apareciera y... era tan molesto imaginar cómo sería volver a ver su bonita cara con esa expresión en la mirada que le decía perdón, que siempre, pero siempre, terminaban con Yukhei haciéndolo a un lado o ignorándolo para seguir su camino, con lo que sea estaba haciendo.

 

La inauguración iniciaba a las ocho. Ya iba trece minutos tarde, incluso Kun había hecho el comentario en voz alta de que “me escribió para decir que no iba a poder llegar a tiempo” como quien no quiere la cosa, para que Yukhei dejará de preocuparse y se concentrará nada más que en beber cerveza, sonreír a los invitados y ser de apoyo moral para su mejor amigo, la única razón por la que había venido.

 

En algún punto de la noche, la puerta volvió a anunciar una nueva visita. Yukhei ni siquiera se iba a molestar en girar la cabeza porque se había controlado a él mismo para quitarle importancia si el menor venía o no y la verdad su cuello se estaba cansando.

 

Pero no pudo evitarlo y por error mientras tragaba la segunda cerveza, había mirado al área de recepción de la galería. Él estaba allí. Había llegado con todos sus amigos.

 

Lo primero que comprobó cuando Donghyuck entró, vistiendo unos pantalones negros de vestir, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca con diseño de un corazón rosa al centro que acompañó con un saco elegante encima, es que lo había extrañado mucho.

 

En las últimas semanas, todos los días, entre la universidad, el trabajo y los paseos de regreso a casa, lo había extrañado como un idiota. Quizás tendría que ver con el modo en el que terminaron las cosas entre ellos, y luego de esa noche, las otras que le seguían de llamadas perdidas y mensajes ignorados.  

 

Lo miró de nuevo y esta vez notó que su cabello estaba húmedo y desarreglado, como si se hubiera vestido con prisa. Él había sido todo lo contrario, desde las cinco de la tarde sabía de la inauguración, sabía que tenía que volver al departamento para buscar ropa más elegante y sus zapatos nuevos. A las seis iban a pasar por él. Tal vez había exagerado al decirle a Kun que no quería ir, porque se había esmerado hasta en su cabello, pero agradeció que su mejor amigo no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto.

 

 

—¿Por qué vas vestido así? —pero Yuta, quien ahora vivía en su departamento, sí.

 

—Yuta — murmuró Sichen por debajo de la mesa para que no se metiera.

 

—¿Vas a ver a Donghyuck ahí o qué? — Y Sicheng técnicamente tenía que disculparse con la mirada mientras lo empujaba a la siguiente habitación.

 

—¡No es por eso!  — gritó Yukhei tomando sus llaves para irse pronto.

 

Así que… como quería verlo,  honestamente, también lo odiaba. Porque lo único que se le vino a la mente a Yukhei en ese momento,  era una tras otra, la escena de él besando a Mark como si fuera el último puto día de su vida. ¿Besarlo? era decirlo de forma más elegante porque no había manera de llamar todo lo que vio. Por qué ¿desde cuándo se movía así para él? no le pedía que se sentará en una silla para subirse encima, no le cantaba canciones al oído tan provocadoras. Y ¿qué mierda?

 

Entonces no podía continuar haciendo que no pasaba nada, que estaba bien, que podía colarse un hola de su boca cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Sí había pasado el tiempo pero ¿y qué? hasta que lo olvidara, iba a usar ese momento como recordatorio de que tenía que superarlo.

 

Yukhei dejó la lata de cerveza sobre el mantel color uva, y suspiró cansado, no sabía qué hacer, qué excusa de todas decir para poder irse de una vez. Es verdad, lo había extrañado, mucho, a pesar de que nunca realmente había sido suyo.

 

Donghyuck lo ubicó con la mirada y guardó en su memoria exactamente el lugar en donde estaba para mantenerse alejado de él por el momento, al menos, hasta que terminará Kun de cortar el listón rojo y hacer las palabras de bienvenida de la galería.

 

Permaneció siempre cerca de la puerta mientras conversaba con sus amigos. Renjun, Jeno y Jaemin estaban ahí, y no fue necesario señalar dónde estaban sus fotografías o explicar alguna de ellas, porque nadie estaba interesado en el arte.

 

—¿No vas a saludarle? — preguntó Jeno confundido, haciendo una seña para que fuera.

 

—No lo sé… no quiero molestarlo, él está aquí por su Hyung, debería esperar — lo dijo en voz alta para que también él se lo creyera.

 

—¡Hola chicos! — Kun apareció con un grupo de personas a su alrededor, estaba haciendo una visita guiada —¿Me ayudas a cobrar tres piezas? —Donghyuck le pasó su bebida a Renjun y espero la indicación — Él los va a llevar a la caja, es un gusto que nos hayan acompañado, recuerden que su dinero estará ayudando a una buena causa, compraremos cámaras nuevas para el siguiente semestre — dijo entusiasmado.

 

Donghyuck se distrajo un poco mientras hablaba de las obras de sus compañeros, la mitad había hecho una sesión de fotos mientras que la otra exploraba otras técnicas en el dibujo. Él no ilustraba, había contestado cuando le preguntaron.  Es más, él ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí, ocupaba los puntos extras, y esa, no era una respuesta que estaban esperando.

 

Yukhei estaba cerca de ahí, sentado, mirando su celular, mientras había personas intentando hablarle. Donghyuck pensó muy bien todos sus movimientos, con la excusa de preguntarle si podía cambiar sus billetes por monedas, entonces Yukhei iba a pensarlo, sacar su billetera y podía ayudarlo. Pero eso nunca pasó.

 

—Hey hyung — saludó, contento, aunque incómodo. Le tembló todo pero confiaba en que el mayor no se diera cuenta. —Yukhei…  — Lo miró una vez con desprecio y luego volvió a su celular, como si hubiera sido aire. El hombre que estaba a un lado de Yukhei, luego de notar lo que había hecho Yukhei, se giró para verlo y saludarlo con un apretón de manos.

 

—¡Donghyuck! Hace mucho que no te veo — Minghao hyung, pensó Donghyuck—¿cómo has estado? —

 

—Hola hyung — le contestó brevemente, sin dejar de mirar a Yukhei.

 

Pero Yukhei no parecía feliz de verle, a Donghyuck no le sorprendió. También las veces anteriores había actuado como si no existiera. Por la expresión de Yukhei, esta noche, no iba a hacer una excepción.  A pesar de que nunca había sido cercano al novio de Kun, el otro hombre parecía feliz de ayudar.

 

—¿Tendrías cambio? — preguntó dándose por vencido, mirando el dinero en su mano.

 

—Claro, aquí tienes — el mayor de los tres, le ofreció el dinero a Donghyuck.

 

Suspiró para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo rápido — ¿Les gustó el lugar? —

 

Minghao asintió. —Sí… trabajaron mucho... si Kun es feliz, yo también lo soy. En hora buena por todo esto. ¿Dónde están tus fotos? —

 

—De aquel lado hyung — señaló unas cuantas paredes —¿Está buena la cerveza? — Donghyuck se lamentó después de haberlo preguntado, porque, enserio, no era una pregunta razonable ni socialmente aceptable.

 

—Yo no he tomado pero ¿Yukhei? — Y a pesar de su error, el otro lo apoyó.

 

Yukhei golpeó la mesa con la cerveza de mala gana y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó.  

 

—Espera… hey no quise —intentó hablar Donghyuck para que se quedará pero Yukhei sólo se había hecho a un lado para no tocarlo.

 

—Puedes tomarla — le dijo mirando la cerveza—Se me quitaron las ganas —

 

Donghyuck quería traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, a la mesa con su bendita cerveza, para hacer como que nada de esto hubiera sucedido—¡Hyung en serio me odia! — se quejó hacía el mayor una vez que Yukhei se fue.

 

—Sé que quieres hablar con él pero tengo una mejor idea… —

 

Donghyuck no recordaba una conversación con él por más diez minutos. Pero a juzgar por la mirada del otro hombre estaba hablando muy enserio. —Haz que no tengas opciones y sólo te escuché, eso es lo primero. No es opcional verle, te tiene que escuchar o nunca va a perdonarte, para ser sincero, si quieres recuperarlo, deja de mirarlo con miedo y vergüenza, si ya te equivocaste, ahora tienes que seguir adelante, atacar el problema de frente —

 

Luego le dijo que comprará la cena para los dos, que ahora mismo le iba a conseguir la llave del departamento, que entre Kun y él, hablarían con Yuta y Sicheng para que tuvieran tiempo de conversar a solas. Donghyuck asintió con la cabeza, en una mezcla de confusión y miedo, estaba desesperado, podía hacer lo que sea.

 

—Gracias…. yo… — intentó hablar Donghyuck pero el otro fue más rápido.

 

—¡Oh por favor! no me agradezcas, considerame tu hada madrina — Cerró los ojos y volvió a mirarlo —Olvidalo, no dije eso… sólo vete, vete ahora mismo… que tendrás media hora para hacer todo —

 

Para el final de la noche, Kun tenía lo suficiente para comprar el equipo, así que las palabras que dijo, más que ofrecer una bienvenida se trataba de un agradecimiento. Mencionó su nombre como el de sus compañeros que habían trabajado para que esto saliera adelante, dijo que hace un tiempo nunca había imaginado que algo así sucediera, que la vida estaba conspirando a su favor, que estaba con la personas correctas.

 

Los asistentes lo habían despedido con un sonoro aplauso, mientras el mayor se llenaba de abrazos y felicitaciones, Donghyuck aprovechó ese momento, para comenzar a buscar a Yukhei por entre la gente, codeándose con los invitados, mirando en busca de ayuda a sus amigos por si lo hubieran encontrado primero. Pero nada. Se lo había tragado la tierra.

 

Fue hasta donde estaba Kun y de un momento a otro de valentía, tomó el micrófono que hace unos minutos el otro hombre había dejado. Y como si fuera una círculo vicioso, como una cereza un pastel, como si los papeles se hubieran cambiado, tenía que intentarlo. Darlo todo o nada. Así tenía que ser.

 

—Un momento… todos…  he… tengo algo que decir—la voz de Donghyuck se escuchó por todo el lugar sorprendiendo a varios, dejando a unos invitados mudos y a otros sordos cuando golpeó el micrófono con su dedo varias veces para que el volumen sirviera.

 

Jaemin había sacado su celular para grabarlo todo, Renjun estaba cruzado de brazos terminando la tercera cerveza mientras Jeno, que estaba cerca de Yukhei, le tocaba el hombro para que se girará hacia el centro del lugar.

 

Yukhei lo miró con emociones encontradas en su pecho, como si todas las personas iban a descubrir su punto débil. Lo observó desde la cabeza a los pies, con esa expresión en la mirada de estar nervioso, sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al micrófono, casi como sus ganas por no bajarlo e ir a buscarlo.

 

—Te amo, sabes quién eres — comenzó así, se fue directo al punto. —No lo hiciste cuando estuvimos en la cafetería, ni cuando me regresate el libro en la biblioteca y tampoco me gustabas cuando nos besamos la primera vez, pero eso cambió. No sé exactamente cuándo pero creo que fue el día que pasó todo, me equivoque y lo siento. Te traicione y no merezco que me perdones pero… —   

 

Hubo un momento, un silencio incómodo. Las personas parecían buscarse entre ellas hacía donde tenía puesta la mirada el chico del micrófono. Los compañeros del taller, habían pasado por esto dos veces, así que cuando dijo eso, habían animado a  Yukhei, obligándolo a acercarse.

 

—Pon tu maldito culo ahí, Yukhei… mi mamá va a venir a buscarme pronto — había escuchado de uno de ellos a quien ignoró por mirar a Donghyuck, concentrando en lo suyo.

 

—De verdad te amo Yukhei — susurró sin agachar la cabeza, intentando sonar lo más firme que podía, a pesar del temblor en sus piernas cuando notó que caminaba lentamente hacía él —Yo… voy a esperarte, el tiempo que ocupes— admitió mirándolo a los ojos —Eso, era lo que quería decir. Buenas noches a todos — Le pasó el micrófono de nuevo a Kun y se encontró frente a frente a Yukhei.

 

Yukhei no podía quitarle los ojos encima pero tampoco decía nada. Todas las personas del lugar estaban a la expectativa, Kun y su novio sobre todo. Jaemin buscó un mejor lugar para tener un buen ángulo mientras que sus otros dos amigos permanecían cerca.

 

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Be — comenzó Minghao con aplausos para animar al resto de las personas pero nadie aplaudió y se tuvo que callar porque Kun lo golpeó.

 

—Vamos a otro lugar ¿quieres venir? — preguntó Yukhei con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.  Donghyuck asintió y tomó la mano de Yukhei sonriendo hacía sus amigos, mientras caminaban juntos para salir.

 

La expresión en su cara no tenía precio, mientras tomaban asiento en las escaleras de la entrada, donde había más luces apagadas y el corazón de Donghyuck estaba más vivo que nunca.

 

—¿Hizo falta tanto tiempo para que te dieras cuenta? — preguntó, una vez que recuperó el aliento, la distancia entre ambos se hacía más corta.

 

—Yo sé que es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, el error está hecho y si no está en tus planes perdonarme, te juro que lo entiendo, pero si nunca más, vamos a volver a hablarnos, si nunca más podré verte, tienes que saber una cosa… — comenzó a explicar lo más rápido, por miedo a que lo volviera a ignorar, a pedirle que se fuera, a dejarlo con las palabras en su boca.

 

No quería mentirle, ni tratarle así, sobre todo cuando Donghyuck estaba triste, pero no tuvo opción—No tienes que disculparte, pero no me interesa la razón por la que hayas regresando con él, si quieres ser mi amigo, espera un año… hasta que se me pase —

 

—Yukhei —

 

—¿No soy tu hyung? —replicó molesto.

 

—Yukhei hyung —suplicó con la mirada —sólo… dame… cinco minutos —

 

—Sé rápido, tienes que irte a casa y yo también— le dijo al fin. Donghyuck quería preguntarle qué a cuál casa se iba a ir? ¿a su departamento o con Kun? pero Yukhei no iba a tolerar sus chistes en un momento como este.

 

—Quería decirte que —

 

—Sí ya lo he escuchado antes, no era tu intención… ¿es eso? —

 

—Lo que tengo que decirte, no creo que lo hayas escuchado antes porque es nuevo también para mi… pasa que… —

 

—Vamos hyuck, si es una disculpa, ya te dije que todo está bien, no tengo rencor en mi, estás arrepentido y te creo, ahora te creo… no es necesario que —

 

—Durante mucho tiempo… años… solo quería estar con una persona, estaba enamorado como un idiota, estaba tan ciego que no veía a nadie más —

 

—Oh… uhm… esto no es lo que quiero escuchar —dijo poniéndose de pie, negando con la cabeza.

 

—PERO TE conocí y…. —gritó Donghyuck, siguiéndolo —Yo sé que es extraño porque seguiste apareciendo cuando menos lo imaginaba, ahora sé que fue por el trato que hiciste, pero regresaste el dinero y le dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí y yo.. entonces estoy confundido porque no sé… si lo que sientes por mi es real o estabas actuando  —

 

Yukhei soltó un suspiro que había estado guardando. —Tú sabes que es real —

 

—Lo sé — dijo mirándolo para ver su reacción.

 

—No nos conocimos en la biblioteca —le aseguró.

 

—En la cafetería ¿verdad? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, cargada de vergüenza y alegría — las primeras veces que fuí, hiciste mal mi bebida… nunca hablamos, nunca me hablaste, es decir, sabía que un chico amable atendía en ese café que parecía ser todas las veces su primer día porque te equivocaste tanto   —

 

—La primera vez sí fue un error, el resto lo hice aproposito, para que te quedarás más tiempo, explicando los ingredientes que querías — dijo sin poderlo mirar a los ojos — una vez me recomendaste un tutorial que había en youtube sobre cómo concentrarse en el trabajo — Donghyuck escuchó su corazón latir como campanas — luego me pediste dos bebidas, hice una de vainilla ¿no recuerdas? — Yukhei espero la respuesta en sus ojos pero obtuvo una sonrisa que quería decir “disculpame” — esta bien, te ayudaré a recordar… me dijiste que si lo hacía bien la próxima vez me traerías un regalo pero no volviste en un mes y dos semanas —

 

Donghyuck hizo un reencuentro mental.

 

—Lo que trato de decir... es que ese plan... sólo fue la razón por la que me acerqué a ti, pero en mi mente estabas desde antes, mucho antes, no sabía cómo localizarte, jamás te veía en la universidad y si te veía... estabas ocupado, siempre lo estabas   —

 

—Yukhei es que…  eras mucho para mi ¿entiendes eso? aún lo eres, eres mucho para mi, no pensé, nunca creí que, nunca imaginé que pudiera gustarte, no soy alguien del que te puedas enamorar a primera vista, no doy una buena primera impresión, es necesario conocerme, escucharme, tratarme —

 

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? — preguntó incrédulo.

 

—Me gustas mucho y sé que te amo porque pienso en ti todo el tiempo, en cómo estás, con quién estás, si has comido, si llegaste a casa temprano, tus planes de domingo, pienso en ti más de lo que quisiera — Yukhei tuvo que acercarse porque en sus mejores sueños Donghyuck le confesaba eso y mucho más — No tenemos porque ir rápido, no habrá reglas, ni dinero, ni obligaciones, nada… solo nosotros podemos iniciar de cero, comenzar de nuevo, como amigos y poco a poco irnos conociendo de nueva cuenta —

 

—Donghyuck lo siento pero yo… —

Sólo porque se trataba de Donghyuck, sólo porque era él, la única persona que lo hacía sentir un poco mejor cuando su vida era un desastre, y porque le daba las mejores caricias en su cama, y le contaba los mejores chistes, y porque tenía esa sonrisa tan bonita y esos ojos brillantes, porque comerse su ombligo era tan dulce, y porque lo extrañaba, y sí era ridículo, porque no quería sentirse así, como si en su vida ocupará el segundo lugar de todo, no quería ser el mejor amigo platónico dispuesto a abrazarlo todas las noches, pero cómo podría, después de lo que había hecho, ignorar esto que estaba sintiendo.

 

—¿Era… —mordió sus labios un poco —¿Era tan difícil para ti decirle “no quiero… no puedo” y volver a mis brazos esa noche? —

 

Donghyuck se impulsó hacia adelante, donde estaba el otro sentado, para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y no soltarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza —Lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho, perdonarme — Mientras Donghyuck lo abrazaba las manos de Yukhei permanecieron quietas en el suelo de la escalera. A pesar de los intentos del menor por impulsarse hacia delante para sostenerlo con firmeza, sólo cerró los ojos, saboreando las ganas de llorar.

—Voy a recuperarte, serás mi novio de nuevo, tomará un tiempo, lo sé pero… voy a enamorarte de nuevo, ese es mi trato… el único que quiero hacer contigo —le confesó al oído, desesperado porque no se soltará a llorar.

 

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿qué te diga buena suerte? —preguntó Yukhei haciendo espacio entre sus caras juntas para que se vieran a los ojos.

 

—Sí, eso sería genial —lo miró a los ojos como si estuviera listo a desafiarlo.

 

Yukhei miró hacía el cielo por unos segundos y luego los miró a ellos. Disimulando una sonrisa que aceptaba su trato, Yukhei se puso de pie con Donghyuck encima de él y cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, a pesar de todavía tenía otras cosas que reprochar, no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar los labios de Donghyuck en forma de un puchero, su reacción más sincera de estar triste.

 

Tenía sólo tres opciones ahora: una era decirle que no había segundas oportunidades, dos decirle que lo espera tres meses más y la última, terminar con la agonía de ambos y besarlo. Sus manos lo habían encerrado de la cintura más fuerte, lo suficiente como para sentir todas las pulsaciones que emanaba su cuerpo, el agarre era tan posesivo que necesito mirarlo a los ojos para comprobar que no lo estaba lastimado.

 

—¿Puedo empezar? — preguntó Donghyuck. Yukhei dijo con la cabeza que si.

 

No lo había besado en las escaleras ni cuando volvió a la galería a despedirse de sus amigos. Tampoco lo había hecho cuando caminaron hasta la parada de autobús y tomaron la primera ruta. Lo hizo, cuando le dijo que fueran a su departamento, cuando estaban abriendo la puerta con intentos fallidos por la oscuridad y la ansiedad.

 

Yukhei cerró la puerta lo más pronto que pudo para sentarse en el sofá, lo acomodó de tal manera que pudieran abrazarse como esperaban. Frente a frente, con las piernas de Donghyuck abrazando su cintura mientras él lo sostenía por la espalda, para que no se fuera a caer. Lo siguiente que hizo fue hundir su boca en el cuello para comenzar a besarle despacio, con cada mordisco, Donghyuck sentía su lengua hirviendo sobre su piel.

Donghyuck lo había extrañado tanto que cada tres segundos besaba su frente, su oreja, su mejilla, un trozo de su labio, su cabello, su cuello, lo bañaba en besos cortos, como recordatorio de que no se detuviera, que él amaba todas las formas de expresión, que sabía que tenían que llegar hasta el final.

 

Pasaron varios minutos besándose cada trozo de piel, y justo cuando Donghyuck iba a sugerir que se fueran a la habitación, sintió las manos de Yukhei ya deshaciéndose del saco que llevaba y luego siguió con su camisa, con la humedad de sus labios justo en sus hombros desnudos.

 

—En tu… uff.. en tu… habi...ufff...tación… ¡woah! — soltó sorprendido porque la única forma que hizo que se calmara fue cuando tomó su cabeza con ambos manos y lo obligó a verlo a  los ojos — Quiero esto tanto como tú, pero vamos a tu cama, aquí es muy incómodo —

 

—De acuerdo… vamos — Se habían puesto de pie, pero de un momento a otro, Donghyuck lo arrastró para que lo abrazará y juntos se golpearan contra la pared, estiró su cuerpo para besarle de nuevo los labios, más furioso, más necesitado que antes.

 

—¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó Yukhei sorprendido, separándose.

 

Donghyuck lo miraba fijamente, con sus bonitos labios sonriendo —Mucho— confesaba.

—No he dormido en mi cama desde que… — Donghyuck lo interrumpió, besándolo de nuevo, con esa actitud de que Yukhei mañana con más calma podemos platicar, ahora mismo, no. —Esta bien, me cayó, pero te voy a hacer gritar,  aquí dentro — retrucó Yukhei en su oreja, abriendo la puerta de su habitación, haciéndolo reír.

 

El tiempo se les escabulló de las manos, mientras había una cama de por medio, no hubo ni un sólo momento en el que se cansará de besar su boca, acostarse con Donghyuck después de mucho tiempo, resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que jamás se imaginó. Él también había aprovechado a tocarlo todo lo que quiso, fue él mismo Donghyuck quien se acostó en la cama y guió la cabeza de Yukhei hacía su estómago. Él más alto estaba ocupado chupando uno de sus pezones pero fue interrumpido para que explorará todavía más.

 

Los ojos de Yukhei quedaron frente a su ombligo y antes de dedicar su atención, volteó hacía arriba, para ver qué hacía Donghyuck, estaba hecho un desastre, con los párpados pesados, y la boca toda húmeda y abierta para él, lo único que podía escuchar era el ruido del ventilador de la habitación y el palpitar de su pecho.

 

Cuando su lengua se encontró con el ombligo de su futuro novio, primero con pequeños besos y luego saboreando todo, podía escuchar la voz de Donghyuck hasta media hora después en su cabeza.

 

En algún minuto de calor, recuerda haberle dicho que iban a necesitar un preservativo pero Donghyuck lo había abrazado y tomado por el brazo, para evitar que se bajara de la cama. —No he estado con nadie, sólo has sido tú — Yukhei no lo creía, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

 

—De todas maneras, ocup… —dijo intentándolo pero otra vez fue inmovilizado.

 

—Te juro, te juro que no estuve con nadie — susurró más despacio, besándole la frente y luego volviendo a tocar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos— estoy bien si lo hacemos sin protección —

 

—¿seguro? — Donghyuck dijo que sí con la cabeza suavemente.

 

Yukhei sabía que en cuando Donghyuck cruzará esa puerta, no había marcha atrás, la verdad, era imposible luchar con su razón y ese cuerpo de un metro y setenta y cuatro, cuando sus impulsos no ayudaban.

 

Ahora mismo estaba acostado sobre ese cuerpo, que no se quejaba a pesar de la diferencia en tamaños, en cambio, Donghyuck lo acercaba hasta que se hundiera por completo en él, mientras le mordía los labios y lamía sus mejillas, aún con los ojos medio cerrados, aún con los gritos de dolor y placer con cada movimiento, Donghyuck tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Y eso, fue más que suficiente para sonreír también.

 

Horas más tarde, cuando se despertó del sueño, Yukhei todavía estaba dormido, miró a la ventana y todavía estaba oscuro afuera, se escuchaban en la sala, el sonido de un microondas trabajando, pasos de un lado hacía otro, una televisión encendida, las tranquilas voces de sus hyungs.

 

Donghyuck quiso despertarlo, con besos en su nariz y en toda su cara, estaban todavía abrazados y desnudos, con solo una sábana delgada encima, Yukhei estaba sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados, todavía profundamente dormido.

 

—Te amo  — susurró Donghyuck en su oído, abrazándolo más fuerte — confía en mí una vez más, no será lo mismo, lo prometo — Y luego besó sus labios despacito.

 

Yukhei ni quería despertar pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacerlo —También te amo — Donghyuck lo miró sorprendido con ternura —Pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? — con un beso dijo que sí — ¿cómo es eso de volverme a conquistar? dijiste que ibas a ser mi novio de nuevo, que tenías un trato… —

 

—Lo estoy pensando… —

 

—Tendrás una lista de reglas, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te escriba ¿de acuerdo? —

 

—Lo haré — dijo Donghyuck acariciando su cabello.

 

—Debes saber una cosa — afirmó Yukhei mirándolo a los ojos, incorporándose en la cama — Soy muy exigente pero también puedo ser un increíble novio para ti,  osea que si piensas en rendirte a mitad del camino, tienes que pensar las cosas dos veces porque vas por un pez grande, tienes que ser positivo y perseverante. Es mi corazón el que está en juego ¿está claro? — le advirtió.

 

Donghyuck quería decirle que ya se habían acostado, que todo eso, no contaba. Pero Yukhei estaba tan emocionado que lo dejó continuar.

 

—Y esa sonrisa tuya, tienes que controlarla porque causa mucho en mí — Donghyuck le miró sorprendido y después ofendido como si fuera su culpa — mi comida favorita es cualquier cosa que tenga carne, mi helado favorito es una combinación de sabores entre fresa, chocolate y vainilla… mi canción favorita es Bad de Michael Jackson, mi mejor amigo es Kun hyung, así que tienes que ganarte su aprobación y confianza, puedes tachar eso de la lista, porque ya lo tienes, pero tu relación con Sicheng hyung y Yuta hyung da mucho que desear —

 

—Me aman — le aseguró Donghyuck.

 

—No, no, no. Eso era antes… también con ellos tienes que iniciar de cero, es decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mi tener la aprobación de Jisung? Es lo mismo. Tienes que ir con ellos, cocinarles, conversar… Yuta hyung será complicado pero te sonríe, así que es un buen inicio—

 

Yukhei se puso de pie y buscó un papel en su escritorio y también una pluma, para comenzar a escribir. Tardó unos cinco minutos que Donghyuck aprovechó para sonreír mientras lo estudiaba muy concentrado escribiendo.

 

Donghyuck tomó el papel con ambas manos cuando se lo ofreció  y lo leyó en voz alta frente a un divertido Yukhei cruzado de brazos, sentado a pocos centímetros de distancia, como si le causara la mayor satisfacción del mundo su creación.

 

  1. Yukhei podrá elegir la película durante los próximos tres años de relación, Donghyuck no tendrá oportunidad de debatir, discutir o cambiar la elección previamente establecida.
  2. Los días libres de Yukhei serán días de mucha actividad por lo tanto Donghyuck no podrá estar ocupado, sobre todo los domingos. Yukhei elegirá el lugar y la hora para salir.
  3. Donghyuck irá una vez por semana a visitar a Yukhei a su trabajo en los tiempos libres.
  4. Cada aniversario será motivo para planear un viaje.
  5. En las sesiones de fotos que realicé Donghyuck para su clase de fotografía no podrá utilizar modelos, usará a su novio.
  6. Donghyuck organizará una vez al mes un encuentro entre su novio y sus padres, especialmente para jugar con sus hermanos.
  7. Yukhei podrá besar y tocar a Donghyuck 24/7.
  8. Donghyuck tendrá la obligación de cantar “Always de Bon Jovi” para Yukhei antes de dormir, mínimo una vez al día.
  9. Es necesario que Donghyuck confiese sus sentimientos hacía su novio, Yukhei, todas las veces que sean necesarias.
  10. Donghyuck no podrá negarse a ninguno de los puntos anteriores.



 

—¿Y entonces? ¿aceptas mi oferta? — Donghyuck se quedó callado. —¿Qué piensas de la lista? —

 

—Tiene errores de gramática — pero concentrándose en lo otro—¿Voy a ser tu esclavo o tu novio? es pregunta —

 

—No puedes criticar mi gramática, ese es el punto once que vamos a agregar —Ya estaba listo para comenzar a escribir.

 

—Okay, okay… entiendo — dijo sonriendo —  Tengo una duda, aquí dice “tres años de relación” —

 

—Sí, eso es porque pasando los tres años, el primer día del cuarto año… podrás elegir tú la película en las próximas citas —

 

—Bien, bastante considerado hyung, muchas gracias —

 

—De nada —

 

—Voy a guardar la lista — dijo doblando el papel con cuidado.

 

—Te deseo mucha suerte, no puedo esperar para iniciar —

 

—Oh por cierto… ¿Always de Bon Jovi? —

 

—Sabía que ibas a decir eso, bueno.. escucha esa canción, es nuestra historia —

 

—De acuerdo, pero… the way you make me feel, es muy buena también, you rock my world es un clásico…  sería perfecta para ser nuestra canción —

 

—No puedes hablar tanto de Michael Jackson ni de sus canciones —

 

—¡Disculpa! ¿Y eso porqué? —

 

—No puedes hablar de otro hombre y menos de Michael Jackson —

 

Donghyuck soltó una carcajada que Yukhei juraba que podía despertar a los vecinos. Él también hasta ese entonces, se soltó al verlo divertido, pero lo mejor fue cuando Donghyuck tomó su rostro con sus dos manos.

 

—¿Dónde estabas Wong Yukhei? — “eres perfecto para mi”, quiso decir.

 

—Esperando que me mirarás —

 

—Ya te miré ¿y adivina qué? — susurró despacio frente a su boca — Ya eres mio —

 

Además de reírse juntos, bastó sólo uno segundo para entender la mirada del otro, Donghyuck y Yukhei estaba quietos, no se movían, sólo respiraban, seguramente pensando en su propio mundo, Yukhei pensaba en ese café que él había servido para él, pensando que nunca sucedería, no tenía oportunidad con él, mientras que Donghyuck pensaba en la primera vez que lo besó, y el sabor a traición que le supo,  porque su corazón lo ocupaba otro chico, tan diferente al que tenía en frente.

 

Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos pero luego se dedicó a sus labios, a sus mejillas, a su mandíbula, le miró la nariz y de vuelta a la boca, cuando se mordió los labios con la lengua. Quería besarlo siempre, todos los días de la semana, no tuvo que acercarse más a él pero Yukhei ya lo mantenía abrazado, muy cercas de su pecho, para que no se preocupara y nunca pero nunca, tuviera frío.

 

**FIN**

 

—No… no… no no puede terminar así, Yukhei espera… — dijo Donghyuck poniéndose de pie, vistiendo con lo primero que encontró, para salir de la habitación y comenzar a tocar la puerta del otro lado del departamento.

 

—¿Qué haces?  están dormidos, se van a enojar —Yukhei lo iba siguiendo.

 

—¡Yuta hyung! ¡Sicheng hyung! ¡Hey! — les habló sin dejar de tocar la puerta.

 

—¡¿Qué quieres?! — preguntó Yuta abriendo la puerta de la habitación enojado, con solo vistiendo unos pantalones.

 

—¡Hyung! ¡Él no puede verte así! — gritó Yukhei alarmado, cubriendo los ojos de Donghyuck con una mano. —Ponte algo de ropa —

 

Donghyuck se liberó de la mano de su novio para mirar a los ojos a Yuta sin una pizca de miedo —Kun hyung quiere que le contesten los mensajes, está preocupado por ustedes, sólo estoy dando el aviso —

 

Yuta suspiró con cansancio —¿Eso era todo? ¿Terminaste? —

 

—¿Qué dijo? — preguntó Sicheng desde el interior de la habitación con la voz cansada.

 

—Nada, regresa a la cama… — dijo con voz dulce, luego se aclaró la garganta para regresar la mirada hacia los otros dos — Mira, me alegro que hayas vuelto mocoso, pero… vamos a poner condiciones, si te vas a quedar en esta casa… —

 

—¡Omo! ¡Omo! Awwww ¿me está regañando? — preguntó Donghyuck hacía su novio y después volvió sus ojos al mayor para tomar una de sus mejillas como si fuera un niño de tres años —¡Aayyy hyung! ¿Quién está enojado? ¿Cómo puedes verte lindo? ¡Omo! ¿estás enojado? woaah!!! —

 

—Buenas noches a los dos — Dijo Yuta con un suspiro resignado, soltandose de Donghyuck para cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

 

—Supongo que le gustas, sino Hyung no te hubiera dejado vivir… — agregó Yukhei caminando a la habitación con Donghyuck, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

—Quita eso de la lista, bebé — Y entonces, lo miró para enfrentarlo y darle otro beso, uno más despacito, casi como lo que dura un encender y apagar de luces. Si Donghyuck pensaba que ese beso, era sólo uno, estaba muy equivocado. Fue una serie de besos, breves y temblorosos. Nada más que labios y suspiros, encontrándose con cuidado de no caerse.

—¡Es que no puede terminar así hyung! — gimió Donghyuck. —Es nuestra historia  ¿y entonces se besaron? así quieres acabar? —

 

—Pues yo estoy muy feliz, no sé tú… —dijo Yukhei.

 

—También estoy feliz… entonces… así terminó todo —

 

—¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Yukhei confundido, mirándolo todo agobiado.

—¡Pff! De qué te amo — A veces cuando los besos no le alcanzaba, Donghyuck mordía sus labios para controlar la ansiedad, había besos y luego lo mordía. Yukhei lo dejaba hacer lo que quiso, es más, hasta abría mejor su boca para esperarlo o contestaba picoteando sus labios, que aunque estuvieran rojos, seguían jugando.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la espera. Después de un año esta historia terminó, lamento si desilusione a alguien, es porque la historia ha crecido y también los personajes. Yo inicié esto en enero del año pasado y un año más tarde, seguro voy a extrañar escribir, pero estoy feliz porque ya acabó. 
> 
> También al final, utilice una técnica con donghyuck que se llama metafísica, es cuando la ficción se mete a otra ficción, está cosa que hizo él sobre decir, ya se terminó? como si él saliera de la historia y entrará, me gustó mucho hacerlo, espero que sea como entendible y además, porque me pasa cuando leo alguna historia, es como, me gusta despedirme de los personajes, porque woooah... es algo raro, butt... bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo.
> 
> Muchas gracias Adriana por todo el cariño que le diste a esta historia, por no perder la fe. Muchas gracias Michis, amiga mía, fuiste la que más lloró con está historia, supiste cada detalle incluso antes de pensarlo, gracias por leer todas mis ideas, buenas o malas, salen en un momento de locura. Muchas gracias, tú sabes, que vamos a seguir juntas n_n vamos a esperar a que hyuck sane y cuando eso pase, vamos a hacer una gran party. 
> 
> También gracias a todas aquellas personas que en silencio disfrutaron esta historia, a las que comentaron cada detalle, cada momento, cuando perdía las ganas de escribir, sus comentarios me levantaron, me inspiraron de nuevo. En serio, esto es para ustedes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta pronto.


End file.
